


Her Scream

by FreshPrincess_ishere



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Banshee Powers, Dragons, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 100,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshPrincess_ishere/pseuds/FreshPrincess_ishere
Summary: Princess Lucy is a creature long forgotten. In a world full of magic, loyalties and creatures alike, she finds herself in the middle of a wild adventure. One that she is certain, she doesn't deserve. She can't control her curse. She doesn't want it to begin with. But, with a little bit of fire-power and an armoured friend, can she live with it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

* * *

**Her Scream**

* * *

The world was pitch black, the only source of light was the moon, that barely illuminated the surroundings. My body felt heavy, cold and bruised. The sensation of moisture made me believe it was a mixture of sweat and blood on my skin, clogging my pores and making me feel dirty.

I ignored my imagination, which conjured up images of what I probably looked like. The dress I wore, used to be a beautiful pearl colour, was probably soiled with blood and dirt, and torn, if the sharp branches that scrapped along my calves said anything.

I couldn't _breathe._

I didn't know how long I had been walking, or where my destination was, but the pure panic, and _hatred_ kept me going. Memories of people screaming in terror, houses crumbling, the earth _splitting_ were all I could think about.

The terror and disdain in my Father's eyes, was enough to make my heart throb with pain. Other than that, I could sense I had injuries, but it didn't hurt. It made me think I was hypothermic, or at least, almost there.

I felt numb.

My movements were short, my stride akin to baby animals first steps. I stumbled, swayed and sought support on the rough texture of the trees surrounding me. I wondered vaguely, what part of Fiore I was, but then again, it didn't matter.

As long as I was far away from where I had come from, it was good.

_I was good._

Determined to walk until my feet were raw, I kept on my way, tripping and trampling through the heavy forested area.

A small cough rose from my chest, the noise weak and nasally. I rubbed my fingers together, but felt nothing.

It had been _dark_ for so long now.

And it only seemed to be getting darker.

My toe snagged on a root, and I fell forward, missing my chance to catch myself on the trunk of a tree. I landed on my hands and knees, the sharp pain momentarily taking my breath away. It soothed me for a silent second, a sense of relief coursing through me as I realised, that I still had nerves left.

But then I realised, I had no _right_ to feel relief.

I crawled for a little while, my knees scraping the dirty forest floor before they met something softer. I could barely see in front of me, but the reflection of a large lake made things a little easier. The grass was damp, and cool against my skin, causing the pain to flair suddenly.

A staggering breath left my lungs, as I got to my feet, senselessly moving towards the lake.

As I got closer, the sound of something in the distance made me look up. It was a heavy, pulsating beat, and through the dim lighting, I saw a body. It landed a few metres away from me, two large supposedly black wings stretched out on either side.

I recognize human-like features, legs, arms, a torso. But on the head, two masses stuck out, that I soon identified as horns in my weary state.

"Who are you?"

His voice was deep, dangerous and almost a drawl of words put together. Despite that, it was clear, I had to answer. His presence demanded it.

My brain struggled to catch up with me, working slower than normal, and I opened my mouth to inform him of my name when the overwhelming pressure crawled up my throat. All that came out was a whimper as I shut my mouth immediately.

He took a step closer, red-eyes glaring at me as I clenched my jaw, the pressure evolving into a pain that almost made me scream. But I couldn't. I wouldn't speak, I wouldn't utter a word.

And I certainly wouldn't scream.

"Answer me, human. Who are you?"

I shook my head, willing him to understand through my eyes. I wasn't human, and I wasn't going to utter a sound, not if I could help it.

He didn't understand, instead he stormed over to me and grabbed my shoulder in a firm, almost bruising grip. I stumbled, the heat from his hand signifying enough power that it burned through me, increasing the agony that threatened to rip my mind apart.

"If you do not answer me, I will be forced to kill you. We don't accept trespassers on our land without some sort of payment and explanation." I couldn't give him an explanation, not with my ability to speak properly vanishing before my eyes but I could give him some sort of payment.

I brought my other hand slowly to my hip, wondering if it had fallen off the small sash I had attached it to, and his eyes followed the movement suspiciously. They weren't red like the demon-kind I had met before, they were a different sort. Warmer almost, with veins of gold, creeping out from the iris.

His grip tightened when I felt the smoothness of the tiara, it had been on my head. Somewhere along the way, I had taken it off to get rid of it, finding it useless. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Firstly, it was priceless. Secondly, it held memories.

And now, for a third reason, it might just save whatever is left of my life.

I flinched at his grip and held the diadem up, the gold glinting lightly, along with the diamonds and emerald decorating it. His eyes narrowed further, and with his other hand, he plucked it away to examine the offering I presented him.

Then he glanced down, overlooking me. I wondered what he saw. A simple woman, bruised and bloodied?

His eyes widened and he snatched his hand off my person, a noise leaving his mouth. It sounded distressed, and I looked down, wondering what he saw that would explicit that reaction.

"Lift your dress." His words shook, still deep and full of danger, but a little more cautionary. I took that as a good sign and fulfilled his request, using my battered hands to grasp the fabric. I pulled it up a little, and his eyes flared.

He took a step away, and I only then remembered the tattoo marking my thigh. The royal crest of my Kingdom, the one I had fled.

All royal kingdoms had it, it was a design that was special to each Royal Family, appearing at birth to show their blood.

Instead of soothing my nerves that he knew I was royalty, it frightened me.

_Would he take me back to my Kingdom?_

_Where I would be killed for a curse I couldn't control?_

I gazed at the marking inanely, eyes tracing over the long spirals that wrapped around my calf and finished at my knee, stars flickering over the pale skin. I winced a little when I saw the bloody gashes and stripes, slightly annoyed that I only felt it because I had seen it.

"You…" He breathed, before bowing quickly, and I noticed his hair wasn't as dark as the rest of him. I tilted my head, wondering what colour it was in daylight, before focusing on his words.

"I apologize for my attitude. I hadn't realised that a Princess would be travelling through our lands."

I took a deep breath in, and dropped my skirt as he seemed to process the state I was in. His eyes grew sharp.

"Is your Kingdom under attack? Where are your guards? Have they died?"

Aquarius and Leo hadn't died. I had briefly seen them in the mayhem I created, knowing they would be looking for me. I shook my head and he questioned further.

"What caused you to flee? Are you being hunter?"

I thought about his question before looking down, knowing I had no way of explaining it. Not being sure if I even wanted too.

"Princess, please." His voice was softer, a smooth drawl that was probably used to coax out many people. I was shamed it say, it almost worked on me. I kept my jaw locked, my eyes adverted.

It was quiet for a few seconds before he jolted, "It's one of the coldest nights of the year. You are injured."

To that, I nodded, admitting that I was hurt, and cold.

"I don't have a jacket." He cursed roughly, as if he was admonishing himself for not bringing a jacket, even though he couldn't have known he would bump into me. He brought his hands together and I watched, jumping in surprise when they lit on fire.

With the light, I could make out his features. Tanned skin, high cheekbones, a strong jaw. Hair that resembled a duller shade of baby pink. I tilted my head a little, before moving closer, the warmth of his flames caressing my skin.

My eyes traced his neck, where a scarf sat. Suitable weather for a scarf, but the black underneath it peaked my curiosity. I raised my hand slowly, waiting to see if he rejected my movements but he just watched me. I tugged the scarf down and my eyes widened.

A black tattoo sat at his neck, winding one way towards his jaw, and the other towards his shoulder. The design of a dragon shocked me, and the memory of learning about other royal families had me snatching my hands back.

With no real though of my injuries, I curtsied out of respect. My ribs sung with pain, causing me to stumble forward, hands flying to the spot. The flame vanished and those warm hands were on my shoulders, the touch gentle but steady.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, I am the Prince of the Molten. Will you accept my request and let me take you to the castle?"

I didn't think it was a good idea. If he knew of my Kingdom, or found out, he would contact Father. I didn't want to face what was back at my home, if his expression said anything about it.

I shook my head, trying to move back so I could steady myself but he just held onto me, ducking his head so he could look into my eyes, the red almost entirely gone, melting into a deep green that was almost as warm as his red. I already knew what sort of creature he was, from the mark on his neck, to his name and current state of being.

_Dragon._

"Please. I know you are frightened and hurt. But I promise you, no harm will become you."

I almost wanted to say don't make promises you can't keep, because if his Father, King Igneel – if I recalled correctly – figured out who I was, his treaty with my own Father, would make him call the one person who didn't want me alive.

I shook my head again, this time firmer and I pulled myself away from his arms. I stumbled again but managed to turn around, intent of leaving and continuing to go North.

He made a slight panicky noise, but he didn't have to worry. I didn't get far. The conversation – albeit one-sided – I had with him, distracted me from the pain but the minute I was turned away from him, it came back with a vengeance.

My eyes rolled back, and I crumbled forward, losing all sense of sight and consciousness on the way down.

* * *

Low murmurs of a discussion woke me, and I found myself in a soft bed, my body no longer singing in pain. When I looked around, my eyes still adjusting to the light, I saw the gold and red tapestry, the stone walls of the room and the large brown door that was slightly open.

I glanced down at my body, finding it to be clean, and my wounds cleaned off.

_Where was I?_

"Listen to me. If she has run away from her home, then we are under a duty to call her Father and give her back."

"Dad, listen to _yourself._ She isn't property. She's a being. You didn't see her out there, she was barely walking." Natsu Dragneel's warm voice sneered back, and I remember everything.

I wish I didn't.

Choosing to remain quiet, Natsu barely kept his anger contained, "She didn't want my help. The only reason she is here, is because she fainted. I doubt any Princess is that stubborn to refuse help, unless there's more of a reason behind it."

"Family matters with other royals are none of our c-"

"It became _our_ concern, when she walked into our land!" Natsu snapped and the other voice, who I assumed was the King, sighed slowly.

"Natsu… We mustn't act rashly. I know you feel the need to save everyone, but perhaps she doesn't need to be saved. You have run away from the castle before."

"Because you tried to eat _Happy!_ "

"I was drunk." King Igneel sounded unapologetic, and I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

_Who was Happy?_

"I don't care. He is my friend, and you, are a cruel tyrant."

King Igneel showed no insult to his words, and just let out a booming laugh that shook the bed I was in a bit.

"I am concerned that the only friend you will admit to having is a cat."

"We aren't talking about me here." Natsu bristled, clearly annoyed with his father's flippancy.

"Oh! You're awake!" A voice chirpily exclaimed, and I turned my head to find a young girl, with long blue hair. She smiled at me, and I noticed the fangs. She curtsied smoothly, and stated, "Princess Wendy Marvel, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I wished I could return the sentiment but I didn't like how young she was, it reminded me of how young I used to be. I felt like I had aged twenty years. She walked over hesitantly, "I healed all your injuries. Prince Natsu said that you were unable to speak. I could not find anything wrong with your throat, though."

I shook my head, unable to explain and she simply smiled innocently, "Perhaps, it's just the stress from all those injuries." She handed me the paper and feathered quill sitting on one of the bedside tables.

The door opened a bit further, and Natsu walked in, wearing a pair of long brown pants, and an odd open shirt. His wings and horns were gone, and I assumed he was accustomed to walking around in this form when he wasn't patrolling.

King Igneel followed him in, eyes the same colour as his son's, with long red hair twisting down his back. He was only a few inches taller than Natsu, but his impressive build and Kingly _presence_ was enough to put me on edge.

His smile was polite, perhaps a little suspicious.

"Princess Heartfilia. I welcome you to the Molten lands. Although, I am curious of your travels here."

I winced, and picked up the magically inked quill, scribbling down a sentence. I handed it to him, watching his reaction to what I had wrote.

"You will go?"

I simply nodded, almost pathetically wishing he would leave it at that and let me go on my way. But he didn't.

"Home, I assume?"

I hesitated, before nodding again. His sharp eyes caught the lie, and he handed the paper back just as he began speaking.

"Shall I contact King Heartfilia to retrieve you? I'm sure that would lessen his burden, lest anything happens to you on the way back." His words may have been politely spoken, but the threat was there. He didn't believe me, he _knew_ I wasn't planning on going back.

I waited a few seconds, wondering how I should negotiate this before writing down my next statement.

**I do not wish to trouble my father. If you kept this to yourself, I will mention your co-operation to him when I see him next.**

As he read it, his eyebrow raised and his next words were as calm as the sea before the storm.

"How long do you plan to lie to me?"

I didn't react to his words, and simply held out my hand for the paper. He handed it back and I wrote slowly, ignoring the eyes pinned to us. Natsu had yet to say anything, which spoke for his respect for his Father.

I used to respect my Father in kind, but I found myself lacking it now.

**For as long as it takes for you to let me go.**

My response made him chuckle and he placed the paper aside, my eyes following it stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest. I recognized that as 'I'm a King so let me intimidate you'. My Father did it all the time.

"Perhaps you could explain to me _why_ you are so ready to leave." When I glanced at the paper pointedly, he stated with a smile that was definitely _not_ friendly, "Without the aid of your paper. I have heard you speak before, Princess Heartfilia. I will not play such games with you."

"Dad." Prince Natsu hissed, rearing up and King Igneel simply raised his hand to silence him, eyes focused on me.

At that moment, I wanted to speak. Partly because his intimidation technique was working, partly because I wanted to see what would happen. I opened my mouth, and Princess Wendy visibly brightened.

The minute I formed words in my brain, the crushing power climbed my throat. I choked on whatever words I was planning to say, a grunt of pain leaving my mouth as I snapped my jaw shut.

The dangerous vibe vanished from King Igneel immediately as I pressed a hand to my head, the power rising to my head, trying to force me to scream. I wouldn't.

_No._

"What has happened to your voice, child?" King Igneel's voice softened subtly, his eyes losing their sharpness as I felt tears of frustration and pain build up in my eyes. Natsu, who had been fidgeting wildly, reared up again with a growl.

"You are making her cry!"

King Igneel ignored his son, using that soft voice on me once again, "Wendy has said there is nothing physically wrong with your throat or voice box. But, it causes you pain when you try to speak."

I almost crumbled there, seeking comfort from the pain and horror in my mind when a familiar voice stated firmly, "King Igneel, I applaud you for taking Princess Heartfilia in at this trying time. But I would appreciate, if you backed away from her, now."

The only person who was _brave_ enough to do that was…

A sob left my mouth as my eyes found the woman in the door, her scarlet hair twisted into a braid. She wore the same armour as the day I had seen her last, vines of black twisting up her arm, and taking shape of a fairy somewhere around her covered shoulder.

I barely noticed the servant who tumbled into the room breathless, "My King, Princess Erza Scarlet, along with her betrothed Knight Jellal Fernandez, have arrived."

King Igneel stared at the servant in amusement, probably finding his huffing state amusing before stating, "I hadn't requested or heard from your Kingdom informing me there would be a visit."

Erza ignored him entirely, and took one look at me. The tears I had struggled to hold back, fell and she rushed over, gripping my shoulders to pull me into a painful hug. The comfort I wished for, was here.

Crushing my ribs whilst doing so.

"Lucy." Erza's voice wavered, and I heard Jellal, her fiancé state, "We apologise for our sudden arrival, King Dragneel. We had sent word but arrived an hour ahead of schedule."

When Erza pulled away, Jellal was walking towards us, his guard, Ultear following silently. She smiled at me softly, eyes as calm as ever.

King Igneel grunted, probably at the fact Jellal had said his last name instead of his first – from what I had heard, he preferred King Igneel to King Dragneel – and turned to Erza.

"Why have you visited so suddenly?"

Erza sighed, before straightening, keeping a hand on mine.

"As of today, Princess Lucy Heartfilia, is wanted for treason and genocide. My mother, Queen Eileen, is currently fighting against the order. She has already broken her treaty with the Star lands."

My whole world stopped.

Prince Natsu jolted back in surprise, eyes flying to me as I pressed a hand to my mouth. Erza turned to me, her eyes full of kindness, "I do not know what happened Lucy, but I know you are not capable of such a thing."

Another sob left my body, because _I was capable._ I had _done_ it.

She sat on my bed and clenched my hand tightly, shaking her head, "Mom is trying her hardest to get it overruled, but King Heartfilia has evidence. I don't know _how_ but…" I stopped her with another sob, grinding my teeth together as the pressure increased.

Princess Wendy, rushed over, dodging King Igneel's hands to hold her back and grabbed the paper and feathered quill for me. I scribbled down four words.

**Ultear. Memory. See it.**

Ultear had the special ability to pull a memory from someone's mind if the person showed it to her. She could then display it as a sort of _hologram_ if she wished. Erza had to know the truth, I doubt she would stay convicted to her cause if she knew what had really happened.

Erza read the note, her eyebrows scrunching forwards, "Lucy… What has happened?"

"She can't speak." Wendy stated softly, "There's something wrong with her voice. Not physically, to my knowledge."

The beautiful red-head understood and called over Ultear who came without hesitation, "Princess Heartfilia, I will help whatever way I can." I gave her my hands and closed my eyes. The memory was still fresh, and the pain of it made me flinch but I transferred most of it to her. She took a few seconds to collect it fully, before pulling away, her hands replaced with Erza's once more.

"Shall I show it now, Princess Scarlet?"

"Yes." Jellal stood beside the bed, placing a hand on my shoulder. I had liked Jellal, he was a _kind_ man. Who cared for Erza, and fought his way to Knight status for her.

* * *

_"Princess, your hair is getting awfully long." Virgo teased, running a brush from my roots to my ends as I smiled back at her through the mirror._

_"I suppose it is. Do we think it is ready for a little snip?"_

_"Do not let Cancer hear you say that. He might just die of excitement." Virgo began to twist and pull my hair into an up-style. Her hands moved skilfully, years of practice since she was my hand-maiden and closest friend in the palace._

_Today I was to meet my betrothed. A Prince from the eastern lands, by the name of Dan. I struggled to remember his last name, making a note to ask Virgo when she had finished._

_"The Kingdom is very excited to meet this Prince. Hopefully, he is more acceptable than the last."_

_I breathed a laugh, remembering the numerous failed attempts I had suffered through before. Dad was confident in this one. But he had been confident in the last three also._

_"I am also excited. His lands might not be big, but he could bring in a lot of food and trading for other Kingdoms." I stated thoughtfully just as she finished my hair, and sprayed it lightly with my favourite floral scent._

_"It is good you see this is a business exchange, but do remember, you must be happy as well." Virgo cautioned, waiting for me to stand so we could put on my dress for the event._

_I smiled at her, careful not to touch my hair or my face, "How could I not be happy? I will be surrounded by a happy Kingdom and my closest friends."_

_Virgo smiled a little, "You flatter me Princess."_

_We spoke of other matters as she was helping me into a dress, which luckily, was without a corset, the bones embedded into the dress itself. I had a good enough figure that I could wear these sort of dresses, and still look presentable. Once she was done tying the back, she helped me into my shoes._

_We began making our way towards the banquet hall slowly, knowing my father would want a word with him before we met._

_"Perhaps we should visit Princess Erza, if this goes well." I mused, before smiling, "She would probably have some advice on how to dealing with a fiancé."_

_"She is one of the lucky ones, Princess. Her betrothed fought for recognition and her."_

_"I suppose that does have its appeal." I giggled and she struggled not to smile, sticking beside me. Whenever we were around my father, she would trail behind me like law dictates, but when we were alone, she would stand beside me and keep me company during our walks._

_We had turned the last corner, the opening to the hall open where I noticed Aquarius and Leo, standing a bit away from my Father, who was with a tall man, with large muscles. He had brown hair, and from a distance, I could assume he was handsome._

_I hadn't met many princes that weren't._

_"Are you nervous, Princess?" Virgo asked when I halted my steps, but I just shook my head, a funny feeling in the bottom of my stomach._

_"No… I just suddenly am not feeling well."_

_Virgo's voice was worried the next time she spoke, "Is the dress to tight? Do you need to sit?" A tight band slithered over my chest, constricting and I pressed my hand to my heart, feeling nothing but a steady heartbeat. My throat went dry and I felt my vision spin a little, as the unsettled feeling grew._

_"No. I think I'm fine. Perhaps I am nervous." I mumbled, and she remained quiet, but I could feel her eyes stuck on me. As we grew closer, the feeling practically vanished and when she noticed my confident stride, she relaxed._

_Then I heard it._

_A whoosh of air soared towards me, and before I knew it, Virgo jumped in front of me. She staggered back into me with a cry of pain and I fell with her weight, my heart dropping to my stomach at the arrow in her chest._

_"Virgo…" I whispered, crawling over her as I heard Aquarius and Leo begin to run towards us. Pain etched her features, her deep blue eyes filling with tears as she gasped out shakily._

_"I-I am f-fine Princess."_

_"No, you aren't." Nothing could stop the tears streaming down my cheeks as I clutched at her dress, pulling her onto my lap, noticing how her eyes began to roll backwards._

_"No!" I cried out, shaking her, "Don't fall asleep. Help is coming!"_

_She barely managed a smile as she whispered, "I am fine."_

_I watched as her eyes dulled, and her body grew lax in my arms, my sobs loud and echoing. Leo and Aquarius were almost to us, but time grew slow. That band appeared around my chest, but instead of constricting it snapped. It brought power, so much power, tumbling from my lungs to my throat._

_Then finally, I screamed._

* * *

I watched in horror, as the memory replayed in front of me. The scream made me clench my jaw shut, the sound so frightening, I couldn't believe _I actually did it,_ but I knew I had. It was a shriek of magical power, uncontrolled, wild and rampant. Full of grief, and darkness. _Pain._

I watched as Aquarius and Leo were flung back. The palace walls began to crack and shake at the wail, the windows of the palace smashed apart, and the noise echoed through the Kingdom.

Through my own eyes, I felt my scream grow more powerful as more people died. It was a never-ending sequence of pain through my system, my body soaking up all the death and expelling it in that one cry.

_One cry._

I remember seeing flashes of peoples' homes tumbling apart, killing them in the wreckage. Some just died because the noise was so _full_ of magic energy, their bodies couldn't cope. And the more people died, the louder and longer my scream went.

The only thing that managed to stop me, was Dan's body, my possible future husband, sinking to the floor, blood rushing from his ears.

I took in a stuttering breath, sitting in the middle of the floor with Virgo held to my body, the large crack in the foundation shifting. The walls were demolished, barely holding everything up, outside was worse. Shouts of pain and anguish filled my ears.

Aquarius and Leo groaned from the floor, but my eyes were on my Fathers.

He stared at me in shock for a few moments. I flinched before my hands reached out and shoved Ultear, stopping the projection before they could see the _hate_ in my Father's eyes.

The room was quiet, before Erza whispered, "Lucy…"

I closed my eyes, grinding my teeth together as a voice I hadn't heard before spoke, "Holding a scream in, can cause your death."

My eyes flew open at the wise statement, a woman with pink hair and a scowl on her features slowly walking in. She assessed the room before turning back to me, "Even though it wasn't a true scream - simply a projection - you managed to break some of the palace windows and fixtures. It's no surprise that your first scream demolished your Kingdom."

"You know what she is?" Erza stood up, hand going to her sword as King Igneel cleared his throat, holding his hands out.

"This is Porlyusica. She is one of the travelling healers that come by every now and then."

Erza relaxed, only slightly, as Porlyusica crossed her arms, "Your kind has been dead for generations."

"Her kind?" Jellal asked, voice serious and a little dark.

"An Angel of Death, the White Lady of Sorrow, the Woman of Peace."

My mind spun as Porlyuscia walked up, looking down at me with almost pity in her bright eyes.

"A Banshee."

* * *

 


	2. Her Lineage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With more answers, come more questions. Lucy finds herself in a situation where she can't stop the power that she was born with.

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Her Lineage**

* * *

The hushed whispers outside the room I was in, made my nerves jolt. It sounded like a vague argument, with one youthful female voice leading the charge. I was grateful for Erza, and a little amazed at how she stood up to King Igneel.

Although, it wasn't surprising, the Fae and Dragon families had been closely united for centuries.

As two of the strongest Kingdoms, they backed, supported and followed each other into battle if the other needed it.

It saddened me that the only reason they were at odds, was because they both had fairly different views with how to 'deal with me'. I already knew Erza intended to take me back to her home, and I felt like that was the safest, and smartest option. Even if I didn't deserve her kindness, I wouldn't take it for granted.

However, King Igneel's argument was unknown.

He – as well as Prince Natsu – had remained eerily quiet when Poryluscia came to inform us all of what I was. It was hard to tell _what_ they were saying, but it made me very nervous that King Igneel wouldn't allow me to leave with Erza.

I didn't know if Erza had notified her mom, the Queen, of the incidents that transpired the warrant for my immediate death.

_Genocide._

I gazed down at my hands, pain rippling through my system, as I continued to battle the urge to scream. It was different this time, I didn't feel a tight band around my chest, the power was more frustrated and _angry._ When Virgo… died, I had felt pain and sorrow. It drowned me.

I wondered if I screamed now, what would happen? Would it have the same effect as my last one did?

_How many innocents would I kill with my curse?_

"Negative emotions are going to worsen the pain, child." My head snapped up, as Poryluscia ignored the arguing Royal's outside, shutting the door firmly behind her. I gazed at her, begging with my eyes to help me understand what was happening.

_How could I be a creature that has been extinct for a decade?_

She brushed her long-fingered hands off on the apron she wore, and walked over to me, "I won't ask how you are feeling. It would be pointless, and juvenile. I will ask, however, if the urge to scream has lessened?"

I shook my head, tapping my throat lightly and she nodded, "I do not know much about your kind. But I was there when the last Banshee died. Her death, caused the earthquake that split the island of Keri-guay apart."

My eyes widened, and I wondered how _old_ she was. She had told me that my kind had been dead for generations, a millennium give or take.

As if she heard the question, she took a seat at the chair beside my bed and stated, "I am an Immortal. Do you know what creature that is?"

I nodded, remembering the moments where I learnt about all known supernatural beings that walked the earth. Immortals were scholars, and healers. They kept records, and lived the longest lives. The only way to kill them, was through a ritual. And it wasn't easy. The older the Immortal, the harder it was.

"I have been alive for nine hundred years." She informed me, her aged features not looking a day over fifty. But the wisdom she held in her eyes, made me believe it. I wondered if she was a healer or a scholar, because the latter would help more.

"I have only met three Banshee's in my life time. Two, whom have long since passed. And yourself." She continued, her eyes sharp, "When they lived, they were secretive creatures. In the Dark parts of this lands history, Kingdom's fought over the power of a Banshee. They could power their shriek and obliterate armies. However, when the wars ended and _peace_ was found, many killed themselves because of the agony they had created."

I felt a horrified sweat break over my skin and my chest tightened in fear, and horror.

_This was the creature I was doomed to live as?_

She stopped for a moment when King Igneel, Jellal, Erza and Prince Natsu entered. Princess Wendy had been sent away, tear stains on her cheeks. Erza opened her mouth to say something but Poryluscia cut her off, ignoring their presence entirely.

"Before I get into the details of what _I_ know about Banshee's, I will explain to you, how Banshee's are created."

I nodded, stunned at her words and she ran her hands through her pink hair, seemingly agitated.

"You are aware of the Edge, yes?"

Another nod had her thinking over her words carefully, from the way her mouth was pointed to the way her eyes were staring at the bedside table. I used that time to refresh my own memory. Every child born, had been taught about the Edge. It was a term used for the possibility of becoming something _non-human_ once you turned of age.

Non-royals didn't turn often, but if they did, they normally turned into non-supernatural animals. Wolves, birds, leopards, animals that had no magic ability.

Royals had a different strand of blood, the same blood that activated the tattoo they were given at birth. Mine had started out as a star, as small as a freckle. As I grew, it expanded. Once you turned 18, it signified that you were _finished_ growing and ready to accept whatever creature you got.

My royal change – the creature my mother was, when she was alive – was supposed to be a Nymph. Our land prospered in peace, kindness and the journey of the stars. My father was human, but it was very rare that royal children didn't approach the Edge with a supernatural-being waiting to come out.

"The world balances itself out." Porlyuscia's words made me snap out of my brief history lesson, and I listened intently, my heart racing inside my chest.

"Extinction of a non-magical animal, can be overlooked. The eco-system may have to deal with the circumstances, but almost always, it can be… _handled._ Supernatural is different. It is not black and white, it is full of colour. This world was made to house these creatures, everything has its place. Demons, dragons, fae, mermaids, _everything_ that we deem as 'magical' is meant to be here. So, when you take out something that _was born_ here, that has an impact, what do you think happens?"

 _The world finds a balance or restores the order,_ I answered in my head, and she continued, as if knowing I would understand.

"I know this is not what you want to hear, but from the moment they died, to the moment you were born, the world had been _waiting_ for you. That is how this world works, whether you believe in the Gods or not."

I bit my lip, and reached over to my paper, scribbling down three words messily. When I handed it to her, the sharpness in her eyes softened just the slightest.

**_But why me?_ **

"That I cannot explain. It may have been your soul; the magic may have found it to be strong enough to bend with a Banshee's power. It could have been your blood-line. It could have been an entirely different reason, but it cannot be changed. The world waited almost _a thousand years_ for you to reach an age, there is a reason for that."

A sense of hopelessness and pure _fear_ rushed through me and she placed the piece of paper in front of me again.

"I assume that you turned 18 not too long ago. The Star Kingdom, is a peaceful one. The power inside you was lying dormant, until your friend was killed. The sheer emotion, and _death_ that surrounded you, caused your first scream. They called it an awakening." Poryluscia stopped to clear her throat, before continuing, "A Banshee's power is… _endless._ The first Banshee I met, could destroy mountains. She was against all human lives, and sought to end them in the war of Tribus. The power she wielded, killed people on impact."

I shuddered, bringing my knees up to my chest as I tried to block out her words. I didn't want to hear this. I didn't want to know that I would become a monster.

"But then I met Leora Heartfilia."

My head snapped up and she nodded, "Yes. One of your great-ancestors was a Banshee. They called her ' _Pulcherrima Morte Maga_ '. Do you know what that means?"

"Death's beautiful sorceress." Erza spoke up softly, and I struggled not to look at anyone. I kept my focus on Porlyscia, knowing if I looked anywhere else, I would break.

"She fought for good, despite the destructive nature of her power. Through many years of training, and hardship, she managed to control the wail. The first Banshee just let it overtake her, uncaring of the pain it caused. Leora Heartfilia, _overtook_ the noise. She could pin-point one person in a battle-field, and make her scream only heard by them and them alone."

I couldn't _believe it._

"The most likely reason that it chose you, is because of her ability to live with the Banshee's power and _control_ it. It sensed your blood had been tainted with that power before, and assumed you would have the same abilities."

I doubted that. Leora Heartfilia wasn't spoken of in the Kingdom. The whole history of our involvement during the Dark Ages was destroyed, by order of Anna Heartfilia, one of the most influential Queens the Stars ever had.

She let me soak what she said in, and I rubbed my throat, feeling the rising urge to vomit. I wondered if it was a trick. If that power just wanted me to open my mouth and release all the horror I felt.

"I can't tell you much on how to control it, or even hope to understand how you feel, child." Porlyucia's voice was soft and seeing as she didn't seem like the person to _be_ soft, I felt like a wave of despair was crashing over me.

"But, Leora lived in the Vapid's."

_Demon lands._

"I had heard of tales that they still kept scripts, and books of strategies and journals from the dark ages instead of ridding them like most Kingdom's did. There is a small chance, that they have something that can help you."

I had never visited the Vapid's despite their treaty to remain stationary. They just wanted to be left alone, I had heard. They didn't like visitors, and if people kept off their lands, then they had no reason to attack.

I reached for the pen, a question playing on my mind. Pushing away the idea of travelling to the Vapid's currently, I scribbled down the question and handed it to Porlyscia.

**Why didn't everyone die?**

"From your first scream?" She clarified and I nodded, "I do not know. I remember Leora once telling me that a person's soul had a massive impact on whether the shriek could affect them. For one thing, souls such as children's, are more or less pure. It is difficult to kill a child through a wild, untamed shriek. It is only a guess, but I would assume the more death, or suffering a person is or has gone through, decides if they can handle the wail of a Banshee."

I already knew I killed children, I could remember _feeling, seeing, hearing,_ them die. But I wasn't sure if I had killed them with my scream, or with the effects of my scream. They may have died in the wreckage, but I still killed them.

_I killed… my Kingdom._

**And my father? My guards? Is Prince Dan dead?**

"I cannot answer why your guards, and your father did not die." Poryluscia stated, frowning down at the note, "The Banshee's power is unpredictable. It may just be a draw, or it could have something to do with your emotions. I am guessing the latter, since your first scream was triggered by a close friend's death. But I cannot give you any true answers. Only suggestions. As for Prince Dan…"

She glanced up at Erza whom stepped forward, "Prince Dan, is in a coma. His eardrums were popped, and he has not woken up yet. From what we have heard, at least."

I bit my lip, flinching at the pain as tears filled my eyes. Erza sat down and grasped my hand, eyes searching my own, "I… Lucy."

I opened my mouth as if to soothe her but the pressure suddenly scrambled to release and I shut my mouth quickly. Yanking my hand from hers, she jumped back and I buried my head in my hands, covering my ears. I heard sobbing, a faceless man's aggrieved position as he held a woman in his arms.

_His wife. His wife is dying._

I sobbed through my teeth, and felt my body begin to shudder, and twist.

Erza gasped, "What's happened to her?"

"Somebody is dying. Somebody close to her person. She's picking up the death." Porlysucia shouted, as the room began to shudder with my body, the walls shaking.

"Igneel, do you still have the cells to cage newly formed dragons?" She snapped and I barely heard his reply, fighting with everything in my body to keep the scream down. I would not kill again, I _would not._

"Erza, pick her up. We need to get her into an isolated room!" Porlysucia snapped orders, "How sound proof are the rooms?"

I felt strong, slim arms wrap around me and lift. Moisture touched my skin, sizzling and burning into my pores. Thoughts left me and the only thing that echoed was the mans horrified pleas.

_"_ _Don't die. Don't leave me. Please, my love, stay."_

Erza's voice swam through the man's pain, "Her eyes. Poryluscia, she's bleeding from her eyes!"

"Her body is trying to expel the scream. Keep going straight then turn right! Knight Jellal, find Princess Wendy, tell her to ready a bath. It must be cold. She could damage her immune system with all this power, she's over-heating."

_"_ _Help is coming, don't go. Please."_

My body writhed and crawled with pain, stabbing at my ribs, curling down my spine like a steel hand, tearing out pieces of my skin to try and alleviate the pressure. The band around my chest was so tight, I struggled to breathe, but the sobbing never stopped. The pain was extravagant, and I only wanted to pass out, but it kept me awake.

_I needed to do what it wanted to do, or it would torture me for days._

The sensation of cold stone touched my skin and I twisted onto my back, hearing King Igneel shout, "Natsu, do not come down here!"

I didn't hear his reply, because everything went quiet. The pain vanished and I rolled onto my knees, my breathing steady. Peace flowed through me and I closed my eyes, swaying on my kneeling spot lightly.

"Get out! _Everyone out now,_ shut the doors." A female voice shouted, the sound almost sweet to my ears.

I smiled a little at the relief, thankful that the scream had stopped itself. I felt like I was floating in clouds.

A vision passed through my brain, and I watched as the woman's soul began to leak from her body, the death seeking me. I welcomed it. I'd help her pass through. I'd _help._

"Why is she so quiet? What is happening?" Erza's voice shook and I wanted to soothe her, to tell her I was okay. I was comfortable in this state of dizziness, floating somewhere ethereal.

I followed the darkness as it slithered and pooled through the ceiling, dropping onto a woman who kneeled on stoned, chipped floor. It looked like a cell. She wore a simple white dress, had a small welcoming smile on her lips.

Her hair was black, twisted in messy tangles but smooth and long. Her skin looked pale, and there was a small part of her thigh showing. She had a tattoo there, a beautiful creation, full of swirls and stars.

My mouth opened as the darkness seeped in, and her soul crossed over.

Just as the shriek of power bubbled up in my throat, I realised.

_The woman was me._

* * *

When I woke up, I was submerged neck deep in freezing water. My nerves sung in a stinging pain, and I felt my bones creak when I moved a bit. My eyesight was blurry, my throat coarse but I managed to peruse my surroundings.

I was in a large oval shaped bath, the stone fixtures and lights casting a wraith-like glow upon the room. When I looked down, the dark obsidian stone bottom made my skin look ghostly white. It was only then that I heard the stuttered short breaths echoing around the room and realised I was making them.

My teeth shattered, and I put my hands on either side of the bath, the dripping fabric of the bed-dress I wore causing icy currents to slather my thighs and torso. I began to lift myself gently, my boy singing sweetly with pain of exhaustion. I took a shuddering breath in, my hands shaking as I slowly climbed out of the bath.

Once my feet hit the cold stone floor, my knees crumbled and I felt my body drop. I almost welcomed the smack I was about endure, hoping it would be enough to knock me out again. Hopefully this time, I would be in a warm bed.

Before I could hit the floor, tanned, _hot_ arms wrapped around my waist and kept my upright.

A _whoosh_ of warm air brushed past me, "Damn. That was close."

I looked up wearily, meeting two dark green eyes, the colour hypnotising me to a moment of dumb staring. He stared right back, and for a few moments, I wasn't noticing how cold I was. Then it came back and I shuddered. His arms tensed around me, ready to catch me again, if I fell. But instead, an epiphany settled over us.

I noticed how his throat worked into a gulp before we both glanced down at the same time. The dress clung to my curves, dripping wet and _see-through,_ showing off everything a princess wasn't supposed to show until marriage.

Despite the freezing temperature of my body, a warm blush began crawling up my cheeks as I realised, _I'm basically naked._

When I glanced up at him with a cringe, I noticed the way his eyes went upward and he huffed through his nostrils, which was a very dragon-like trait I noticed.

"Gods." He breathed out, eyes stuck to the ceiling but arms still around me, "I can't say I didn't see anything, because I saw everything. Why am I being punished?"

I blinked, before the smallest smile began to twist at my lips. It felt strange. I felt like I hadn't smiled in an eternity.

He glanced at my face, wincing in horror as I was about to kick him around, but stiffened even further at my small smile. He gulped again and the next time he spoke, he sounded winded.

"That smile is way too sweet to be wasted on me, Princess."

I shivered again, but ignored it, settling to just watch his eyebrow twitch. I could feel the stress, and horror of what had happened before I wound up in the bath, pinching at the back of my mind. But Prince Natsu was a strange _being_ and he made everything quiet. It was like all my attention must remain on him, when he was this close, holding me like this.

"How are you feeling?" His eyes strayed upward again, as if it took everything in him to not look down.

When I didn't reply, he glanced down and must have realised, I couldn't really _speak._ He huffed a small chuckle, "Sorry."

I shrugged a little, almost tempted to giggle along with him, not at all insulted.

He seemed to think for a moment before stating carefully, "I'm not very good at this, but I think I can talk to you through your thoughts? I mean, it's not something I practice, or bother with, but I'm willing to try. Unless you can hold yourself up until I get a paper…" His eyes strayed further down, surveying me and he cleared his throat weakly.

"Maybe some clothes as well."

I thought about it briefly, but my body had other plans. This was a living, fire dragon, holding me up. His warm was enough to make all thoughts of decency and dignity leave my brain for the time being. My body inched a little closer to his, leeching off whatever heat I could get and he stared at me for a second before blinking in realisation.

"Right. You're cold. That's why you are cuddling into me."

I wondered why else I would cuddle into a virtual stranger, but his words cut me off, "I'm guessing leaving to get you clothes is a no?"

I simply brought a shaky hand to my head and tapped two fingers against my temple, hoping he understood my permission about talking through my thoughts. He did, nodding for a few long seconds but didn't move. He eyed my hand which was twitching and pale white.

He lifted his hand slowly, and caught my wrist. I watched him confusedly but didn't shy away as he brought the hand to his neck. He slid it under the scarf, eyes focused on the wall behind us. The warmth I found against the skin on his neck was heavenly, and I sighed softly, feeling the slight heat from his body strengthen.

I realised then, he was burning up a little, so he could warm me.

If I wasn't so… _messed up,_ I would have swooned a little.

My other hand soon followed and went onto the other side of his neck, slipping under his scarf to seek the heat there as I cuddled in a little closer. Heat surrounded me and relaxed my bones, seeping into my skin and loosening the muscles that had grown taught with the cold water.

"Okay." He breathed slowly, and I felt his throat vibrate as he spoke, "Like I said, I'm not very good at it but we will give it a try."

I nodded silently, focusing on warming myself on this walking – attractive – heater, and he brought a hand up to my head. It trembled a little, and I wondered if I was making him cold. It made me feel a little bad, but I was greedy for heat and wanted more.

The pulse of magic that left his fingertips made the small hairs on the back of my neck stand up, but it didn't cause anything _bad_ to happen with the power inside me.

Then he asked, "How are you feeling?"

I took a few moments, before thinking, _Sore. Cold._

He squinted his eyes in concentration, strengthening the torrent of magic that seeped through his skin and into mine.

"You said sore and cold?"

I nodded, sort of pleased that I didn't have to write everything down for the time being. He grinned, the slightest bit of affection slipping into his pretty eyes. I was finally starting to realise, Prince Natsu, was a pretty good guy.

"Just pretty good? That's all I get?"

My eyes widened a little and I cringed as he chuckled. I would have to be careful what I thought about. Figuring this was the best time to get some information about what happened, I asked him through the link.

_Where is Porlyusica?_

There was a little bit of a delay, I noticed, but the silence wasn't awkward. Not when he was so _warm._

"She's gone to get some herbs for the pain. She thinks she can make a remedy that will lessen the impact of holding your scream in."

 _Oh._ I bit my lip before asking, _Did anyone die?_

"No. You were powerful though." He stated truthfully, "The left wall of the castle has a massive split in it. It's getting fixed now."

 _Sorry._ Relief washed through me as I realised I hadn't killed anyone this time around. But it had been lucky that Igneel even had cells of that calibre.

"Don't be. I've trashed this place more than I can count."

I hummed, before questioning curiously.

_Where is Erza? And your Father?_

"Dad and Erza are in his office, planning your departure. After your… episode, he has agreed to an alliance with the Fae's against King Jude. He will be aiding your escape and helping from now on."

Tears prickled at my eyes at his kindness, feeling my walls crumble at the information. So many people were willing to help me, to _care_ for me enough that they'd destroy peace treaties with my Kingdom. I never wished for any of this to happen, but I never expected King Igneel to do something like this.

_He doesn't have to do that._

Natsu stared into my eyes, hand tightening around my waist slightly. It caused our bodies to inch even closer together, and I felt my cheeks warm with a slightly scandalous blush. I tried hard not to think about how nice his warm solid chest felt brushing against my own voluptuous one.

"Give me one good reason why he wouldn't, Princess."

_I've killed people._

He shook his head, "So have I. The only difference is, I was lucid when I killed. I did it because I had to, and that was that. You killed people because you got this ancient power that you couldn't control."

I was silently thankful at his attempt to cheer me up, and went to think so, when I shifted a little. My freezing feet slipped once more, and his arm wrapped firmly around my waist, to haul me to his body tightly. A gasp ripped out my throat and I couldn't stop the thought that rushed through my head.

_Was I being punished?_

His body shook, his hand warm hand splayed on my lower back as our chests pressed up against each other. I realised, appropriately mortified, that he had heard that.

I pouted at his struggling laughter, and the look seemed to spark more chuckles from Prince Natsu.

"I'm sorry. Shit." He breathed roughly, still chuckling and I closed my eyes for a moment, suddenly feeling very, _very_ tired. His laughter stopped, and he just held me, hand dropping from my head, warm fingertips brushing my cheek. I tilted my head, noticing how _greedy_ I was for human touch.

I had always pegged my need to be touched, cuddled and generally spoiled with touches, with my incoming Nymph powers. But now I didn't have a good excuse as to why human touch made me feel better.

He noticed the way I inched a little towards his hand, and his fingers lightly stroked the skin along my jaw, causing me to shiver.

"Huh." The noise was inquisitive, deep and full of heat. It made my toes crinkle and just as he went to do something _else,_ the door was smacked open.

My eyes snapped open just as a livid growl filled the room, "What do you think you are doing, you _predator?_ "

Natsu's eyes widened in fear as Erza grabbed his by his hair. He squeaked, "Wait! It's not what it-"

He was ripped away from me and I fell forward, two smooth frail hands catching me as Porlysucia scowled, "The princess is in need of _rest!_ Put that away!"

Natsu couldn't reply because Erza was currently beating him senseless. Porlysucia took one look at me before helping me out of the bathroom, I glanced back to see Erza holding up a sword. King Igneel stood at the threshold, an odd look in his eyes before they wandered over to me. I had my fingers pressed against my jaw, savouring and trying to rebuild the heat left there.

Porlysucia was helping me get changed into some warmer clothes, tying up the soft shirt when Erza appeared, strutting over to me confidently. Natsu staggered from the bathroom a second later just as Erza began to braid my knotted hair back, "When we get to the Fae lands, we'll get you some more suitable clothes and _company._ "

I barely heard her, because I was curious as to what King Igneel was saying.

"Hmmm." He just made a noise, a simple noise, but it prompted Natsu to growl.

"Don't say a word."

"I didn't. Just… _interesting._ "

"We were just talking." Natsu hissed back, and I felt his eyes on my back. They seared through me and I felt that spot where he touched, tingle.

King Igneel was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke, amusement in his tone, "Talking to a Princess, who has lost the ability to talk?"

Natsu choked and I glanced over to find King Igneel smiling a little, watching his son clutch his stomach and go a little pale.

"Interesting." He repeated, and Natsu glared wearily, glancing over at me. Our eyes met and I stared for a few seconds, trying to understand what I was sensing about him. Porlysucia pulled me from my thoughts and I looked away, pushing it to the back of my mind.

* * *

Whilst Ultear and Jellal were packing the carriage, I was thanking King Igneel and Erza was stocking up on food for the trip back to the Fae lands. Natsu was nowhere in sight, and it made me a little bit sad, as I had wished to say good-bye.

I wrote down a quick thank-you on the piece of paper given and handed it over.

**I can never thank-you enough. From your patience to your support. Please thank Prince Natsu for me, as well.**

He read it over twice before stating, "I know when things are right, and things are wrong, Princess Heartfilia. You have the Molten lands support. I will be sending word to other Kingdoms, informing them of the change, and trying my hardest to get the warrant removed."

I nodded quietly, and he stepped forward, speaking with a hushed tone that was full of tenderness, "I know the journey seems frightening now. But you will be able to get through this, child."

I mouthed 'thank-you' to him, curtsying weakly, and his lips twitched. Tears filled my eyes and I wondered if I'd ever see my Father look at me with such warmness ever again.

_Probably not._

"You may as well call me Igneel. My friends don't bother with royal titles." A tear slipped down my cheek and I reached out to clasp his hands. His were battered, and large, but they filled me with a shy amount of hope, _hope that I would be able to live._

"Hey! I leave you for two minutes and you make her cry, _again!_ " Prince Natsu's enraged shout made me jump as he appeared at his Father's side, disconnecting our hands roughly. Igneel's lips twitched in amusement, which further infuriated his son. I wiped away the tear, before noticing Natsu's attire.

Erza came over, and stopped, surveying the clothes he wore, to the bag slung over his shoulder.

"You are _not_ coming with us." Erza snapped, and my heart fluttered a little. I noticed Igneel's head tilt to the sound, no doubt hearing it, as Natsu smirked.

"King's orders. He wants to make sure the Princess gets there safely. And he obviously, trusts his favourite son to do so."

"You are my only son."

"Why try to recreate perfection?" Natsu shrugged, clearly enjoying Erza's outrage, as I felt a smile sneak onto my lips, which made Erza stop whatever threat she was going to issue. She turned to me and sighed.

"Lucy, please. He's a menace. He won't be good company."

We both stared at each other, silently talking through our eyes before she sighed, "It is your expedition, so he can come along. But if he misbehaves, he's walking."

I nodded, and she touched my shoulder, shooting Natsu a filthy look. She exchanged farewells with Igneel, promising him that the Queen would be in touch and they'd send updates of the travels. When she wandered away, I was faced with the two dragons alone.

"Natsu, do I need to tell you to come back with all limbs accounted for?"

"Nope. I plan on showing up, waving a severed arm." Natsu replied and I watched as they grasped forearms and hugged briefly.

"Look after my son, will you Princess Heartfilia?" Igneel turned his sights to me and I mouthed shyly, _Lucy._ Igneel's smile widened and he nodded, "Lucy."

After a few more insults, Natsu escorted me towards the carriage, slipping on a leather cuff that I remember as a motion sickness ailment. I wondered how bad his was.

Then I wondered why he had decided to come. Was it really Igneel's command that made him come in the first place?

As everyone climbed in the carriage, Ultear steering it for the first half, Erza told us of the plans she had set up.

"We will travel to my mother and get more information on the Vapid lands. Hopefully, the warrant will have died down a little by the time we leave. I also have some _informants_ that are searching for the person who shot Virgo." I looked up, surprised because I had forgotten that she was _shot,_ protecting me. Erza patted my hand softly, pressed up against Jellal in an easy, comfortable fashion.

"You've been through a lot Lucy. You can trust me to remember the things you miss. It may just be a coincidence, but if the assassin planned to kill you, then why wouldn't he wait for a better opportunity? I've been in your palace, it is hard to get a shot from where you and Virgo were walking. This person is either extremely skilled, or he _knows_ something we don't."

I had never been more thankful for Erza, in my entire life.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on the first chapter!
> 
> To answer a few questions:
> 
> How long with this book be? Roughly 20 chapters (probably longer, knowing my track-record)
> 
> What does this mean? Spoilers.
> 
> Is something coming in the future? Maybe... ;)
> 
> Is there a reason why all Banshee's are dead? This chapter pretty much explains it but it will go more in-depth later on :)
> 
> Will there be more Banshee's coming later on etc Yukino? Probably not. This chapter sort of explains why Lucy is a Banshee (or gives you multiple ideas of how it could happen to be) but if I can fit it into the plot, maybe?
> 
> It's 10 reviews and then a new chapter is out! You guys managed to do it in a day (which is amazing)!
> 
> As always guys, stay fresh
> 
> xo freshprincess


	3. Her Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins with travelling to the capital of the Fae Lands, Fary-Vella. Natsu smuggles a blue cat along. Erza attempts to shish-kebab him.

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Her Loss**

* * *

Erza was all business.

She spoke of treaties, and alliances but remained confident that in the face of the Molten & Fae Kingdoms, my father would back down. Perhaps even try for a reunion and understand what I was going through.

I tried not to become too hopeful, but Erza's firm voice and sharp eyes made me want to believe.

_She was one impressive spokeswoman._

_She'd be a lovely Queen someday._

Jellal had helpfully inputted some comments here and there, but otherwise silently backed his betrothed, an amused, affectionate note in his eyes.

Nevertheless, I was extremely thankful to both. Their passion and dedication to helping me, was enough to make myself believe that I would do my best, just to make them happy.

Unfortunately, the ride to the Fae lands wasn't the smoothest.

It wasn't bandits, or even the possibility of passing someone dying – which Erza had no plan for, breaking character protocol by saying she would wing it, if I needed to scream.

No, the source of Erza's ire, was the dragon seated next to me, still in his human form, but his rumbling deep snore shook the carriage roughly. He had his hand in his shirt, tucked away and his mouth was wide open as he snoozed. After asking Erza about a million pointless questions, the dragon soon found sleep, leaving an irritated fairy across from him.

I had the strangest feeling, he was purposely provoking her, despite his less than impressive run-in with her previously. I wondered why he would do such a thing but more thought on the subject, reminded me that dragons were cheeky, mischievous creatures around non-threats or family.

Perhaps Natsu enjoyed teasing and baiting, as much as I enjoyed human touch.

I was listening to Erza's report on the economy in Fae lands, when a loud meow caused her to stop speaking. We both turned to Natsu who immediately stopped snoring, and his hand shifted a little.

There was a flash of light, before a sword was pointed to Natsu's throat and Erza was leaning forward, a threatening look in her eyes.

"Natsu… Is that a cat?"

"No." He mumbled, but his body was tensed, and less sprawled out than before. I kept my eyes on him curiously, noticing how his chest moved and writhed a little underneath his shirt.

"Then _what_ is that noise?"

"… My stomach."

Erza made a leap for him, Jellal missing the chance to pull her back and I quickly ducked out of the way as she attempted to shove her sword down his throat. He grunted and flailed, dodging her attacks in the tiny carriage as best as he could, when something blue, and soft jumped out of his shirt.

It landed on my lap in a mess of tiny claws, and a puffed tail.

Erza and Natsu both stilled, eyes shooting to me as I picked the cat up gingerly, turning it around to see it's wide, frightened eyes staring back at me. His fur was a beautiful sky blue, and he had a marking of ownership on his forehead, something that most animals that were companions of the royal family were given.

The marking was two small white wings, sat in the middle of his eye-whiskers, and he trembled in my hands. I placed him back in my lap, and attempted to soothe him, stroking down his back and he began to settle, shooting wild, unsettled looks to the carriage as if trying to find a means of escaping.

"You _bought a cat with you_?"

"His name is Happy, and I couldn't leave him back there. My father finds it hilarious to frighten the living shit out of him!" Natsu argued, struggling against her grip.

Erza eyes narrowed further, and I focused on scratching under 'Happy's' chin, simply watching them both hiss at each other like wild animals. A delighted feeling rushed through me when Happy began to purr, and I continued to pet him, but with my other hand, rummaged through the bag Igneel had given me, full of clothes, and paper.

I had to stop patting him for a second, which earned me a mournful meow and I scribbled down a few words. I turned it around so Erza could read.

**I like him. Can he stay?**

She stared at me in shock, as Happy cuddled into me, oblivious to the situation.

Jellal's voice was soft as he spoke, "It might be a good idea to have some… feline comradeship. If it would help settle Lucy."

I was thankful that he had spoken, because I could see the denial on the tip of Erza's tongue, and it worried me. Natsu remained silent, settling on just staring at Happy, who had made himself plenty comfortable nestled into my lap, purring and rolling around happily.

Erza sighed and slowly released her grip on Natsu, "Fine. He can come with us to Fary-Vella, but I would advise against bringing him with us to the Vapids." I smiled, nodding once and she returned the smile softly, reaching her hand out to pay Happy very gently on the head.

He, having forgotten her attack on Natsu, soaked the attention up greedily.

"I apologise for frightening you. It is not your fault that your owner is an idiot." Erza sat back down next to Jellal, her sword vanishing into thin air as Natsu leaned closer, rubbing his fingers against Happy's ear.

"Thanks." I heard him murmur and I simply handed Happy back, watching as the strange cat climbed back into his spot underneath Natsu's vest.

After a while, the sun began to glow a beautiful purple. It cast a gorgeous glow into the carriage and Ultear informed us from her seat driving, "We have just entered Fae Lands. We'll be at the capital soon."

Whilst Erza thanked her, I opened the small window and poked my head out. I hadn't been to the Fae Lands in over seven years, but it hadn't changed much to what I could see. It was still, _breath-taking._

Waterfalls and streams were crystal blue, the grass was a vibrant green and large willow trees decorated the landscape. Small villages, decorated in beautiful lights and may-poles waved to us as we passed by, children chasing each other through the warm fields. The atmosphere was full of fresh-air and happiness, two things that I would rather die than live without.

Specks of magical power dusted the air, like small embers that glowed different colours. I reached out to grasp one, the tiny of power splashing against my skin. I pulled my hand back, cradling the small floating spec of fairy dust, watching as it floated, now knowing my touch and satisfying my curiosity.

"Careful Lucy, you touch one, many more will come." Erza's tone was fond and I reached out again, catching another with a small smile. Fairy dust, or Fairy ethernano was the effects of moments of pure happiness or bliss. They ranged from the smallest to the largest moments in a fairy's life, and they let out a burst of magical power or in this case, fairy dust. Once touched, you could feel the happiness along your skin.

I had never asked _why_ Fairies had the ability to produce dust, or why the dust cultivated and came to someone who touched one, but I found myself not caring. I remember running through the fields with Erza when I was younger, watching her attempt to fly.

I wondered if any of the dust surrounding us, were from Erza's.

Once I had accumulated a small handful of dust, vibrant colours of orange and blue, I stuck my head back in and Erza blinked, noticing the glowing Aura in my hands. My smile turned playful and she visibly shrunk back, "Please don't-"

I lifted my hands to my lips and blew them directly in her face, watching as she sneezed, and rubbed at her nose, her eyes glowing a beautiful purple as she reacted to the fairy dust. Her hair began to float up, as if pulled my gravity and she groaned.

Jellal cracked a small smile and Natsu snickered, watching in amusement as she tried to push the hair down.

She shot me an exasperated smile, her eyes affectionate, "Are you pleased with yourself?"

I grabbed my piece of paper, and quickly wrote down.

**I'd be more pleased if I managed to get your body flying as well.**

Erza simply laughed and tied her long hair into a bun, pushing the floating strands out of her face with an eyeroll. I turned to look out the window, noticing the cherry blossoms that began to line to road.

As we grew closer to Fary-Vella, they fell like raindrops, the tree's bigger and mightier than ever. I noticed something peculiar and turned to Natsu, shyly tapping the side of my head.

He tilted his own, before realising, lifting his hand to press two fingers against my temple.

_The cherry-blossoms look like your hair._

A smile grew on his lips, and he nodded silently, keeping his hand there for a few more seconds as Erza asked, "Why on earth are you touching Lucy?"

Her voice was threatening but high-pitched, another side-effect from the fairy dust, and Natsu barely glanced at her, his fingers warm against my temple. I struggled to remain focus, this simple touch soothing me.

"She said that the cherry-blossoms look like my hair." He responded to Erza, watching me closely for a few more seconds before dropping his hand. Cold air rushed to that spot, leaving it sensitive and I felt my stomach begin to twist with displeasure.

_Was it normal to want this much contact from a stranger?_

"You can hear her?"

"I managed to tap into her thoughts and talk to her that way in the bathroom." Natsu confirmed, turning away from me. Once he was focused on Erza, I gave way to the little pout on my lips, as Jellal murmured.

"Dragons don't generally have that ability."

His statement caused the comfortable aura to shift into something much more, _dark._ Erza turned to Jellal, eyes forbidding but the man was too busy staring at Natsu. Natsu glared back, before smiling with his teeth.

"Funny, I wouldn't expect a knight to know _anything_ about dragons."

Natsu didn't seem like the type of person to use someone's title or standing against them. Jellal's mouth twisted and I could tell he didn't like it. I remained quiet, confused as Erza stated sharply.

"Stop it, both of you."

Jellal opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off when the carriage slowed to a stop. Eager to get out of this _ridiculously_ awkward atmosphere, I gathered my bag and opened the door, stepping out slowly.

The large palace doors, decorated in ivory and lace-fixtures greeted me, as well as a smiling familiar face. Warmth spread through me as Eileen, the Queen of the Fae lands, opened her arms.

"Hello, lovely Lucy." I dropped my bag and dashed towards her, climbing the small set of steps until I was in her arms. She wrapped her own around me tightly and ran a hand along my hair, the action so motherly, I felt tears fill my eyes.

"I've missed you." She stated quietly and I squeezed, hoping she'd understand how much I missed her, and how grateful I was to have her fighting for me.

* * *

After Eileen sent me up to the room I was staying in, two hand-maidens entered a few minutes later, bowing.

"Princess Heartfilia, the Queen, would like you to attend dinner tonight, if you are well."

I immediately agreed, but when they dropped off the dress Eileen had gifted me, and offered their assistance, a stab of pain in my heart, made me shake my head. Once they had left, I sat down and applied my make-up, trying to remember exactly how Virgo had done it. My hand shook and tears filled my eyes.

I dropped the brush and put my head in my hands, whimpering softly as the door opened. Knowing that I had to remain composed, I straightened and tried to wipe the tears fallen away from my eyes.

Two cool soft hands touched my shoulders and Erza's voice came out gently, "I can help."

I sobbed loudly and she wrapped her arms around me, letting me bury my head in her neck as she comforted me with soft words and kind-hearted apologies. Even though there was nothing she could have done, it helped to hear it. It helped that somebody was there.

Once I had calmed down, she let me wipe my face with a damp washcloth, twisting my hair into a thick, loose braid diligently. Her fingers moved with practiced ease, and when she was finished, she tugged and rearranged the strands evenly.

Then she began applying creams on my face, "Do you miss her?"

I nodded, my throat aching with all the words I wanted to say, and she seemed to understand as she applied a smooth line of black onto my eyelid, following the natural curve of my lashes.

"Do you feel guilty?"

Her question caused me to think, because even though I hadn't killed her like I had killed the others in my Kingdom, I was still in-avertedly responsible. If the person hadn't targeted me, she wouldn't have been there to jump in front of me. If I had done something… _different,_ she could still be alive and I wouldn't be exiled.

I nodded.

She painted my lips with a coral colour in silence before she spoke softly, "I won't tell you how to feel Lucy, but will you trust me to tell you the truth?"

I nodded once more and she set the brush down, her brown eyes staring into mine, only a shade lighter than my own.

"Virgo would not allow, or like you, to feel guilty. She would not want to see you in pain over something you cannot control, or could have stopped. She would want you to try your hardest, and _live._ "

Tears filled my eyes at her words and she shook her head, fanning me, "I know it looks like I know what I'm doing but if you smudge it, I can't guarantee it looking good."

I nodded, a smile on my lips as she stood up, glancing at the extravagant clock on the far wall, "Let's help you into your dress. Dinner is almost beginning."

I only then realised she wore a dark blue dress that almost touched the floor, and a beautiful bracelet that started at her wrist and crawled upward in intricate curls to her upper arm. I wanted to compliment her, but the fear of opening my mouth and not controlling whatever came out, shut me up.

Instead, I simply mouthed " _Pretty"_ and she smiled, "Thank-you Lucy." She helped me into my dress, tying the ties accordingly and I momentarily awed at how beautiful the design was. I was used to corsets, and dresses that had a lot of poof.

The Fae fashion sense was more smooth, silky and form-fitting with an edge of dangerous allure. The colour Eileen had chosen for me was a soft fuchsia colour, that clung to my hips, then fell in a soft draping motion. The upper half was modest, a high neckline that accentuated my chest, whilst leaving my arms and shoulders mostly bare.

I wore no accessories apart from a silver bracelet similar to Erza's, expect it only went to my forearm and was less extravagant. I appreciated that, although my father had mentioned once or twice, that silver was not my colour.

"How is your… power?"

Erza's question made me tense and I glanced at her, shaking my head slowly.

"You haven't felt the urge to scream?"

I shook my head again, watching as she placed the shoes at my feet, before rising, dusting off her dress absentmindedly, "That is good. Perhaps, the pain lessens when you are feeling comfortable."

 _Or maybe it's because I haven't been in the immediate vicinity of a dying person,_ I thought but didn't bother to write it down so she could know how dark my thoughts were when discussing my 'power'.

* * *

The ballroom was decorated beautifully in pastel colours and twinkling lights, fast-little pixies rushing across the floor gracefully. They bowed their respects when passing us but took off again, dressed in a glittery wrap.

The floor sparked and glowed with every step of someone royal, and Erza steered us toward the head of the table where Eileen was seated, sipping on a goblet of wine. She smiled at me, over the brim of the glass and placed it down.

"My Kingdom, please welcome, Princess Heartfilia."

A chorus of greetings made me smile and curtsy before taking my seat, Erza sitting down to the right of me.

Natsu sat opposite me, chowing down on a piece of meat like he hadn't eaten before and instead of being disgusted with him, I felt myself admire him a little. He honestly didn't care much about being princely, or anything.

Of course, he was _a dragon_ so maybe the etiquette is different.

"How were your travels here, daughter?"

"Accompanied with a snoring dragon, there weren't any hiccups worth mentioning." Erza replied, as a pixie filled the goblet in front of me with deep red liquid. Eileen's laugh was husky, and feminine all at once.

Natsu swallowed the food remaining in his mouth before apologising sincerely, "Despite the ailment my cousin, Princess Wendy gave me, I still find wheeled transport horrible. I managed to sleep through most of it, thank the gods."

His words were bordering on playful, and I realised then that he might not have the best human manors, but he knew how to navigate around royalty. It made me admire him even more.

Eileen nodded understandingly while Erza glowered, but she was ignored, "I understand Natsu, I'm sure you tried your hardest. And I'm sure Lucy is happy you have volunteered to help."

They both looked at me and I nodded with a blush, picking up the goblet to calm the burning feeling on my cheeks. Eileen smiled and addressed me, "Erza has informed me you are unable to speak. Is it because you are truly _unable_ to or for another reason?"

I noticed there wasn't any sort of parchment or way to tell her, and scrambled to reply. Natsu stood up swiftly and came around the table, crouching down with a hand raised, "May I?"

I nodded, silently thanking him, and he pressed two fingers against my temple. Warmth rushed through me and I felt something inside me, reach out and draw his power in.

_I am afraid. Every time I go to speak, I can feel something rise-up my chest. Something I can't control._

Natsu relayed my words to Eileen who listened intently, before asking, "And can you feel that power now?"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, seeking out something that could tell me it was still around. It was an odd feeling, because when I was about to scream, I felt boiling hot right up until I gave in to the noise. But when I was like this, surrounded by happiness, the power was non-existent, I could barely feel it.

Somewhere deep inside me twisted and my eyes snapped open, and I lifted my hands watching as my skin began to glow a pale white. The rushing pixies stopped in their tracks but I barely took notice, as I felt that power run through my veins and slowly take over my body.

A hot flare reached out and snapped the connection I had with Natsu and he jolted back from my body just as I placed my hands on the table. A tight grip formed around my wrist just as the power began to get more real, so real that I could touch it.

A bright light flashed through my vision and the power was forced back immediately, shut down and locked away. Eileen sat down slowly, her hand still on my wrist as she murmured, "I admit, I didn't believe you were a Banshee at first. But, it seems I was wrong."

She drew her hand away from mine with a tight comforting squeeze before clapping her hands, "Leave us."

The pixies began to gracefully exit the room, rushing through the door as Eileen gestured to the food spread in front of us, "Eat Lucy, I'm sure you are famished. We have much to discuss."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, my account wasn't working and I was buried with work.
> 
> To answer a few questions:
> 
> Why can't Lucy talk? This chapter explains that but just to refresh it, she can talk but at the moment, she is too afraid that she cannot control the power that wants to constantly break out.
> 
> Will Lucy ever talk again? ;) ... yes
> 
> What is the link Natsu and Lucy have? Spoilers.
> 
> What was the look Igneel gave? ;) who doesn't love a meddling Igneel
> 
> Is Zeref or Mavis coming soon? Look out for the big Z but don't hold your breath for the M.
> 
> (Any question about END and Natsu being able to do the mind-reading thing w Lucy is spoilers so I promise I'm not ignoring them!)
> 
> There isn't much nalu in this chapter mainly because plot development was needed but the next chapter; just you wait.
> 
> Since you guys keep smacking out 10 comments so easily, I'll up the ante to 15 and see you next time!
> 
> As always guys, stay fresh
> 
> xo freshprincess


	4. Her Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out a little more about Lucy and her need for touch and where it comes from.

 

* * *

I sat in the  _huge_ oval shaped bath, flexing my legs as the sweet smell of vanilla, jasmine and an earthly, almost warm scent that reminded me of the fields just beyond the castle walls, surrounded me. When I closed my eyes, I could almost feel the warm spring breeze, and the softness of the grass against my feet.

I sighed softly, stretching my legs out a little as the muscles in my thighs clenched lightly. I stared down at them, wondering if it was healthy to wish for your body to change. Of course, I had always been fairly certain of my figure, but there were things that I'd like the opportunity to change.

My hips, for one. A little too wide, not  _exactly_ measuring up with the line of my shoulders. The hips of a whore, my father had once told me. He had said it was hard to find clothes that made me look dainty and gentle – as all princesses should be – and that I should focus on wearing bands around my hips to attempt to pull the hips in closer. I had seen what corsets could do to ribs, and decided against it.

And if that wasn't bad enough, my legs weren't as thin as I would have liked. Or my father would have liked. I suppose when I was with him, his opinion was mine also. I followed him through thick and thin, obeyed his every command, tried my hardest to strengthen our Kingdom. I stared down at my legs, which were a little thicker, and had the slight stress of muscles along the calf and thighs.

My fists tightened, and I lifted my hand up to the side of the bath, bringing it down against the stone that surrounded it. Anger burned through me, a rage so powerful that it brought a power deep inside me, slithering to life. In my head, I pictured a cave. And the power, wasn't black. No,  _not black._

It was white.

The brightest white slithered towards the cave entrance, peeking out, as if wondering why it was being summoned when nobody was dying. My father's words bounced around my head, increasing my anger.

_"_ _Princesses are supposed to be seen, nobody wants to hear your bleeding heart. Your duty to this Kingdom is to find a Prince and give me an heir."_

The creature at the cave lingered before slipping towards the long hallway inside of me. It didn't make any sense to say it out loud, but I knew, at the end of that hallway, was my mouth. That the power would race up that distance and shoot out unless I got control of it.

I slammed my fist down on the stone again, harder, as  _his_ words rushed around my head.

_"_ _Lucy, don't be such an insolent child. Slaves are bought and owned. They have no emotions."_

I remembered the feeling that I had gotten when he said this to me, and the way I spat,  _"You have no emotions, you greedy, disgusting, pig."_ Then the shot of fear when he raised his hand to strike me. But he didn't. He couldn't harm my appearance, not if there was a Prince coming along soon.

That light inside of me, so different to the darkness I had once believed was there, morphed into a creature. I wondered why it did that. The scream was pure power, whether it was brought by my anger or by a death.

My fist halted in its downward stroke, the faint taste of pain keeping me concentrated enough to watch the light change into something with  _fur_ and  _claws._ I recognised this. At the table, last night, when Eileen had asked, I was so busy drowning in the power, I hadn't realised that my power had a failsafe.

Ideally, Eileen couldn't have pushed down my scream. It was my nature, who I was even though I would like that changed. For her to even  _attempt_ to do it, she would have to have a similar magic to me. And I had felt the magic she wielded, it was nothing like mine.

Mine burned, and drowned you in the darkness. Hers, let you fly and bask in the light.

That was two operate ends of the spectrum.

But somewhere inside me, had decided that it needed to fight back. And the only way it did it, was by helping my power take a shape that a strong individual could hold down and force back down. When I was close to losing control, some instinct had kicked in, and found Eileen as the strongest. So, it changed the shape to something she  _could_ control.

Eileen, along with most Royal rulers, had an animal to call.

For Igneel, he was a dragon. So, he had overwhelming power of reptiles of any sort including dragons.

For Eileen, she was a fairy. But her animal to call was leopard. It meant that a shifter, whether royal or not, could come into her lands and seek refuge as long as they were part leopard. It also meant that, if need be, Eileen could call and force someone to change shapes – whether to heal or for punishment.

I had heard rumours that she was also able to keep someone from changing, but I had never believed it.

During my self-discovery, the power melted away into a mist and slowly sunk back into the darkness of the cave. It moved like air, fluent, and gentle. But I knew how dangerous it could be.

I stood up swiftly, deciding that I needed to bring my suspicions to light.

* * *

I had found Natsu, Eileen and Erza in the library. Erza and Natsu were arguing. Eileen was watching them both amused. Her smile dropped when she noticed me, as if sensing the mood, that I was in. She probably could read my aura, and I momentarily grumbled at how much I  _didn't_ like that.

I loved Eileen, and Erza, but sometimes, aura reading felt too  _personal._

When I had almost reached the table, she spoke.

"What troubles you child?" I held onto my wrist, the stinging pain of my knuckles distracting me for a moment. It was only until I had gotten half-way to the library, when I realised, I had really messed up my hand. Whilst I didn't have strength alike Natsu, or maybe Erza, being a Banshee had strengthened me a little.

Or maybe my rage did that.

Either way, I would not be surprised if there was the shape of my fist against the hard stone. It had cut and ripped off some of the skin along my knuckles, bleeding lightly. The nerves there twitched and sung in pain. I felt like it calmed me down, reminding me to stay cautious because my power was still in that cave, waiting for a chance to escape.

I walked over to her, and opened my mouth to speak but a sharp pressure in my head warned me against it.

_Not strong. Yet._

It was like these baser instincts knew I could possibly hurt some people, if I tried to speak. She watched me closely and I glanced at Natsu and Erza. I really didn't wish to write everything I had thought down, and took two steps towards Natsu.

He had been watching me also, and it took him a second to understand that I wanted his help to explain. His hand reached out slowly, and touched my temple, the power that echoed through his touch made me shiver but if he noticed, he didn't attempt to say anything.

He nodded once, as silent as I was and I began to relay all my thoughts to him, so he could tell Eileen. Once he had finished, I had the attention of Erza also, who was listening to my words in surprise.

Eileen brewed over the words he had repeated before stating, "I agree to a point. When your power flared, the first moments, I knew it wasn't something I could touch. But when you severed the telepathic tie with Natsu, I felt it mould itself into a leopard. That is when I shoved it back down."

_Was it hard to do?_

She nodded, "The power wasn't leopard, dear Lucy. It simply created itself in that shape. A lesser power than mine could not have battled it. But I have had much training and many circumstances when I've had to force someone to swallow their change, whether it be to protect themselves or others."

I knew that newly awakened shifters took time to get used to having an animal skin, and that strong leaders within their animal groups could help control the change. Of course, Eileen wasn't just a leader, she was a Queen with an affinity to leopards.

I wasn't sure what the leopard prowls called their leaders. I knew wolves had alpha, beta and omega stances but I hadn't researched leopards enough to know. Natsu heard my thoughts and decided to relay them, as a simple connection, so Eileen would know what I was taking so long to think about.

"Leopard prowls normally consist of an all-mother. She is called, a Nimra. Most leopard groups are subservient and peaceful, aside from hunting nights. Not many Nimra's accept male help because of the... dominance that the male might threaten her children, which are the other leopards that join her." It suddenly made a lot more sense that Eileen had a connection to the leopards, even though it was a royal family trait that was inherited in the Fae Kingdom. She was  _a mother_ to all.

_Could a strong Nimra stop it, if need be?_

Eileen shook her head sadly, "No, I do not think so. Shifters are part animal Lucy, you, are not. Your creature is full of power, and magic. Whilst it can be argued that the change from human to animal, is magical, once they are animal, they do not have magic anymore. They are simply, animal."

It was Natsu who asked a question, "So you were able to do it because you're a creature that needs magic and grows magic to survive?"

"Indeed."

I felt the glimmer of hope that I could control it a little better shatter. I couldn't ask Eileen to come with us, and I knew, the chances of death were much larger on the road. Natsu remained quiet during my sadness, as if he understood I didn't want anyone to know that I had been hoping Eileen could help me control my power. But she couldn't, because I wasn't a shape-shifter or a leopard.

I was simply, something that nobody knew how to control.

A soft touch on my hand made me look up as Eileen smiled, "Do not lose hope. I have called for one of my most… promising scholars to find any history we have on Banshees. She is a capable pixie."

I nodded silently, and Eileen turned to Erza, "But she should have been back from the library by now. Erza, could you-"

"Make sure she isn't buried under books?"

My eyes widened in fright as Eileen laughed, "No fear, Lucy. She is simply…  _easily excitable_ around books. Any burying would have been completely voluntary."

I felt the shard of fear creep away and I gave her a small smile, as Eileen left us, and Erza followed her, not before shooting a scathing glare at Natsu.

_Why is she glaring at you?_

"We are having disagreements on the best way to get to the Vapids." He told me, and I nodded, a sharp pinch of pain making me wince and look down at my scraped knuckles. During the discussion, I had almost forgotten the damage to my hand. The bleeding had stopped, but the pain hadn't, leaving my other hand to grip my wrist tightly, although I wasn't sure why that soothed me.

I, once again, forgot that Natsu was still in my thoughts and glanced over to him to find him staring at the hand I held. His eyebrows furrowed and his voice was a little rough when he spoke, "You've injured yourself."

_Why did he sound like that?_

Natsu laughed softly, "I apologise Lucy, I just… Blood isn't only a vampire thing. Many creatures find it…" He trailed off, a wince on his features and I knew he was being sincere. It took me a few moments to realise, my blood was affecting him. I wanted to be afraid but Natsu simply glanced away and dropped his hand, taking a smooth step backwards.

I tilted my head at him, the pain causing my eyes to water as he breathed, "I will call a healer to mend the skin." He kept his eyes away and I noticed the way his shoulders were drawn taught, as if he didn't trust me. Or perhaps, he didn't trust himself.

I took a step closer to him curiously, and his eyes snapped up to me, the beautiful warmth of red catching me by surprise. It swallowed the previous colour, leaving only a glowing circle of fire, with the darkest black pupil inside it. Something inside me fluttered dangerously, and I wondered why.

I found Natsu attractive – you would have to be blind, not too – _but why did I suddenly feel so warm?_

"Lucy, I urge you to… Not, shit… Okay, look, I don't want to freak you out here but any closer and I'm going to grow wings."

I stopped moving, settling on staring at him strangely as he flushed a little, "Don't forget what I am. Dragon's used to capture Princesses, no matter what royalty dictated. Not saying I want to capture you, but it's in my power to want that. And now you are bleeding, and you smell really good. It's sort of ripping away my control."

A smile began to creep onto my lips and he turned away completely, and stated over his shoulder, "Smiling at me, will not help."

I couldn't help it. Not really. Natsu may be a dragon, but sometimes, I found his  _attitude_ about things like this strangely charming. And amusing. I hadn't forgotten what the dragons of old did, but for a very dim second of something made up out of the amusement, fondness and that warm feeling flowing through my body, I wondered if being captured by Natsu would be so bad.

"Have you stopped smiling?" He glanced back and found me biting my bottom lip to keep my laughter in, still holding my hand. His shoulders dropped entirely, and he shook his head, turning away again, looking upward. I noticed he talked to the sky a lot, I wondered if he was truly asking question to the gods.

I crept closer as he was muttering expletives, curiously and lifted my uninjured hand to press against his back, to offer him some sort of comfort since I couldn't really speak and tell him that his urges were fine.

At least his urges weren't to scream and destroy things.

But the moment I invaded his chi, he spun around and caught my wrist. Power flared between us and he closed his eyes from a moment, jaw tensing as they opened once more. The red was brighter than before, but the pupils were so large, it only left a very slim ring of it.

He opened his mouth to say something when I thought, hoping that he could hear it, even if he wasn't concentrating.

_I am sorry for making you uncomfortable. You don't need to feel ashamed or embarrassed of who you are._

His mouth closed, before a slightly amused smirk slid over his lips, "Do you normally give people advice that you, yourself, aren't willing to take?"

_When I'm feeling particularly hypocritical, sure._

He laughed lightly before glancing down. We both looked at my hand, and I found myself asking one of the questions that had me curious about him.

_Are you really attracted to my blood?_

His eyes found mine and he nodded, "Not like I want to bathe in it or anything. That would be weird, I don't even know  _why_ I said that. It just smells like warm blood, and I'm affected by it."

I stifled a smile, before asking,  _what do dragons usually do with blood? You don't need it to sustain yourself like vampires do, right?_

He gulped a little before asking, "What do you know about dragons?"

_Not much._

He cleared his throat and tried to remain impassive but I could see how  _tight_ he was about this conversation. I wondered if I should tell him to forget it. He shook his head silently, and I assumed he was reacting to my thoughts.

"Smelling your blood makes me want to taste it. But not for food, or anything like that. It's more for comfort, when a female becomes injured within a flight of dragons, a male must tend to her. Heal the wounds, provide comfort, lick the blood away, whatever he can do to help her pain. It's a call, or a duty, Igneel told me once. I've never really experienced it. Until now."

 _So, dragons protect and heal dragonesses._ I summarised and he nodded, so I asked my next question,  _what do the dragonesses do for the dragons in return?_

"They lead." Natsu smirked a little before leaning closer, as if sharing a secret. I leaned into him, wildly curious as he asked, "Do you know what old dragons used to say? Before the treaties were formed, and the Kingdom's were fighting for power?"

I shook my head, my thoughts turning quiet as he murmured, "A King can't be a King, without the strength of his Queen. It was their promise, to protect the dragonesses within the flight. Igneel told me they used to roar it in the middle of battles, because they knew, without their Queen, without the dragonesses, the fight would leave them."

My breath stuttered and I blinked a little, struggling to find my composure. He remained silent, watching me as I asked, my thoughts a little slow.

_I'm not a dragoness, but you still feel the need to heal me?_

"I don't know what you are Lucy." He stated softly, "I don't know you well enough to know that. But there are moments, where you are a Princess, born and raised. Just the way you smile, or carry yourself, when you know people are looking."

_That's because I am a princess._

He didn't argue my thoughts instead, just finished his words, "But there are moments where you aren't a Princess. It's like that power fills you, and instead of frightening me, it just gives me a glimpse of something darker. It shows me what you are capable of, when you aren't fighting your true nature."

_Does it scare you?_

"Yes. It does." I bit my lip and a little splinter of hurt began to push into my heart.

"Now ask me if  _you_ scare me?"

I didn't see the point but I did so anyway, looking up into his eyes full of fire,  _Do I scare you?_

"No, you don't."

_Why not?_

"Because I can tell, when push comes to shove, you'll fight that power and learn to control it the best you can. You aren't one of those people that let the creature control you. Maybe you've got a little bit of dragon in you." His words turned into a gentle joke at the end, but I could hear the sincerity in his voice, and couldn't help but feel flattered. Natsu didn't know me, not like Erza, or Eileen did. But he had put his faith in me, for some unknown reason, because he had seen something in me, worth helping.

I wondered what it was, but I think I knew that I wasn't going to get anything else on this level of honesty from him today. But for all his worth, I felt like I owed him something. And maybe, just maybe, watching Natsu do something that he accepted as his nature, could help me with mine.

I lifted my other wrist and he frowned, eyes glancing back and forth, as I nodded.

"Why?"

_I don't know._

I truly didn't. I mean, there must have been some reason,  _deep_ inside me but I couldn't access it. Perhaps I could pin it on curiosity, or a reward for Natsu but I didn't think that was the real reason so I hadn't told him that. He had been nothing but honest with me, and I would return the favour.

_Is it going to hurt?_

"I don't know." He took a shaky breath in, before admitting, "I've never done it before, especially to a female."

_Did it hurt the male?_

He gave me a playfully sour look, "I misspoke.  _I have never done it before, to anyone."_

I smiled a little and he dropped my other hand, lightly grasping the wrist of my injured one. The connection between our minds strengthened and coiled around us, and he eyed the scrapes.

"How did you do this?"

 _I got angry and took it out on the stone besides the bath,_ I informed him, and he closed his eyes.

"Heaven help me, don't talk about baths right now."

I felt the need to laugh press at my chest but I ignored it, favouring instead, to watch him observe the damage. I remained quiet until he seemed to finish, deciding to ask for a small favour of my own.

_Do you mind if I lean against you?_

His eyes glanced to me and he shook his head, "Knock yourself out." I took a tiny step forward and pressed my head to his warm chest, my eyes slipping closed at the contact. I never realised how much I relied on human contact until Virgo, or my other friends weren't around to help me. I felt starved, and that was probably one of the reasons I seemed to be perpetually cold lately.

"Is that a nymph thing?"

_I'm not a nymph, so I doubt it._

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but…"

I sighed softly,  _I enjoy close contact Natsu, there's nothing sexual about it. I think I'm a little touch-starved because at my kingdom, I had people constantly around me. And now there isn't._

He was quiet for a few seconds before asking, "Can I help?"

 _You are helping enough,_ I told him truthfully, letting my thankfulness seep into my words when I realised he wasn't going to think I was strange, or clingy. I really couldn't change that part of me, I loved feeling skin on skin, cuddling and all those fun things. It soothed me, helped me think straight, and I could probably blame my own up-bringing on that one.

The hand that had been lying limply beside him, slowly wrapped around my back. I jolted and gasped a little, but didn't move as he tugged me towards his chest, settling to simply hold my body tightly against his. Warmth and bliss sung through me, and I felt a wave of sleep hit me.

My hand still hurt, but the pain was bearable, a dull ache among all this warmth and touch. I barely felt the touch of his lips against my knuckles, but the long soft stroke of his warm tongue gave me a slight shiver. I felt my body sag as the stress and pain of my last few days sunk away and I sort of understood why dragonesses might have liked this.

His tongue stoked and soothed my raw, and hurt skin softly, but it felt like so much more. It felt like he was healing me from the outside but somewhere inside me, he was also healing away the rougher effects of my emotions. When his mouth brushed against one of my knuckles, I made a small noise of pain and he murmured something in a different language.

He was patient, and soft. Despite his body which was hard, and firm against my own, I felt like I could just melt into him. His tongue moved and caressed my small injuries and my heart slowed down to a point where my mind was fuzzy and my power was settled inside me. My breath hitched when he lightly bit on a knuckle, but it didn't hurt, it felt lovely.

A second later, he spoke, "All healed." His voice was deep, and rough, causing a strange tingle to start from my toes and slowly crawl upwards. When he shifted, I felt my throat let out a small whimper, and the newly healed hand grabbed at his soft shirt, as if not wanting him to go. Embarrassment rushed through me, and I went to take a step back, and apologise but he just held me tighter against his body.

"Don't… Take all the time you need."

I settled back against him, breathing in his scent. He was made up of spice, warmth and an edge of something dangerous. It smelled amazing. My eyes remained closed and he settled his hand on my shoulder, thumb lightly stroking against the dress there.

I had been playing it careful, and extremely cautiously, only taking his body heat and touches but once he touched me, I felt everything slip away. All thoughts of decency and pride melted from my body, leaving me with only my vulnerability and need.

My body latched to his firmly, pulling him against me and he breathed out, "Christ. You really need this, don't you?"

I didn't want to admit that I did, but I felt like a part of me that I had forgotten or had cut off, was slowly coming back. That tender part of me that I hid, and always forgot needed attention. I wondered if it was the reason I was getting angrier easier.

Aquarius had told me that if I went without touch for too long, I could suffer anger and sadness on a different scale. It was hard to tell if it was my new awakening as a Banshee or the fact that I hadn't had this sort of comfort for the last few days.

If I had known it would get this bad, I would have… figured something out.

His thumb stroked against my shoulder again, the movement inching my dress a little further down so it touched my skin and warmth spilled over me. It took my breath away and I felt my body move suddenly, as if nothing else could have stopped me at that moment. He made a noise in the back of his throat and when I opened my eyes, I realised, we were on the floor.

His hand slipped away from my waist to rub at his head, and I dimly felt the need to apologise for practically tackling him, even though I didn't remember doing it. My body had other ideas. My knees shifted and I curled into his chest, covering his upper body with my own. My head rested on his collar bone, so close to his neck and the heat that lay there.

Natsu went still, his heart pounding underneath me before he breathed out slowly.

"If someone walks in, they are going to get the wrong idea."

If I wasn't so comfortable, I would have cared.

Hands cupped my face, drawing me up so I could see the blended version of green and red, which meant he was either slowly regaining control of fighting instincts of his own. I wanted to ask which one it was but my mind was so foggy, and relaxed, I couldn't think straight.

"Lucy, why didn't you tell anyone that you needed this?"

I shook my head, unable to answer in this state of mind, before nuzzling against his hand and he took a shaky breath in, watching me with wide eyes that I couldn't really read. Something like wonder, maybe a tinge of sadness. He relaxed under me, and he whispered, keeping his eyes on my face as I continued to nestle into the rough heat of his large hands.

"You know how I said it was a male dragons job to look after the dragoness, to heal, and comfort and protect?"

His voice was all deep and honestly, I couldn't really comprehend what he was saying. Being this close, and having gone so long without human contact, my brain wasn't working like that. It had three orders.

 _Hold, touch_ and  _breathe._

"That includes this." He continued, as if my silence meant something to him. My eyes found his and he traced his thumb against my cheekbone, "I want to be able to help you. So, if you need to be… held like this, then I will."

His words made my conscious swim back to the front for a moment and I managed to think,  _you don't understand what that means._

He truly didn't. Nymphs lived off casual touch. If I wasn't already a Banshee, I would assume I was a nymph because this is exactly what I would be doing. When a nymph came into power, it normally found a person that it could link with and they would help them survive. It was sort of like vampirism but less messy, it included warmth, and taking little spurts of power from a being.

The fact that he had offered, meant he didn't understand. I didn't blame him, he would see it as his duty, but to offer something so large, in my head, was alike asking for companionship. It confused me for a second, because if I wasn't a nymph, then why did I care so much?

_Why wasn't I accepting his offer?_

"Help me understand then." He murmured, as another voice softly came into focus.

"I am not sure she can, Natsu." Eileen approached us, and I clenched my hands into his shirt, my body already claiming the person underneath as mine. Natsu's eyes never left me, soothing me unknowingly with a soft touch to my jaw again.

"Do you know what's happening?"

Eileen crouched down, her red hair sliding over her shoulder.

"Lucy's royal creature should have been a nymph. Do you know what happens when a baby is born into nymph heritage? They leave the baby for weeks, sometimes months, to build up a need for touch. I have no doubt, that Lucy also went through this." I could dimly remember feeling unbelievably lonely, and cold but that was it.

"That's child abuse." Natsu's voice was low with threat and it made my body shiver against his. It sent a rush of warmth down my spine and the only thing I could think about was how the noise was made to protect.

I had a dragon underneath me, offering companionship, and he was willing to protect me.

"There are certain customs in your Father's Kingdom and mine, that would also fall under that category. I did not say it was good, but it is needed. Up until this point, everyone believed she would be a nymph." Eileen explained lightly, careful not to touch me. I appreciated that.

This dragon was mine, after all.

"She keeps calling her hers. And talking about companionship."

I had almost forgotten Natsu was in my mind, and I probably would have been embarrassed but there was something curling around my body, reminding me of a large cat. Not a leopard, but something… else.

"Companionship is much like a bond. Nymphs survive on touch, that is where they get most of their power from. When someone offers companionship, it means something to them. It's like an unspoken agreement that the person offering it, will always be there to touch. The stronger the creature, the more impressive the bounty. She is probably not in the right mind, so I urge you to take caution. What were you talking about before… she latched on?"

"Dragons. She messed up her hand, and I explained to her about healing. Somewhere along the way, I realised she was… weak."

"Weak?" Eileen prompted and I ignored both, closing my eyes whilst laying my head on Natsu's chest which was thumping an echo of his heart.

"She told me she might be touch-starved. I hadn't realised what that meant until her entire body just… melted. It was like all this tension, and anger was holding up inside her."

"Nymphs do get upset and suffer moods when they are without touch."

"But she's not a nymph. She's a Banshee."

Eileen was quiet for a few moments, and I was thankful for it. I was thankful for her, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Natsu was right, I shouldn't have been affected by touch since I was a Banshee. They didn't seem like the type of creature that needed touch to survive. I ate on death as a Banshee, so why would I need a living touch to keep me calm?

"There are probably many reasons why she is reacting like this. One of the most likely explanations, is that she is simply… filling the void. Her body was trained for being a nymph, her mother left her with that power. It was the Gods decision to give her the Banshee, but they may have made a fail-safe. She may carry some strand of nymph so she can balance herself out."

"Do nymphs die if they don't get touched often?"

"Yes. But I do not think that will be true in Lucy's case. She is a Banshee. Her nymph-like traits simply…  _keep_ herself calm or give her another way to be calm. I believe, if Lucy truly wishes it, she could break free of this. She would simply become ill for a time, and then the last of that creature she was supposed to get, would vanish."

"But she doesn't have to do that?"

"Not if she doesn't want too, no."

They were both quiet and I lifted myself up, my arms trembling, as I looked at Eileen, willing her to hear my thoughts.

_Help me let go of him._

"I understand what companionship is now, Lucy. I still offer it." Natsu didn't repeat my words but Eileen caught on quickly as I replied to him in my mind.

_I fear I have captured you Natsu. Let me move away and if you still want to offer it, I will think about it._

"Captured me? What do you mean?"

"Nymphs are sensual creatures, Natsu." Eileen's voice was gentle, compassionate, "Lucy is worried that she has captured you in her thrall. In a position of extreme starvation, Nymphs can simply look at a person and demand attention. She is concerned that she has done that to you."

"Would I know if she did?"

"You would find her…" Eileen glanced at me, giving me an apologetic motherly look and I closed my eyes, feeling the embarrassment wash over my cheeks as she continued hesitantly, "Physically compelling. Like you were not able to look away, or defend yourself against her. That you would do anything for her."

"She's been physically compelling from day one, so that is a moot point."

"And did she touch your skin when you met?"

He and I thought about it and I tried to remember but he cut me to it, "No. Not skin. She was passed out by the time I picked her up and flew her to the castle."

"Perhaps your dragon is too strong to be captured in her thrall." Eileen murmured thoughtfully before adding, "Or, perhaps, a mutual attraction is all you need. She doesn't need to ensnare you, because you would come willingly."

My cheeks burnt red at her thoughtful words and Natsu closed his eyes for a second. We remained quiet and I inwardly squirmed with embarrassment. I understood I was a pretty woman, but mutual attraction meant more than that in these Kingdoms.

_Besides, would Natsu really like a woman who has the hips of a whore?_

"No thinking about hips whilst you are on top of me. In fact, the words Lucy and whore, are not to be used in any sentence together." Natsu growled out, eyes still closed and I fidgeted for a moment before thinking.

_Does that mean he does like women who have hips like mine?_

He groaned lowly, "Stop thinking about it. I beg. I plead."

"What is she saying, Natsu?" Eileen's eyes glanced between us, a sliver of amusement in her dark eyes and I looked away bashfully, struggling not to think about my hips. But it was pointless because now Natsu had told me not to think about it, and  _all I could do was think about it._

_What did Natsu like in a woman?_

_Probably someone with scales._

_With dark hair, and maybe a little more Erza's size._

_Erza had normal hips, good for being feminie but also good for being dangerous._

_She was also tall._

_I was short, with legs that had enough muscles to break someone's neck, if I knew the technique._

_Perhaps I could ask Erza to teach it for me._

_I mean, if I was going to have tree trunks, then I may as well use them for something other than carting my whorish hips around._

The body beneath me struggled with laughter and it broke my thoughts as Natsu's abdomen seized with his joy, and he swallowed laughs to hide them from me. I eyed him before realising that he had heard  _everything_ I had just thought about it. The embarrassment was enough to make me sit up and take my hands off his body, settling on straddling his upper stomach.

_Do not think about Natsu._

_Do not think about hips or any other body part._

_Do not think about Erza._

It worked for a few seconds but then the idea flowed through my mind and it begun another spider web of incredibly awkward  _private_ thoughts.

_Of course, I wouldn't be thinking about Natsu at all if he had told me he found hips like mine unattractive._

_So really, it's all his fault._

_It's not really my fault that I was born like this._

_And that I didn't have scales._

_I was practically a pale beacon._

_The only spots of darkness I had on me was the freckle on my ass._

_And the one on my ankle._

_It's not like I wanted to be attractive to Natsu!_

_He can have all the fun he wants with his scaly, tall, dark-haired women._

_I don't even like pink hair._

_Yes, I do._

_But he looks stupid with it._

Natsu had stopped trying to keep his laughter in and his body writhed with it, causing me to tumble off his abdomen and to the side, breaking our connection. I avoided his eyes with a grumpy pout, annoyed with him and me. It may have been his fault that I couldn't stop thinking about it, but dammit, it was my fault for not being able to control my thoughts.

"Lucy, I do not believe he is under the effects of your thrall." Eileen spoke, her voice tight with her own amusement as I glanced at her. She gathered herself up, and held out a hand, helping me up also.

Natsu slowly got to his feet, holding his stomach and I purposely avoided him all together, keeping my eyes on Eileen who seemed to understand I was nursing my hurt dignity.

"My scholar is ready to see you now. It might be beneficial if Natsu accompanies us. I can make a few potions for your trip that will help with your nymph touch-symptoms. Have you ever had one of them before?"

I nodded, remembering the multiple times Aquarius had given me one, just to get my body used to it. It was like a hug captured in a bottle, that is the only way to explain it. But even though it soothed me, it still didn't feel as good as the real thing. I was grateful Eileen wasn't telling me to get rid of it, because it felt like it was the only thing connecting me to my Kingdom and my mother.

"I will also be considering finding a cure or perhaps… a substitute until you are safe to use your voice. Do you still feel the need to scream when you open your mouth?"

I sort of shrugged because it wasn't that, not really. When I opened my mouth to speak, I felt like my whole body was washing over with that power, making everything tingle. I didn't want to speak because I didn't want to accidentally scream.

Eileen nodded and began to lead us out, "Please, follow me. Levy McGarden, the scholar-in-training awaits. Perhaps she has some information about the Banshee's power."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions to answer:
> 
> So, END will be here in this story, can Natsu control he or not? I have no comment for this ;)
> 
> Is END like another personality or just Natsu with demon abilities? NO COMMENT.
> 
> Will the other demons be here too? HELL YES.
> 
> And Acnologia too? Look out for my honey, that’s all I am going to say.
> 
> Will the ending end in happiness or in tragedy? (:
> 
> Will Happy talk or will he be just a regular cat with blue fur? Happy will be a simple cat with blue fur but he does have a back-story that you will hear later-erer.
> 
>  
> 
> Trust me when I say this guys, you will want the next chapter ASAP. Questions will be answered, you’ll see the Pixie version of Levy, hell, if you though the Nalu in this chapter was something else… You will die.
> 
> But thems the breaks for reading what I write, a little bit a sweet with a little bit of death!
> 
> It’s 15 comments to get the chapter earlier – I only got 13 before so it’s a bummer I wasn’t able to upload this sooner!
> 
> As always, my loves, stay fresh
> 
> xo freshprincess.


	5. Her Links

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get more information about the sorts of screams and you get two strong links.

 

* * *

"Lucy, please meet Levy McGarden. She has taken over for her parents until they return from other duties, as the private Fae family scholar." Eileen gestured to the small pixie, that fluttered in the air in front of them. She was a tiny thing, not even bigger than my hand, and had a wide smile on her face.

Her voice trilled through the air as a high-pitched whisper, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Lucy." She curtsied mid-air, her wings working tirelessly to keep herself up and I smiled, nodding back at her.

"Levy, perhaps it would be a good idea to change forms." Eileen suggested, before adding, "So we do not have to strain to hear what you have found."

Levy nodded and I watched as tiny flecks of light surrounded her, touching her skin and expanding her limbs. We all remained quiet as she grew into a normal human size, which admittedly, was not much. Her petite short frame was a head under me, and two heads underneath Erza and Natsu. She wore a beautiful brown dress that stopped at her knees, with a light blue overlay that matched her raggedly cut hair.

Her eyes were round, and bright with excitement, as she curtsied again, "Apologies Princess Lucy, I should have been more aware of my size."

I waved it off and her smile dimmed a little, "I was told you are incapable of speaking. Would you like me to call for paper so we can discuss?" I went to nod but Natsu's voice cut in.

"There's no need for that. Lucy, will you accept my help?"

I did _not_ want to accept the help of Natsu, mainly because, my thoughts were still buzzing and he was practically candy for my overactive mind. But I knew it would be seen as rude – and insulting – to reject his help now, especially since he had done so much for me previously.

_No hips, no pink hair, nothing._

I nodded and he lifted his hand, pressing it lightly to my temple. The connection reached out between us, and linked us together, and I kept my mind carefully blank, to avoid the embarrassment of what he didn't need to hear.

"So, what have you found?" Eileen began to the conversation as Levy sighed, shaking her head.

"On the Origin of Banshee's, not much. Honestly, it's like they never existed. Whether on purpose, or accidental, a previous ruler made sure to destroy all scripts and books that explained it. However, I found something interesting after a little bit of digging." Levy dashed off to a table that was heaped with books and riffled through them before coming back with a brown, leather bound book that was almost as large as her head.

On the cover, it had 'Creatures born from Light.'

_Light?_

"She's confused about the fact it is in a Light book. Banshee's feed on death, so why would her species be in a book of light?"

"It mentions Banshee's a few times and their purpose. Although, I am not entirely sure that Banshee's are light or darkness at the start. It is correct that they feed on death, but that doesn't necessarily mean she is primary a dark creature. Demons are born from the shadows, and feed on _darkness._ That is why they are found in the darker side of lore."

_So, I'm a creature of the light?_

Natsu relayed my question and she bit her lip, making a motion with her hands that reminded me of a hesitant dismissal, "No. I think, when a Banshee is born, they come out neutral. Depending on the person's soul, behaviour and heart, they can tip towards light or dark. There aren't many neutral beings in this world, but it's very possible that Banshee's see their power as a duty. But some can see it as a curse, or a blessing."

_I saw it as a curse._

A feeling of unease rippled through me and I addressed Natsu softly.

_Don't tell her that, please._

He nodded minutely, before asking a question of his own, "What tips the scales from dark to light?"

"How they use the power." Levy explained, "Before we get into that, let me tell you. There are four different screams a Banshee can produce. The first, is her calling. To release souls from the dead and transfer them to whatever sort of heaven they go to. This scream, cannot be stopped."

_Ever?_

"Ever?" Natsu repeated, eyes narrowed as Levy nodded.

"It must be let out, or it can rip the Banshee apart from the inside. It can also cause the soul immense pain, and take longer for it to leave."

_I'm the first found Banshee in over a thousand years, what happened to the souls that died when I had not awoken?_

Levy paled a little, "To my knowledge, they served as ghosts before passing on."

I flinched as Eileen murmured thoughtfully, "That would explain the fields after the plague several years ago, the virus should not have affected the grass, but the ghosts of those who died, would have."

Levy nodded, "Yes. I believe that is the case. Ghosts can affect their surroundings, and fae souls are intertwined with the Earth."

My heart broke a little at the idea of people, unable to move on, wandering around aimlessly, waiting for their chance to travel to the peaceful place in the clouds.

"The second scream," Erza prompted, her face straight and business only, as always.

"Yes. Right. The second scream is the scream of threat." Levy flicked through the pages, before reading out a passage from the book in her hands, "When a Banshee feels threatened, the power will build and release, to protect itself from whatever is threatening it."

Levy then looked up from the book and stated, "In theory, that can be stopped. I mean, if Princess Lucy can calm herself and not feel threatened, the power should simply tuck itself away. In theory, as I said, it's a little difficult to tell what can and can't be stopped."

 _The third scream?_ Natsu repeated my words, and I noticed how tight the air was.

"The third is simply an emotional scream. Sadness, stress, anxiety, any sort of emotion that tips into the darker side, can cause this. This, along with the forth scream, can be used to cause massive amounts of destruction. If you were able to control the first and second scream, the calling and the threatening, they would only target those who deserve it in your mind. But the third scream, is all to do with your _emotions._ This scream can be connected to all the screams, do you understand how it could do that?"

I nodded before thinking, _When Virgo died, the scream was more powerful because of the emotion that was tied to a close friend dying. So, it mixed the calling and emotional scream together?_

She listened to Natsu before smiling a little, "Yes. That is exactly how it works. The more horror you feel, the more chance that you cannot control what happens when you scream. But the emotional scream is not the one you really need to worry about. You can learn to calm your emotions, you can control it. If you are feeling threatened, you can simply eliminate or ignore the threat until you feel settled. The first scream, once controlled, only affects the soul of the one who died."

"The forth scream cannot be controlled?"

Levy stilled at Eileen's question, looking to the book once more and flicking through the pages. She stopped at one and hesitated before handing it to me. My heart raced inside me as I took it, and looked over the picture.

Whoever had drawn it, was talented but I could tell it was old and dated. A figure stood in the middle of the field, and behind the cloaked figure, was bodies littering the ground. At the bottom of the page, the words that I read made my blood run cold.

_The shriek of Ira._

Levy's voice swam through my blood-curdling fear, "The scream of Ira. Which when translated from the Dead Language, means Wrath. The scream of Wrath." I handed her back the book shakily, the image burned into my mind and she closed it softly.

"Lucy isn't a wrathful person. She gets angry, but that does not account to wrath." Erza stated, probably trying to calm the fears when Levy shook her head sadly.

"I don't think it matters. I could not find much on this particular scream, only that it comes like a wave of… death. And no Banshee has ever controlled it. I do not know what causes it, or how it works, but it's supposed to be enough to obliterate civilisations."

"Why could you find reasons and explanations for the others but not this one?" Eileen asked, her voice firm and calm as Levy bit her bottom lip.

"It says it's… forbidden to speak of it. Every time I asked my powers to search for it, they refused." Levy's voice was small and Eileen asked another question but I just took a step back, severing the connection between Natsu and I.

Erza stepped forward, and I held up my hand, shaking my head. I struggled to smile before curtsying and rushing away. Eileen called after me but I continued, walking as fast as my feet could carry me towards my room.

Fear burned through me, and it made my power fumble and trip over itself, pouring out of the cave. That white cloud of pure power drifted its way up, and I entered my room, pressing my hands to my throat to attempt to stop it. Pain burned through me and I felt my teeth press together, struggling to keep it inside.

It climbed up my throat, and stabbed at my tongue, urging me to open my mouth and let it out. I made a noise of pain as needles climbed up my legs, the burning heat of something wicked begging to be released. My body trembled and I collapsed onto my knees, crawling forward as that power grew angry, slashing and burning my throat, making my blood coil and heat inside me.

_I should have stayed with Eileen; my power would have reacted to hers and shaped itself into something she could push down._

The thought was blurred together with a million others, and I endured the pain, trying to steady myself but that power was ready to come out, _right now._ I gripped the sheets of the bed in front of me, pressing my head against the side as I fought control, fought the instinct to scream and let it all out.

_I would not kill them._

_No, no, no._

The pain travelled to my brain and it made me moan in agony as it ripped apart synapses, burned neurons, killed cells. I slumped forward, my jaw aching and I turned my head to the side, tears streaming down my face as I noticed the tapestry on the wall. A lion. My families' animal to call.

Something clicked inside me at that moment, and I latched onto that thought desperately, eyes rolling to the back of my head just as my power began to meld and form itself into a lion.

I steadied myself on my hands, struggling to remain conscious as the lioness raced back down towards the cave, knowing it couldn't come from the mouth. A breathless laugh left me, I wasn't a shape-shifter, but if I could make my power into a lion, I had a shot of controlling it. It was part of my heritage, after all.

I felt it slash at my stomach, the claws so real that it made my body jolt with the feeling but the pain in my brain stopped. It slashed again and I pressed my hand to my stomach, coming away with blood.

_It wanted out._

But it couldn't get out, because I wasn't a shape-shifter.

A growl leaked from my lips, the lioness angry that I wasn't letting her out, confused that she wasn't feeling the same. I understood what Eileen meant now, the power wasn't animal. It was simply magical. And if it thought it was an animal, then it would only hurt me, not manifest itself into a scream.

_And if I managed to manifest my power into a lion, then why couldn't I talk? If I kept it in this form whilst I spoke, then I couldn't fear losing control._

A small pained smile spread across my lips as I lost all thoughts, the pain in my abdomen burning as the lion growled and realised I wasn't going to let it out. I _couldn't_ let it out. My eyes slipped close just as the lioness stormed angrily back into the cave.

* * *

When I woke up, Erza was above me, eyes narrowed in worry. I smiled and croaked out, "Hi."

She stilled in shock, and I closed my eyes for a moment, seeking that cave deep inside me. The lioness looked up from grooming itself, lounging at the entrance of the cave. Her fur was a creamy white, ears crooked slightly backwards as it remembered how I hadn't let it out earlier. I tentatively tried to stroke it, hoping to soothe it but the lioness simply growled at me, then looked away.

When I opened my eyes once more, tears were swimming Erza's, "You can talk again?"

"I think so." My throat ached but her smile made me ignore it, as she laughed a little, the noise getting choked by a sob. I sat up, groaning a little at the pain that rippled through my stomach, before wrapping my arms around her. She hugged me back tightly for a moment before realising I was injured and changed it to soft.

"How can you talk? No more fear of the scream?"

She pulled back, wiping at the tears that prickled at my eyes, as I shook my head, "I still fear it, but, Eileen forced my power down when it manifested it's form into a leopard, remember?"

Erza nodded, listening intently as I continued, rubbing at my throat softly, "I managed to change my power into a lion. And it's stayed that way. I can feel it inside me, just the… image of a lion, not a lion itself but apparently, my power doesn't know any better."

"New power relies on instinct instead of skill and knowledge. It probably believes it's a real shape-shifter. It's not a permanent fix but it is… amazing. And it also explains the marks." She lifted my dress up, showing me the two, three clawed marks on my stomach. I winced at them, and she nodded.

"My mother believed you had been attacked. She has Natsu and the guards searching for an intruder, but I could tell, these marks were made from within."

"You should probably tell her to call off the search, unless she plans on taking me in hand-cuffs."

Erza laughed and hugged me again, "I missed your voice. And your humour."

"I missed gracing you with my humour." I teased back, accepting the touch greedily and she leaned back, eyes glowing with new admiration.

"It is impressive that you managed to change your form like that. You were in the middle of an attack, correct?"

"Erza…" I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell her, "I don't think I can keep holding it in. I felt myself going… brain-dead. The power attacked my brain, because it had no way of coming out."

She rubbed her hands along my arms, "We will figure out something. But you now have the ability to change your powers form into a lion. Even if it is only temporary, it is something to work on."

I nodded quietly, and she whispered, "Smile, Lucy. There's hope."

She left me to go alert the guards to find her mother and stop the search, and a ten minutes later, Eileen was flowing into the room, with Jellal and Natsu following her. Erza and I had been speaking about our trip to the Vapids, when I looked up and smiled a little.

"You always knew how to make an entrance, Queen Eileen."

Eileen stilled, eyes shooting to Erza for a moment before she broke into a beautiful smile, laughing at my words, "My dear Lucy, a Queen must always make an entrance."

She moved over to my bed and took my hands, looking me over thoroughly, before asking, "What has happened? You can speak now, so I am sure the details are important."

I explained what I had done to her, and how I was able to speak, all while keeping a very close eye on my lion. The chances were, the longer I kept the power in this form, the harder it would be to continue tricking it into thinking it was a lioness. Like Erza had said, new power relies on instinct. It wouldn't be long before it began to poke at this form and find it to be fake.

"I agree with Erza, whilst it is a temporary solution, choosing your royal animal to call in an attempt to soothe your power was very impressive. Of course, it still leaves you with injuries." Eileen glanced at my abdomen which was covered up by my dress, a lingering stare that told me she wasn't exactly pleased with the outcome.

"I know. But it is better than destroying Kingdoms and killing people."

Eileen sighed, "Perhaps, but it causes you pain."

"If that is the only downside, I will happily accept it."

Erza pursed her lips, as if disagreeing with my willingness to accept the pain but didn't say anything. Eileen simply studied me before smiling slightly, pushing the topic away, "Now that you are able to speak, perhaps we should discuss your travels to the Vapid Lands."

"Has a route been decided on?" I questioned curiously, glancing at Natsu who gave me a smug little grin. My heart fluttered a little, and I allowed myself to feel that rush of warmth that I had become used to when it came to Natsu.

"Yes. You will leave tomorrow, at nightfall. Your Father has dropped the bounty on your head – for the moment – but still has soldiers looking for you. His request to have you returned to him, has been granted but seeing as we know what he plans to do, we will need to be swift and cautious."

A sense of unease rifled through my stomach nervously, and I bit my lip, nodding with her words. My father still planned to kill me, but he was trying to get me back on his lands so he could do it legally. If I entered the Star Lands, I would be judged by the public there and I truly doubted they would be so _eager_ to listen to my story.

"You will travel through the out-lands once you pass the Fae border, stopping at only three small civilisations along the way. These are neutral stops, but I have told Erza to be wary, just because they are zones of balance, does not mean they aren't swayed by temptation and greed. The price on your return to the Stars is enough to make even the straightest leaders, crook their eyebrow."

"So, we avoid the larger Kingdoms, because so far, only the Fae's and Dragon's are fighting for my right to live."

"Correct. We will be trying to stay clear but after the third stop, I fear it will be difficult. The Glaciers of the North is one of the most powerful and influential Kingdoms and they are the closest to the Vapids. It means, you will have to travel through there to get to the Vapids. There is no other way. I have sent word ahead that precious cargo is being transported through there, but King Silver and Queen Mika have not sent back words saying it is allowed. If I do not hear back from them before you get there, you must travel through covertly."

I had met Queen Mika and King Silver before, as well as their son, Prince Gray. My Father had hosted a banquet when my mother was still alive and whilst it was a fleeting moment, I could remember their pale skin, and beautiful arctic eyes like it was yesterday. From what I could tell, the treaty they had with my Father, was one of the strongest that the Stars had.

They often shared resources, organised meetings and had a strong bond that was forged many years before I was even born.

I could understand why Eileen would be hesitant to let them know she was aiding the wanted Princess through their lands.

"I do not wish to cause you trouble." I told her softly and she reached out, lightly touching my shoulder, "I understand, but I do not agree with how King Heartfilia is addressing this situation. Children should be protected, not hunted, especially for something they had no awareness of."

Tears prickled to my eyes and I brought my hand up to press it against my hands, "I will never forget your assistance. I wouldn't have gotten this far without your help, Eileen. Truly."

"I promised your mother I would take care of you. I know the soul that rests inside you Lucy, and I will do anything to protect it."

It was then that Erza stood up, addressing me formally, "I, Erza Scarlet, Princess of the Fae Lands, wish to aid you in your endeavours to find what you seek. I will protect you, as if you were my own kin. I will give you company, and offer guidance when you need it. Do you accept my offer, Princess Lucy, of the Stars?"

She was offering a link. A special sort of bond which was not so easily broken between two royals. It wasn't impossible to break a link, but it did hurt both parties. It required trust, and friendship. It protected the pair, and was used to be used in many armies as a way of sharing a part of the souls with your team.

I sucked in a breath, before nodding, reaching out to clasp her hand. Eileen stepped away, watching us as Erza's magic tingled through me. I let my magic lightly, very lightly, touch hers and I felt the bond forming between us. My mother, and Eileen had made the exact same bond, and it had been strong until my mother died.

It was a bond of sisterhood, friendship and protection.

Her power clasped mine, threading our souls together and it wrapped around me like a strength of fortitude. Something like armour, melding around my body as our powers fused and a pairing was made.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of the Stars, accept your offer, Princess Erza. I promise to cherish your company, listen to your guidance and protect you as if you were my own kin."

* * *

A small mew noise caught my attention and I glanced down at my bare feet, surprised to see a bundle of blue fur coiling between my legs, tail wrapping around my ankles. I stood in the fields, which were green and lush, the same fields that Eileen had said were plagued with death by the ghosts of those that had not passed so many years ago.

I crouched down and picked Happy up, "Hello Happy, how did you get out here?" Happy didn't answer, he just simply purred and coddled closer, seeking my warmth against the slight breeze. Despite the wounds on my stomach, which would be healed in a few days apparently – thanks to Eileen cooking up a soothing balm – I felt amazing.

My skin was warm, my power was lazily lounging in the cave like structure inside of me, and for the first time in for what felt like forever, I was at peace.

It was a fleeting moment that I would happily try to make the most of.

I knew it was partly because I had gotten a lot of warmth and power from Natsu earlier, and it disturbed me slightly, knowing that I could feed of his touches like a true nymph would. I didn't know if I should try and cut myself off from the last part of my mother's heritage, or if I should hold tightly to it.

"I brought him to keep you company whilst you were on bed-rest. But the guards alerted me that you had gone wandering and wished for privacy."

I glanced behind me, as Natsu made his way to me, hands in his pockets.

"How did you find me?"

"Vanilla is a strong scent." He told me and I turned away, smiling slightly as Happy cuddled into my chest. I stroked the mark on his forehead lightly, eyes wandering over the large expanse of fields. It was a bright night, filled with stars and fairy dust that softly drifted around us.

"Did you want company or should I make myself scarce?"

"I would not mind the company." I admitted softly, struggling not to glance back and see what his features said. He didn't say anything else, just sat down on the grass and I followed him down, adjusting Happy in my lap.

I glanced at him, watching him survey the lands with a curious look and asked, "You have been to the Fae Lands before, right?"

"A few times when I was a child. Don't remember much."

"That is a shame. I love this place." I scratched Happy's chin, the cool grass lovely on my bare calves. "It's one of my favourite places."

"One of my favourite places is this spot between three small volcanoes. It's great." He admitted happily, leaning back on his hands as his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"That sounds terrifying to me."

Natsu grinned a little, humming to himself for a moment before glancing over to me, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." I told him truthfully before admitting, "I think one of the reasons why I was so quick to… for lack of better word, explode, was that I lacked human touch. It drained me, and left me feeling a lot darker than I usually am."

"Erza was telling me how level-headed you were."

"I normally have the patience of a saint, and enough spirit to keep myself going. I hadn't realised how badly it was affecting me."

"You've been through a lot these last couple of days, so I'm not surprised that you momentarily forgot." He lightly stretched his neck, partially hidden by the scarf I had scarcely seen him without, and it distracted me for a moment.

"I suppose. I am thankful to Eileen for making some potions to keep my sated."

"Speaking of the touch issue…" He begun softly and I glanced over to him curiously, as he took a deep breath in.

"As mutual attraction goes, Lucy, I am indecently attracted to you. All of you. I am not the sort of man to beat around the bush, I would rather you know my feelings so we don't tip-toe."

His honesty, and bravery made me gape at him for a moment before I cleared my throat weakly, "The feelings you speak of, are they only physical?"

"No, they are not."

Something inside me twisted around excitedly and I bit my lip, a little shell-shocked for words. I glanced away from him, trying to get my head around his statement and dissect it in all ways possible.

"I find you mentally, and physically attractive too, I suppose." I admitted softly, turning to him, bravely keeping my eyes locked onto his beautiful green ones.

"You suppose?"

"A lady doesn't easily confess her attraction to one of the opposite sex." I joked lightly, pleased when I heard his chuckle, before I cleared my throat lightly, "I appreciate your offer for companionship, but I would like you to simply think it over – it's not something that I can take lightly. I don't want you to regret offering something."

"I won't regret it."

I smiled a little, tilting my head at him, "Then you will not be bothered if you agree to wait a few days or so, until you offer it again."

He sighed, a smirk playing on his lips, "I walked right into that."

"Yes, you did." I laughed softly, and he sighed, gazing out at the fields that were only lit by the bright stars and flecks of fairy dust that travelled through the air. I basked in the quiet calmness, trying to imprint this moment in my brain so when we were on the road, I could think of this place and feel the same sort of peace.

I knew that the journey would be rough, and we had an entire Kingdom looking for me, but I trusted Erza. She would make sure we made it. Somehow.

Natsu stood up slowly and I turned my head to watch him curiously. He held out his hand and his teeth glinted in the moonlight when he grinned, "Allow me to do this properly." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion but I put Happy to the side and took his offered hand, allowing him to pull me up lightly.

Once I was on my feet, he let my hand rest softly on his and his deep voice rocked through my senses, leaving warmth and a tight, slightly intense feeling all over. It caused shivers to crawl up my spine, and mini-shocks of something wickedly hot between my legs, stomach and chest.

"I, Natsu Dragneel, Prince of the Molten, offer my service to you." A gasp ripped up my throat at his words, similar to Erza's but so different at the same time. His beautiful glowing green eyes began to bleed red, as he spoke in a soft, confident voice, somehow being deep and commanding my attention all at the same time.

"I promise to follow you through the wildest storm, to protect you from the darkest night and offer my company to your soul through the loneliness moments. Do you accept my aid, to find what you seek, Princess Lucy, of the Stars?"

My heart raced inside my chest and I stared at him for a long moment, drinking in his strong jaw, high-cheekbones, beautiful eyes. I felt his magic flow through his hand into mine, and my power became much more curious, as if sensing that he was alike it in ways that I did not yet explain. Something tingled in my brain, like I was missing something about him but I ignored it and let my power tentatively reach out and touch his.

I watched his features for any sign of pain or horror, wondering what that tiny taste of my magic felt like. To Erza, she had told me it felt like pins and needles. Not exactly pleasant, but bearable.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of the Stars, accept your offer, Prince Natsu, of the Molten. I promise to lead you through the wildest storm, to protect you from the darkest night and accept your company. Your aid is welcome."

I felt a zap of power touch our skin, and it made me yank my hand away in shock but his hand closed around it, stopping me from doing so. He lifted it to his mouth and I watched, partly in surprise and partly in wonder as he lightly kissed my index fingers knuckle.

What I felt with Erza whilst making a bond of this sort, was nothing compared to what I felt with Natsu.

It was all heat, licking along my skin, not hurting, but keeping me warm. Filling me up from the inside, and giving me a boost of energy. I wondered what my power felt like to him. I doubt it felt as good as the link we had just made.

I had never linked with anyone, and now I was linked to two very different creatures. My body tingled and I watched as Natsu slowly opened his mouth and lightly bit on the skin of my knuckle.

_Holy crap._

_I linked with a dragon._

_And he bites._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions to answer:
> 
> How long will this story be? Multi-chaptered. Probably around 20, I'll let you know later on when I've fully mapped it all out.
> 
> So, will Gajeel be in shortly? He will not be a main character, but he will be around much later on.
> 
> Are you a review monster? YES ^^
> 
> Will they live happily ever after? … no…
> 
> Can you explain Nimra to me? I sure can! Normal leaps or prowls of leopards truly do have an all-mother who looks after the cubs. Nimra is Arabic for female leopard. I tweaked it a bit because wolves have the whole 'Alpha' thing.
> 
> What is Natsu? Um… He's a dragon (?)
> 
> Why did this chapter talk about vampires? My love, it mentioned it once as a comment about blood and Natsu's attraction to it. There will be multiple times that I mention other creatures, even if they aren't in the book yet as a way of painting the picture of the world they live in.
> 
> You guys SMASHED those 15 comments and gave me 23 in less than 24 hours. Now, I feel the need to tell you, if I don't reach the comment quota, I'm not going to make you wait MONTHS for a new update. It comes every week without fail, the comments just give me more motivation to push out another one.
> 
> The new goal is 20 comments! And we are almost to the journey (thinks about the havoc I will create with this shit)
> 
> Be sure to leave a review, ask as many questions as you want because hey, it is sort of fun to answer them!
> 
> as always guys
> 
> stay fresh and positive
> 
> xo freshprincess


	6. Her Hesitance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn about Vapids from Natsu.

* * *

I pressed my lips together, stifling my laughter as Erza roughly pushed Natsu's leg from her personal space. It stayed on his side of the shared seat for a few moments, before it flopped back into her lap. Natsu's snores grew in noise the moment she opened her mouth the growl at the sleeping dragon.

 _"Natsu,_ get your leg off me."

But seeing as Natsu had been asleep for the last two hours, he didn't hear her and just opened his mouth, a rumbling noise leaving his chest that made me smile a little. Erza's eye twitched madly, before she glanced over at me, shaking her head with a look of annoyance clear on her face.

"I apologise for his lack of manners, Lucy."

I didn't want to tell her that his behaviour had kept me entertained this far, and just smiled sweetly, shaking my head in dismissal.

"It's fine, Erza. You can't really do anything about it… short of amputation." Her eyes twinkled at my words, and she sighed.

"Don't tease me Lucy, I have day-dreams of cutting off multiple limbs off Natsu's body."

I giggled as she shoved his leg off her lap again, "How is the bracelet going?"

Her question made me look down at the accessory in question, holding up the silver cuff to inspect it. The charmed bracelet sat delicately on my wrist, held together by a small 'O' shaped clasp. The steady stream of counter-magic was almost invisible to my senses, unless I really looked for it. Designed and created by Eileen, it was attempting to keep my magic - which had soon seen through the lion-facade I had created and the form dropped like wasted shreds of silk - controllable enough that I had ten or so minutes to alert and get somewhere that I wouldn't cause destruction on a global basis.

She had also given me a few journals, of other magic-kind beings, that had trouble handling their power at first. Natsu had looked skeptical that the idea of a book could teach me control, but I was willing to try anything.

"It's… okay. Sort of uncomfortable." And it was.

For some reason, my magic reacted badly to pure light-based kind, even though I was supposedly more light than dark. Even though Erza and I were happy to secure a link of friendship and family affection between us, she had commented on my magic being harsh, and spine-prickling. Eileen had the funny idea that it may be trying to assert it's dominance.

Seeing as my magic, _was me,_ and I wasn't seeking dominance, that wasn't likely.

"It's just your magic reacting to a different, unfamiliar magic constantly being routed through your body. You should get used to it."

"I'm hoping I won't have to." I tell her truthfully before asking curiously, "Have you ever been to the Vapids?"

She nodded once, "I went when I was much younger. Lord Zeref called a meeting for some reason and I accompanied my mother."

"What's it like?"

She smiled apologetically, "I wouldn't know much about the culture, or the people. My stay there was only a few hours, and I was kept in my room, away from most. The magic there is plentiful though."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you enter Vapid lands, you have to play by their rules and laws. One of them is the free-power act. It means, all beings over the legal age, have to declare their power. Whereas, if you enter my Kingdom, or Natsu's, we don't force people to show us their power limitations."

"What happens once people show them their overall power?"

"Lord Zeref claims it is safer to protect against powerful enemies of his state and no one dares tell him no, but unfortunately, once you declare your power, your clothes change."

"Your clothes change?" I sound distinctly unimpressed, because well, I am.

Erza laughs, "Yes. The lower your power, the more skin you show. The higher your power, the more clothes you have a right too."

"That's archaic and more than disturbing."

She simply shrugged, "They are demons Lucy, power-plays such as that, go hand in hand with their kind." I open my mouth to tell her that power-play or not, I'm not stripping down just because I am not as strong as the next person. Besides, I have more questions.

_What is the rating of power that decides what you get to wear and what you don't?_

_Is it considered an act of treason to refuse to show your power?_

_Or just a really fantastic insult?_

But these questions would have to wait because the carriage hit a slight bump and Natsu's leg, that had been resting precariously off the seat, flopped onto Erza's lap. She growled and threw him to the floor. I winced, waiting for his pained cry but another snore alerted me that he was _still_ sleeping.

I was beginning to think Natsu could sleep through anything.

She stood up, slightly crouched and dusted off her pants, "I'm going to keep Ultear company, and contact Jellal. Will you be okay in here with… _him?_ " Her voice drifted off menacingly, and I glanced over at the aforementioned male, watching in amusement as he snuggled into the wood flooring of the carriage we sat in.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She nodded, satisfied with my response and opened the carriage door, whilst we were still in heavy, ground-swallowing movement. She gracefully climbed out, hair whipping around her features before disappearing completely.

I basked in the peaceful quiet for a few moments before jumping when Natsu spoke.

"I thought she'd never leave. She's a seat-hog. Probably a bed hog too, but Jellal is too whipped to say anything." Natsu got up with a manic grin, stretching to the best of his ability before plopping back on the seat, turning sideways and spreading out his legs.

"Have you been awake this whole time?"

"I was mostly dozing, but for the last ten minutes, yes."

I shook my head at him, "You just like to aggravate Erza."

"Aggravation is one of my key personality traits. Courtesy of my father." He winked at me and I felt my stomach flutter alive with something needy and warm.

"I don't believe that." I said after a moment, hoping he didn't notice the red tinge on my cheeks, "Igneel is nothing but a patient, and kind King."

"You haven't seen him when somebody eats his food."

"Would that somebody be you?" I question teasingly and he looks away, a smirk planted on his lips as he stared up at the ceiling.

"No, of course not."

_Yeah, right!_

I stifle my giggle, and focus on the task at hand, which is to discuss the Vapids with Natsu, since he was now awake and I was more than curious. I watch as he stretches again, muscles tensing then relaxing languidly over the street. I tilted my head at the oddly graceful movement, searching my brain for the word that came to mind when I saw him do that.

"Have you ever been to the Vapids?" I ask when I come up empty handed, and he closes his eyes for a second, before replying.

"Yes, I have."

"How old were you?"

"The last time… Around thirteen." He murmured, eyes glancing over to me and I frowned.

"That's young. You probably stayed in your room like Erza did."

Natsu smiles a little, "Nope. I met the demons there. Well, a few of them would have died by now but the younger ones might still be around."

I widen my eyes at him, excitement and curiosity making a lethal cocktail inside my body, "Really? What were they like?"

He closes his eyes but replies to me, and I can't help but notice how… tense he looks. Well, not exactly tense, but definitely less relaxed then he was before.

"Demons are selfish, absorbed creatures with severe insecurity problems. It's a constant surprise the Kingdom hasn't gone up in flames." He mutters, and I tilt my head at him, trying to figure out his sudden mood. Perhaps Natsu didn't like talking about demons…

"I heard Lord Zeref is a pretty good leader." I state, as a way of pulling off the topic of demons and turning into something more political. Not exactly the best choice conversation starters, but I didn't want to make Natsu more uncomfortable.

He sighed, slowly sitting up and pinning me with a dark, scarily blank stare, "He's a dictator. He's also a dick. But, with how the Vapid's used to be run, I guess that's what they need."

"Did he earn his spot by force?"

Natsu shrugged, "He was legally the next prince in line for the throne when his… parents died. Once they did, all demon-kind pretty much tore each other apart to get the throne, and kill him." I listened, amazed at Natsu's knowledge about the demonic history of this land. Tragically, when the treaties were signed to allow demon-kind to stick to themselves, there was a clause that all books on their previous history be destroyed, and scholars to avoid teaching anyone. By the time I was interested in that dark mystic place on the North-East of our map, nobody would tell me anything.

"What happened then?"

"He abolished the title of prince and royalty. Killed a few hundred lesser demons. After ten years of blood-shed and an all out civil war, he managed to kill the right guy. Took down the head of the snake, I guess. The revolution stopped, he appointed six demons to uphold and threaten people into following the laws he had made."

"I don't know much about demon laws. I know they are different to ours, but I've never been in a country or land run solely by dictatorship."

Natsu made a little noise in the back of his throat, and closed his eyes, features relaxed but I noticed how his fists clenched. I bit my lip, a little worried that I had pried too much. But I couldn't help it, I was going to ask these _people,_ for their help. If I knew more about them, I could try and make it a peaceful visit, despite their previous history and secluded nature.

"How about this, we'll play twenty questions. You ask me whatever you want about demons, and the demon law, only if I can ask you about anything in return."

I blinked for a moment before nodding, "I don't see any harm in that. Do you want to go first?" I didn't really know what sort of questions he had to ask me, in fact, I completely dismissed the idea that he would want to know anything about me. But if he was willing to tell me what he knew, then I guess tit for tat was the best way forward.

He leaned back a little, and shook his head, "You go first."

"Okay. Who decides if a law is passed or not?"

Natsu tilted his head, "There's no passing. Lord… _Zeref,_ has advisers but he doesn't need to listen to them. He can simply write down a law, demand it be followed and it's legal." I almost flushed at how stupid my question was, but his eyes held only understanding. I think he knew it boggled me that one person could have that much power over his people. Almost all the countries in Fiora were run by royalty, but the public had a say as well.

There were rules upon regulations, with little side-notes and pleas on every corner.

I glanced over him, trying to convey with my eyes that even though I was confused, I had caught the way he said 'Zeref'. It was full of malice, an ugly noise that I was incredibly glad it wasn't directed at me. He raised his eyebrow a little back and we had a mini-staring match before I cleared my throat.

"Your turn."

His lips quirked at my unwillingness to turn away, and let him intimidate me. He licked his lips - which didn't distract me, _no it didn't -_ before stating, "I heard nymphs specialize in one form of art when they are growing up. Even though you aren't a nymph, I am willing to bet you are trained in something."

"That's not a question." I willed myself to be calm, and not get embarrassed.

"How do they decide what you specialize in? Some sort of blood ceremony?" I breathed a laugh, taken by surprise that he didn't ask the question I had guessed he would ask. I'm _sure_ he did that on purpose.

"No. When nymphs are born, the month they are born, declares them what art they are most suited too. August, poetry. January, sculpting. Sort of like that."

"When were you born?"

"It's my turn to ask a question, Natsu." I scolded playfully and he sighed, rolling his eyes but the movement was fond. I couldn't quite understand what made Natsu so _relaxing_ to be around. It was like we had known each other for years.

 _An instant connection,_ my mom had said when Erza and I met for the first time when we were kids. It had meant loyalty, true friendship, and safety in that presence. It was one of the reasons I was so close to Erza growing up, our connection was like we came from the same womb sometimes. Eileen and my mother had speculated that it was because of their own link, that made us predestined to love each other like sisters.

"Go on then, Princess Lucy." He dipped his head in a self-serving bow and I stifled a giggle, noticing that the moment was oddly graceful, in an unexpected sort of way.

_Did that make any sense?_

"How strict is Zeref as a leader?" I question curiously and Natsu seems to think about it for a few seconds before answering.

"He's harsh. There's no room for mistakes there, Lucy. The slightest submission on his part, or mercy, can be perceived as weak. The Lord of the Vapids, cannot be seen as weak." I absorb the information quietly, wondering how big a difference is between a 'strict' leader and a 'harsh' one. My Father was a strict King, but he still exercised restraint and mercy.

_So, does that mean Zeref has no restraint or mercy?_

"So what art did you learn?" His question pulls me out of my thoughts and I summer up an embarrassed smile.

"Dancing. I was born in the month where Summer melts to Spring, and got stuck with it."

"Are you any good?"

"I can dance, yes. But I was never really good at it from the beginning. The talent was supposed to come naturally, I managed to do it through hours of training and a very strict instructor."

Natsu smiles a little, and the look relaxes something tense and painful inside me, "Bitter about not being a ballerina?"

"Bitter about not being funny?" I shoot back saucily and he laughs, leaning back with an entertained smile before waving his hand's out in front of himself in a 'come-get-me' gesture. I'm assuming he means with a question and not with my own body. I feel my cheeks flush pink at the image that thought conjures and an amused look begins to creep into his lively green cat-eyes.

The look makes me think he can see right through me, and I heat a little more.

"Erza told me about the law of declaring your power once you enter their lands. If you refuse, is it punishable by death?"

"For someone who grew up in the Vapids, yes. Especially if they've hit a new power plateau and remained quiet about it. However, this is your first time here, and you are royal, if you aren't comfortable, you can just tell him no."

I sincerely doubted that was true.

"Does he get told no often?"

An ironic spread across Natsu's features and he lilted smoothly, "More than you might think." I opened my mouth to ask him about the hidden message in his words, but he wrapped one ankle around the other and asked his question instead.

"What are the Star lands like?"

The question throws me, and I'm not sure why. Maybe it was because I had come to terms with the fact, that if I couldn't control myself, I might never be able to return there again. Maybe it was the reminder of Virgo's death and my fathers horror. The thought of my father, whom still was hunting for me, made my stomach turn in a tight bubble of pain and anxiety.

I felt the white, cloud of power rise up, intent on protecting me and closed my eyes, trying to focus on calming myself down. It lingered along the walls of my mind, slithered from my soul where all magic began and ended. A pang of pain made me raise my hand and press it to my head, shuddering a little as a ghostly, cool almost wet sensation slithered up my spine.

I was beginning to understand the differences of the screams that built up inside me. What caused them, how my body reacted and what my power would feel like when it began to crawl up me. Seeing as I had been incredibly lucky to avoid being around a person dying for the days spent at Fary-Vella, the memory of the first scream was distant. I knew it had been painful, demanding I take the soul to where it belongs, but I could not remember the pain, nor what I was feeling when it was about to happen.

The second scream, the scream of Threat, also had been scarce to make an appearance. I hadn't felt threatened much and I wasn't up to asking someone to threaten me just to see what it felt like. But, when an officer of a small town, just west of Fary-Vella stopped the carriage and did a 'routine-check' I had found myself shaking. It was like a billion pins and needles, running along my arms and legs. Pinching at my insides, demanding I release my voice and protect myself. The power had been ready to lash out, to annihilate anyone in our path that could cause us harm.

Luckily, Erza scared him off and Ultear had torn away from him like a bat out of hell.

The third was the one I was most familiar with by this point. The 'emotional' scream. Admittedly, this one was frightening. I had never realized how hard it was to wear your heart on your sleeve until it had the chance of hurting people. It was like any emotion I had that was on the darker side of my psyche, had the prospect of causing irrefutable damage. If I felt a pinch of sadness, or anger, it would soon become tidal wave unless I controlled it. The bracelet helped, despite the uncomfortable sensation, it almost soothed my wild power, but it would need to be charged by Fae magic daily or it would stop working.

_And then what?_

The image of the forth scream depicted, rushed through my head and fear stomped inside me, causing my heart beat faster. I bit my lip and settled on closing my eyes, taking long, slightly shaky breaths in and out.

"What do you need?" Natsu's voice swam through my panic, and I squeezed my eyes closed tighter, rasping out.

"The drink."

I felt him shuffle and the sound of him rustling through one of the bags before a solid cool surface touched my skin. I took the bottle and opened my eyes, noticing how the lid was almost off. I lifted it to my lips and drank it down quickly, the purple liquid disappearing in all but a manner of seconds. The warm comforting feeling spread through me, sating my need for touch as the chemical reaction inside my body made me forget about the fear.

I shakily handed it back to Natsu and turned side-ways on the seat, closing my eyes so I could lie back. I pressed my hands to my head and a small giggle left my lips, the drink having taken the edge off sufficiently. Eileen was right, she did make very potent mix.

"You good?" Natsu sounded amused, and I nodded, biting my lip to keep myself quiet.

"How many do I have left?" I ask him, still holding my palms to my head and he replies softly.

"Three."

I sigh, knowing that we won't be at our first destination for another five days. And that's if we don't get stopped or redirected along the way. The conversation with Eileen before we left swims to the front of my head.

_"I didn't have enough herbs to make more than five. One per day should leave you with only a day or so without it."_

When I had asked what she suggested I do for the last day, in case of something happening and I urgently needed the potion, she had given me a small, slightly youthful smile.

_"You do have a dragon prince whom has offered companionship…"_

I had told her no to that idea fairly quickly, simply saying that the potion would keep me satisfied enough. She had laughed softly and gave me some confusing, oddly affronting advice.

_"There is a difference between being sated, and being full."_

_"No there isn't. Sated literally means full."_ I had replied in a rush, not liking the knowing look in her eyes and she had simply laughed, deciding to change the subject.

"What are you going to do for the last two days?"

"Die." I mutter childishly, refusing to listen to Eileen's riddle that was echoing through my mind and Natsu made an amused, gruff noise in the back of his throat, but didn't push the issue. I was thankful. All I wanted to do was sleep, and the potion had done it's job, leaving me flushed with endorphin's.

Unfortunately, just as I was between dozing, and slipping into a deeper sleep, the door to the carriage opened and Erza swept herself in, eyes looking over me worriedly. I immediately sat up, a pain in my stomach making me wince but I ignored it.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"My mother just contacted me. The medic she had asked to make the balm for your stomach injuries got the mix confused. It's only a temporary relief, honestly, it's lucky it has lasted this long." I blinked at her words, puzzled. It had been five or so days since we left, and I had felt fine. My stomach still had the large claw marks, and I had noticed they weren't exactly healing - but the lack of pain had made me assume it was fine.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. It hurt a little when I sat up but that's it. Are you sure the medic didn't do the right mixture?"

"She told Eileen that she had prepared this mix that we give Fae-kind when they hurt themselves out in the fields. It's supposed to stop the bleeding, and give relief for only a few days. But since Fae heal themselves…"

"You wouldn't need the added healing to the mix. Damn. What happens now?"

"Ultear and I have discussed, we will stop once it hits dawn. There is a small cabin that Jellal owns only a few hours away, on relatively quiet property. When we arrive, we will leave you and Natsu there and go collect the ingredients from the local village. Do you think you can hold out until then?"

"I feel fine Erza, really. I'm sure I can handle a little blood and pain."

* * *

I pressed my teeth together, my hands holding the side of my stomach where a pulsating hurt made my body tight with pain. There was a slight sheen of sweat on my forehead and neck, and I focused on trying to ignore the pain.

We hit a slight bump and I felt my stomach spasm. The throbbing ache increased and I made a small noise of misery in the back of my throat. When I opened my eyes - I hadn't realized I had closed them - Natsu was in front of me, green eyes concerned and full of emotion. He lightly touched my leg, the heat of his fingers soothing me slightly through the pants I wore.

"I need to see how bad it is. I smell blood."

His voice left no room for argument, that same soft, demanding tone that made my resolve to be a big girl wither. I tentatively, with shaking hands, grasped the bottom of my shirt, and lifted the smooth silk-like fabric. I didn't look down, knowing that once I saw the wounds, it would only hurt even more and I was dealing with my suffering quite well so far.

But I did watch him.

His eyes widened just a little, and then slowly, red started to bleed into green from the pupil, like veins full of warm lava, mimicking the sunset with how it started orange and turned deep red. My heart pounded away inside of me, partly from the adrenaline of pain and partly from his reaction to my wounds. I closed my eyes again and remembered in the library, how he had healed my fist with just his mouth and tongue.

A shiver slithered up my spine and the movement brought more pain instead of the usual trembling pleasure I was accustomed too. It spread along my stomach, making another noise of distress leave my lips and his eyes snapped from my wounds to my face. Whatever he saw there, made him growl and for a second, I thought I saw his canines elongate into sharp fangs.

Heat filled the carriage, heady, potent with power and it brought goose-bumps to my cold, shivering skin. Tears prickled to my eyes, but I kept my focus on him, watching in amazement as invisible paintbrushes drew lines onto the skin around his eyes, morphing into scales that began to darken as a red colour. His hair also grew, longer, slightly darker, the strands normally tousled and sticking up, falling around his eyes and his neck in messy waves.

It made him seem older, somehow, more powerful. And later on, I would realise, his half-form was as beautiful as he was.

But instead of focusing on him, the carriage hit another bump along the road and it brought forth another searing jolt of torture, as I finally smelt the rich, copper of my own blood, seeping through the shirt that I had dropped to cover my wounds. I whimpered quietly, struggling to gain control, knowing if I screamed, I would not stop.

Natsu snarled at the noise, crouching down a little further, and balancing on the top of his toes. His stance was almost predatory and it make my heart stammer around weakly in my chest. His eyes were narrowed at my shirt, as if it had done something to him personally. He looked so _angry._

_I hated it._

A whine left my throat before I could stop it, the noise high and attention-grabbing. It caused Natsu to look back up at me, shuffle closer and respond with a softer, deeper growl. Instead of frightening me, or stunning me, the noise made small hairs on my body stick up. The pain was extraordinary, leaving the nerves around my stomach in a quivering mess, but that noise soothed something inside me.

That same something he had unknowingly healed a few days ago, when healing my hand.

I pressed my hands to my stomach, keeping pressure on the bleeding but leaned forward, closing my eyes as I whined again, softer this time, mostly on purpose. His forehead touched mine, the slight roughness of his scales, causing a sensation to play along my skin. He was warm, I was cold.

Natsu's noise brushed against mine softly and that same soft, soothing growl met my ears. It vibrated along my skin, the heat in the carriage lessening little by little, until it was more comforting, and appeasing. It settled around me, almost wrapping in a warm, calm embrace.

I rubbed my forehead against his, and he murmured under his breath, in that same foreign language which was all deep and all tongue. He moved his head and I whimpered, wanting him to continue speaking and stay near me.

He soothed me with another growl, and I dimly wondered why the noise was so damn _soothing._ Perhaps, it was a dragon thing.

His head returned to my cheek, nuzzling his way down to my neck and he breathed softly against my skin, the intimacy of the situation making me shudder. We weren't touching each other with any other body parts, but this was so… sensual.

_Why?_

I ignored the question, baring my neck a little and he muttered to me softly, the words full off emotion and I struggled to remember them. He was so fluent in this other language, that is was almost a stream of words that just flowed like music around us. I also realised that this was my first time seeing Natsu in the light when his half-form was coming out. I sort of hoped he didn't pop wings and ruin the carriage.

"I like that." I stated, my voice hoarse and he stopped speaking, pulling back to look at me closely.

"Like what?"

"When you talk to me. In that language."

He stilled, gazing at me in surprise and I press harder on my wound, but wonder why he looks so… _shaken._ I remind myself to ask him later, when my hands aren't beginning to get wet with the amount of blood that is seeping through.

"How much longer Erza?" Natsu still stays crouched but his eyes watch me, and I can see the silent answer to my statement. He's shocked, puzzled and a little… _something._ That last emotion was so fleeting, so hidden that I couldn't pin it.

"Soon." She called back and the carriage swerved as Ultear cursed lightly. I clutched my stomach, breathing a feeble sound of agony. Natsu flinched and bared his teeth a little, as if the sound of me in pain, _hurt_ him.

"Make it _now._ "

She shouts back an agreement and the carriage moves faster, but it's an odd sensation. I'm sweating, the pain is searing through my abdomen and I feel tears swimming in my eyes. It's a wonder I haven't started bawling yet, or worse.

Natsu keeps close to me; ripping through a bag to look for some cloth to bind the wound. I gasp when he peels the soft fabric away from the wound, the blood drying and making it stick to my skin, tugging on the senses agonisingly. A few tears slip from my iron-grasp, and he lifts his hand, brushing his thumb against my cheek whilst making soft, deep soothing sounds.

They sound animalistic, but instead of frightening or confusing me, it tugs on a baser instinct and I can't help by close my eyes, trusting him to wrap the wounds and take care of me. I hear the sound of fabric ripping and it makes me flinch, but I continue holding the silk shirt up, baring my stomach to him.

"It's not worse, but the balm has completely faded." He tells me softly, "That means it's bleeding as bad as it was when it happened. The bandages we packed won't help much, so I'm going to bind it with clothing instead. Okay?"

I nod, not trusting my voice as he orders quietly, "Shuffle forward a little." I do so without a noise, staring at the top of his head as his arms go around my back, and I feel the press of fabric being held to my skin by his warm hand, fingers brushing the skin of my back.

"This is going to hurt."

_It already hurts._

"Just take a deep breath in. I'll try to be quick."

I do as I'm told, as he smoothly, tightly wraps the cloth around my abdomen. I let out a moan of pain when the material shifts and rubs against the wound, my stomach spasms with the ache and throb. He doesn't stop until he's wrapped it around twice, adjusts it just as the carriage slows to a stop.

He pulls back just as Erza opens the door, finding him on his knees in front of me, and my shirt lifted up to reveal my stomach which is now covered with the thick tear of clothing. She opens his mouth but one glance at me quickly shuts it.

"She's bleeding again. If we don't give her something for the pain soon, she'll go into shock." His words are furry to my ears, muffled as if I'm under water and from the amount of cold-sweat that is sticking to my skin, it feels that way.

"Pick her up, I'll open the house for you both and then Ultear and I will go get the ingredients. I believe my mother packed some pain blockers also." Natsu leans up to do what she's asked but I shake my head, taking a deep breath in as I tremble.

"I-I can walk."

"Lucy…" Erza begins, her tone soft but stern. I ignore her, shifting slightly, closing my eyes as a shot of agony rips through me. It makes me shiver but I slowly scoot towards the carriage door, where Erza stands.

"Are you going to m-move?" I rasp, and she frowns.

"Let one of us carry you, Lucy. You have nothing to prove but your own foolishness."

She doesn't get it. She thinks I'm doing this because I'm weak and want them to think I'm strong. Honestly, I don't care _what_ they think of me at this point. But I do know, that I need to walk. I need to feel my legs move, even if it causes me pain.

Because it tells me that they are there, and they are working. They've been numb for a while now, and it frightens me. I look down and they look fine, but there's something terrifying about not feeling your limbs and not knowing if they work.

"Move. Out. Of. My. Way." I grind out between my teeth, my temper showing for a moment. She's wasting time. I just want to get inside, and lie down. Maybe try and sleep through the pain, like I had done before.

Erza steps to the side, thankfully and I have the urge to apologize for my attitude. I remind myself to do it later, when I'm not bleeding and in torment. Hurt radiates through me as I grasp the small railing to outside, slowly lifting myself up.

My legs tense and stiffly move out of the carriage, the small drop to the ground making me stagger. Erza steadies me but once I'm able to stand on my own, she takes a step back as if she understands now. She grabs two of the bags from the inside, before leading the way.

I fist one hand against my side while the other presses to my wounds. If I had known that lion claws would hurt this much, I would have attempted to conjure my power into a lion cub instead. The thought amuses me and urges me to follow her. I can barely make out the surroundings, the pitch darkness unnerving me, but only a few yards away, a small porch light is illuminating a door.

I can hear Natsu following me, or maybe feel it. Natsu doesn't make much noise when he moves, unless he's trying to be purposely sneaky. Then he's like an elephant in a china cabinet. I wonder if my slow pace is irritating to him, but push it from my mind. My steps are stiff, staggering around like a young foul, my breathing hard as the world spins.

Once I get to the wooden stairs, I grasp the railing and pull my self up each step slowly, as Erza opens the door and charges the light lacrima. The small cabin glows to life with her power, beautiful golden tones sparking in every room as it travels around.

Ultear is in the lounge-room lighting a fire and I sag against the open door-way, my knees almost giving way to the pain. I'm secretly a little proud by this point, my legs work and I walked all the way to the door by myself.

 _I'm such a big girl,_ my sarcastic thoughts only distract me from the pain and I feel a hand gingerly touch my shoulder. Natsu is there, beside me, eyes alert and fixated on me.

"Do you need help to lay down?"

I think about it, before nodding, as Erza steps forward, letting me lean my weight against her as they both move me to the beautiful deep brown long chaise. It's texture is soft, very soft.

"I don't want to bleed on the couch, you should get some towels." I tell Erza as she tuts me softly, our previous conversation all but forgotten.

"Don't think about that. Ultear and I are going to go get the ingredients. The local inn should still be open, and they sell what we need. Natsu, there's some pain relief in the bag over there and some tea in the kitchen. We'll try to be as quick as we can."

"Oh, take your time, there's no rush," I joke breathlessly, before sucking in a painful whine as my stomach flexes and spasms once more.

Erza laughs, but it's tense and I can tell, she's worried, "Don't fall asleep Lucy. Okay?"

"Hmm, okay." Honestly, I don't think I _could_ fall asleep. This agony was the sort to keep me awake for hours.

Natsu makes sure I'm comfortable before heading into the Kitchen to make me some tea and Erza leaves, Ultear following her obediently. It leaves me alone for the first time in what feels like ages. I close my eyes and focus on my breathing.

_In and out._

_In… and out._

But the pain is almost unbearable. So much so, that when I open my eyes to try and find something to focus on in the room, they slip closed immediately. Darkness shrouds me, and I hear a clatter of something as my eyes roll to the back of my head.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd I'm back! Sorry for the later than usual update guys, I got swamped with real life but now I can finally give you a set time when this will be updated! Previously we just came out every time I got enough reviews/every week.
> 
> But now, the schedule is that this will be updated every Sunday, without fail. Of course, sometimes I'll post a day early, but hopefully, it will never be late.
> 
> That doesn't mean I don't enjoy your comments, I do! But it was getting a little much, and honestly, I didn't think this book would get so popular so quick.
> 
> So, in this chapter, you learn some things about Zeref (oooo), you get to see D-Natsu (dragon-natsu) a little more intimately and blah blah blah.
> 
> Question Time!
> 
> Are they seriously not going to have a happy ending? Etc etc Guyyyys, chill. I thought you knew me. I'm an asshole. I'll say anything for a reaction ;)
> 
> Is the linking some sort of oath/commitment thing? That is a great way of putting it! Yes, it's essentially that.
> 
> Do the links come with perks? Yes. You will learn that later but for the time being, since the links are new; they aren't exactly the strongest. Think of an infant at this point.
> 
> Are they going to run into more creatures? Yee! ^^
> 
> Why do you keep making us wait? Because I'm evil. Oops!
> 
> Will Gray fight Lucy? Will Gray fight Natsu? Which side with the North Glaciers be on? Do you want me to spill the plot right hERE. CAUSE I WILL. DARE ME, I DARE YOU. ;)
> 
> Will Acnologia be bad or good? Can confirm. He is a neutral muffin when I go to introduce him
> 
> Is it just going to be Lucy's POV or is there Natsu as well? I am planning *ahem* a Natsu POV chapter but in the current time-line, I'm not sure when it'll happen!
> 
> Did Natsu just trick Lucy into being his mate or not? Can confirm, not. There is a special something between Natsu and Lucy but it's not that sort of mating book. Do not look for your stereo-typical 'oh he's my mate!' because just… no?
> 
> Will main characters die in this book? Yes…? Maybe…? I could go two ways at the moment .
> 
> You guys have some incredible theories and honestly, some of you get close but so far, no cake.
> 
> I want to shout out Sydneste whom coined the term 'NymShee' for Lucy. I like that. A lot. Probs won't call her that in the book but still, I like it. Good work. Have a Natsu.
> 
> I will see you guys next Sunday (or sooner since I already have three damn chapters written out ahead of time).
> 
> As always guys, stay fresh!
> 
> xo freshprincess


	7. Her Hesitance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some important information at the end of the chapter ~ you get a little nalu beautiful action here as well ;)

 

* * *

"Lucy!" Someone shakes my shoulders and I open my eyes, staring into Natsu's confusedly.

_What is it?_

He jolts as my thoughts run seamlessly to his, before clenching his hands on my shoulders, "You passed out."

_For how long?_

"Only a few seconds. You've got to stay awake." I go to ask why, when the reminder of my wounds being opened and bleeding comes back to me with a painful, spine-tingling throb. I bite my lip and feel my hands shake.

_But I'm so tired… If I sleep, it won't be as painful._

Natsu's eyes softened and his grip lessens, "I know. But you gotta stay with me."

_So tired…_

My eyes begin to slip closed by his grip tightens and it rouses me once more. I can feel my nerves slowly shutting down, as if being overridden by pain and deeming it too much for me. My body agrees with me at least, it feels like sleep would be _such_ a good idea.

I hear Natsu curse, but it's foggy at the most. I mainly focus on the darkness that's crawling through me, leaving a soothing wash of nothing in it's wake.

"Lucy, look at me. I'm going to do something, but I need your permission to do it." Natsu forces my concentration to his eyes which are completely red by this point, but his scales are gone, and his hair has returned to it's usual scruffy state. His warm hands cup my face, keeping my attention on him and it soothes me, so much that I can think about things other than the terrifyingly comfortable way my body is shutting down.

I struggle but try my hardest to listen to him, as he speaks quickly, as if he's worried about my reaction, "I can heal you. Like I did in the library. Can I do that?"

I blink a few times, before nodding, not really thinking about anything but the sensation that had coursed through me the last time he had healed me. I then wondered if that was why his dragon-side had peaked out during the carriage ride. Before, I had only seen his eyes, but now, with larger wounds, maybe he couldn't keep a tighter control.

"I need verbal permission, Lucy."

_Yes._

The minute I think it, he sighs and some of the tension in his shoulders released, as if my word truly meant something to him. I can't help but notice that he wants to heal me. Natsu said that dragons heal dragonesses, or that they used to in battle. That they comforted them, that it was an urge or a duty.

_But I wasn't a dragoness so why would Natsu want to help me?_

If he heard the question, he ignored it and simply stated, "Stay awake. Stay awake, please."

I nod again and his hands move down, untying the cloth he had wrapped around me. I make a noise when I feel the skin of my wounds peel back, the blood sticking but it doesn't hurt. It itches. That's a little alarming, but I ignore it, happy to float painlessly in this cloud for a while.

He shifts me, only slightly, so my back is sort of propped against the chaise side. I look down my body as he pulls away the last of the wrap. Three long, sharp claw marks lay across my pale skin, blood seeping out of the wounds. It's a wonder it's not deeper, and I'm not suffering severe blood loss.

Maybe I am.

The two closest to my uterus are the worst, wide and peeled back, showing muscles and ligaments that I didn't want to see. My stomach spasms and a gush of blood seeps from the side, staining the dark soft fabric of the couch. I momentarily get a fuzzy memory of worrying about exactly that.

Natsu observes the damage for a split second, eyes narrowed before leaning in. His lips brush against the side of the lowest one, and I feel the stream of magic leave his body and pulsate into mine. But it's not the same. It seems subdued, and not by Natsu. I struggle to find the difference before realizing I had another chain of magic working it's way through my body.

My hand fumbles a little and he glances up, watching as I rip off the bracelet around my wrist and throw it away. The pulsating turns warm, and I take a deep breath in, closing my eyes as a small sound escapes me.

_Better._

He makes a low noise and the flow of his magic strengthens, washing through my body like warm silk. I watch as his mouth runs along the edges, before his the tip of his tongue traces the path back and then magic begins to happen. The edge of the wound pulls closer ever so slowly, string-like skin reaching out and melding into the opposite side, pulling over the gaping slash. It's like being stitched back together by my own body, but so quickly and seamlessly.

Natsu doesn't stop, moving along the next portion of the tear. His lips are warm and his tongue is smooth, the skin healing and attaching itself as he goes along. When it gets to the worst part, he stops and murmurs, "The muscle is torn here. I'll need to heal that, okay?"

_Okay._

He glances up at me, checking for reassurance but I don't know why he's so worried. Why would I make a big deal about him healing another part of me?

When his tongue dips into my wound, I realize then. It traces the laceration inside of me, and my stomach spasms, not used to such an intrusion. But luckily, the muscle heals almost immediately, molding together seamlessly. He closes his mouth for a second, leaning back before continuing on.

_Is it hurting you?_

His mouth traces my wound, but I hear his voice rumble through my head, _No._

I shiver and it brings some feeling back, the searing pain of the wounds left unhealed stunning me for a second. The shock of him speaking through his mind and to me has brought some of me back.

Before I know it, he's on the other edge of the wound, and the only thing left is skin where the wound was, skin stained with my blood. He pressed his tongue to where the wound used to be, lapping lightly and I shiver a little.

_How does it work?_

_You'd have to ask Igneel. I've never been able to do it before._

His admission shocks me, but he's moving onto the second cut, which is just on the verge of slicing through my belly button. He starts on one side and moves over, lips rubbing over the edges, magic sliding through me blissfully, then his tongue lightly strokes the rugged skin. I close my eyes and breath out slowly, focusing on his warm smooth muscle, lightly working along the ridges to make them smoother as the skin begins to knit itself back together.

Another pulse of magic flows through me, and it's a little more potent this time, causing my body to twitch a little. He takes a shaky breath in, and pauses for a second, lips pressed against my skin.

_Are you okay?_

_You are bleeding, and in pain. Yet, you are asking if I'm okay._ His voice is deeper in my mind, and it's almost a deep whisper, calming and exciting all at once.

 _Doesn't hurt._ I admit, opening my eyes to find his eyes which are stuck to my face.

_That means I'm doing it right._

We fall into silence and he heals the second cut, moving onto the third which seems more like a scratch in comparison to the others. With this one, he kisses along it, rarely using any tongue but it seems like it is enough. It molds together and forms into smooth, pale skin, not even a scar left.

Natsu sits back on his heels, wiping at his mouth a little before asking gruffly, "How do you feel?"

I do a mental assessment before a thrum of power takes my notice. The pain had been holding back my ability, distracting me from the edges and now that I'm not really in pain, it creeps closer, ready to relieve some of the tension that I had built from all the negative emotions of _being_ in pain.

My eyes widen and I point at the bracelet that's sitting innocently on the floor. Natsu moves without thinking, grasping it with his long fingers and clasps it over my wrist. The effect is instantaneous. Fae magic flows through me, soothing that wild urge to shriek and the power recedes.

I focus on taking large, deep breaths in, sitting up so I can pull my knees to my chest and close my eyes. A warm hand strokes my back slowly, as I gulp in air, pushing down the panic simultaneously. After a few minutes, Natsu questions softly, "You okay?"

"Yes. Just, overwhelmed me for a bit."

"You don't need to explain. Can you move?"

I nod and release my knees, straightening my back as Natsu leans away from me, giving me some space. My stomach is a little tight, and I'm cold, sticky and a little nauseated but the worst of the pain is gone.

"Thank you." I whisper, pressing my hand to my bare stomach where not even a semblance of the wound is there. His words about never being able to heal before ricochet through me. It leaves me with about a billion questions but I don't really feel up to asking them right now. I feel weak, and sort of lifeless.

_What is wrong with me?_

"I think you went into shock. You've lost a lot of blood. Hopefully, Erza grabs something that will trigger your body to create more." He tells me, as if reading my thoughts. I nod and the movement makes me dizzy. I keep my eyes open and focus on the far wall. I also notice that he doesn't reply to my gratitude and wonder why that is.

He takes my silence as a way of standing up, "I'm going to go make you some tea. Can you stay awake until I get back?"

"Yes." I'm grateful for the chance to be alone, because there's something aching inside of me. Once he leaves, I lean back and try to focus on it. The bracelet's magic keeps my power calm, and inside that metaphysical cave, so I'm fairly certain it isn't that. I glance over to the doorway where three of our bags are leaning against the edge of it.

One of them holds clothes, the other is filled with things Erza deemed absolutely necessary to bring but wouldn't tell them what she packed. And the third, has the bottles filled with the mixture Eileen made for me.

Realization slaps into me. I'm craving touch, that has to be it. I had a bottle a few hours ago, but stress and pain always had made me needy previously, so why wouldn't it do the same thing now? I go to stand up but before I can, Natsu is back, with a warm mug of tea that smells heavenly.

"Careful, it's hot." He warns, handing over the mug that smells like cinnamon and herbs. I try to listen to his warning but suddenly, I'm just so thirsty, and tense. The pain may have gone physically, but that part of me that holds onto my nymph heritage is making my concentration hazy and my feelings gloomy, needy and depressed.

I gulp the tea down, ignoring Natsu's, "Oi, I said it was hot." It _is_ hot, so hot that it burns my tongue but it's also so nice that I don't really care. I pull the cup away from my mouth, and Natsu swipes it from me, setting it down on the little table that's in front of the chaise.

He turns back to me, and his hands come to my face, eyes serious, "Open."

I frown at him, confused and he repeats, "Open your mouth."

"Why?"

He doesn't answer and I sigh, not really feeling well enough to argue for a reason. I just open my mouth and he tilts my head, "You could have burnt your throat."

I reply with a non-committal sound and he allows me to close it, pulling his hands away. I miss the warmth and tingle they brought. "I just finished healing you, try and avoid causing yourself more injuries."

"My tongue is a little burnt," I admit and he gives me look, _'next time listen to me'._ I pout at the look, and his eyes soften but I'm too busy wondering out loud.

"Could you heal that?"

He stills and it takes me a long minute to realize that for him to heal my tongue, he'd have to stick his tongue and - _oh._ I flush, wishing I had a filter but he just gruffly answers, "For me to heal, I have to concentrate. I don't think, under those circumstances, I could."

It makes sense to me, kissing is distracting.

Of course, my record of three kisses doesn't say much.

A thought occurs to me, and I inch closer to him, narrowing my eyes, "You always answer my questions."

"Do you want me not too?" He replies, a confused look on his features and I shake my head.

"I'm not used to someone just _answering._ It's strange."

"The things you ask, don't have any impact on me if I answer them." What an _odd_ reply.

"Do you have secrets?"

His left eyebrow crooks upwards, "Yes."

"What are they?"

He breathes out a laugh, but I can tell my honesty has shocked him. I know for a fact that I'm not usually this… _tactless,_ and it's none of my business what his secrets are, but keeping on this topic is distracting me from my restless state of being.

"That sort of defeats the purpose of secrets, if I just tell you… But, I'll tell you one." He leans in and I feel my spine straighten, a delighted shiver rushing from my ears to my toes at his close proximity. I focus on his eyes, which was almost entirely green now, a statement that he was less dragon then before.

"I'm secretly a… unicorn."

I lean back with an unimpressed pout, and he chuckles, "Not what you were looking for?"

"No." I reply mulishly, annoyed for a moment before asking, "Can you get me a bottle of the touch-drink?"

"You only have three left, and we've got more than a few more days to go." He reminds me, and I shrug.

"I'm really not feeling that well. I'll figure out a substitute when the time comes."

"You have a substitute right here." He tells me, leaning back a little and I feel my eyebrows furrow, confused at his statement before a blush begins to crawl up my neck.

"No." I reply shyly, my stomach fluttering around in butterflies at the mention of Natsu letting me cuddle and - for lack of better word - lurch off his warmth and touch. Eileen must have been putting words into his head, because he looks more determined than before, and it worries me that I'll have trouble saying no again.

He proves me right with his next statement.

"Eileen said that the drink is only a means to an end. That a warm body, is a much better comfort source. She also said that you might need to ration the drinks and a willing being could help you."

"Eileen says a lot of things." I try to shrug it off but he see's right through me and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Is it because you are squeamish about touching me, or because I admitted I have feelings for you?"

_My god._

The 'admission' had only been a few days ago, but it had been pushed to the back of my mind forcefully because we had a mission to do and I couldn't well do that if I was freaking out about the prospect of Natsu having any sort of romantic sensitivities to me. A little cold-hearted on my part, but I needed to be concentrated and I couldn't do that if Natsu so much as smiling at me, makes me melt.

_Which it didn't._

I wondered how far in denial I could be before I inevitably realized Natsu's presence did affect me.

"Lucy?" Natsu prompted and I huffed, looking away with a childish pout.

"I don't know. Both."

"Do you trust me?"

"If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have let you salivate all over me." I replied, a little ill-tempered now and I wondered if it was Natsu putting me on the spot, or a side-effect of wanting touch. If my attitude bothered him, it didn't show. In fact, he only smiled a little, as if I was greatly amusing to him.

"Then trust me when I say, I'm not looking for a proposal or anything like that. The first thing we need to do, is get you to the Vapid's and aid you. That's the mission. Of course, my feelings and actions are affected by how I feel, but even if it wasn't, I'd still offer it. I just want to help Lucy, that's all."

I am looking at him now, something like suspicion and hope in my eyes as I realize he really isn't trying to pressure me into doing anything I had worried about. He's not hurt that I haven't pursued his feelings or my own, he understands what it's like to have a mission, a purpose and how it takes precedent over anything else for the time being.

"Of course, _after_ we go to the Vapid's and head back to the Molten lands, I plan on wooing the shit out of you." His words make my lips twitch and I sigh, shaking my head at him.

"I'm serious. Prepare to have a wild boar in your room, in the middle of the night."

"Why on earth would you put a wild boar in my room?"

"I'm supposed to let it rough you up a bit before swooping in - like literally, with wings and all - and protect you. Then when I kill it, you cook it and we get to have a romantic dinner with roast pork." He informs me and I stare at him, my mouth a little open in shock at his words before I giggle.

_He's ridiculous._

"That's the most barbaric and slightly disturbing thing I've ever heard. And I'm a horrible cook, so I don't think I fit the criteria."

"When you become Queen of the Molten lands, you'll have cooks to do your cooking for you." He shrugs and a nervous, high-pitched laugh bubbles out of my mouth. I move my hand and slap his shoulder, appropriately horrified and slightly flattered at his words.

"Don't say things like that. You hardly know me." _Honestly._ Using the word 'when' as if I'm so surely going to become his Queen.

He grins, as if he knows something I don't and it makes me roll my eyes, a little exasperated with him already. How anyone could think of marrying him, was beyond me. He was quite obviously a shit-stirrer, and enjoyed aggravating people. A sense of fondness spread through me, and I cleared my throat to swiftly knock it down, ignoring all thoughts of being Natsu's _anything_ for the time being.

When I focus my eyes back on him, I notice how close we have gravitated to each other, our knees brushing slightly. My pulse jumps in my throat, and I choke off a whine of attention that threatens to break through. In the back of my mind, I know Erza should be back soon but now all I can think about is Natsu and his warm skin.

"Lie back." I whisper, my voice slightly shaky and he releases a puff of warm air, but does as I asked, stretching out on the length of the chaise behind him. I move back a little when he struggles to keep his head on the edge, and he arranges himself so his head and body can fit, his legs parted on each side of the open chaise.

I crawl forward, and settle my body against his, slowly sinking my weight along his warm, toned build. My heart is racing inside of my chest and I let my head lightly rest on his, his heart is almost as fast as mine. His warmth seeps through my clothes, touching my bare stomach and that urging throb inside me lessens.

"Natsu, what happened in the carriage? Why did you growling, calm me down?" I ask, trying to distract myself from my nerves. I couldn't take in his touch if I was so damn nervous or tense.

"Your baser instincts reacted to me." His voice is soft, a little deeper than usual and it rumbles through my senses. I close my eyes and listen to his explanation, liking the way his chest vibrated slightly as he speaks.

"We don't know much about Banshee's but maybe they are a little more animal than we assume. When you whined like that…" I listened to him take a shaky breath in, before he spoke, "It sounded like a wounded dragoness. Like one that was asking for attention and help from a dragon."

"Could Banshee's and dragons somehow be related?"

"They are both neutral beings." He murmurs, voice thoughtful, "Maybe not directly related, but there's definitely something about Banshee's that we are missing or don't know yet."

"And you think that's why I react to your growl?"

"Do you remember how you felt in the carriage? Or was the pain too much to really think?"

Knowing that lying won't help either of us, and that he deserved my honesty since had been so forth-coming, I truly thought about it.

"I didn't like how angry you were… I don't know why I whined, but once I did, and you reacted with that growl, I did it again just to hear it. It comforted me. Made me believe that you'd look after me." I told him, my voice soft with bashfulness but I push through it, firm on letting him know everything I could, "Then you started speaking in that other language, and it really helped. It was like a song, almost."

"I don't speak in that tongue often. Did you understand any of it?"

I shook my head, which was tucked against his chest, "No, I didn't."

"We'll have to tell Erza, or write it down. When we return to my Kingdom after the Vapids, Porlyscia and Igneel might be able to help explain it." I nodded in agreement but remained quiet, feeling the steady thrum of his magic lightly sink into my finger tips. It didn't get any further, on account of the bracelet and he seemed to notice that.

"Do you feel stable enough to loose the accessory?"

"I think so." I murmured, closing my eyes to focus on my power. I knew that once the bracelet was off, talking would be a little more difficult so I began to mold, and shape my ability into a lion's form. Even though it had figured out the ruse and drifted apart after a day, I still did it because, seeing a lion instead of this cloud of white, made me feel a little better.

And it was also like I was accepting my power, because it bonded together and that same big white lion stood at the cave entrance, staring back at me. I slipped off my bracelet and felt a prickle of warmth drip down my spine as Natsu's heat filled me, and began to heal that part of me that ached for touch.

"Hey. What's that?" Natsu murmured and I opened my eyes, focusing on him as my lion sunk to her belly, placing her chin on the cave floor. It didn't really make much sense, considering I knew my power resided in my soul but that's just the image my mind conjured and it helped greatly.

"What's what?"

He was looking down at me, eyebrows furrowed. His jaw worked and he muttered, "It's weird."

"What's weird?" I ask, a little groggy, happily soaking up the full-effects of his warmth without the Fae magic shielding it out.

His hand lifted, and touched my cheek, making me move my head so my chin rested on his sternum and I could look into his eyes, "There's something… different. When we created the link, your magical presence was like a wind. Now, it's changed."

It was my first time hearing how he felt my magic, and I have to say, wind sounds better than mildly painful pins and needles. But I think about his words and frown, "Well, I've changed the shape of my power into a lioness, but when we linked, it was still in that form. I think."

Honestly, when we linked, I was focusing mostly on the fact he bit me. A childish but distracting action that I couldn't help but obsess about for a few hours afterwards.

"It's still feels a little like wind, but it's more solid." He licked his lips in thought, "I can't think of what it feels like. It feels so familiar."

"Are you saying that the feel of my power has changed from when you last felt it?"

"I'm saying it's adapted. It was a little, _wild_ before. It sort of took my breath, but gave me it at the same time. This time, it feels more solid. And it's not taking it, it's just sort of… brushing against me." He explained and I frowned, also confused at the change. It had only been a few days since our magic last touched. If the feel had changed to Natsu, does that mean it changed to Erza?

"Maybe because we linked, and I trust you, it's not trying to… overwhelm you like before." I suggest and the thought intrigues him, and me. Because if I trust him, and my power is affected by that, maybe I have a shot of controlling it.

"We'll have to try it with Erza then, see if it's just us or your magic is beginning to mold closer with you, instead of just your feelings." I understood where he was coming from, my feelings were wild - as all were when you were under stress - but if my power was actually listening to me, and my thoughts, that meant I was really learning how to control it.

I open my mouth to tell him it's a good idea when he states softly, "But I want to try something. Trust me?" Seeing as I did, I nodded silently and he let me relax back into his embrace, turning my head to the side. One of his hands lightly touched my hair and I sunk down, my body sucking in his warmth.

Just as I had finally settled, a low growl reached my ears. I opened my mouth to ask Natsu what he was doing, when my power reacted. The lioness stood inside of me, stretching to the noise before peering down the hallway curiously. The hallway that lead to my mouth. Knowing that she couldn't get out, she was hesitant to run down there. And I was thankful.

The last time she had torn into me, it was because she couldn't get out.

Natsu growled again, the noise urging her forward, slightly playful to my ears and tempting her closer. She took a few steps forward, a little more eager to find out what was making that noise. Fear rushed through me and I made a noise in my throat, trying to convey to Natsu that whatever he was doing, he should stop.

"Trust me Lucy." He stated softly, stroking my hair and it was easier said then done. I fought him at first, and so did my lioness. She reared back, affected by my fear, and showed her teeth, snarling at the noise threateningly.

The next growl he let out was slightly more wild, a silent threat to calm down and submit. As it turns out, I wasn't a submissive type and neither was my power. The lioness took a defensive stance, but surprisingly, stayed by the entrance of the cave, as if protecting whatever was inside there. Or protecting me from this intruder. She balanced on the balls of her feet, ready to slash but Natsu's power held firm.

He lingered there, not feeding her anger, just hovering there, watching her. I realized then, he could actually see her. It was like he was in my mind, and he could _see_ that part of me, because I could. It would have bothered me, but strangely, it really didn't.

I could feel his ability creep closer, a warm brush of fire that forced my lioness to step forward in challenge but she didn't leap forward. I was too busy basking in that warmth, and her shoulders relaxed. I could vaguely feel the hand in my hair, lightly stroking along my scalp, soothing me and by connection, my power.

The lioness crept closer, once again curious about what that feeling of comfort was and that's when his power swept up against her. It rushed through me, ardour touching each corner of my body. I gasped and my body writhed when I felt the brush of fur inside me, realizing that it was my power, in lion form, reacting to Natsu.

 _"G-god."_ I whimpered and Natsu breathed a chuckle, but it was tight, filled with intensity as another wave of warmth brushed through me. Smooth, thick fur rubbed my insides as a result and I twitched, hands clutching Natsu's shirt to hold on as my legs tensed and my heart raced inside of me. It lingered in all different spots this time, leaving me needy and my lioness rolled around in the aftermath, completely eager to feel it again.

"More." I choked out, and Natsu sucked in a breath, his body stirring against me.

"One more time. It won't… I can't control myself if I do it any more after that."

I whimpered but nodded, agreeing, impatient and yearning for more of that same rush. It was like nothing else I had ever felt, filled with heat, and passion and everything that left me boneless and burning all at once.

Natsu waited for a few long minutes, and the anticipation made it worse, but better. My thoughts were flying around from one end to the other. I couldn't concentrate on anything. Natsu's hand slipped out of my hair, around the back of my neck as if bracing me whilst the other pressed against my lower back.

"Ready?"

I was about to nod when the heat rushed through me. It caressed every corner inside of me, leaving a shaking mess in its wake, and I let out a long whine when the sensitive feeling grew more because the feel of the _ethereal_ fur brushing up against those spots left me breathless. I kept my eyes closed, riding out the feeling, before it slowly seeped away.

"What did you do?"

"I connected with your lioness and tried to calm her."

"She doesn't feel calm." I stated slowly, my heart racing inside of my chest as Natsu breathed a shaky chuckle. I could feel him peer into my brain, where I was watching the lioness roll around, playful and eager for more attention.

"When you try to calm a wild animal, you've got to make them submit. You wouldn't submit so I tried a different way. She might not be calm, but she's…" He wandered off and I finished it for him.

"She's happy." I looked up at him and he nodded, but his green eyes staring at me. I marveled at his control. I was so sure he would have had red eyes after all that.

"How did you do it?"

A slightly smug smirk spread across his lips, "Dragons are at the top of the animal kingdom Luce. That means they are connected to each animal. I think it worked as well as it did because I knew you." He shrugged and it didn't really make sense but I didn't pick at it, my body still shivering and covered in pleasant goosebumps.

A warm touch on my cheek made me focus back on him, and he was staring down at me, looking deep into my eyes that I clearly saw the flash of red that shot through his for a split second.

"Your lioness is lovely."

I blinked at his compliment before blushing, "Thank you."

He smiled a little bit, watching me before a curious look appeared on his features, "What did it feel like to you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I knew it was going to feel warm to you. But I was channeling it to your lioness, so it would have just been a little bit of warmth. Then you asked for more, so I guess, you felt something as well." I flushed at his words, because I did feel something. When he had connected with my power, he had connected with me. Even if he didn't realize it.

Remembering how the fur brushed up inside me, gave me another shiver and I rested my head back down on his chest, "It's not really important."

* * *

A large smash made me sit up suddenly, fear climbing up my throat. My eyes snapped around, searching for Natsu but I was alone on the couch, covered in a blanket, the bracelet once again around my wrist.

Sounds of a fight made my heart leap in fright and I pushed the blanket off my body, as a thundering crash shook the very ground. I jumped in fright, shoving the soft throw away and stood up, my legs weak but working. I rushed towards the door, just as I heard a roar that stopped me.

It was full of power, the windows rattling, a few things breaking at the sheer velocity. The front door was swinging wide open, and I heard Erza's shout, "Natsu, _do not_ let him past you!"

_Natsu! Erza!_

I rushed towards the door as loud grunts, and a familiar voice made my heart pound in my chest. Once I got out on the porch, my eyes widened at the fight. Ultear and Erza were tied up, leaning against the carriage wheels, captured.

Natsu let out a feral growl, large red wings stretched out on either side of him protruding from his back in a way that showed off how dangerous he was. His hair was longer once more, and I looked for the horns I had seen the first time we met. There was none, which I would have to ask about later. His body leaned forward in a stance that reminded me of my lioness one last night. He was protecting, defending. M _e._

He rushed forward, leg coming up to smack against the other mans side. The force of the hit sent the man flying, slamming into a thick old tree, the crack of the root making me wince. But then I saw _him._

Dark orange hair, resembling a mane that was unfortunately given to him by birth, deep brown and gold uniform; filled out by his tall, muscles frame. Black, soulless eyes, the same ones the lions of my Kingdom were born with.

"Loke."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day early! You can thank my amazing beta-reader who made moodboards for Banshee!Lucy and Dragon!Natsu. You can find them on my tumblr, and I would definitely recommend that you check them out! Also, seeing those moodboards gave me a massive spurt of inspiration and I am not four chapters ahead!
> 
> Soooo, I'm bringing back the comments for an earlier update. I'm just so damn excited for you guys to see where this is going and freak the hell out at the new information you are given! So it is 25 reviews for a new chapter as soon as I hit it ~
> 
> Question time:
> 
> Can the oath connection be felt only by the two taking it, or everyone the person is connected with? It is only with the two people that have taken the oath/link. Imagine if Lucy was somehow connected to Jellal through Erza, though
> 
> Will the whole story be in Lucy's first person point of view? I enjoy writing in first person when it comes to multi-chaptered books. I know some people don't like it and I'm sorry but I find it easier to do and I'm much more comfortable. I do, however, write in third person for most of my one-shots.
> 
> Are Natsu and Lucy mates eg? There is no mates in this story, not in that way at least.
> 
> If Natsu can heal her with his saliva and seeing her in pain hurts him, why is he not licking the heck out of her stomach, manners be damned? GET OUT OF MY MIND. I SWEARTOGOD.
> 
> In saying that, I wanted to let you guys know I'm hosting a little event! It is a Fairy Tail fic challenged which is centered around mythical creatures! You can find the information on my Tumblr and sign up if you are interested!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys next time!
> 
> stay fresh sweeties,
> 
> xo freshprincess.


	8. Her Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loke arrives on the scene. How will he react? What does he want?

The stunned whisper gets the attention of Erza and Ultear.

 

“Get back inside Lucy!” Erza demands, her voice carrying to my ears but I’m stilled in shock, watching Natsu fend off Loke easily, until Loke manages to get a swipe into his ribs. Natsu grunts in pain as Loke’s claws come away with fresh blood, his eyes narrowed with the intent to kill.

 

My heart thunders it’s way up to my throat and I make a noise of pain, watching as Natsu dodges the next swipe. Fire surrounds his palm, clenching into a fist that is like rocket fuel to the flame, a large burst of power swallowing the atmosphere as he throws the punch directly at Loke.

 

Loke barely manages to dodge it, throwing his body sideways, blood streaming down his arm. He summons his own magic, a bright ball of light, that starts from his fingertips and spreads like a vine all the way up to his elbow. He pulls his fist back, and in those few seconds, I see Natsu glance back at me.

 

It overwhelms me that he notices I am here and Loke has not. After all, Loke could only be here for one thing. A reminder of my Father’s harsh truth to Loke a month after his training began with the royal guard.

 

__“Your pride is your downfall. How will you protect this Kingdom, if you are too busy proving yourself?”_ _

__

Natsu turns back to Loke, just as the lion feints left. Natsu follows his movements, and I marvel at how well-trained he is, because he read Loke’s bluff and easily blocks the offending hit. With his fist covered in flames, he brings it upwards and lands a blow that cracks something against Loke’s stomach.

 

He’s propelled backwards, staggering a few more steps when the momentum stops. Loke snarls and Natsu replies with an equally feral growl. I realize then, Natsu must be holding back. Whether for my benefit or not, I have no idea, but Loke won’t hold back. He lacks restraint when it comes to battle.

 

 _ _He must win,__ or he dies trying.

 

Awareness trickles into me and I pull my power to the front, my lioness reacting to my intent immediately. She jumps up, from watching the fight between the dragon and supposedly, one of her own kind and comes tearing down the hallway. I fight down the fear of what happens when she gets to the top because I know, I have to stop this before Loke loses.

 

My power thrums in the air, and I twist it to my will through pure desperation. I’m moving before I can halt myself, ignoring Erza’s cry and demand my power to rise up. The lioness runs faster through me, eager to be let out, but I know it’s not in the way she is imagining. I try to convey that to her, that I just need her voice, but I don’t know if she understands.

 

She’s animal, and she’s replying to the thrill of the hunt, the excitement of being needed to deal with another lesser lion.

 

Crux’s lesson flows through my mind in that split second where I’m almost to Natsu, running now, about to intercept Loke’s fist.

 

__“Stopping a lion is dangerous. Your Father is incapable but your mother used to do it through kindness. Imagine the lion you intend to command letting go of his anger, imagine it hearing your heart and comprehending it had to stop or it would hurt itself. You have to be stronger. Your need to dominate has to be larger than theirs.”_ _

__

I remember thinking that I’d only stop a lion through kindness but that was before I became a Banshee. And maybe there was a reason for that. I warped that magic inside of me, throwing up a metaphysical wall that stopped my lioness in it’s tracks then I was there.

 

I dodged Natsu’s hand in a movement my body wasn’t accustomed or trained to do, but managed to get in front of him. Loke was blind to his anger, only a few long steps away, Natsu’s blood dripping off his claws.

 

Instead of imaging a gentler side, I imagined Loke crumbling to the floor. I imagined him drinking my anger, my will and bending to it. My lioness finally understood what she was needed for, I didn’t need her physical body so much as her presence along with the power of my voice.

 

If I wasn’t able to stop him, then what purpose did I have of being a Banshee?

 

I grabbed Loke’s wrist in a fluent movement, my hand much smaller than his bulk but the word that left my mouth was deadly enough.

 

 _ _“Stop.”__ My power didn’t exactly flow, it smashed. It took his lion, his anger and forced it down, dominating his pride and leaving nothing but a scared kitten. I let go just as Loke’s knees buckled, and he hit the floor, panting in shock.

 

My lion growled in satisfaction, the noise trickling from my mouth as the need to bite him to further cement my dominance rushed through me. The smell of his blood didn’t help either. I wondered how far I had started to adapt to having a lion-form inside of me, even if it wasn’t real. I staggered back and a palm touched my back.

 

Warmth rushed through me, soothing my lion who lost her momentary anger about me moving back and basked in that same power that she had felt last night. It caused her to also take a step back, and then go padding back towards the cave. I whispered a silent thank-you to her, and my power, which was silly since they were the same thing.

 

I turned to Natsu and gasped, looking at his bloody lip. I brought my hands up to his hair and tugged him down so I could further inspect it, worry and fear almost choking me. His eyes widened, finding something on my face as I asked, my voice small and tight.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

My grip on his hair was tight, fingers flexing through the long strands. He slowly brought my hands up and relaxed my grip, sliding my palms down so they could cup his face. My thumb reached out, swiping against the wound on his mouth to wipe away the blood. He nuzzled my hand and breathed.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. That was incredible.”

 

I brushed off his compliment, although it was hard to concentrate from the way he was rubbing his face against my palm.

 

“Is your side okay?” I asked, suddenly remembering that Loke had swiped him earlier. I pulled my hands away and began tugging on his shirt, lifting it up. He laughed a little but the noise was gruff, his hands catching mine half-way through the action.

 

“Stop worrying, I’m fine.” I ignored him, wrenching my hand from his, and yanking his shirt up to see the damage myself. He sighed but let me do it, almost surrendering to my will immediately. There were four large tears where Loke had cut through the shirt, but underneath, it was much better than I had been thinking.

 

The wounds weren’t bleeding much, and it seemed like he was already healing.  

 

I breathed out slowly, leaning forward as relief rushed through me. He stepped a little closer so my head rested on his chest, a hand going to my hair to push his fingers through the strands. I focused on his firm heart-beat, trying my hardest not to imagine the scenario my mind so eagerly gave me. It petrified me, as the realization came, that I was scared that Natsu was going to die and I was going to have to help his soul cross.

 

I moved my head and he let his hand fall to my neck, as if this sort of intimacy was __normal__ for us. Maybe after last night, it was. I looked up at him, finally taking notice of the scales that crept in on either side of his face, stopping just before the corners of his eyes. His hair was that same darker, longer edition, falling around his face and I let my eyes linger over the wings I could see over his shoulders.

  
They were folded back now, sensing the threat was - for now - not a threat.

 

“Where are your horns?” I asked, and he shrugged, lips twitching into a smirk.

 

When he spoke, I saw the large fangs glisten in the sunlight, “I’m not feeling particularly horny right now.”

 

I gave him a look that basically screamed, ‘ _ _how dare you make a joke at this present point of time’__ and Erza made a disgusted noise. Ultear coughed, which sounded suspiciously laugh-like. I glanced behind us, where Loke was still on his knees, shaking, eyes wide.

 

“I’m going to untie Erza and Ultear. Can you keep him on his knees?” I ask, and Natsu’s smirk widens, eyes glittering with amusement, whether from his previous comment or from the one he is about to make.

 

“I don’t think the __kitten__ is getting up any time soon. You basically threw his dick half-way across Fiora.”

 

Loke made a low growl, and Natsu just laughed. The noise was so __dangerous,__ and __deep,__ it made me shiver. He noticed and narrowed his eyes at me, smirk turning a little darker. My stomach tensed, a wave of butterflies distracting me and I turned away, making my way to Erza and Ultear.

 

When I reached them, Erza warned me, “Once you untie me, you are either going to get slapped or hugged until your bones break. I’m on the fence.” I laughed a little at her words, giving her a small smile.

 

“I’ll untie Ultear first then.”

 

Ultear thanked me, and headed over to Natsu who was rolling his shoulders, his wings glittering in the sun. He looked unreal in the light, the scales on his wings a similar color to a red blanket I used to have at the palace. I doubted they would be as comfortable as my blanket.

 

I got a funny image of being wrapped in between Natsu’s wings and it made a blush blossom on my cheeks.

 

I busy myself with untying Erza, realizing the rope he used is anti-magic. But still, I wonder how he got the jump on Ultear and Erza. Once I stand up, Erza’s arms wrap around me, and squeeze me until I feel my ribs creaking, and the breath in my legs leave entirely. When I struggle, she pulls me tighter against her armored self and I squeak.

 

“You are going to break my ribs.”

 

“Yes. And that way, you’ll have to deal with it, instead of getting Natsu to heal you.”

 

“You break her ribs, and I grow horns Erza. Imagine the material for jokes.” Natsu calls, the tone playful and somehow antagonizing all at the same time. Erza’s eye twitches but she released me and steadies me when I take a staggering breath in. We walk over to Ultear and Natsu.

 

Erza side steps Natsu and smacks him on the back of the head, “That is for that horrible joke __and__ letting Lucy jump out in front of you like that.”

 

“She had it handled. I trust her.” Natsu smirks at me and I flush appreciatively.

 

Erza gives me a considering look before shaking her head, a proud smile on her face, “Every time I worry about your safety, you manage to surprise and impress me even further. Maybe I should just let you go up against King Silver instead of us sneaking through.”

 

I laugh a little nervously, “Please, tell me you are joking.”

 

Ultear laughs before a gruff voice makes us look at the kneeling figure on the floor, “Lucy, how the hell are you joking around with them? That __fucker__ almost killed me.”

 

“If Natsu wanted to kill you, you would have been dead.” I tell him honestly, and Natsu glances over at me, a surprised but pleased look on his features.. I didn’t really know that, I just knew that Natsu wasn’t the type of asshole to torment and play with a person. If they needed to die, he’d kill them quick. I guess that shows some of his mercy.

 

“And you know __Natsu__ so well, don’t you?” Loke growled and I felt my defensive nature ride up.

 

“Apparently, I know him better than I know you. Out of all the people I thought my Father would trick into chasing after me, you were the last person I would have suspected.” He flinches at my words and a shard of hurt slowly slides into my heart.

 

“He isn’t going to hurt you. He just wants you home.”

 

I wanted to believe that, I really did. But I knew my Father. I knew what he was like before Mom died, and I knew what he was like after. I bit my lip and turned away from him, “Erza, I know we have to leave soon, but can we go inside and take him with us? I’d like to have a quick shower and Natsu is also going to need one.”

 

“Of course. You two go ahead. We will secure the prisoner.” Erza’s voice was calm, blank and I took great comfort in that. That, at least one of us, had a clear head. If we left Natsu to have a clear head, we’d be half-way to the Streams of Caesiellus. I glanced at the dragon in question who closed his eyes and let out a long breath. His wings disappeared, shrinking until they settled into his skin, molding back into human muscle.

 

Natsu followed me inside and towards the back, where I found the bathroom. I sent him in first, telling him that I’d go find us both some clothes and towels. He did so without a word, assessing that Loke’s words were now floating through my mind.

 

__Did I believe my Father just wanted me home?_ _

__

No. Because once my Father says something, he means it. The fact that he waited a few hours after I had left the Kingdom to issue my death meant he had thought about it. Whether it was the fact he perceived me to be a monster, or he wanted to protect his Kingdom, I was unsure but it was the truth.

 

If he wanted me dead, I would be dead.

 

He hadn’t changed his mind, but he had let my guards and friends within the palace think it.

 

A thought occurred to me that made me still, and a surge of panic rushed through me. I hurried into the lounge-room where Erza was questioning Loke about how he found us, and if anyone was with him. His mouth was shut securely, like the good soldier he was but once I entered the room, his eyes softened.

 

I struggled with my own emotion, because Loke, despite his short-comings was on the of the closest things I had to friends when I was back in the Kingdom.

 

“If my Father managed to entice you into finding me, did she say yes as well?”

 

Erza quietened, glancing at me as I tightened my grasp on the towel in my hands, repeating the question when he didn’t answer, “Is she coming Loke? Did she say yes?” He look away from me and distress caused me to drop the towel, walk over to him and sink to my knees in front of him.

 

“Look at me!” I demanded, my voice a sharp instrument and his black eyes found mine immediately, a pained look in them.

 

“Answer my question.” I stated, anxiety sneaking it’s way up my spine as we stared at each other.

 

“When our King issued your death… She attempted to kill him.” He spoke quietly, his voice shaking, “The guards captured her and she was sentenced to death but Capricorn and I… We got her out. She was heading towards the Fae lands, last time I heard.”

 

A breath of relief rushed through me and tears filled my eyes, “So she’s okay?”

 

“As far as I know, yes. I wanted to go with her, but… The Kingdom is divided Lucy. Some people think you are a monster. Other people think you are our… salvation.”

 

“Salvation?”

 

“They think you killed the people who deserved to be killed. That anyone that is lucky to be alive, is clean and pure once more.” Horror stuck itself in my throat, making me want to gag. In all my wildest dreams, I had never thought __anyone__ would assume that. Would think that I was some sort of… __blessing.__

 

“King Jude is trying his hardest to stop a civil war. But, if he gets you back and you negotiate with him, even just for show, he can save the Kingdom. That’s why he needs you back, and alive.” I look at him, and see that he believes it. And for a split second I do too. I want to go back and make things right, save my Kingdom before it tears itself apart from the inside. But there’s this nagging feeling, in the bottom of my gut, that tells me my Father isn’t planning on negotiating at all.

 

__He would rather offer me as a sacrificial lamb, then ever give me any power to rule over him or his people._ _

__

I stood up, and Erza murmurs, “Lucy, I don’t want to influence you to do anything. This is your decision.” It’s only then that I realize Natsu is at the doorway, hair dry and still in his clothes. I wonder why he hasn’t had a shower yet, but assume it’s because he wanted to hear our conversation.

 

“ _ _Please Lucy.__ Princess, please. Your Kingdom needs you.” Loke begs and my heard ached for him, because he had always been a foundation for me, and now he looked so young. So afraid. I wanted to touch him and tell him that I would fix everything. But I’m not sure that I can.

 

“If I say we go to my Kingdom, would you go with me?” I ask them all, ignoring Loke’s hopeful face for the time-being.

 

“I follow where you go.” Erza states and Ultear agrees a second later, repeating her words. I turn to Natsu who leans against the door-jab.

 

“You lead, I follow Lucy.”

 

I take a deep breath in, and close my eyes, hope that I am not making a terrible mistake. All this responsibility rests on my shoulders and it frightens me so.

 

“We stay on course.” I state, and Loke sucks in a breath, but I continue on, keeping my eyes on Erza, “Once Natsu showers, he will take Loke to the East Mountain along with a weeks worth of food. He can make his own way to Star Kingdom.”

 

“Princess, __please.__ ” Loke sobs but I close my eyes and will myself to be strong. We all stand there for a few seconds, listening to him plead before I murmur, “We’ll need to leave at dusk.”

 

Erza nods, snapping into action, “Natsu go have a quick shower. Ultear, please pack our guest some food and money for his travels. Lucy, I’ll watch the prisoner if you pack the carriage. When Natsu gets out, you can jump in while he takes…”

 

“Loke.” I supply, “His name is Loke.”

 

“Loke, to the mountains.”

 

I nod and move to do what she’s said, glad she’s given me something to do. I pick up the bags after taking out a set of clothes for Natsu and I. After I pack the carriage, I return to the lounge-room to find Loke staring at the floor, a look of pure sadness on his face. Erza is speaking to Ultear through the kitchen door, one eye placed firmly on Loke who isn’t moving, and somehow looks like he isn’t breathing either.

 

“I never thought you would abandon your Kingdom.” His words sting but I push through it so I can say my good-byes.

 

“If you knew what the plan was, you wouldn’t be so quick to judge my actions. But I am not going to ask for your understanding Loke, or your forgiveness. If you truly knew me, you will realize that everything that happens from this moment on, __needs to happen.__ ”

 

“Coward.”

 

I take a measured breath in, before stating softly, “If you believe that of me, I will not stop you. When you return to the Star Kingdom, spread whatever lies you would like. Try and assist my Father if you wish, make the public believe I am truly evil. That I do not care about their well-being and safety.”

 

“You would let me sully your name? After how hard you’ve worked?”

 

“If it meant saving hundreds from myself, yes.” I press my hand into his hair and he stills, as I lightly stroke it.

 

“Your loyalty means something, I’m glad the Stars have you.” He doesn’t say anything, just remains perfectly still and I pull my fingers out of his thick mane of orange hair. I glance at Erza who watches me with a look of pride in her eyes. She must have known how hard this decision was, and how much could go wrong if I chose wrong.

 

I turn to leave the room, collecting Natsu’s towel on the way past, when Loke’s voice stopped me.

 

“Do not die.” My footsteps halt and I feel a pang of regret, and fondness stretch through me. His voice wavers as he speaks, “Please __don’t die.__ ”

 

It hurts me, knowing that I have to send Loke back. That he will do anything for his Kingdom, even listen to my father, who hasn’t been kind to him previously. I glance back at him and give him a small smile, one that is meant to calm him.

 

“I’m not planning too.”

 

He just nods, his shoulders relaxing a little and I momentarily disagree with my father’s previous words. It wasn’t Loke’s pride that made him weak, that was the very thing that made him __strong.__ I wander out of the room and down the hallway, hoping by the sounds of no shower, that Natsu is finished. I have his clothes and a spare towel in my hands, wondering if he needs one for his hair.

 

I knock lightly on the door, before opening it, figuring he’s covered appropriately. But the word appropriately could mean __so__ many different things. In fact, some people would deem a towel around a waist perfectly suitable. However, I wasn’t one of those people.

 

Especially when I came face to face with Natsu lean muscled back, the royal tattoo on his neck stretching along one of his shoulders. His neck is almost always covered with his trademark scarf so I had forgotten all about the intricate design of a dragon, the marks beginning just under his jaw, and ending on his forearm.

 

“I brought you clothes.” My voice is soft, a little shaky and his half-naked self distracts me greatly. I bit my lip, try to pay attention as he turns around to face me, but I just gape at his chest. It’s all tanned muscles, just enough to be dangerous but not bulging like some of the previous guards I had taken notice too. A few scars litter his ribs, and a particularly nasty one sits just left of his hip bone. It’s shaped as an ‘X’ and I have to wonder what could have caused a scar like that.

 

I flush when I realize he was watching me, just __stare__ at him. His lips quirk and he takes a small step towards me, holding his hands out for his clothes. I jump at his expectant, amused look and hand over the folded clothes immediately.

 

“Have you said good-bye to the lion?” His question rocks me a little and I feel a frown forming on my face as I nod.

 

“Worried you are doing the wrong thing?”

 

“Not exactly… More upset that I have to choose in the first place. If I go back to my Kingdom, what is stopping my father from killing me, or worse, what’s stopping me from losing control?” I lift my hand to wave the bracelet a little, “This isn’t permanent.. It’s almost out of charge and I can’t go around with it all my life. I __know__ I have to go the Vapids, to at least try and figure out how to control this, but it doesn’t make… abandoning them any easier.”

 

“I don’t see it as abandonment. You are going to the Vapids to try and control your creature; you are planning on going back.” I sighed, because he was right. As a distant goal, I was planning on returning to my Kingdom and attempting to fix what I had broken - even if it was particularly hostile towards me for the time being.

 

I blink away from my thoughts and give him a weak smile, “He’s ready to go when you are. If you could be gentle with him, and not pretend to drop him on the way there, I’d be very grateful.”

 

“Aw. You ruined my fun.”

 

My smile comes easier now, and he grins a little, as if the very fact I was smiling, was something to be happy about. And I guess it was. A thought occurs to me and I push through my humiliation and shyness to mumble out my thanks for last night.

 

“I never got a chance to thank-you properly for healing my wounds and then… helping me with my touch issue. So, thanks.”

 

He shook his head, “No thanks needed. I’m glad I could help. How are you feeling, touch-wise?”

 

I bite my lip and shrug, “I’m good. You… Eileen was right, a potion doesn’t really have the same effect as a warm body does.”

 

Natsu nodded understandingly before smiling, “Well, I’m always here to be warm body, whenever you need it.” I ignore the offer halfheartedly, but when our eyes meet, there is a frisson of something between us. His eyes are dark, fascinated and eager. I don’t know what mine are, but whatever he sees makes him take a deep breath in.

 

I move to the side, “I’ll let you go out. I need to take a shower also.”

 

He nods, and strides out, not without a lingering glance, still only in a towel. The one I had planned to give him for his hair is still clutched in my hands; it reminds me of a safety blanket or something.

 

Knowing that Loke and I had nothing more to say to each other, I turn on the shower and hang the towel up, slipping out of my clothes which now have dried blood on them. I purse my lips and test the water with one hand while trying to rake my nails through my tangled mess on the top of my head. I’ll have to get Ultear or Erza to plait it before we leave, seeing as the other one fell out during all the excitement.

 

It still amazes me how much can happen in twenty four hours.

 

Once the temperature is satisfactory, I slip in and scrub my scalp, body and face quickly, relishing in the hot stream. I wash everything off and smooth the hair-cream through my hair, running in through my ends and fingering at the knots that linger, working them out with my fingers. The soap doesn’t smell like I suspected it would, more like vanilla and jasmine, maybe, which is not a fragrance Erza nor Jellal wear.

 

I wonder how long he has this cabin and if they use it often.

 

Once I’m washed and feeling a hundred times better, I turn the water off, my hair heavy and smooth, falling down to my waist. It’s been a while since it was this long, and I miss the fact that I don’t have Cancer around to give it a quick tidy. My hair always grew so long, so quickly, a trait that we all assumed was because of my nymph heritage.

 

Considering my hair turned black when I was a Banshee, I doubted it.

 

I wrap the towel around myself after sliding the towel along my hair, drying it a little before venturing out into the house. I glance around for Natsu but luckily, only Erza and Ultear are here. My clothes that I had chosen out sit on the table, along with a smooth half-bustier and matching underwear. They both smile at me but continue their conversation, as I grab my clothes and walk back to the bathroom.

 

I briskly dry myself, eyeing the hair-treatment that sits on the sink. After I smell it and deem it nice enough, I spritz my hair, and run my fingers through it once more to work it in. I slip on the bustier that supports my chest - thankfully, Eileen had given me multiple - before pulling on the panties.

 

The outfit I chose was fairly common Fae fashion, a deep brown skirt that mimics leather but it is much more breathable. It reaches mid thigh, and has a low-stitched pocket on the hip. You can just see the tip of my royal tattoo, a quarter of a swirl and a black star on my thigh. I pull the black belt through the looks and adjust the tightness before collecting the smooth, long sleeved top. It has two small loops on its front, that string is wrapped around, but when I pull it on, it shows a little more chest than I’m used too.

 

I fiddle with the strings, trying to tighten it but if anything, it makes the V smaller, but my chest bigger. Giving up, I pull on my shoes which are simple boots, a pair that I had always adored in Erza’s closet. Just as I am leaving the bath-room with a ribbon so I can ask the girls to tie my hair back, I stop, noticing the fabric hanging on the back of the door.

 

Natsu’s scarf sits there innocently, and I’m surprised he’s forgotten it. I pull it off the hook tenderly and make my way into the lounge-room. Ultear ties my hair up for me, braiding it back in a flawless fashion before using a small metal pin to wound it up and keep it off my neck. She even adjusts it a little when it pulls on my scalp annoyingly.

 

I smile at her thankfully, and we wait outside while Erza locks up the cabin. I’m clutching Natsu’s scarf, thinking about Loke when he returns, shirtless. I carefully keep my eyes away from him as he shifts form and the wings disappear. Ultear throws him a shirt and he slips it on, making his way over to us.

 

I hold out his scarf with a small, timid smile and he takes it, “Thanks. I forgot to grab it when I left.”

 

I shrug and we both turn towards Erza who walks down the porch steps and folds her arms over her chest, armor polished, face poised.

 

“Alright. A minor detour has left us twelve hours behind. Everyone in the carriage, we’ve got some ground to cover.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always guys, stay fresh! 
> 
> hope you are enjoying the book so far!
> 
> x freshprincess


	9. Her Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn about Ultear and her connection to the Fullbuster Royal Family.

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**Her Wonder**

* * *

Ultear sat across from us, tinkling with the orb in her hands. Natsu was leaning against the window beside me, staring out with a thoughtful face and the silence was comfortable. Erza had swapped with Ultear a few hours ago, and was currently racing towards the check-point like a mad woman.

"How's the future looking?" I ask Ultear playfully and she glances up, a smile playing on her lips.

"Sunny with not a cloud in the sky."

I laughed at her joke, knowing that she couldn't really see the future. More so the past and memories. I never really asked what sort of creature Ultear was, but given her abilities, I had to assume she was some sort of witch. There were so many different types, that it would be presumptuous of me to choose one without proper facts.

Plus, some people got offended if you asked, and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Where is Jellal now?"

"He's almost at the Northern Glaciers." She informs me, "Hopefully, he can smooth things over and perhaps get the King and Queen to allow us safe passage. It would be easier than the alternative." I nodded in agreement, remembering Eileen's plan to send Jellal ahead using a more direct route, as to give him time to convince them to agree to let us through peacefully.

"I've never been to the North Glaciers, but I've met King Silver, and Queen Mika. As well as their son." I state, before frowning, "I never got to ask what sort of creatures they were."

"The son's a damn _seahorse._ "

Natsu's words made me look over to him in surprise, his eyes narrowing at the scenery outside.

Ultear sighs loudly, "Gray isn't a seahorse…"

"Do you know him?" I ask her, ignoring Natsu's grumbling for the time being.

She nodded with a small smile, explaining, "My mother is their royal adviser."

I blinked, "Oh! So you grew up there?"

Ultear laughed with a look of fondness in her eyes, "Yes, I did. I know Gray and the royal family, quite well."

"Do you mind me asking if you know what sort of being they are?"

"Well, King Silver is a Amarok. And the mother is an orca-spirit." My eyes widen in surprise and curiosity, which makes her laugh.

"Do you know what an Amarok is?"

"Isn't it… a wolf?"

"Basically. But it's much bigger. I mean, a fully grown one would rival a dragon's size, if they were strong enough." She tells me, a smile playing on her lips as she glances at Natsu cheekily. Said dragon glances away from the window with a fierce look of denial on his features.

"A _baby_ dragon, maybe. But I'm sure Igneel could squash King Silver with just his tail, if he wanted too."

Ultear shows no sign of finding his words insulting and just laughs, delight sparkling in her eyes, "I seem to remember you, seeing his full-form and almost peeing yourself."

Natsu splutters which makes us both laugh, before Ultear returns her attention back to me, "Queen Mika is an orca-spirit. She has the ability to change into an orca but it's different than a were-animals ability. I couldn't understand it then, so I can't really explain it now."

"That's okay. So did Prince Gray take after his mother or his father?"

 _"Seahorse._ " Natsu hisses from his spot, and I momentarily study him. He's so grumpy today, but I have no idea why. It's almost cute. Okay, it is a little cute. I hadn't seen Natsu grumpy, and petulant, but it was definitely a show.

Maybe that's why Ultear keeps picking at him.

"Well, originally, King Silver was supposed to find a Queen of the same creature. But they fell in love, and the Kingdom adored her, so they were able to get married with little repercussions. And with their… consummation, came Gray. He is both."

"Both?"

She nodded, "It's not terribly rare, there are colonies all over the North where you find his species. They are called an Akhlut. He's an orca-spirit with the ability to change into an amarok. But he can also change into an orca, and I've heard, he's been mastering both forms."

"Wait." My heart shudders excitedly at the idea of that, "So he can change into an orca and a wolf at the same time?"

"Yes, and with the same size of a growing amarok too. I haven't seen it, but apparently it's literally a half change between both of the animals. Wolf paws, orca tail, the works."

"That's incredible!" I gushed, and she smiled, as if the fact I found it amazing was incredible by it's own right. But honestly, how could it _not_ be stupendous?

"I have _wings_." Natsu mutters under his breath and I turn to him.

"Do you have a tail?"

"Sometimes." He shoots back and I raise my eyebrow, frowning a little.

"How come I've never seen it?"

"It leaves a gaping hole in my pants, Luce. I don't want some trolls to get the wrong idea."

I giggle at that, shaking my head at his crassness before Ultear titters cheekily, her words catching both of our attention.

"Oh, Princess Lucy is _Luce_ now… Interesting."

Blood rushes to my cheeks and Natsu just grumbles, "It's just a name."

"A _nick-name._ " She clarifies, a smirk playing on her lips, "A nickname, means you feel comfortable enough with her to make one. And she didn't even realize so either she doesn't care about you at all… _or…"_

She drifted off but the implication is there. I close my eyes, summoning up enough bravery to do what I've wanted to do for the last two hours. When I open my eyes, Natsu is about to say something back to Ultear, that will no doubt further give her satisfaction since she is doing the impossible, teasing the teaser.

I slid closer hesitantly, lifting his heavy arm and put it around my shoulders, wearing a bright smile, "Well of course I don't mind, Natsu and I are _basically_ best friends already!"

 _Ergh._ My brain cringes from my words, but my movements have stopped whatever Natsu is going to say and now Ultear is looking at me in surprise, probably because I shouted those words at her.

I snuggle into Natsu's solid size, noticing how tense he is and send Ultear a little smile, giving her a playful wink. Her lips twitch and she looks away, though the amusement is still there. When she turns back to us, she just smiles and nods as if it _all_ makes sense now.

"Such an alliance should be coveted all over Fiora."

"I know." I reply playfully, feeling a little more comfortable now that Natsu's warmth is surrounding me. Natsu is absolutely still, so still, I'm sure he stopped breathing. I playfully poke his side with my hand, and he jolts, looking down at me as I speak.

"But truthfully, it's not Natsu's personality that makes him such a good friend… I just wanted a somebody who could sprout wings and fly me anywhere I want to go." I shrug a little, and Ultear laughs, a full-body laugh that leaves her glowing.

"And Natsu _does_ sprout wings."

"It was fate. An opportunity like no other." I declare cheekily and Natsu sighs, his body relaxing with the exhale of air.

"I knew it, you're a user." He mumbles, a smile tweaking at his lips as his arm tightens around my shoulders, my body sinking in against his. The very soft warmth of his magic seeps into my skin and I work off the bracelet, placing it gently beside me. The warmth intensifies until I'm practically a puddle besides him.

Natsu just accepts my weight and continues to look out the window, although, he seems less grumpy than before. Ultear raises one eyebrow at me, "Is it safe to take off your bracelet?"

I nod, "I don't really need it when I'm with Natsu. I think it's all to do with the link. I just haven't tried it with Erza yet."

"Perhaps, I should take it to Erza and get it recharged while you guys are…" She makes a waffling motion with her hand and I blush a little but agree enthusiastically.

"That would be great!" She leans across to grab it, and then stands up, turning towards the door. She sends me a smile before ducking out, not caring that we are _still_ moving. I wonder if I'll ever be so coordinated or graceful to do that.

Once the door clicks shut, I turn my head back towards Natsu.

"So, you don't like Prince Gray?"

His lips purse, "The guy is a putz."

"I thought he was a seahorse?" I inquired innocently and he glances down, narrowing his eyes at me as if he sees right through my act. Which isn't surprising, I was a terrible actress.

"He's that too."

I laugh softly and just press my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes for a few moments of peace. His magic is almost tangible around me, settling against my skin like a warm blanket.

"Why are you grumpy?" I ask, my eyes still closed as Natsu's shoulder moves a little while he adjusts his body in the seat.

"I'm not."

"Is it because Erza hasn't been focused enough for you to tease her?" I wonder out loud, remembering how he had tried to antagonize her multiple times and she had been so busy trying to make up the distance lost, that she didn't react.

"That would be childish, and I am not a child." He mutters, and my lips quirk into a smile when I realize I've hit the nail on the head.

"You know… It's not normal that you feel the need to vex people. I think it's a psychological disease, especially if it leaves you grumpy when you aren't able to do it." I tell him, part cheeky, part serious. But I guess everyone has their outlets, and Natsu's is to pester or tease people.

"I'm _not_ grumpy." He argues lightly and I wrap my arm around his waist, giving him a tight playful squeeze.

"Sure."

When I go to move my hand back, he stops me with a hand on mine, sliding it back over to his side. I don't question it, I just relax and keep my arm wrapped around his stomach. It moves my head slightly so instead of being able to rest it on his shoulder comfortably, I'm _forced_ to press it against his chest.

_Oh dear, how did this happen?_

Natsu's heartbeat is a steady, if slightly fast tempo underneath my ear and it's almost hypnotizing. It helps seep away everything I had been holding in for the last couple of hours, _sadness_ about not being able to help Loki, _anger_ of what my Father is doing, _horror_ that people in my Kingdom see my gift as a blessing when it clearly isn't.

"You're like an old man." I smile a little, and he sighs, but I can feel his smile strangely. I don't want to look up and ruin my comfortable spot, leaning against him, letting his heartbeat and magic soothe me. I can vaguely feel some part of me pulling for more, sucking away that warmth to store inside me. I wonder if it would be a good idea to go cold turkey and get rid of the need for touch entirely.

"You feeling needy? You don't normally initiate contact."

I shrug, "I guess I'm feeling affectionate. I don't really need it though, if you want me to move."

"You are practically wrapped around me, Luce. How can I _ever_ deal with such a burden?" I smile and nuzzle his chest with my cheek, letting free a happy sigh. His arm tightens around my shoulder even more, getting rid of that last centimeter of space.

"This is what it would be like, you know." I find myself saying through the light fog of fulfillment. Very lightly, through the link we made, I feel a sense of confusion that isn't from me, and clarify further, "If I was going to accept your companionship. I wouldn't have to worry about society's expectations or feelings, or the fact that we are literally heading towards hostile lands. If I needed to hug you, I just would."

He's quiet for a few seconds but when he talks, his voice is stained with a sly amount of humor and something darker like need, "Firstly, you are a wanted _princess,_ Luce. Society has no expectations of you right now, aside from being wild and uncaring." It's odd that it makes sense, but it does. If anything, my Father and my Kingdom are probably assuming that I'm arranging some sort of attack or even running off to join the travelers.

_So why was I so worried about appearances if my reputation was already pretty bad?_

The question baffles me, but I find myself unable to answer it fully.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." I sound bemused and I am, because I would have never thought of it that way.

"And secondly, if you ask me, this is a great time to find yourself. An adventure to a dangerous place, surrounded by people you enjoy. Sow a couple of wild oats, do some stupid things. Dance naked under the moonlight if you want too."

"So, basically, your typical night at the Dragneel castle?" I tease and his chest moves as he laughs softly, the noise husky and so deep in all the right places. It's a little astounding how his _nice_ his voice is, because usually, deep voices like his were hard to understand and even a little annoying. His accent, paired with his tone, makes it almost sound like a soft spoken tale-teller.

_Of course, that's when he isn't cackling madly._

"As for your feelings, you know I'm not demanding anything. You do what you want, the chances are, I want the exact same thing in spades."

"I wouldn't have taken you for wise."

"Don't tell my Father, he'll think I'm ready to become King." He whispers and I laugh a little, rolling my eyes as I stare down at the floor in thought. He was right, this was a chance of a lifetime. Sure, it's not exactly the best circumstance and the mission deserved our utmost attention, but there's moments like this, when I can do whatever I want and it doesn't hurt anyone.

It's like I _don't_ have to be Princess Lucy Heartfilia.

I can just be, _Lucy._

"What are you thinking about?"

"Typical nights at the Dragneel castle." I tease quietly, smiling proudly when he laughs again.

"Alright, we are stretching our legs for _ten_ minutes." Erza barks as Natsu and I crawl out of the carriage, me with a little kitten yawn since I had - embarrassingly - fell asleep on Natsu. He gives into a large back-breaking stretch before glancing at me with a little smirk.

"You've got drool on your cheek."

I glower at him, shoving his side lightly, "Five meters away from me, swine."

Erza nods approvingly at me when she see's the action, before asking, "Lucy, there's a stream just through those bushes if you want to wash your face and do your business." Ultear, who is pulling off her shoes looks up and offers to join me. She also hands me the bracelet, which I slip on, cringing a little at the sting of Fae magic.

I accept and we tread off, leaving Natsu and Erza to entertain themselves. We walk through the brush, scratching at different places and my legs are a little weak from how I slept. When I step into the clearing, I make a noise that causes Ultear to look up and still also.

Three people, two women and one man, are in the stream already. Completely naked. The man is sitting on a rock, laughing as the woman reclines in the water, one leg propped up in the air, showing off incredible flexibility. The last is washing her hair, bent over from the waist, ass directed at us.

I advert my eyes immediately, whilst Ultear whispers to me, "Swan maidens. They shouldn't bother us." I nod, because I had already came to that exact conclusion. Due to research and my own curiosity, I knew a lot about the creatures closer to my Kingdom. Swan maidens were essentially, beings that could change between swan form and human form with a talisman they were born with. The reason why their type is so obvious is the flawless, milk-white skin and cloud-colored hair.

We move a bit up stream and I remind myself that it's considered rude to gawk at them, even if they are naked. It's a sign of disrespect, and I really didn't want to tumble with a swan-maiden. Although, I think they are light creatures and stick to flying away from people or things they perceive as a threat.

From what I could remember, nudity in their culture is considered normal and families often wear no clothes around each other, never once feeling anything other than purity and comfort.

I didn't really understand it, but that's probably because I would get ridiculously squeamish if I had to disrobe in front of family or even close friends.

Ultear wades into the water, after pulling her pants up a little and stands calf deep, wiggling her toes. I sit on a rock just at the edge, taking my shoes off and sinking my feet into the water also. I sigh, and we share a smile, content in acting like they aren't even there.

Which _sucks,_ because I sort of wanted to ask questions.

The one who had been showing off her limberness, wandered closer to us, and I glanced over out of habit. My eyes met two large blue ones, her lily-white hair cut into a short style that sat around her cheeks. Her skin almost glistens in the light, and she's petite framed. Beautifully so.

I offer her a small smile, keeping my eyes on hers before looking away slowly, watching Ultear lean over and rub her hands in the cool water. A little fish swims past my feet and my eyes follow it before I look up, startling at the face suddenly in front of mine.

Those huge blue eyes blink at me curiously before she smiles, but remains silent. I return it slightly, a little astounded by her appearance in my personal space. She leans even closer and her hands reaches out, lightly touching my hair.

"Gold." She says quietly, her voice full of youth and vitality. I nod then reach up slowly, watching for any signs of stress or fear and lightly untie my hair from it's braid. Her eyes widen as my smooth, thick hair falls out around me.

A delighted laugh leaves her lips, as she shouts, "Mira! Look! Her hair is gold!"

The older swan-maiden looks up and her eyes go large, " _Lisanna_! You musn't-" She stops when I smile at her also, trying to convey that I don't mind her friends interest in my hair. Of course, given their appearances, they look related. I wonder if they are family or not.

Lisanna turns back to me, asking with a vibrancy in her eyes that I can't really say no to, "Can I touch?"

I nod slowly, and she reaches out, raking her fingers through my hair slowly. She makes an amazed sound and I wonder why she's so impressed by it. My hair was practically passed down by royal blood, a few shades from being pale as hers, but in the sunlight, it did shine golden. The warmth just bounced off it, which used to be a source of ire for me.

I glance at Ultear who is watching the swan-maiden in shock, standing perfectly still. _She must not understand either._

Her friend, Mira has finally reached us. She looks much more confident and somehow _knowing_ of the situation and lightly apologizes, "Sorry for my sisters manners. She's obsessed with gold."

"It's fine." I clear my throat when my voice comes out a little shaky, giving her a smile, "It's in need for a cut anyway."

Lisanna gasps, "No! Don't cut hair! It's _beautiful!"_

Mira tugs her arm but Lisanna refuses to budge, her baby blues pleading to eyes are practically glistening with horror and her voice is so upset. With how limited her English is, I have to assume it's not her native language. But I can't for the life of me, remember what native tongue swan-maidens spoke.

"I won't cut it." I promise, nodding, "I won't cut."

"You won't?" She now sounds delighted again and I laugh, glad she isn't upset anymore.

"I won't." I assure her and she gives me a wide smile, her teeth almost blinding me. Mira also smiles but then it slowly seeps away as the man, who had been observing us from the rock, stands.

"Dragon." His voice is thick with an accent, but the word is slightly shaky. I glance up and notice Natsu and Erza, who are standing at the entrance of the path, watching us speak. I wonder how long they have been there.

Mira firmly grasps her sisters wrist and begins to tug it, tug her away from me as the man gathers their talismans that sit innocently on a rock in the middle of the stream. Lisanna glances to Natsu, her natural flight instinct kicking in with how afraid she looks. I almost feel bad, but I know how it works.

Predator, prey.

I wonder if it ever hurts Natsu.

Erza and Natsu just watch them, not exactly _looking_ threatening, but it's an aura around them that I can almost see.

It basically _screams,_ 'careful.'

Lisanna surprises us all, and fights her sisters grip, reaching for me whilst struggling, "Name! Name!"

"Lucy." I tell her, standing up from the rock as Ultear comes to my side. Lisanna smiles widely and fists her palm, shaking it lightly. Mira frowns at her sister, also not understanding why she's making such a fuss. Lisanna wrenches her arm against the grip and Mira releases her, shocked.

Lisanna, _still completely naked,_ marches over me and shakes her fist again. Ultear takes a step to protect me, but Lisanna ignores her entirely, reaching out. Her cold, wet hand grip my right arm and pulls it out.

Then she whispers, "Lucy."

When she opens her palm, a feather sits in it. So white, that in the sun, it almost glitters. She gently places it my open palm, and it's soft. I blink at the gift, confused and flattered all at once. Our eyes meet once more as Mira hisses at her sister, glancing at Erza and Natsu erratically.

" _Lisanna!_ "

Lisanna ignores her sister, and I smile a little. My smile makes her smile and we stand there, smiling at each other.

"Thank-you." I whisper, and she nods, a satisfied grin on her lips. Then she wades back over to Mira, chin tilted high. I almost laugh at how smug she looks, and how exasperated Mira is. Then with a flutter of glitter, and magic, three swans take off out of the lake, into the sky.

I look down at my palm, bemused before chirping, "Well, back on the road!"

Ultear laughs breathlessly, "Do you know how rare it is to get approached by a swan maiden, let alone _get a gift?_ "

I blink at her before laughing it off, "She just liked my hair." I walk out of the stream, stretching as Erza shakes her head at us, or well me.

"I think we should just keep you in the carriage from now on, you just attract creatures." Erza jokes and I step into my shoes, balancing myself with a hand on Natsu's shoulders. The feather is lightly clutched with my other hand Erza and Ultear walk up ahead and I take the time to ask Natsu if it bothers him.

"Not really." He shrugs, "It's natural preservation. I'm a big bad dragon, they are swans. An entree really."

"That's horrible." I pout at him, as he continue walking, my hands now free to cup the feather gently.

"Princesses are more filling really. Spoiled brats, and all that."

"Stop!" I laugh, shoving him gently with my shoulder and he laughs as well before peering down at the feather.

"A swan did give my Father a feather once. It's supposed to be good luck."

"Really?" I ask, surprised as I hold it up to my face, studying it. Natsu cackles, as if he knows that I'm trying to see the luck with my eyes, instead of just believing it.

"Yeah. Looks like you've got a guardian angel."

"Maybe a guardian dragon, by the end of this trip." I tease, giving him a coy smile as I step into the carriage open doors. Erza is already unpacking some sandwiches for us, whilst Ultear is in the front. Natsu follows me in, a slight red tinge on his cheeks and I inwardly cheer that _I_ got him to blush this time around.

I bit my lip, using my fingers to measure the small piece of leather Erza had graciously given me before lifting the scissors and cutting it. Erza was sleeping soundly opposite me, and Natsu had been driving for a few hours. Ultear had opted to stay up there with him so she could navigate him better.

It seems we were all in agreement about Natsu's sketchy navigation skills.

Erza had decided we weren't going to stop for another break until we hit mid morning, and it had been dark for a few hours now, the moon in it's crescent form, bright in the sky. I had the feather resting delicately beside me, and was currently working on the piece that would hold it in my hair.

The door opened when I was trying to figure out how to secure the quill in the leather. Natsu slid inside easily, glancing at Erza for a moment before quietly shutting the door. I smiled a little at his consideration, but continued to puzzle at the dilemma I had.

He sat down beside me and watched me fiddle with the leather piece, before asking, "Can't get it to work?"

"I need something to clasp it and hold the leather and the feather together." I admit before giggling, my voice soft, "I rhymed." I almost slapped myself at that point because I was _so_ not the type of girl to point out that I rhymed to an attractive member of the opposite sex.

I blame Natsu, he's the only thing that's changed.

He gave me a soft smile that my cheeks could not resist, causing a light blush to spread over my cheeks. He lifted his hand and tugged on his ear, before pulling out the metal cuff that sat at the top of it. He handed it to me and I frowned, "No, it's okay. I don't want to take it."

"It's a _gift._ " He placed it in my free hand and I smiled thankfully at him, flushed and pleased at his soft attitude. It seemed, whenever night came, Natsu got a little more sweeter, somehow. Maybe smoother. Maybe it was just added darkness that took away his exuberance.

"Can you help?"

He nodded, and together we managed to figure it out. He tied the thin piece of leather around the quill, securing it, before helping me meld the cuff so the leather melted and stuck to the metal. Once we were done, he took a strand of my hair and slid the cuff in, squeezing lightly so it clipped into my hair.

"Thank-you." I stroked the feather lightly, eyeing it from the side as it dangled from the mid-lengths of that strand.

He just nodded and smiled at me, before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Calm." I said, before adding after a minute, "Wide awake, unfortunately."

"Probably because you fell asleep _and_ drooled on me earlier." He teased and I leaned in, glaring at him playfully.

"Princesses don't drool."

"No, but Luce does." He leaned in as well, our voices quiet so we didn't disturb Erza and I rolled my eyes before biting my lip. His eyes fell down to the action, narrowing a little bit before I questioned bravely, despite my heart racing in my chest and my brain cringing at the incoming humiliation.

"Want to cuddle?"

His eyes widened for a second before a smile spread across his lips. He nodded quietly and I reached over to the bags, grabbing a blanket. He adjusted himself on the seat, laying on his back like he had done on the couch at Jellal's cabin, and I motioned for him to scoot, not sure that I'd fit sideways with my ass and that tiny scrap of seat left.

"Just sit on me."

I gasped, coyly scandalized, "Why, Natsu. What on earth would your Father say?"

"Good work." He smirked at me, eyes glittering with amusement and I scoffed, shaking my head to hide my smile. I slipped onto his body, my knees bracing on either side of me as I wiggled a little before telling him.

"I want to put my legs in the middle."

"Just don't shove your knee in my crotch, and I'll be fine with that." I rolled my eyes but adjusted when he spread his legs a little, just enough for me to slip down his body. He lifted one of his legs, bent at the knee and placed it over the back of my thighs, and I cuddled into him.

I made an unhappy noise, and he murmured, "What is it?"

"I want the blanket to the top of my ears."

"Then pull it up."

I clenched my hands on the fabric of his shirt, my head resting on his chest, and mumbled, "I'm too comfortable. I'll ruin it if I move."

He chuckled and with his long arms, reached down to grasp at the blanket that was piled at my hips, and pulled it up to my ears, as per requested. I sighed happily and lifted my chin, staring up at his handsome face for a few moments.

"Take your bracelet off, it's blocking your magic from me." He stated and I frowned, resting my chin more firmly on his sternum.

"That's good. From what Erza has told me, I'm too aggressive."

"Protective, yes. Aggressive, no." He denied, opening his eyes to gaze down at me, "I like the feel of it. Feels like fur sometimes, other times it feels like wind. Depending on the shape you have it in."

"It's just a blob of white at the moment," I tell him and he smiles.

"Blob. How surprisingly eloquent of you."

" _Spell_ eloquent." I reply cheekily, but lift my hands to slip off the bracelet. I place it carefully on the ground beside the chair, before snuggling back into him. He pinches my waist at my attitude but doesn't bother to reply, making a low growling noise that makes Erza stir.

I shiver, "Don't you dare. You'll wake up Erza and then you'll be dragged by your tail off the back of the carriage."

"You like it though." He says this so innocently that I'm a little surprised, and I convey that with my eyes. His eyes darken a little as he adds the sinker, "Plus, I like doing it."

I giggle, lifting my hand from his side to place it on his lips. He looks shocked and pleased that I'm being so _touchy_ and inwardly, I'm equally as surprised.

"No growling tonight. That's an order."

"Yes, Luce. Whatever you say, Luce." He mumbles from the other side of my hand and I roll my eyes, but slip my hand away and tuck it under his scarf, sighing at the warmth there.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My email says it's only 19 comments but Ffnet says it's 26?
> 
> When in doubt, trust the source i guess?
> 
> I'm generally puzzled by t his but whATEVER.
> 
> WHY DOES THE EARTH PLAY WITH ME LIKE THIS
> 
> Question Time:
> 
> Was Lucy and Loke talking about Levy? Uh... no.
> 
> Will Levy be introduced? *Looks at previous chapter, and the 2,000 word dialogue between Levy and the gang.* UhhHHHH
> 
> Does Lucy have black hair now? Non my friend. She has black hair only when she goes Banshee, I will be changing the previous chapter a little to clarify that properly soon.
> 
> Will there be a main character death? Noooooo. Would I do that? ;)
> 
> So whens the lioness going to lick Natsu's wounds? Ohohohohoho, i like how you think ;)
> 
> Is Ultear connected to Gray? This chapter answers that.
> 
> So is zeref going to be king of the demons and then reveal natsu to be a half demon or something and that's why he can do the mental link with Lucy? Zeref is a LORD. There's a clue for you. He's a dictator, as said by previous chapters. He is not the KING of Demons. Can anyone guess why the distinction between 'Lord' and 'King' is so important when it comes to Zeref? P.s he is royalty, but he abolished the royal law and made it completely under his rule.
> 
> It's another twenty comments to get the next chapter!
> 
> I'm going to go contemplate my life in the corner.
> 
> As always guys, stay fresh... and sane.
> 
> xo freshprincess.


	10. Her Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has some fun with riding the carriage. Ultear is a little shit. Madness.

"Can I go up front?" I ask Erza as we chew on our beef-jerky snacks, ignoring Natsu's rumbling snores. I have to wonder if he's actually asleep this time, but seeing as he's not bothering either of us, I assume yes.

It's been three days since we left Jellal's cabin and to Erza's delight, we are back on schedule. We are supposed to be due in at the first stop by tomorrow afternoon, but Erza is hoping to make it tomorrow morning. We've only been taking small breaks and eating on the go, the three of them working in shifts to drive.

It makes me wish I had learnt how to direct horses when I was back in the Stars.

Erza's eyes widen at me before she smiles, "Of course! You'll just have to pin your hair up, it's sort of a giveaway."

"And yours isn't?" I tease and she laughs, "That's why I wear a hood when I get in the drivers seat. Did you want to borrow it?"

"Yes please!" I tied my hair up in a ponytail, leaving out the strand that has the feather cuff in it. I gently tuck that behind my ear, not wanting to harm it too much. She riffles through a bag, before handing me a dark brown half-cloak, which I pull on.

"If you see any patrols, or people you recognize, you'll have to tell Ultear, or if there isn't enough time, come back inside immediately. I know it's a bit much, but it's all about safety. Of course, the Star's are a particularly recluse land and what you are wearing now, makes you seem like a noble woman in the least."

I nod understandingly, knowing that if anyone recognized me, it wouldn't take my Father long to begin tracking me as she smiles, "Okay then. Let's go."

Of course, Loke was still able to find me even though I was very careful before.

When we both stand up, I remember what Natsu and I were talking about the other night and stop her.

"Natsu and I have been playing around with the link. He tells me my magic feels different to him, like it's adapted to my thoughts or something like that. Do you mind if I try and see if it does the same with you?"

She shakes her head, "Of course. It's only natural to gather evidence from a different, more superior source." I giggle at her haughty tone before slipping off my cuff. The minute I do, I feel my power pinch at me, not exactly threatening but just letting me know, it's there and not going away. I push away the fear that comes with that realization and reach out to touch Erza's arm.

Her face remains impassive before she smiles, "It has changed. It's not… Hmm, the sensation is hard to explain. When we first linked, I felt pins and needles on a larger scale. This just feels ethereal, and almost like a wind. It's gentle right now, but it's still very… protective. As if threatening protection but knowing it doesn't need it against me."

I beamed, "That's great! And your magic settles me similar to Natsu's. I don't need the cuff if I'm with him, and it's seems like I don't need it when I'm touching you either."

Her eyes glow with hope, "Excellent. It seems like our links are healthy then. I was worried that with your state, you'd reject them."

"Erza, you are practically my best friend. My sister. I could never reject you." I tell her seriously, enjoying her pleased smile and flush before questioning, "When we linked, my power was in lion-form. Can you tell me if it goes back to pins and needles if I quickly morph it?"

"Do so, Lucy. I will tell you the utmost truth." She smiles encouragingly and I close my eyes, focusing on creating the shape in my mind and pulling my power into it. It comes together much better than before, and that delights me.

When I open my eyes, the lion is staring up at me, her fur almost as white as Lisanna, the swan maidens feather. But somehow I know, in the light of day, she'd glow golden just like I did.

"It's familiar to fur." Erza smiles widely, "It's actually quite pleasant. It seems that your power in lion form is much more accepting than your power in it's proper form."

"What do you think that means?"

"I will get Ultear to pull over and allow you to sit with her while I discuss these new… findings with Mother." The way she says 'mother' always tickles at me, and I know it feels the same way to her, since she so often says 'Eileen' despite Eileen disliking it.

"Alright. Thank you for letting me investigate."

"The pleasure is all mine." She gives my hand a soft squeeze, before we pull away. I slip the bracelet back on, and watch as she reaches out the window and knocks firmly on the wood twice. The carriage begins to slow and I begin to feel excitement over the prospect of riding up front.

I never had before, always stuck in the carriage and I was beginning to suspect Natsu was right. This journey was all about finding myself and trying new things.

We stepped out once the carriage stopped entirely, the rock of it, knocking Natsu off his slouched position. I winced at the loud smack but Erza smirked, leading me out. Ultear stretched and asked, "What's up?"

"Lucy wants to ride up front. Once I've finished my discussion with Eilee- Mother, I will take over the shift."

Ultear smiles easily, and gives me a wink, "Sounds good. You first, my Lady."

I laugh and pull myself up onto the seat, looking down at the horses curiously. Eileen had offered to saddle her unicorns, which were known to be faster and more dependable, but we had all agreed - Natsu not included - that it would be a little too obvious. Natsu was all up for unicorns, apparently seeing their horns amused him.

I would never understand the inner workings of his mind.

Erza returned to the carriage and Ultear gripped the reins, clicking softly with her mouth as the horses shook lightly, hitting the floor with their hooves.

"What are they doing?"

"Warming up. When you stop them, their muscles still rather quickly. Seeing as we are going at a ridiculous pace, and they are keeping up very well, it's important that they stretch and warm-up also." Ultear explains and I nod, pulling the hood over my hair, finding two metal clips on either side. I slip them into my hair, realizing that are meant to keep the hood up.

Erza knocks on the wood paneling of the carriage twice and Ultear gives the reins a little shake, clucking at them. They start out in a slow trot but soon begin to canter. A few minutes into cantering, they take off and I'm almost thrown back at how fast they suddenly go.

Ultear laughs, and I strain to hear her over the thundering hooves, "Incredible, right? These guys are born for this, stamina and speed."

"It's incredible." I agree, smiling as the window whips around us. I tug the hood down further, making sure that my hair is covered despite the clips. The forest rushes past us in a blur, a few travelers wandering down with baskets filled with goods and clothes. Some kids wave and Ultear waves back but I remain silent, amazed by this experience. My cheeks are flushed, my heart is racing and the world is whizzing by.

For what feels like only while later, Ultear nudges me, "Want to give it a go?"

My eyes widen as apprehension fills me, "I've never tried it before!"

Ultear grins, "You can do it. Just look!" She shakes her hands and I pay attention as she explains.

"They respond to tugging and spurring mostly, especially if they can't hear the noises. If you want them to go faster, spur them. Like this!" She quickly whips the reins, the leather smacking lightly against their coats. I don't think they feel it, it just makes this noise and they seem to go a little faster. I worry at my lip, and nod as she continues explaining.

"If you want to go slower, don't yank at the reins. That can cause an accident. Lightly tug a few times and they'll get the message." She demonstrates with a firm, but light tug, and the horses slow down just slightly, keeping up a ground eating pace.

"Wrap the reins twice around your hands, once around your wrist to elbow, the second between your thumb and your fingers. This will help you control the pull. There's no turning involved, it's just straight for miles!"

"Okay!" My voice shakes but it doesn't bother her as she offers some encouragement.

"You can do it!" I nod but I doubt myself. I focus on keeping my breathing steady as she slowly hands me one reign. She waits patiently as I follow her instruction. Then she gives me the second and I'm suddenly in the middle of the front seat, looking down at the two horses that don't even notice the change in rider.

I hold it there for a bit, getting used to the vibrations before giving the reins a quick flick, attempting to spur them on. It's too light at first, and Ultear just states loudly, "A little harder. They need to feel it!"

I do it again and a smile breaks out when they increase the pace, legs working fluently. I notice they aren't even out of breath and they've been keeping this pace for a while now. I knew they were born and bred for this, but damn, I'd be dead by this point.

Or maybe I'd finally be rid of my whorish hips.

"Great work!" Ultear cheers before her next words make me still.

"I'm going back into the carriage. I'll send Erza out in a few minutes!" I glance at her in shock and fear but her shit-eating grin makes me feel even worse.

"That is a terrible idea!"

"You'll be fine!" She laughs wickedly before shouting right in my ear, "By the way, horses can sense fear! So don't you dare get scared up here!"

"Ultear!" I shout back but she's already climbing off the seat, slipping herself around the edge. I turn back to the road, my nerves rattled and watch as the horses continue their pace. I bit my lip and take long deep breaths, which is hard, considering the air that whizzes past me. But after what feels like ages, I relax into the rhythm of it.

Tree's soar by as blurs, the only sound to my ears is the beating of their hooves on the ground. A smile makes it way over my face and I loosen the reins just a little, holding both with one hand so I can adjust my hood, which has only slipped back a little. I adjust the clips before fixing the reins back up.

The horses don't even care, they just continue on and I forget all about Erza coming back out. And when somebody does come out, it isn't Erza. Natsu slips in next to me, leaning a little so he can see my face before he grins.

"Having fun?"

"I can't feel my arms!" I beam and he laughs, though his eyes are soft, full of fondness. He nudges me softly and I move over, carefully handing over the reigns one at a time. Once he adjusts his grip, urges the horses on with a quick flick and they seem to catapult forward, going much faster than Ultear ever went.

"Is that safe?" I shout and he glances over, raising his eyebrow at me quizzically.

"To go this fast?" I clarify, and watch as he gives me a crooked smug grin. Something low inside me clenches and rolls around at the look, but I will myself to keep any sort of blood away from my cheeks. Out of sheer will, I manage it, just in time to hear his reply.

"This isn't fast."

"They can go faster?" I ask, surprised by the notion. Surely, the speed they were going was their limit. It felt like the air was propelling me backwards, that's how fast we were going. Natsu shook his head and leaned closer to me so he could speak without shouting too much.

"No, this is pretty much their capacity. Whenever I get in the driving seat, Erza wants me to push them as fast as I can. My eyes pick up motions quicker than hers, so it's less of a risk."

"Does that mean you can go this fast when you have wings?"

"I can go this fast without wings." His grin widened and he dropped his head further down to state, "With wings, it's about twice as fast."

"Do dragons have any weakness?" I laugh, amazed and he shrugs, but the glitter of smugness in his eyes is hard to miss. Mr Natsu is happy that he's faster than the horses. I wonder if he constantly makes everything a competition just for his own amusement or if it is a need to win that drives him.

"Igneel doesn't like grammar much, but that's it."

I giggle at the idea of the great Fire Dragon King frowning at a book before going silent, inching closer to Natsu to leech off his body heat. With the air rushing past us like this, my eyes are watering slightly and my cheeks feel numb. After what feels like ages, I tug Natsu's jacket and he leans down to listen to me, my voice a little croaky from the necessary shouting.

"I'm going to go inside."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Please." I wasn't brave enough to attempt climbing into the carriage at this speed, and even though I felt like a pain, Natsu didn't complain, he simply slowed the horses down gradually. I guessed it was because going from a fast speed to an abrupt halt would be a bad idea.

Once he stops, he slides out of the seat, and reaches to help me down. I slip down slowly, bracing my hands on his shoulders, as my feet touch the floor. He goes to let me go when my knees buckle, and I fall into his chest. His arms quickly steady me, warm lean muscles tensing as they squeeze my waist, keeping me up right.

"Ow." I pull back to rub my nose before looking down to my legs which feel boneless, and tingly. The feeling isn't exactly comfortable or pleasant.

"I think my legs are asleep." I tell Natsu just as Erza and Ultear exit the carriage, finding Natsu's arms securely wrapped around my waist. Erza's eyebrow twitches but I give her a smile, trying to calm her down.

"It's not his fault, my legs aren't awake yet." I inform her, and her shoulders relax, but I catch her giving Natsu a nasty, 'be good' glare when I go to look down at my legs and will the circulation of blood to return.

"Maybe Natsu should take her into the carriage and let her rest. Erza and I will take turns until we get to the first town." Ultear holds up her orb, peering into it before nodding, "It shouldn't be long now."

"Natsu barely got an hour of driving in." Erza states, and it almost sounds like a complaint, but Ultear wisely ignores it and just climbs onto the driving seat, patting the other spot invitingly. Erza sighs and gives me a once over before hoisting herself up.

Natsu crouches a little, and I squeak when he effortlessly rearranges his hands so one goes underneath my knees and the other is along my back. He lifts me up and I'm momentarily mortified, and appropriately distracted by the way his muscles tense to accommodate the sudden weight.

"You were planning on hobbling to the carriage door?" He sounds amused and I feel my cheeks heat because I was actually planning on crawling if I had too. I turn my face away from his and try my hardest not to pout, but it finds my lips anyway and soon I'm mulishly relaxing into his embrace.

He enters the carriage with two large steps, and places me gently on my seat which is designated in the corner, at the back. Once I'm stable, he surprises me by getting onto his knees and deftly taking off my shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get the circulation in your leg started again." He explains and I frown at him, confused and suspicious.

"What does that mean?"

He laughs a little at my antitrust look, "I'm just going to massage your ankles and calf for a bit, to loosen the muscles and get the blood pumping."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't, your legs will fall off." His lips twitch and I scoff, but can't help the grin on my lips at how obvious his tell was.

"Liar."

He wisely ignores me, and the carriage begins to move again when he rubs his hands together. He starts on my right foot, rubbing, kneading the flesh of my feet, before moving up to my ankle. He's all concentration and no playfulness, eyes narrowed in stern absorption of his task. I try to be as serious as he is, but it's a lot hard and plenty distracting considering his fingers are warm, firm and a little rough.

When he finishes pinching and rubbing his thumb along my Achilles heel, his hands move up to my calve and it's another level of euphoria. I let out a little moan of pain when he hits a bruise that I didn't know I had and he looks up, concern flicking over his features.

"Too rough?"

"Shh, my leg is having an intimate moment with your hands. Let's not interrupt them."

His lips quirk into a small grin, and he shakes his head but obeys my command, and just focuses his effort with massaging, kneading motions that make my head dizzy with pleasure and relief. I was always a bit spoiled and liked the finer things in life, but damn, Natsu would probably give the roughest traveler a massage and they'd faint with pleasure.

My leg was heavy, but operating by the time he was finished and he wasted no time until he moved on to my left. I stretched the limb with a satisfied smile before glancing over Natsu. I always had the sneaking suspicion that men needed to be praised for their good efforts every once and a while.

"That feels great." I tried to make it comradely, but a lovely firm stroke of his thumb against the sole of my foot made it turn breathy.

Oops.

He grunted a little, but I noticed the slightest bit of red on the tips of his ears that pinked out underneath that mop of hair. I smiled a little more and just relaxed into the seat, closing my eyes to hopefully fall asleep with his massage lulling me there.

Unfortunately, lefty was more co-operative with him that rightie and soon he deemed it alive and kicking, so he stopped.

"Hungry?" He turned away to rummage through a sack, giving me time to sort out my frown and settle with a chirpy.

"Yep!"

He threw me a wrapped object and once I opened it, the smell of bread, pork and spiced leafy greens met my noise. I ate it greedily, almost finishing it at the same time Natsu did, and that was surprising considering Natsu inhaled food. I sometimes watched to see if he actually chewed.

As of yet, no chewing motion has been detected.

"I have a question."

He looked up from crumbling the wrapping into a ball and smiled a little, "You always do."

"It's only because you are so good at answering my questions." I told him charmingly, and he laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

"Alright, your flattery has granted you answers until we get to the village."

"What happens if I have questions after we get to the village?" I wonder and he sends me a smirk, that's filled with mischief. That place deep inside my stomach simmers with an edge of heat and for some reason, the look in his eyes paired with that smirk makes me flush.

Deciding that we should definitely move on, for my own health and safety, I ask the question that I have been worrying about since we left Jellal's cabin.

"When I stopped Loke… I felt, strange."

He leaned forward, "I know. I sensed it."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"When dragons fight for dominance, it starts with power. But baser instincts kick in. How did you feel when the kitten buckled?" I gave him a sour look at the fact he was still calling Loke 'kitten' but thought about his question. When I asserted my dominance, it was like a rush of power. The thrill of being stronger, the rush of someone else finding my resolve absolute against theirs. But then, it turned a little more.. animalistic.

I closed my eyes and sought out my power, watching as it lingered at the cave entrance inside me, a mist like substance, that was stark white, full of untrained power.

"I felt like I wanted to bite him." I muttered, a little embarrassed but also thoughtful because I really wasn't a biter. I mean, given my numerous experiences, I didn't think I was.

"Was it sexual?" His blunt question made me look up, but instead of seeing anything like judgment or disgust on his features, he just looked calm, almost peaceful. Something inside me rolled around uncomfortably at the thought of Natsu ever wanting to bite someone in a sexual way. I figured the feeling was apprehension about his dragon side, even though, I had seen it a few times now and it hadn't bothered me.

Realizing he was still waiting for my answer, I shook my head and spoke truthfully, "No. I wasn't looking at him like he was somebody attractive. It was like he was… food or just, someone to force into submission. It felt like if I didn't bite him, he wouldn't get the message of who was stronger?"

I wondered if I was making any sense, but Natsu just nodded, and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest with a speculative look, "If it was sexual, I'd say you acknowledged a possible partner to mate with." I screwed my face up at the idea of having any sort of intercourse with Loke, he was like a brother.

Granted, a stupid one, but a brother nonetheless.

"But since it wasn't sexual?"

"I'm kind of flying blind here." He admitted, "We don't know anything about Banshee's besides some very scare details about your screams and it's affect on the world around you. We don't know anything about your origin, or if Banshee's have a sub-type."

"Sub-type?" I repeated, before wracking my brain for the meaning of the word, "As in, a creature that is a descendant or ancestor?"

He nodded, "Dragons descend from nothing. We came from the elements, the first dragons were simply created by the land, ocean and sky. If anything, my ancestor would be lava, since my line originated from a volcano. As for descendants, we haven't created anything that rivals our strength. Igneel told me that one of the first Kings of the Moltens created salamanders, but they aren't exactly magical. Just impervious to fire."

"So it's sort of like mermaids, and sirens. Mermaids came from the ocean first, but sirens were the work of thousands of years of evolution. Sirens aren't as powerful as mermaids by a long-shot, but they are the children of the mermaid species." I clarified and he nodded, reaching his hand up to brush through his hair and give the back of his head a small scratch as he thought.

"Were-lions are supposed to be descendant from griffins, although scholars haven't been able to fully prove it. And immortals refuse to confirm or deny the theory." He mumbled to himself, but I was momentarily amazed. I had known Natsu was intelligent but it seemed that animal-lore and it's counterparts were his strong point. As rising Queen of the Stars, I learnt mostly about nymphs and their heritage.

"Nymphs are descendants from the Goddesses of Love but that's speculation as well. They aren't strong enough to simply be born from nature, so it's always been assumed that Aphe, the Goddess of Sensuality, reached into the earth, had sex with a bunch of women and that's how we came to be." I blinked before muttering softly, "That's how nymphs came to be."

I wasn't a nymph. I'm not a nymph.

Natsu looked up with an odd look in his eyes, but it vanished, leaving a frown on his face, "I know a little bit about Aphe, but… isn't she a woman?"

I simply blinked at him before laughing, "Oh! No, I'm sorry. That wasn't… I explained it wrong. It was sex in the form of an intimate bond. There was no… semen involved. Aphe didn't trust man to not covet her daughters, so she simply touched a worthy woman, gave her hours of pleasure through her magic then inserted the seed of life inside. The legends say that's why nymphs can't live without touch, because we ache and pine for hers only."

Natsu's lips twitched, "So does that mean nymphs are lovers of women at heart?"

I struggled not to flush, instead smiling sweetly at him, "Maybe it's because a man could never compare with the touch of a woman."

He laughed at my words, the noise deep and filthy. A shiver crawled up my spine and I struggled to stay focused, shaking my head lightly as Natsu stated, "Like I said, without knowing how you came to be, and if you have ancestors or descendants, then I'm shooting in the dark."

I looked away for a second, and focused on my power, molding it easily into my lion, something that I had grown so comfortable seeing. Looking at the cloud of mist, the cloud of danger and hurt, scared me so. Maybe since I had controlled my lion before, it made it easier to accept my power in that face than it's original form.

"But everything seems to be pointing to the fact that Banshee's have some sort of animal in them. Isn't that the only way to explain… When I shape my power into a lion, it's not like it was before." I frown, running my hands through my hair, "It's like I can feel her. I know it's just my scream, or my magic, but when I morph it, I can feel the fur. When I forced Loke to submit, I wanted to bite him so I could taste his blood, make him realize that I had won."

Once I admitted, a sense of horror rushed through me. I closed my eyes tightly, and fisted my hands, wishing that I had the secrets to what I was. Wishing I had answers as to why I felt this way. I wasn't a were-lion, I was a Banshee.

Why would I want to bite into someone just to prove my dominance?

I felt the added weight of someone sitting down on the cushion beside me, and opened my eyes, glancing over to find Natsu. I startled when I saw his eyes, wondering if I would ever not be surprised and captivated by the amazing glowing color. Inside me, my lioness stretched, content to be grazing, not paying either of us attention.

"You know what I see when my eyes turn?"

His question makes me frown harder but I shook my head, remaining silent. His eyes roamed my features for a second before he spoke, his voice deeper, rougher.

"I see the vein in your neck. I can see how the blood rushes all over your body." I flushed, and felt my heart race a little faster at his words, shocked at how honest he was being. I don't know why I was shocked, he hadn't been anything but honest to my knowledge.

"See, right there." He murmured, eyes focused on my neck, "Your heart is beating faster, it's making that vein pulsate a little. Not that anyone with a human eye could see. Only an animal."

"Why are you telling me this?" My voice shook, not with fear, but anticipation, arousal. Something about this was making my stomach warm, my legs tense and my heart to thud faster in my chest, the noise almost drowning out Natsu's voice entirely. But his voice was hard to ignore, and I soon felt my entire being melt into listening to him speak.

"Because I want you to understand, having urges, feeling wild and animalistic, isn't a bad thing. It's natural. Even if we don't know what line Banshee's come from, and if they have some connection to an animal; that doesn't make it bad. You are doing what your instincts want you too. And there is nothing wrong with following your instincts."

"But what if I don't understand my instincts? What if I hurt someone?"

"You didn't bite the kitten, even though you wanted too. I think you doubt your self control." He stated and I shook my head.

"You controlled my lioness form for me. The minute you touched me, the power got distracted by yours and that's why I didn't bite Loke." I admitted softly, closing my eyes tightly once more as a wave of shame washed over me.

"Is that such a bad thing? When Igneel was training me in controlling that side of me, he gave me an anchor to focus on. It sounds like you've decided to use me." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, and I simply stared at him before I leaned closer, curious about something he said.

"What was your anchor?"

Nothing about his face changed, but I saw the slightest flash in his eyes that gave me the impression that it was a touchy topic. I opened my mouth to draw back my question when he smiled a little, his eyes carefully blank.

"Fire was my anchor."

I simply nodded, dropping the topic of conversation before something more suitable.

"So you don't mind that you are my anchor?"

"As long as you don't throw me in the ocean, I'm okay with it." He smirked a little at my disgusted look and I almost laughed at how horrible that joke was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the flip are we at ten chapters already?/
> 
> *looks at time-line and frets about how close shit is*
> 
> I fully blame ALL of you for leaving such amazing comments! You gave me thirty comments in a little over 24 hours? LIKE HOW. CAN U. PLEASE. EXPLAIN.
> 
> So in this beauty, you address some important information that WILL come up later. Because, Lucy is a Banshee, so why would she be adopting lion traits when her power is in that form? Does Banshee creatures have a link to an animal that we (well I mean, you because I know where this is going) don't know yet? Is that why she got that urge to bite Loke?
> 
> I have to admit fam, it's fun asking the questions and reading your responses. Some of you get alarmingly close, and then others just scream for Nalu. Which I will never say no to tbh.
> 
> Can we all just give a round of applause to Ultear. I really don't want her to seem like a B character in this story. I love her and she deserves some credit.
> 
> Question Time!
> 
> Are we to assume there is some tie between Natsu & Zeref? *sweats nervously* W-Well I mean, that's crazy! *laughs anxiously*
> 
> Can I take Natsu out of the story and keep him to myself? Sure! But I will warn you, he sometimes slips Lucy into his pocket. What can ya do? ;)
> 
> Do you update on the weekend no matter what? Qui!
> 
> How does Jellal know that dragons can't do what Natsu can do with reading peoples thoughts and communicating through them etc? Jellal's intelligence mostly comes through his experience. he has experienced countless battles, and knows the basics on how Dragons work. That's all I can really say without spoiling some of the story!
> 
> Has Lucy's hair attracted Natsu similarly to how Lisanna was attracted? Yes. YeS. YES.
> 
> I can't see Mira being afraid of Natsu though? I can't see Elfman turning into a beautiful swan, but hey, I did it though ;)
> 
> Does that mean that there aren't beings that can shapeshift into whatever they want? Swan-maidens are mythical beings that were said to be able to change into a swan through a powerful talisman made out of swan fur. They are NOT wereanimal/ were animals are able to adopt some parts of the animal into their human state. With swan-maidens, it is a swan or a person, no between. (:
> 
> Will we see the Strauss siblings again? Yep!
> 
> Do you know how hard you make it for me to focus on nursing school? Ohohohohohohohoho. This makes me feel a great evil.
> 
> I was wondering how you came up with the mythos for this story & like what inspired you to use the creatures and magic in this story? Well, originally, you were going to meet Lucy in a dungeon and she was going to be locked up among the other royal princes and princesses. That's what I had planned. But with much deliberation, I decided to ease into this world instead of throwing it out there. As for the mythos and creatures, my beta Dim and I spend hours discussing the creatures and what they should do, what powers they have, how they act etc etc. A lot of the time, I take as much information as I can then mold it with my own imagination. Then it just comes out as the jarbled mess you see today. (:
> 
> I'm upping the ante to 30 reviews, to give myself time to edit and get a chapter a head. Currently, I have the next chapter written, and the chapter after that almost done but I like to be a little more organized.
> 
> (not really)
> 
> But considering how fast you guys gave me thirty before, then I'm expecting to be uploading the next chapter tomorrow ;)
> 
> As always guys,
> 
> stay fresh and pretty
> 
> xo freshprincess!


	11. Her Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get Nalu, some sisterly bonding w Erza and Lucy. Then madness.

I stepped out of the carriage, hood firmly placed over my hair, with a red scarf wrapped around my mouth. Erza and Natsu were also hooded, hiding their hair and face with scarfs of their own. The only one not wearing extreme camouflage was Ultear, and she did most of the talking, adopting a more southern accent easily.

As she talked to the shop keeper with Erza, I wandered away to the markets just a little ways from the group. I ran my fingers over some of the silver plated trinkets, keeping my head down as townspeople moved around, talking and shopping for goods.

I stopped at a small wood carving stand, picking up a small dragon that was as small as my ring finger. It was curved and beautifully designed, the details so acute that I could really tell the carver worked really hard for it.

"It's cute." Natsu's voice made me glance back, and I nodded, holding the little dragon up to his eyes.

"Did you look like this when you were a kid?"

His eyes glittered with amusement and he leaned over to breathe into my ear, "I was way cuter."

I laughed and placed the dragon back down, noticing the ladies smile with a little flush. She eyed the pair of us as if she was trying to figure out the connection, or maybe she was just really nosy. I ignored her and continued to move onto the next booth, Natsu following me casually. I wondered if Natsu was only accompanying me because Erza hadn't wanted me to be left alone while we were here.

"How long are we in this town?"

"Only two days." Natsu informs me, and I stop at a stall that has beautiful flowered jewelry. I can tell they aren't real diamonds, or gems but that doesn't take away from their beauty. The little girl behind the desk, looking up at me with round eyes looks a bit pale, and ashen. Her mother is asleep in the chair behind her, dark circles prominent underneath her closed eyes.

I glanced back to the girl and asked, "Did you help make these?"

She nodded, and proudly whispered, "All the ones on the left, I did myself. The ones with emeralds are my favorite…" I didn't tell her I knew they weren't real, because she looked so earnest, that I figured she might not know herself. Instead, I just nodded and looked over to the section she had gestured as her own.

There was a lot of green, the fake sparkle of man-made gems would trick someone who wasn't knowledgeable about their jewelry. They were good fakes, and I had to inwardly applaud the woman's art of making almost perfect replicas' of the crystals. I picked up a small ring, that was a simple gold band, with a fake-emerald cut in the middle.

"How much is this one?"

She perked up even more at the thought of a potential sale, and rattled off a surprisingly expensive price. I held the ring up to my eye, my lips quirking at the little mistake she had made around the bridge of the golden plated metal. I glanced at the mother, who let out a loud snore and shifted in her sleep, clothes covered with soot and dirt.

I turned to Natsu, "Do you have any coin?"

He nodded, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pouch that rattled with change.

"How much is in there?"

"Two thousand in gold and silver." He shrugged and I smiled a little, also perceiving that as pocket change even though I didn't have my own money to flaunt about. Us royals, so materialistic. But for her, and her mother, it would be enough for a weeks worth of food. And more supplies.

"I'll pay you back in interest." I swiped the entire bag and turned back to the little girl, ignoring his grunt of amusement. I handed over the bag and she opened it, her eyes widening. I had easily given her two times over the price she had stated, but I just slipped the ring on my index finger and adjusted it, grateful that it actually fit.

"Thank-you."

She looked up at me in shock, clutching the pouch with wide green eyes that reminded me of the stone and she shook her head, bowing swiftly, "Thank you! Oh thank you! Please come again!" When we wandered to the next stall, I glanced back and smiled a little as she roughly woke up her mother, shaking the coins in her face wildly.

I also glanced back to find Ultear still talking to the woman from before, and producing documents for the woman to sign. Erza stood at her back, glancing around like a trained protector.

"You know the emerald is fake."

"But the emotion and hard-work behind it isn't." I replied justly, giving him a little wink as I held it up, "Plus, it's sparkly."

His eyes glowed with amusement and awe, and I somehow knew, behind the wrap around his mouth, he was smiling. He pressed a hand to my back, swiftly tucking me against his body when two small boys came tearing past, oblivious to the crowd of people.

"Yes, I am aware of you princesses and your sparkly things." He said this lowly, keeping my curves to his firmness, and I looked up into his eyes, leaning my head back so I could give him a playful look.

"Just as I am aware of you dragons and your sparkly things."

As he opened his mouth to reply, I glanced out the corner of my eye and noticed a head of white hair turned the corner at the end of the street. The color reminded me of something, but the memory slipped away just as he spoke.

"Hoarding is apart of my blood, you can't judge me for that."

"I would never judge you for the pretty little earrings you have back at your home." I giggle, placing my hands on his chest to lightly separate us. His eyes narrow at me and I turn away, keeping my laughter to myself as I start on the next aisle of stalls and shops that are bustling with townsfolk.

"I will take Natsu to go get us some food from a local restaurant." Ultear's tone left no room for argument, and as I was sliding into a soft one-piece, she left to collect Natsu from the other room. Erza exited the bathroom, her hair out and heavy with water, a towel wrapped firmly around her lovely figure.

"While we have a moment, shall we discuss the recent… happenings? I have some information that might be of use to your thoughts." Erza asked as she grabbed a leather hair-band from her things and tied her wet hair back into a bun. I rubbed the moisturizer over my rough hands, wincing at the burn that holding the reins too tightly had left.

I'd have to see about some sort of riding gloves, I thought mindlessly as I gazed down at the red welts in between my thumb and index finger.

"Please."

She pulled on a robe, dropping the towel from underneath it then I looked away as she slipped on a pair of underwear before sitting on the bed opposite, tying to robe together tightly.

"First of all, the search for Virgo's killer is going well. We've managed to narrow the list down to two eye witnesses within your Kingdom. However, it will be difficult to gather their statements while your father has the entirety of the castle on lock down. Do you have any way to get into the castle without alerting the senturies?"

"The emergency route is through the brushes on the northern side of town. If you can get into the main village, there's a small hospital there. Behind the back are these large brushes that keep people out of the castle grounds for the most part. You go through there, you have around fifty meters of no patrolling to my knowledge. There's a trap door just by there. If you need to get into the castle unnoticed, that is the best way." I didn't see the point in keeping it a secret. This was Virgo's killer we were hunting and if the people my Father was hiding in the castle knew anything, then it must be found.

"You'll have to draw me a map so I can give it to my sources. They will infiltrate and get the information."

I didn't bother to ask if she was worried about the possibility of them getting caught. These mysterious strangers where Erza's sources. She must trust them enough with Kingdom secrets and missions such as these for a reason.

"I will help however I can." I promise and she smiles, satisfied with my answer.

"Now, Mother has a theory about your power changing. She said it would not be surprising if your power is slowly learning what sort of person you are. Whilst it is still very dangerous, it realizes you trust Natsu and I, and that is why it's feel has changed."

I smiled a little, glad that Eileen had agreed with my earlier thoughts. I had suspected it was because I trusted Erza and Natsu so my power was learning to adapt and trust them also.

"However, she is… intrigued by your current situation with Natsu." Erza sounded apologetic and it took me a moment to figure out why. But when I did, I felt a full-body cringe roll over me and I glanced away, muttering under my breath.

"Does Eileen know about boundaries?"

"Surely not." Erza laughed lightly and I sighed, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"He's… odd." I admit softly, resting my cheek on my knee, as I think it over, wondering how to say my feelings without sounding like an idiot. "He tells me he has no demands of me. That he understand that the first priority is to get to the Vapids and find out as much as we can about my power. But, he affects me also. It's like we can't help it."

"So you acknowledge that there is a deeper bond there?"

I give her a look, "If the bond is any deeper, I'd assume we were destined in the stars."

"But destined for what?" She hums, and I blanch at the fact she doesn't pick up my sarcasm, instead pushing forward in hopes she could understand the predicament I'm in.

"I am focused on getting to the Vapids. But, there are moments where I find myself completely… enthralled with him. There's just something about him that calls to a deeper part of me. He saw my lioness the other day, he was able to sweep into my head and see her like I see her. And then, when I forced Loke to submit, he acted as an anchor and stopped me from biting Loke."

"Biting Loke?" She asked, eyes widening and I winced.

"I have begun to adopt lion-like tendencies when my power is in that form. When I made Loke submit, I had this intense urge to bite him, to make sure he understood that I was more powerful. Natsu said it was a way to show dominance over food, or a lesser being. That it was animal behavior and there was nothing wrong with it. He tried to get me to understand but…"

"From what we know, Banshee's have no connection with any animal form." She reads my thoughts and I'm entirely thankful that she understands me that well. That she could see where I was coming from.

"Exactly."

"So Natsu is telling you to accept that there is a part of you that is animalistic, but without knowing if it is normal for Banshee's, you are struggling. Because if there is no record for Banshee's having this side-effect or extra power, then…"

"I'm a freak." I whisper, closing my eyes as tears well up in them, "I'm even more of a freak, than I was before."

"I see Natsu's point as well as yours, Lucy. The way you are feeling, is not your fault at all. But putting that aside for a moment… Let's return to Natsu." She tapped her nails on the bed in thought before asking, "My mother mentioned Natsu wanted you to form a companionship with him?"

I winced, "Yes. He has offered."

"You did not accept?"

"I told him to give me time. That if he still wanted it in a week or so, then I would truly think about it." I admit quietly before sighing, "I believe he doesn't realize how strong, and potent a nymph link is. The bond I have with you and Natsu already, is like water. It's ever-changing, flowing, a stream of power between us. But it can be stopped with a wall. A nymphs' companionship is impossible to alter, or cut unless death or extreme pain for both parties that soon kills them."

"You don't want him to enter into anything he doesn't fully understand?"

"Yes. But I am sure, Eileen has already explained it." I pout and she smiles softly, as if her mother's meddling ways is incredibly amusing to her. I wondered if she went through this with her and Jellal's courtship.

"Is that the only reason you are filled with hesitation?"

I pursed my lips, a little put off at how easily she read me and she laughed in response, leaning back with an amused smile, but remaining silent. I sighed, and rubbed at my eyes to try and physically clear my head.

"I don't believe I can make Natsu a companion even if I wanted too."

"Which you do," Erza said softly, ignoring my pointed look as I bit my lip, and explained.

"I'm a Banshee. With or without the added nymph things." I moved my hands about in a waffling movement, and she nodded, patiently waiting to finish my thoughts.

"Companionship is something that only nymphs can do. So, if I'm a Banshee with only a side of nymph, it's the equivalent to a salad on the side of a massive steak. Salads can't make bonds of that strength."

What on earth did I just say?

"Apt description." She laughed softly and I rolled my eyes at her, but just kept my lips tight as she mulled it over in her mind, testing my theory.

"Do you know how to do one?"

I shrugged, leaning back on my hands, "Sure. Sacrifice some blood, recite some poetry. It's actually a little anti-climatic."

"So, it stands to reason, how will you know if you don't try?"

"That's… actually really unhelpful Erza. I mean, wow, ignore my fear of not performing at all, and just tell me something I already know." I pout at her and she raises one sassy, perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Since I have already started the trend, allow me to say, falling in love with Natsu Dragneel isn't the worst thing in the world. To me, of course, it is abhorrent. But I don't see the appeal in greedy, pink-haired buffoons."

I blinked at her, feeling the red spread over my cheeks as I cleared my throat weakly, pointedly ignoring her amused eye twinkle.

Did she learn that from Natsu?

Because I swear, it was unnerving and getting annoying quickly.

"W-Well, luckily, I don't have any plans to fall in love with Natsu Dragneel."

"Does anyone ever have plans to fall in love?"

"Erza, this is too much honesty for me." I squirmed and she laughed, as if my very terror of this topic was extremely amusing to her. Which, was just great.

"Sometimes, I believe you need mass amounts of honesty. You would never do anything if you didn't have someone telling you what you need to hear."

I squinted my eyes at her, "So, what, you are my 'eyes of truth'?"

Erza's smile widened at my sarcastic tone, "Such lovely words to describe someone who is not afraid to tell you that, whilst Natsu may be an idiot, and a dragon; he is loyal. And I suppose, some people may find his… attitude appealing."

"You really don't like him." I tried to change the subject and it worked because a look crossed her eyes, her aura darkening immensely.

What on earth did he to her?

"I will tell you the story of my strawberry cake, another day." She said ominously and I almost laughed, realizing that bad blood was probably about a desert he had eaten that Erza had already claimed for her stomach. Even I knew that once Erza dibs, you don't touch her food.

Somehow, eating something of Erza's seems like exactly the thing Natsu would do.

"We have been traveling for a few days, and the water pressure in the shower is adequate. Go pamper yourself before our companion's return." My eye twitches at the cleverly placed word, and I struggle with my facial expressions to remain blank and not squirmy but she sees right through me and laughs again.

I grumble and walk into the bathroom, pulling off my top as I turn on the water and adjust the temperature. Erza's words are circling my brain like annoying flies that refuse to leave me alone until I swat each of them down. So I ignore them, to the best of my ability, focusing on recuperating and not further straining my brain and body with questions I am not ready to answer.

I'm awake in bed, as Erza and Ultear both sleep deeply on the bed beside me. I had offered to share with someone or even take the couch, but after a small argument and a round of what I would like to call 'the girls guilt trip', I was fortunate enough to get an entire bed by myself, and although previously I would very much enjoy the space - this time I felt different.

Ultear snored softly, wrapped in the blanket and when I turned my head, I noticed that she had stolen all the blanket from Erza, who sleeps in a fetal position. I smile a little and turn away, staring up at the ceiling. Natsu is across the hall, in his own room after Erza had demanded he get one for privacy issues. She also said it was because she would rather poke her left eye out than allow him into our room.

I wondered if he was awake.

My body was slipping out of my bed before I could stop it, and I stopped, looking down at my bed with a frown.

Was I seriously going to check if he was awake?

My arms moved on their own and I picked up my blanket, lightly throwing it over Erza so she was covered. Ultear snored quietly as I slipped on some shoes and a jacket, creeping out of the room. I glanced back to check Erza before sliding out the door, letting it close silently.

I crossed the small hall and lightly knocked on the door, looking down at my body with a wince, wishing I had put something more suitable on. My legs are bare, and cold in the breeze that rustles through the open window at the end of the hall. The jacket is more of a wrap and it doesn't protect my sensitive skin from the biting sensation of goosebumps.

I knock once more before a little sense of loneliness seeps into me. Natsu was asleep.

I mean, why wouldn't he be asleep? He's probably tired, and he's a normal being, it's late.

When I turn to go back, the door slowly opens and Natsu is staring down at me, a frown on his lips. We don't say anything, and that loneliness slowly subsides, filling me with relief. My skin feels a little tight, and I'm uncomfortably cold, so cold.

He reaches a hand out and I slip my hand into his immediately, the warm tingle of his skin sliding against mine. It's rough, and hot, and so good. I step closer, allowing him to tug me into his room, and lead me across the floor to his bed.

"Cold." I whisper, and he glances down at me, bright eyes searching every piece of me before returning to my own.

"It's been more than ten hours since we got here. Do you think you are low on touch?"

"Can't think." I choke out, pressing my head to his chest as I close my eyes, taking a deep breath in. He places his hands on my arms and rubs up and down, attempting to soothe me. I make a soft noise, a whimper that causes his hands to grip on my skin. It makes me shiver, and rub my head against his shirt, taking a deep breath in.

Vaguely, I can feel the white power inside of me slip effortlessly into a lion form, without me even prompting or commanding it. She rolls onto her paws, and slumps down inside me. Suddenly his smell fills my nose, and it makes me gasp. She purrs softly, pushing her senses through me so I could take deep lungful of his scent, intensified by the ability to take on lioness attributes.

It's all smoke, and spice. Something that's building on my tongue and making me dizzy in the sweetest of ways.

"You smell." I mumbled into his chest, rubbing my cheek against his shirt as he laughs roughly.

"Thank-you?"

I pulled away from him, looking up into his lush green eyes, before stepping past him. I slip off the jacket I had grabbed and climb into his bed, snuggling under the covers as his scent surrounds me. The purr my lioness lets out echoes through my mouth this time and I curl in closer, letting the smell soothe me like a drug.

The blanket lifts and I feel Natsu slip in behind me, warm muscles pressing into my back and I roll over to face him, my voice soft, "I don't know why it's this bad, I went three days without it before, but now ten hours leaves me like this."

"You get at least three sessions with me per day. Today we've been so focused on getting sorted and sorting our travels out, I haven't given you one. That nymph part of you must have gotten used to the routine."

I screwed my nose up at his words, "Can we not call them sessions?"

"What would you like to call them?" He asks, amused, as my legs intertwine with his, tugging him closer with my thigh muscles. I shrug, pouting because I don't know what to call them either.

"You said I smell." After a few moments of silence, he states with a note of confusion in his tone. I nod, tightening my legs around his and he glances down before asking softly, "Did your lioness leak out?"

"I think so. I didn't even call on her this time. My power just… twisted by itself."

"Did you smell Loke when you forced him to submit?"

I thought back and nodded slowly, "His blood was what made the urge to bite him appear. But you aren't bleeding, and I don't have to urge to bite you."

"Perhaps it is because your lion knows me and trusts me."

"Maybe." I frown a little, not interested in giving myself another headache over the things I didn't know about Banshee's and what I was.

Which turns out, was a lot.

Natsu, sensing my determination to ignore the 'why's', just inched closer, "Are you feeling any better?"

I shrug to the best of my ability, looking up into his eyes with that same frown, "I don't know. I still feel like my skin doesn't fit, and I'm needy. But it's not as harsh as before." Memories of being so touch-starved that I tackled Natsu to the floor rush through me, as well as Eileen's help explaining what companionship was.

"That must mean that once you hit day three, your body is beginning to flush out any nymph symptoms as well as clinging to what you have left."

"Do you think I should get rid of it?"

He is quiet for the longest moment and it makes me look down at his clothed chest, wondering if he hung his scarf neatly somewhere. Partly hoping he'd take his top off so I could trace his scars with my fingers.

"The only thing I think you should get rid of is that bracelet." His words make me remember that I wore the bracelet to bed, just in case I had a nightmare and it triggered the 'threat' scream. I did as I was told, and then suddenly, the warmth that was lingering at where our legs were wrapped against each other, rolled over me like a wave of heat.

I gasped, and threw the bracelet to the end of the bed, gripping Natsu's shirt to tug him closer. My eyes rolled back a little as his warmth fills me, and that needy parts of me greedily takes everything it can get. My lioness slumps down to her stomach, blinking in a sort of daze as she relaxes in Natsu' power like she's basking in the sun.

"Better?"

"Yes." I whisper, and his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into his body. Long corded muscles tighten very slightly, giving me a firm squeeze that makes it hard to breath but I savor it. That feeling of being held onto, of someone being there.

We lie there for thirty minutes in complete silence, until my skin is flushed and I'm feeling relatively normal again. My muscles are lax, and that greed inside takes a break from leeching on Natsu's warmth and touch. The feeling is so nice, it tingles at my scalp and I sigh happily, practically headbutting his chest, rubbing my cheek and forehead against the soft fabric of his bed shirt.

"I've never cuddled with a woman before, let alone a Banshee that adopts were-lion traits and has a wanting for touch…" Natsu's words make me hum as I open my mouth to blow lightly against his shirt, wishing he was bare once again. My world is hazy, a fog that settles on my skin and makes everything silently beautiful.

His words swim to me through that fog, blending together deeply, "But I'm pretty sure even I don't have this much self-control."

I stop mouthing at his shirt at his words, looking up in confusion as his eyes fight to choose green or red, the colors blending and pushing at each other in those dark orbs.

"What do you mean?"

"Luce… You are rubbing yourself against me. And I'm pretty sure it's on purpose." I look down at his shirt in thought, then go further where my hips and his are pressed together, our bodies practically left with no space between us. My legs are locked tight, despite my muscles feeling liquid-like.

"Huh." I hum softly, not even realizing that I was doing it, but then not really caring since I didn't think Natsu was complaining. But of course, insecurity won out and I looked back up at Natsu, who was staring at the far wall. I noticed how his eyes were more green, as if me observing what I was doing, made him control his dragon-side better.

"Am I hurting you?"

My words make him glance down at me incredulously but I just blink up at him, curious and a little worried. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Natsu.

"No, of course not! I was just-" He doesn't finish his sentence, even though I really was listening, because my mouth returns to his shirt and instead of mouthing at the fabric, I tug it lightly with my teeth.

Why does he still have a shirt on?

My back hits the mattress lightly as two red eyes narrow at me from above, two hands pinning my wrists to either side of my head. I gaze up at him, before smiling softly, a great spurt of tipsy courage rushing through me, "What's up?"

"Are you aware of what you are doing?"

I nod, and his gaze narrows, "That would suggest you biting and sucking on my shirt, was done entirely on purpose."

"I was trying to get it off." I reply diplomatically, giggling when his eyebrow twitches at my response.

"You could have asked."

"I was asking." I pout at him, squirming a little under his gaze and he watches me closely, before stating quietly, his voice a deep growl.

"In what language?"

I pout harder at his words, not really wanting to think but the dragon above me is not having any of it, and I sigh, relaxing against the soft sheets, trying to think about how I could explain it.

"I don't… know." My words make him sigh helplessly and I smile up at him, grazing my eyes over his features. He stares back at me, his eyes carefully blank and my smile widens as I take notice of his strong jaw and high cheek bones.

"You're very pretty."

My statement makes him choke back a laugh and he loosens his grip on my wrists slightly, "You think?"

"Yeah." I nod slowly, "You look exotic."

A brief grin twitches on his lips, "Luce, your pale-skinned. Anyone with a tan would look exotic to you."

"But you are extra exotic. Pink hair, color-changing eyes… the fangs." My voice softened, as my eyes wandered to his lips, then to the porcelain white fangs peeking out between them. My stomach fluttered lightly and his grin widened a little, a tongue slowly raking over one of the pointed canines.

I shivered and he leaned down, murmuring softly, "You like my fangs?"

Finding his question ridiculously personal, I looked away shyly and bit my bottom lip, refusing to answer. He leaned even further down, his weight pressing against me and I took a shaky breath in, letting out a soft whine.

"What's wrong?" His grin turned dark, and I felt my back arch a little in response, our bodies brushing against each other.

"I want to do what I was doing before." I groan a little, pouting up at him, "Why did you stop me?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't influenced by anything." He stated before rolling us once more, so I landed on his chest. He brought his hands softly down the sides of my waist, lightly stroking his warm fingertips against my skin.

I shivered a little, enjoying his soft touches before my entire body went cold. I stilled, and my heart fell flat in my chest, leaving a horrified feeling to crawl over me. I looked inside myself shakily, afraid of what I would see.

My lion curled up, shuddering for a second before it happened.

It was like watching steam escape a glass. One second it was trapped, and in form, the next, it collapsed into a mist. The cloud grew bigger, and bigger inside of me and I vaguely heard Natsu speak, but it was too late.

A woman sobbing, fighting against the rough, disgusting hands on her arms.

My breath seized and I yanked off of Natsu, stumbling off the bed. The power rose up my chest, through that hallway, filling me with the need.

"Elfman!" Another voice joined the cries, as a man was thrown to the floor, muscles deflated and stained with blood. He jolted when they landed another kick to his ribs.

Natsu's voice swam through my mind, "Lucy! Shit!" My ribs sung with pain, and I can feel every part of my body tremble. His pain is horrible, a choking pressure on his lungs, liquid filling somewhere that liquid shouldn't be filling. He doesn't deserve this.

I tighten my fists, and focus on him, trying to lessen the pain in anyway I can, instead of just feeling it alongside him.

"Fucking little prick. Once we get finished with you, we are going to pluck every single feather from your girls over there." The horrible man spat on the figure, his friends laughing as they easily kept their grip on the women struggling against them.

Then, I could feel it. Elfman's stuttering breathes, the light of his soul beginning to dim, his heart slowing down as his entire body beginning to feel that sweet numbness. I vaguely feel like shivering, feeling how Death greets him, but I'm so focused on that fluttering light inside of him. I can feel the blood stream down from the newly formed cut on my head, and my lungs are phantom aching with the same pressure Elfman had. My ribs hurt, ache, and I realize, I've taken his pain.

Two arms grip around my arms, and I hear Erza.

"Lucy. Who is it? Who?"

I focus on her question and my mind sucks me back to the scene where a head of white hair makes my breath catch. Lisanna. She's been pushed to the ground, and the man holding her, has a boot pressed to her back. She struggles but he pins her so well, that she gasps in pain. Mira is up against the wall, a thick hand clasped around her throat, and she's fighting, trying to pry the grip off.

"Lisanna." I whisper.

"We need to get her as far away from the village as possible."

"There isn't any time!"

"I can fly her somewhere else. It'll take me two minutes."

I push away those annoying voices, giving my full attention onto Elfman who twitches, looking up at his sisters. He smiles weakly, and I see the light in his eyes begin to flicker anxiously, ready to be snuffed out.

I'd help him.

He deserves peace.

"I love you guys." Lisanna cries out, sobbing wildly as Mirajane goes quiet, a horrified look on her features.

He turns away and closes his eyes, numb to all pain. My body quiets, and the arguing ceases. I smile softly, that power inside of me swirls, heading towards that last stretch inside of me, grateful that I'm not fighting it.

"We don't have two minutes." Erza whispers as my fingers begin to tingle, and his soul seeps out of his body, slithering along the murky town floor towards me. I coax it, ready to help, wanting to send his soul somewhere peaceful, kind.

It's hesitant. It doesn't want to leave his sisters unprotected.

But that's not my duty. My duty is to make him cross, to make sure he is happy to leave. Even though he comes towards me, a black puddle of being, I can feel how he wants to turn back and try and protect his family.

So I look back towards the alley, noticing a small bookmaker sign.

"Perla's Book-Making." I tell them softly, "There are two young women about to be physically assaulted."

"Natsu, Ultear, go and rescue the women. I will… I'll figure something out." Erza commands and I can hear the argument on Natsu's lips but a loud cry of pain echoes through my mind, coming from that alley. The soul stops, and almost turns back, but I coax it closer.

"Hurry. They don't have much time."

I don't realize they are gone until I feel two hands on mine, my power aggressively sparking against the Fae touching me. Erza sucks in a short breath before releasing it.

"How close?"

"The soul is almost here. There's no chance I will be able to stop it."

"It's a scream meant to pass people to the other side. I don't expect you to stop it. Can you control it?" The soul seeps up from the floor and I keep my eyes closed, watching as it slides through the wall of the hallway, heading towards our room.

"I don't know." I whisper.

"Alright. I'll give you no option. Control it, or kill me."

Fear climbs up my throat but the soul is still coming. I open my eyes to stare at Erza but she's wrapping herself in a blanket.

"Erza, don't do it. Whatever you are doing-"

"You won't hurt yourself because I cannot protect you. You won't hurt the people of this town because I cannot protect them. So, you will scream, and I will attempt to conceal most of it. It's up to you to make sure you don't kill me in the process."

"I'm not ready!" I cry, horrified by her idea but it's too late. I feel the cool touch of the dead slide along my skin, seeping into my bones, ready to be vaulted. When I close my eyes for a split second, the image of two women, one with red, the other with black hair sit on the floor.

One is pale, and ethereal. The other is tanned, and fit.

The pale woman opens her mouth, black hair a tangled heap mess around her, as the other girl wraps her arms tightly around her friend. That's right, they are friends.

Sisters.

My eyes snap open and I shriek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blinks*
> 
> lol.
> 
> was anyone expecting that?
> 
> Question Time!
> 
> Is Gray going to become part of their little group? I apologize but all questions revolving Gray cannot be answered yet. You WILL meet him, but I can't spoilt the happenings of the meeting.
> 
> Do we properly meet him or is he going to just be in passing? See above ^^^
> 
> What does natsu still have hidden if talking about control over his instincts by fire is touchy to him? My boy is full of secrets ;)
> 
> Is Lucy going to be perfect in a dungeon? the answer from last week was me telling you how I was going to start the book before I chose a different way.
> 
> When is juvia and gajeel coming into play? Gajeel, soon. Juvia, probably never? I'm not sure yet about her.
> 
> Do dragons have an obsession with gold in this world? they have an obsession w gold, treasure, gems and things of important or priceless value
> 
> Why must you torture us so? Because I like the sounds of hundreds of ft lovers flailing about for another chapter ofc ;)
> 
> Why was Natsu so quick to be defensive when Jellal mentioned the mind-thing etc? Bro has secrets.
> 
> Will this be silimiar to some parts in the anime/manga? I wouldn't look out for it, no.
> 
> it is still 30 comments and then the next chapter is out!
> 
> as always guys
> 
> stay fresh!
> 
> xo freshprincess


	12. Her Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Lucy Heartfilia: Banshee. Wanted Princess of the Star Lands. Has royal blood inside of her that connects to her Nymph heritage - however, she is able to expel this side of her if she wants (but let’s face it, why would she, free cuddles with Natsu for life). Also has the strange, unheard of ability to take on a were-lions attributes without actually being a were-lion. Full of mysteries. Needs to be protected like a smol bean but can kick major ass. Is a screamer. *snickers*

Someone was talking.

Not to me, but it was a conversation. Just on the frays of my mind, I could hear it. It made me open my eyes, or at least try to. They fluttered for a few seconds, streams of light entering my sight before disappearing when the task of opening them was too much.

I moved my limbs, and found them to be bare, freezing. I was shaking.

When I tried to open my eyes this time around, they agreed to follow my command. I felt my body twitch, and the room slowly swam into focus. There was a small tray, a small cup that had steam rising from it’s brim. A small flower sat beside it, a beautiful red lilica. 

“And the town?” I moved my head very slowly towards the door, listening to Erza’s voice. Relief swam through me like a tidal wave, bringing tears to my eyes when I realized she was alive. 

“They believe it was a heaven cry. They do not possess knowledge that would tell them otherwise.” Ultear’s voice was soft, and I heard Erza sigh thankfully. I joined that sigh, closing my eyes for a moment. A heaven cry was exactly how it sounded, a cry from the heavens that normally warned people of danger, and made the earth shake. 

Nobody had ever figured out what caused this strange phenomenon, not even the dragons that roamed the sky. 

“And the damage?”

I listened intently, slowly lifting my body up so I could support my upper body on the headboard, as Ultear began, “Other than a few shops having broken windows and supplies, they got lucky.” Then she stopped and muttered, “I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“It’s fine, Ultear.” Erza replied softly, her voice odd and it made me frown. Obviously something had happened. Something that made Ultear apologize for a seemingly innocent comment. If anything, the town had gotten lucky in damages. An image of my Kingdom splitting apart from my voice alone swam through my memory. 

They walked away from the door, their voices drifting away and I turned my head slowly to the window, laying my hands in my lap. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful coral color into the room, playing off the creme and brown scheme surrounding me. A slight breeze brushed in, covering my skin with pleasant goosebumps and I felt a tear slide down my face, relief and exhaustion overwhelming me.

I brought my knees up to my face, burying my head in them with a soft sob. 

I’m so tired.

Tired of this, already.

Shame occupied my senses, realizing that such thoughts were weak. There were people in this world that had it harder than me, after all. 

What right did I have to feel this way?

My shoulders shook as I kept my crying silent. I had long since perfected the art of crying quietly after all. Anger at my own pathetic feelings made my power jump slightly, but it was held down, pushed back by the bracelet that seemed to have been recharged while I was asleep.

Still, feeling that power spike, made the dark feelings wrap around me even more so. A noise made me lift my head, wiping at my eyes to get rid of the evidence just in case Erza came in to check on me. The door remained shut and I turned to the window, jumping in fright at the figure crouched outside it.

Two gleaming red eyes were pinned to me, long scaled wings stretched out as a clawed hand kept balance on the window sill. Scales crept along the ridges of his body, his torso shirtless, showing off his impressive body and warm skin tone. Pink hair hung around his face, casting it with a shadow and something inside me tingled at the look.

His eyes narrowed further and I slowly put my knees down, not wanting him to know I had been crying.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Not long.” Once I replied, he seemed to feel comfortable creeping in, giving his shoulders a light shake so that his wings retracted but didn’t completely disappear, only shrinking so he could fit through the window without causing damage. 

“Have you spoken to Erza yet?” His voice was soft, low, and he ran a hand through his hair, pushing the strands from his face. I shook my head, frowning at the guarded look in his eyes. 

Something was up.

“How are you feeling?”

I huffed, “What’s with the twenty questions?” 

His lips quirked, “That’s enough answer. Hungry?”

I looked down at my abdomen in thought, as if it could talk and tell me if I was hungry. I shook my head slowly, before rubbing at my eyes, “How long have I been out?”

“A little less than a day.” He told me, and then sat down on the corner of my bed, wings disappearing completely. Not before I caught a glimpse of a deep red appendage behind him. Unfortunately, his transformation was gone before I could further investigate it.

“Was that your tail?”

His eyebrow twitched a little, “Yeah. I was flying, and it doesn’t feel right without a tail.”

“But you’ve flown before without a tail, before.” I was sure of it, he hadn’t had a tail when he dropped off Loke in the mountains.

“That doesn’t mean I enjoy it. It’s all about balance in the air.” He told me, lightly cracking his shoulders and I nodded, sort of understanding it but then sort of not. 

“Where did you go?”

He pursed his lips, “Mirajane and Lisanna asked me to take their brothers body to the place they were born. I had to lay his body in the stream and burn his talisman.” My heart ached and I looked away, tears flooding my eyes. 

“Oh.”

“You know that his death had nothing to do with you?”

“I know that.” My voice was minuscule because even though, consciously, I knew that nothing I could have done was going to save him, I still felt responsible. It made me wonder if this was what my life was going to be like, constantly feeling horrible for a curse that I had been born with.

“Without you, we wouldn’t have known that they were in trouble.” He stated firmly, but his voice was soft, soothing. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from cascading down my face, trying really hard to actually listen to him, and not be overwhelmed in my own guilt and insecurity. 

Because it wasn't about me. 

“Lisanna and Mirajane would both like to talk to you. They know you were involved in their rescue.” 

“Did you tell them about the other thing?”

“No. It would be better for them not to know about that.” Natsu sounded apologetic, and it made me confused because I was happy that they didn’t know. It made me believe I could just ignore it all together.

“I’m not ready to see them yet…”

He nodded understandingly, “You can take your time. We still have a few more hours before we have to go anywhere.” 

“So we aren’t behind schedule?”

“No. If we were, we would have tied you to the roof of the carriage and gotten on the road again.” His ability to joke eased the seriousness of the moment away from me, glad that Natsu was still the same. That there was no judgmental look in his gaze, no horror at what I had done.

“You think I’m stupid, or something? If we needed to go and I was still unconscious, I bet my left leg that you would be the first to volunteer to carry and cuddle me as we traveled.” I smiled a little shyly at him, and he swallowed his bottom lip for a second, eyes finally switching back to green. 

“You’re right. I already know you like our sessions so I’d feel confident that I could cuddle you to health.” 

I wrinkled my nose, “What have I said about calling them ‘sessions’?”

“I’ll call them something else when you can come up with a better name for them.” 

I pursed my lips at him before shuffling onto my knees, a blush spreading across my nose and cheeks. I inched closer, biting at my lip and he watched me carefully, though his eyes were darkening once more. 

“You okay?”

“Just feeling really horrible.” I admitted, stunned by my honesty but he nodded, eyes soft and full of pain, pain for me. I closed my eyes and climbed into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck as his warmth seeped into me. I kept the bracelet on, not feeling like I was aching for touch, but more so comfort. 

He twisted one hand through my hair, tangling his fingers in the strands, before his other looped around my back, tucking me into his chest. Tears prickled at my eyes, and I brought one of my hands to his hair, rubbing my nails against his scalp. He growled softly and the noise swallowed me, making my skin warm, soothing my tormented insides. The vibration of it was unlike nothing I had ever felt and it seemed to cause the stress, and anger from what had happened slide off me like rocks rolling down a mountain side.

He didn’t speak, just continued to make soft, low noises that were full of bass and affection. I felt my spine prickle at the sensitivity, tips of my ears burned a little because they sounded so much more than a simple growl. It felt like Natsu was telling me he would comfort, and protect me for forever. And even though I wanted to hear that - at the same time, I really didn’t. 

But I didn’t move away or tell him to stop, slowly beginning to get obsessed with this sort of treatment.

I pulled back a little to look over his shoulder as Erza entered. He took in a sharp breath and squeezed me tighter, but I had stupidly thought he was just being cheek. I poked my tongue out at him, unaware of the look in his eyes hardening before smiling at Erza, “I crawled into his lap this time so-”

My words stopped as she smiled back, a small thing that lacked warmth and held anxiety. My eyes focused on the difference and I felt horror pierce me. I pushed against Natsu and he released me, glancing over his shoulder with a wince. 

“What happened to your eye?”

 

 

“You need to go home. Get Eileen to heal it.” I state, as Erza shakes her head, her hair a stark contrast to the white bandage wrapped around her face, covering her left eye from my unstable mental state. 

“There is no need to,” Her voice was pinched, forcing a calming tone around the edges but I just shook my head, my stomach crawling in sickness and horror as she continued on, “We have a very strict schedule to follow.”

“That was before I hurt you.”

“It is fine, Lucy. It is only one eye.” I shook my head, refusing to hear her almost flippant words, disgusted with myself and upset with her for not taking this seriously, for doing what she did, even if it saved a village. The idea of me hurting Erza, this insanely powerful Fae future queen, scared me witless.

“That is not the point-”

“Lucy, we don’t have time for this. We need to talk to the Strauss’ family, then get back on the road.” Erza said softly, and I simply stared at her, unable to reply properly because her attitude towards the topic was aloof at best. It was clear she didn’t want to discuss it, and normally I would thank her endless professionalism to the edge of the earth and back, but this wasn’t one of those times.

I couldn’t tell if she honestly didn’t care or she was avoiding thinking about it.

A funny thought occurred to me as I was trying to understand her mood about this, addressing her with a shaking voice, “Why are you still covering it with a bandage if it’s fine?”

She stilled, anxiety rolling off her and I felt my heart grow ten sizes smaller. My heart raced inside me, but I didn’t worry about my power potentially breaking out during our conversation, the bracelet was doing an excellent job so far in keeping it placid and out of the way. 

“Lucy, I promised I would never lie to you when we first met. Please, pay me the same respect and try your hardest to keep a clear mind.” 

“What exactly did I do to your eye Erza?” 

Terror crawled through me like a wet amphibian, choking my senses and she sighed, bringing her hands up to unravel the bandage slowly. Her hands shook slightly, fumbling and it whipped at my heart, to see her so unsure. Erza had never been unsure of anything in her whole life.

A gasp ripped out my throat as she pulled the bandage away. Her eyeball was entirely black, not a spec of that cool brown color that usually filled her iris. Instead, it was a endless sea of darkness, as if her entire pupil had grown and replaced all white and color. The corners of her eye were red, and there were slight deep purple, almost black veins crawling towards her nose and cheek.

“You can’t see anything from that eye. Can you?”

Her one working eye glanced to the ceiling and I could see she was summoning some sort of strength. Maybe it was too hard to admit pain for her, or she didn’t want to scare me off with the truth. 

“Ultear has assessed the damage.” She said slowly, her arms tucked neatly behind her back, as that one good eye flickered to me, “All the nerves to that eye have been severed, and my magic is unable to heal it.”

“It’s dead.” I whispered, my hands shaking as I took a staggering breath in, staring at her in horror, “I destroyed your eye.”

“Better my eye, than my being.” Erza replied, her voice soft and I felt tears fill my two working eyes. A sob crawled up my throat and I covered my face with my hands, squeezing my eyelids shut. 

“Lucy…”

“You need to go home. The sooner Eileen looks at it, the better. There’s a chance she can fix it, right?”

“I have spoken to my mother. We both agree, that turning back now would be pointless. And your father probably has men stationed where he dropped Loke off, it would be impossible-”

“Then I will go with Natsu and Ultear!” I cut her off with sharp cry, “We will go, and you can return home. You can even come back after it’s fixed! We can meet up along the way or -”

“No.” 

My heart squeezed painfully and I shook my head, trying to stop the grief and horror from swallowing me whole. The room was quiet, safe from my quick breathing and muffled sobs, before two smooth hands cupped my own, pulling them away from my face.

I looked up at her and winced at her eye, another shard of hurt and terror ripping through me. 

What have I done?

“I gave my oath to protect you and get you to the Vapids safely. I knew the chances of you hurting me when I attempted to block the scream from the town was possible. I do not regret it.”

“How could you not? I’ve… taken something from you. My power, all because I don’t have the strength to control it.” 

“You are a new creature. All awakened creatures have trouble mastering control at the start. And to make things worse, you are an extinct species. You have nobody to teach you, to guide you through learning your power and how it works.”

“Stop making excuses for me.” I pulled my hands away, grinding my teeth together in a desperate way to keep my tears silent. I felt horrible, filled with conscious-stricken horror. I felt my power amble up, reacting to my negative emotion but the dull sting of Fae magic from the bracelet tampered it down once more.

Erza sighed, then stood, picking up the bandage so she could once again wrap it around her eye. I kept my eyes on the floor, sinking further into a penitent state of being.

“I will send Ultear to give you some food and then you must meet with the sisters. We need to be on the road before the moon is at it’s highest.” She stated quietly, and I closed my eyes, tears lingering on my lashes. 

“I’m so… sorry.” I choked out just as she was leaving, and her body stilled. 

When she spoke, it was a watery, but firm tone, “I am not.”

 

I lifted the spoon up to my mouth shakily, my nerves fried, feeling like I could explode with all the hate and irrational fright inside of me. What I had done, was done. There was nothing I could do to change it now. 

But seeing what I was capable of affecting one of my closest friends, left me a mess of epic proportions.

And the sisters sitting across from me didn’t help my mental state at all.

Lisanna’s eyes were puffy, red lining them, whilst Mirajane showed her grief in a much more subdued way, the only noticeable reaction was her red nose that looked brighter against her pale skin. She kept a small smile on her face, whereas Lisanna, had no expression besides pain.

“We are very thankful for you and your friends. Without your… assistance, I fear that our lives would have ended similar to Elfmans.” Mirajane handed her sister a tissue from the table in front of us, and I nodded, my lips pulled into a small, weak smile.

I took the tray from my lap and placed it on the coffee table, noticing Erza’s narrowed one-eyed gaze when I did so. She had told me to eat previously, but I had left the food Ultear had brought me untouched, and I wasn’t really in the mood for food now either.

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

Lisanna glanced up from the floor and gave me a grim face, but didn’t speak. Her eyes were haunted, wet and filled with the shadow of mourning. Mirajane simply took a deep breath in, and spoke in that same soft tempered voice.

“Your dragon has been very helpful and respectful to our customs.” The dragon in question was by the window, clearly paying attention to our conversation but also giving us space. Ultear sat on the bed, whilst Erza stood closest to me. 

“He’s not my dragon, but I am glad he helped you while I was resting.” I replied, folding my cold hands in my lap as Mirajane blinked, before a contrite look appeared over her face.

“I apologize for assuming, Lisanna and I both came to the conclusion that you were…” Her eyes skipped to Natsu and her words died down a little, a blush appearing on her pale cheeks. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to come up with what she could have said.

Luckily, Lisanna spoke up before I could go to deep into my psyche, “The dragon… is not your… minaar?”

I bit my lip, trying to remember what language swan-maidens spoke when Ultear laughed softly, and replied back in that same dialect, “Nee, ze willen alleen worden.”

Mirajane suddenly smiled knowingly and I felt a smudge of anxiety run through me, knowing that Ultear would say something completely wrong just to be a pain.

“What did they ask?” Erza beat me to it, looking at Ultear who shrugged.

“They asked if Natsu truly wasn’t Lucy’s lover.”

“And what did you tell them?” Natsu’s voice made me glance over to him, finding him with an amused, piercing look on his face. Ultear smiled innocently, before answering.

“I told them no.” I didn’t believe that for a second, before she added, “I also said that you only wish to be.”

Erza sighed, and Natsu smirked a little as he turned away. I shook my head, closing my eyes for a few seconds before opening them once more to look at the women opposite me. 

“Where are you going next?” 

Mirajane smiled a little, seemingly getting better at it but the desolation in her eyes stayed..

“Princess Erza has organized a carriage to pick us up and take us wherever we need to go.” Mirajane stated, before admitting, “Although, she has mentioned her Kingdom and we have never been there…”

“Queen Eileen, of the Fae Lands would be delighted to have you. If you were planning to visit, I will contact my mother and she will make sure you are accommodated.” Erza stated with an easy, confident smile. I remained quiet, staring at the steadily chilling soup in front of me until a pale hand reached out, and sought mine.

I looked up just as Lisanna grasped one of my wrists, our faces close together, her skin soft and cool against mine. She blinked a few times and my heart seized painfully at the lost look in those glowing, wet orbs. 

“Thank-you.” She whispered and I bit my lip, my own emotions reacting to hers as tears began to prickle and sting my sight. I knew that me crying would not help her so I just twisted my palm so that I held her hand, giving it a firm squeeze as I offered what in my heart, I knew was true.

“He’s in a better place. It’s peaceful there, and calm.”

Lisanna struggled to interpret my words for a few seconds before repeating, “Calm…”

I nodded, and she sniffled, a few tears running down her cheeks, “Is it full... gold?”

That, I didn’t know. I knew the place I sent them was supposedly the place of rest, and it always left me feeling calm that a soul was transferred over there, but I was unsure of what it looked like, and what things were there.

But I didn’t want to hurt her by saying that, so instead, I guessed, going off what my own perception of the place was. 

“It’s filled with priceless souls, and beautiful golden sunsets. Nothing is ever dark, and he won’t ever be lonely.” 

Her lips parted a little, finding my words shocking for some reason before she gave way to great shaking sobs that pierced the depths of me with their sorrow. I opened my mouth to apologize for further upsetting her when I noticed the wide smile she wore on her face, as she crawled over the table and wrapped her arms around me.

Stunned, I hugged her back slowly, supporting her jerking weight as she continued to cry, squeezing me tightly.

“I believe. Not lonely.” 

 

 

I took a deep breathe in, sinking further into the bath in attempt to feel the burning sensation of the water on more parts of my body. I still felt cold, and I was beginning to believe I was still in shock, or at least I was refusing to feel warmth due to my own guilt for hurting Erza. 

My hair was half-submerged in the clear water, the weight causing the strands to hang heavier than usual. I could feel my body shaking in tiny little shocks and electrified pulses. My power was loitering on the ends of my body, which probably had something to do with my internal body temperature being so low, reacting to my emotions as if it wanted to banish all of them.

But I knew what that meant, if I took the bracelet off, I’d scream.

I had been trying to fix my emotional state, to pull myself out of this darkness but it was hard.

And I was so cold.

I sunk lower, the water stinging at my skin at how hot it was but only a few seconds after it met new skin, the spark of warmth disappeared entirely. 

My hands gripped the side of the small bath, fingers digging into the porcelain tightly until I began to feel it crack lightly under the pressure. I pulled my hand away in shock, before holding my that hand to my chests, clenching my fists so hard that my nails began to cut into my flesh. I closed my eyes and tightened my fists, pushing my nails further into the skin.

Absorption of the pain caused me to ignore my surroundings, and I got the surprise of my life when the water piqued higher and a hand grabbed my wrist, using another hand to loosen my fist. I opened my eyes, my mind slipping into an almost submissive state as pink hair, tanned skin and bright eyes filled my vision.

He kneeled in the bathtub, fully clothed, water soaking the fabric of his pants and shirt. His scarf wasn’t in it’s usual spot, or on his body at all. My breathing deepened as he observed the damage with his narrowed eyes, before red began to crawl outwards in those pupils, swallowing the green whole in a matter of seconds.

I watched as he lifted my hands to his mouth, and pressed his lips against the marks I had caused. My lips parted as he lightly licked over the welts, which made me wince a little, a throb of pain coursing through my system numbly.

After that hand was healed, and tingling, he moved onto the other hand. Lips lightly brushed, tongue stroking against the skin of my palm. I could vaguely feel my heart race in my chest, and it was an echo in my ears. 

He made a move to pull back my hands reached out and grabbed at his shirt, twisting my fingers in the fabric. His eyes, which had been very carefully not looking at me this entire time, found mine. My soul fell into those eyes, a deep warm red that should have frightened me if I was normal.

But I was not, normal.

“Can you heal this?” I whispered, pressing my hand to my chest to show him where it hurt most. His eyes flickered down and then back up again, one of his hands reaching up to cup my face. 

“No, Luce. I can’t.”

I closed my eyes and nodded, already expecting that answer. It was a childish notion that he could, but I didn’t care. If there was a chance that he could just take it from me, to squash all this self-hatred and guilt, I’d beg for it.

The feel of his thumb brushing my cheek made me open my eyes, tears free-falling from them the minute the block was gone. He moved closer, and pressed his lips to one of my tears, then another, my grip tightening on his shirt with every soft kiss. Something eased inside of me, separating the grief, turmoil and agony from my soul, giving way for a light spark of hope. 

It was like his kisses were slowly opening my senses back up, allowing some light to enter me, to replenish myself. My breath staggered, because I could feel the broken sense of darkness on my edges, the negative heavy emotions making hard to concentrate but it was a distraction. 

He was distracting me from the pain, with just a few kisses to my cheeks.

“You taste so sad.” He murmured, stopping another tear from going further down my cheeks and I turned my head, following his lips. Our lips brushed against each other, and he went still. Our eyes locked, and I felt his breath slide against my bottom lip. My heart pounded inside my chest, and I felt my soul to gleam inside of me, that small contact lessening the impact of everything I felt. 

My eyes slipped closed and I tugged on his shirt, not caring that it brought him closer to my entirely naked body; something that I had forgotten entirely. I felt my heart dip just before I pressed my lips to his. 

His lips were a little rough, firm and warm. I waited there for moment before moving my lips against his, applying a gentle, cautious pressure, then his lips responded. His thumbs slid along my cheeks, cupping them as he drew me closer, as our lips caressed each others. My heart pounded in my chest, my fingers tingled and my toes curled.

I pressed my tongue along the seem of his lips, tracing his bottom lip gently. He made a low noise, and I responded with a whimper, as he followed the reaction then lightly, so softly, bit my bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth a second later. My body melted against his, and I opened my mouth a little, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth and seek mine.

In that exact moment, warmth crashed into me. It was like he lit a fire deep inside me, and stoked it until it spread over my limbs, and breathed life into every dark, upset corner of me. It was suffocating, but somehow free all at once, giving me this strength, and making my skin flushed. 

He ripped his lips away from mine and took a shaky breath in, head lowered towards the water. If it were another circumstance, I would have assumed he was catching a look but his eyes were tightly closed, his shoulder tense, body rigid.

“Hristos.” He breathed in that foreign language he had spoken a few times before, bent down in front of me so that I was looking down at him. My heart was an overexcited rabbit in my chest, and I could feel the flush on my cheeks and other body parts.

“I-I’m sorry.” I whispered, assuming that it was the fact I had just kissed him and maybe he wasn’t ready for that. 

Or he just didn’t like women initiating the kiss? 

When he looked up, my eyes widened at the scales on his face, crawling towards his nose and eyes. His hair was slowly growing longer, and his fangs were long, a gleaming white under the dim light of the bathroom. I glanced behind him, not finding wings or a tail, which made me bite my lip because I wasn’t sure why he was half-formed.

“How do you feel?”

I gulped, “Warm.”

He breathed a laugh, “Don’t freak out…”

“Did I hurt you?” The almost parallel to the way Erza had said it made a spark of fear run through me and I quickly assessed his being with my form, but then noticed. He looked… darker. There were edges of darkness crawling around him, like an aura of this power I had never seen before that was attached to him. And when I looked closer, there was a line of live fire inside it.

Towards his head, it twisted into two shadow horns, similar to the one I had seen when he was in dragon form but also different. The darkness lingered on him, like a protective but dangerous blanket, and it was mixed with his dragon, so much so, that the warm red, twisted around the black mist.

I opened my mouth to ask him about what I was seeing, when he shook his head, “No. You didn’t hurt me, I promise. You just… When we kissed, your power swept through me. It triggered my change.”

I flushed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know I could do that.”

“It’s okay,” He smiled a little, “Really. But that’s not the only thing…”

I waited patiently, and he raked his eyes over my face, “I think my power did the same to you.”

I blinked, momentarily confused before I frowned a little, imagining what he was seeing.

“You mean I have black hair and skeleton skin?”

He shook his head, before turning around slightly, grasping the hand held mirror that was on the the counter. He handed it to me and I lifted it up, my own eyes widening at what I saw. Black hair sat heavy around my face, tousled and wavy, and two dark eyes stared back at me, flickers of stars and what looked like swirling pink dust surrounding the pupil, the effect so vibrant against the midnight blue.

Golden swirls that were outlined with a thin line of black glowed, stopping just before my nose, lining my cheek bone, my forehead, and down my neck and jaw. They decorated my pale skin like a tattoo, but I could feel the power thrumming along them.

I handed him the mirror back and looked at my arms, raising them to see swirls of that glossy golden color, the thin line of black making it that much more prominent.

“What the hell is this?” I whispered and Natsu placed the mirror on the floor, eyes never leaving me.

“I think it’s your true form.”

 

 

xo fresh princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho, hellooooo. 
> 
> More information/questions revealed. What EXACTLY is a Banshee? You’ll find out very soon ;) 
> 
> Question Time!
> 
>  
> 
> Will Mira and Levy be joining the gang? No. Mostly because, they are targets not warriors. They would take up space and swan-maidens aren’t know for defending/fighting anything. It wouldn’t make much sense to bring creatures that are dominantly peaceful.
> 
> Why did Elfman have to die and ruin the nalu moment? Two words - plot progression! Plus, I’m a tease. 
> 
> Will Natsu be Lucy’s companion? If there’s no mates in this book, is it just a case of semantics? No. I can’t answer the companion one without giving to o much away but it is not a case of mates. Typically, mates were born for each other - they live their lives searching for their other half, and it’s like this amazing thing in others books etc Natsu and Lucy, do have a connection. One that you will eventually find out but do not liken their ‘bond’ to mates. It is a lot more serious, and I really just don’t like the description of the word. So it would be best to just throw the idea of mates out, because the only creature in this world that can call their lovers ‘mates’ are wolves.
> 
> Is Lucy leaching abilities of those close to her? *clears throat* that is an interesting theory ;)
> 
> I dunno if I missed something but who are the two ladies? There were two sets of two ladies in the previous chapter so I have no clue which one you are referring too. The ones from when Elfman is dying, is Mira and Lisanna whom were introduced a few chapters before. And the women seated on the floor, hugging, was Erza and Lucy?
> 
> Why does Lucy see herself and her surroundings through the view of the passing soul? This I can answer and hopefully it will help you understand a little bit more of that third person view. When Lucy feels the urge to scream and pass a soul, her soul leaves her body so it can make room for her to absorb the dead and let it ride her scream to that other place. Then as soon as she faints, her own soul returns to her body. This is ONLY when it comes to the first scream, which is the one she uses to send souls to the other side. 
> 
> Is her nymph side eventually going to leave her or is she some sort of Banshee hybrid? The only thing keeping her nymph-like traits inside of her is Lucy. She doesn’t want to part with her family power, she thinks it keeps her close to her mother who was a nymph when she was alive. However, as Eileen has said previously, she is NOT a full nymph. She only shares some qualities, and if Lucy really felt the need to, she could expel that small part of her completely.
> 
> Does this chapter imply that Natsu lacks some control over himself/his dragon? Well, it is an animal. Who is to say that someone can execute perfect control over that part of them in this world? And also, who is to say that perhaps, one person could make control seem foreign because they affect them so much? This question raises a lot of interesting questions, because as far as I have put it, ‘control’ is a wide-spread of things. 
> 
> Is Natsu beginning to crave Lucy’s touch as much as she craves his? Ohohohoho. I can’t answer this, yet… Ask in a couple more chapters! 
> 
> Is Lucy’s animal side just a reaction to Natsu’s through their bond etc? No. That is implying that the only reason she has that side of her, and is able to pull those lion attributes is because of Natsu. And if that were the case, why wouldn’t she change her form into a dragon? If you remember, the first time Lucy was able to form her power into a lion, was BEFORE the initial link with Natsu and Erza. 
> 
> Throwing the hard hitting curve balls, eh? *knocks it out of the park* You know me fam ;)
> 
>  
> 
> *tips my hat to you all* You crushed the comments again, and I am already finished the next chapter, show me what you are made out of guys!
> 
> 30 for the next chapter.
> 
> As always guys, stay fresh!


	13. Her Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter title is fairly self explanatory!

 

* * *

_Lord Gajeel Redfox: Dragon. Put iron in his eyebrows to ward off Fae kind (also to piss off his Dad but w/e) after a mean pixie left him hanging by his tail without clothes. Rebels against his Father at every chance. Wears a really soft lace shirt under his clothes because his nipples chafe. Natsu's mortal enemy (even though Natsu don't know that). Tries to impress people with his magic, but they end up in awe over how pretty his wings are because how are your wings so pretty and fluttery? Very competitive. Cooks for his Mom every night at six, just because he loves her._

* * *

"I've spoken to my mother," Erza began, "She is also very curious, and baffled by this new… awareness. We had both assumed that your true form was…"

"Pale, goth Lucy."

Natsu chuckled from beside me, arm flung over my shoulders, something that Erza hadn't mentioned when she entered the carriage. Ultear was currently driving, and it was two days since we left the small town after seeing Mira and Lisanna off.

I avoided looking at the eye patch she now wore over her dead eye, feeling the guilt rock through me almost immediately when I glanced at it.

Erza smiled a little but I could still feel the tension between us, so many things were left unsaid and my mind-numbing horror that I felt for hurting her was still festering inside me, growing with every passing moment where we avoided the discussion.

"She will look for more scripture, but Levy did an extensive search and she can't find anything about the markings you described."

"I've contacted Dad as well," Natsu stated, "We aren't really _readers,_ but we do keep important records. He'll let me know if they find anything or not."

Erza nodded as I leaned forward, placing my head in my hands as I asked, not really expecting an answer, "This all points to the question, of _why_ the Kingdoms would agree to burning all Banshee lore? Were the battles so horrible? The devastation so large that they thought it best to erase the existence entirely?"

_Did I really have the potential to be a monster?_

Natsu's arm slipped off my shoulders, pressing a hand to my back and rubbed soothing circles, settling on comforting me because neither Erza nor he had the answers I craved. It made my muscles loosen, and a puddle of warmth drip into my stomach, absorbing the consoling feeling.

"We'll figure it out. And not all the Kingdoms did. The Vapids didn't agree to it."

"A bunch of demons? That makes me feel better."

Erza laughed softly, "I suppose it's not the most comforting thought, but those demons have information we need. Diaries from your ancestor could be what you need to understand yourself better." I rubbed my palms against my head, but nodded in agreement, knowing that she was right about that.

We sat there in silence, contemplating the world and it's fate with me as this _being_ when Erza stood, "I will go keep Ultear company and contact Jellal to see how his arrival in the North was treated."

"Thanks."

She left without another word, and Natsu's hand halted on my back, which made me greedy for more but I focused on his words instead.

"You have to fix your bond with Erza. Turmoil will not help the links strength. And strength is what we need, Luce."

I sighed, closing my eyes tightly, my voice small, "How am I supposed to forget about what I did to her?"

"You don't have too. Instead of hiding in your grief, and guilt, look at her and swear that you won't ever do that to another soul ever again." Natsu spoke softly, and his words rocked me, because Natsu didn't fault me for feeling this way, he just gave me another reason to strive towards that slippery control.

"I suppose you are right."

"I rarely am, but I know what it feels like to regret not having control. To feel guilt deep inside you, in places that you wished you never felt guilt. Holding it with anger will only hurt in the future." I looked up at him at his statement, studying his calm face before taking a deep breath in, steeling myself for the question I was about to ask.

"What made you feel that way?"

Natsu's eyes stayed that bright green and I almost expected him to change the subject, but instead, he just turned away, his jaw tightening a little, "I killed a man. A horrible man. Probably one of the worst lives I had ever taken."

"And his death caused you guilt?"

He shook his head, "He needed to die, or there would be more pain in the world. I do not regret that. But…" Natsu exhaled softly, closing his eyes before turning to me, a serious, slightly pained look in his eyes that made my heart throb.

"When his eight year old daughter came out… I felt guilty for ripping her parent away, despite how evil he was." Tears prickled to my eyes and he maintained eye-contact, as he spoke softly, "She called me a monster. Clutched at her father. Swore me to hell."

"Oh Natsu…"

"I took her to a village as soon as I could, settling her in with a nice family, but the amount of hatred in her eyes when she looked at me. It made me wonder, if getting rid of a monster was worth it, if it created another."

"There's always going to be monsters in the world." I told him, my voice wavering and he smiled a little, but it was sad, and the very look on his face my my stomach twist, reminding me of the black mist I had seen hovering around him in the bath previously. I had never asked him about it, because, it wasn't my place to ask and for some reason, the answer made me nervous.

_There were things I did not know about Natsu._

"Believe me, I am aware of that more than I would like."

I lifted my head a little, and nuzzled his chest, allowing him to curl his arms around me, pulling me against him softly. I offered my silent comfort, trying not to stew on his words too much, knowing that it would only create the need to ask more of him and I couldn't do that after such a story.

We cuddled silently, and I began to think about companionship. Of the effects of keeping my nymph-side and forming that sort of bond with Natsu. The link I had him with him currently was strong, and that gave me hope that maybe he did understand, that we _were_ compatible. From all the experiences I had with Natsu, I knew that I was attracted to him, and that his power was alike anything else I had ever felt.

That we were somehow connected.

If I was stupid, I would have called it fate, but such ideas were pathetic.

_Fate had nothing to do with it._

But, if I was able to make Natsu my companion, despite only carrying nymph-traits and not really needing it, what would happen? Would I seal my future with him, without knowing what the future held for us?

"Oh hey, I got something for you." His words broke my thoughts and I glanced up, lifting myself off his chest when he reached for a bag behind us, tucked just above the seat. He sat up, and rustled through one of them before pulling out a book that was held together with brown fabric.

"A book?" I asked, excitement creeping into my voice and he glanced at me, a smile twitching at his lips with my reaction.

"When you were sleeping off the scream, I stopped by the town book-store. Most of their literature is out-dated and not exactly genuine but I managed to find this." He handed me the book and I opened it carefully, reading the title out-loud.

_"Dragon Lore?"_

He nodded, "It's the first book Igneel ever gave me to read. I think, maybe, there's a chance if you understand how dragons control themselves, you could have some insight on how _you_ could. Control comes in different ways, and you seem like the sort to favor knowledge."

"So this book is about the ways dragons teach themselves control?"

"The first few chapters. Then it goes into customs, old stories, a few pages of non-legible scribbles."

I looked up at him, and smiled, "Thank-you." I was really touched, because Natsu was right, if I could understand how other creatures controlled themselves, maybe it could give me some ideas on how to do the same with my own darkness. He grinned back, ears turning a touch pink which I found extremely endearing.

After the kiss a few days ago, it was obvious that Natsu and I were teetering on the edge of extreme affection but he had respected me enough to not push for an answer, or a label. Because, honestly, I had no idea what to call us. I knew how I felt, and that was that Natsu had slipped into my heart, and behind my shields with swiftness. I know I cared for him deeply, and those feelings were strong, almost soul-binding.

But if that's how I felt, _why was I avoiding creating a companionship with him?_

The answer flooded through me and I closed my eyes tightly, wishing I hadn't thought about it.

_Because, if you create that with him, what if he gets hurt? What if_ **_you_ ** _hurt him?_

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head before opening my head, smiling weakly, as I attempted to joke, "Just being stupid. Turn sideways, I want to sit between your legs while I read all your dirty secrets."

He raised his eyebrow and chuckled, "My dirty secrets are all yours. In fact, I can tell you exactly how talented my fingers are, _in depth._ " I flushed at his innuendo filled words, which appeared to delight him, as he re-positioned himself, so that his back was propped against the window, and his legs were splayed open, a small spot between his legs that I was sure my ass would not fit in.

Natsu read my mind, "Are you worried about your hips?"

I flushed further and gave him a sharp glare, "I will _destroy_ you."

His lips broke out into an amused smirk, and I huffed, ignoring the look as I nestled in between his thighs, setting my back against his chest tentatively. I placed the book in my lap, snuggling into his warm, my ass pressed against his crotch, as I fought to get comfortable.

My elbow accidentally jabbed his side, but he barely flinched, just chuckled deeply, "You good?" I lifted my arms, and his own slid around my waist, tugging me so close that I rubbed against him.

"Take your bracelet off, there's no point we can't recharge you while you read."

I obliged, not finding it within me to argue because his point was valid. Instead, I just opened the book and began to read, finding the introduction ridiculously boring but most beginnings were. His chest lifted and deflated, soothing me into a peaceful lull.

I flipped to the page that begun on control and after a long time, I read something vaguely interesting.

"It says here dragons learn control through three different ways, depending on the tribe."

He hummed, and I looked up, catching his relaxed face with a smile as I asked curiously, "Which one did you learn?"

"Igneel practices through family. He makes new hatch-lings find an anchor, and inserts them into a dragon-kind family. Through family, you watch, you learn." He tells me, and I smile, glad that Igneel uses that way until his next words make me still.

"Unfortunately, he had to use pain to help me learn control."

"Why?"

"When I came to be, I wasn't _right._ Most dragons from his Kingdom are born through fire, the mothers give birth at the bottom of this massive volcano. My mother… She wasn't well. Instead of flying to a volcano to give birth to me, she took me to a cave, apparently. I was born in darkness, essentially. Then she tried to keep me to herself, to leave the Kingdom with the Kings son, but Igneel wouldn't allow it."

"What happened?" I gasped and he opened one eye, giving me a toothy grin.

"Igneel happened." Natsu laughed and joy danced before his eyes, "From what the stories told, she tried to kill me when he refused to let her take me. The mighty King Igneel drove her from his lands, realizing she was but a lowly demon, pretending to be a dragon with strong imitation magic. She died at the hands of Lord Zeref, who told Igneel that her death would be penance to the pain she brought his Kingdom. Igneel agreed, and her head sits at the top of the largest volcano at the Molten lands."

"You seem so happy about it."

"Igneel fighting for me, was the best thing that could have happened." Natsu stated seriously, a smile playing on his lips, "He didn't need to keep me. He could have let me go. I wasn't born like the others, royal or not, dragons believe in order. But he fought for me. Basically told tradition to screw itself, and raised me the way I needed to be raised."

I smiled, glad that he loved and trusted his father so much, agreeing that without Igneel, the Natsu I saw today, might not exist. A strange thought occurred to me, and I looked up at him, "Your mother was a demon?"

His body tensed a little, as if understanding where I was going with this. He glanced down and nodded, as I ask the next question, "Does that make _you_ half-demon?"

"The dragon trait is much stronger than any sort of demon strength, and it's also royal. It practically killed off all demonic traits." A round-about answer if I had ever heard one, and I stared up at him, looking for any sort of lie, or misconception. He just closed his eyes, his body relaxing and I took that as an answer.

_Natsu definitely had secrets that he wasn't going to share with me right now._

I pushed past my curiosity, but filed the question away for later because something about his answer didn't sit right with me.

Returning to the book in my hands, I sat there, reading for the better half of two hours, with Ultear coming in to grab some drinks, and returning to Erza out front. Natsu was dozing behind me for most of that time, arms tightening around my waist every time I moved an inch, before relaxing.

I rested the book against one hand, and brought my other to trace small, circles into his skin of his hand, absentmindedly seeking skin on skin. He made a low noise in the back of his throat, and stirred a little, whilst I was in the middle of a paragraph about anchors and their purpose for awakened hatch-lings.

A low growl in my ear made me still, my concentration wavering, "Don't even think about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm reading. You can't just wake up and bother me." I replied, my voice a touch whiny and his nose nudged my ear softly, my head tilting without my permission so that my neck was exposed to him. My legs flexed and my heart began to slowly speed up, his ability to swiftly turn my brain quiet stunning me.

He growled again, the noise deep and _perfect,_ rushing through me like a wave of endorphin's. My lips parted, and I breathed out, my voice weak, "I'm serious Natsu…"

"Are you?" He murmured, a silky tone in his voice that made warmth pool in my stomach. My power prickled against my skin, reacting to the growl strangely. Before, I usually had it in lion form, but now, it was only a mist, not sure how to react to this noise that pulled strings inside of me.

" _Yes._ " I added firmness to my reply, and he laughed softly, the air brushing over my neck. He ignored me entirely, nosing at my sensitive neck, and I dimly wondered if I had sparked an even more intimate, jaw-droppingly hot side of Natsu. Because I don't know if I could put up much of a fight against it.

_You did kiss him._

"How am I supposed to read, when you are doing _this?_ "

"Don't read. I'm bored anyway."

"You only just woke up. You can't possibly be bored so quickly." I complained softly, whimpering a little when he brushed his lips up towards my ear, curious and confident in his exploration of my skin.

"I'm always bored when I don't have stimulation."

"And you think I can give you stimulation?" I replied dryly, my fingers tightening on the book as he growled softly again, the noise playful, bringing an electrifying warmth that raced through my blood and touched all those funny tight spots. Some place deep inside my stomach tightened and I realized after a second, that it was my womb.

_How the hell did he do that?_

"You already give me plenty stimulation, Lucy."

I shuddered at his words, before whispering back, "Go pester Erza."

"Erza doesn't melt when I growl at her."

"She would probably slap you around, but that's what I'm hoping for." I huffed, trying to sound annoyed but coming out needy. Natsu and his presence seriously got to me in a way that I wasn't experienced with. It made my body, well, _melt._

His arms tightened around my waist, giving me a firm squeeze that made me gasp. He chuckled, warm breath tingling against my skin, as my own power slid around inside me, lax and full of coolness. It was such a contrast to his, that I was steeped in different sensations and almost lost.

His growl rocked through me, and I twisted a little, a soft whimper leaving my mouth as the book fell close on my lap.

"You're a _tease._ "

"Only because I want you."

"Can you stop that?" I bit my lip, bringing my hands to his thighs, so I could sink my nails into his pants. He continued to rub his lips against my neck, before sliding a trail up to my ear, opening his mouth so he could bite at it lightly. That deep spot inside my stomach tightened again, filling with liquid heat and I fisted my hands, trembling at the bout of pleasure that rocked through me.

"No."

I gasped again, eyes slipping closed as I let the sensations roll over me, greedy for more, forgetting about my urge to fight against him. In that moment, I really couldn't come up with a good reason to ignore him, or demand he let me go.

_Why should I?_

He lapped at my earlobe with that sinful tongue, making low noises that helped my rubbed down my spine like thick velvet, leaving everything inside me sensitized, and buzzing with the need for _more._ His hands slipped away from my waist to my hips and gave them a rough squeeze, lifting me slightly so I was seated in his lap, and his head nudged my head forward, my hair falling off my shoulder.

He trailed small kisses down the back of my neck, mouthing softly at the fabric of my shirt and I arched my back, moaning gently when he lightly bit at the top of my spine, tongue swirling against my skin softly.

Then, the world proved to me that it wanted me to stay a virgin to all pleasure until marriage, because the carriage jerked to a rough stop. Natsu's hands stopped me from falling off, and we both listened quietly, but I could hear how hard he was breathing, and the _hardness_ I was currently sitting on.

" _Shit!_ Natsu!"

I climbed off him quickly, and he stood up, giving me a once over before going to the door. He stuck his head out and I watched as his eyes narrowed, finding something incredibly interesting up ahead.

_Was it soldiers, guards?_

I doubted it, because Erza would have started fighting or gotten Ultear to ram into them by now.

"You see it?"

Natsu grunted, "Yeah. Twenty meters up. Park the carriage here, we'll walk up there and check it out."

Erza didn't argue for once, and I felt fear climb in my throat. I snatched my bracelet up, and slipped it on so I could ask, "What is it?"

Natsu grabbed my jacket and threw it over me, "Barricade, up ahead. Could be a trap." He then grabbed his scarf, whilst I looked down at the jacket in shock, because I had expected Erza would want me to stay here.

"You are letting me come with you?"

He was riffling through some of the bags, but glanced over his shoulder to me, "Of course. This is your mission, you don't miss out on anything."

"It could be dangerous." I told him, pulling the jacket on whilst I said it and he smirked a little, shaking his head as he turned back to the bags.

"Somehow, I don't think you care."

He was right, I didn't.

Just as I was about to open the door, he stopped me with his hand, and then lifted my scarf to my neck. He wrapped it around my neck once, then around my nose and mouth, adjusting it accordingly before pulling my hood up. His scent filled my nose, making my aching core do a quick little throb, reminding me that he had been successively turned me on only moments previous.

"If it's a trap, they'll have lions with your scent. That should keep you covered for a bit."

I smiled, and nodded, glad he had thought of it and he opened the door, but I heard the quick mutter, "Plus, I just really wanted to see you wear it." I flushed proudly at the statement and followed him out, accepting his help stepping down onto the wet forest floor.

"Natsu, what if there are soldiers up there?" Erza asked, her one eye filled with worry as Natsu adjusted his own hood, glancing at her with a raised eyebrow.

"This is her mission Erza, technically, she pulls rank and she can go wherever she wants. She can even order you to stay here and mind the horses."

I gaped a little at his words before waving my hands about, "I would never do that."

Erza smiled a little, her shoulders relaxing and the stance was so familiar that it made my heart do a little throb, because it told me that Natsu was right. I had to fix the rift between us, I had to find another way to look at what I had done to her.

"I suppose you are right. Lucy, how would you like us to proceed?" She asked, not mockingly, just respectfully and then I had three _warriors,_ staring at me. I bit my lip and felt a little out of depth but just cleared my throat.

"Cautiously?"

Ultear laughed a little, shooting me a wink, "Revolutionary idea."

I shot her a playful glare before glancing at Natsu for guidance, who nodded and turned to the girls, "I think Lucy wants Ultear to cover the rear, me to go ahead and search the air for dangerous scents, whilst Erza stays with her."

"Yep. That's what I was going to say next." I nodded and Erza smiled a little more, her shoulders moving with her silent laugh. Despite this being a potentiality dangerous situation, I loved how we were all joking, and momentarily relaxed. Natsu gave me a smug grin before starting down the road, towards the barricade. Erza waited a few moments before following after him, our steps in sync.

The air changed a little, everyone growing more alert, and quiet. I noticed Erza was surveying the area and copied, narrowing my eyes a little, offering help seeing as she could only see through her one working eye. The only thing was, that I had no idea what I was looking for.

When Natsu reached the barricade, Erza stopped, glancing at me as if to ask if I was okay. I gave a nod, and we both turned to Natsu who tested the barricade with his foot before taking a step back. He rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath in before roaring, fire bursting from his mouth and blowing the barricade away freely.

During staring in awe at his astounding power, I got the sensation of something crawling up my thigh and wiggling against my hip. I screwed my nose up, hand going to smack the bug away whilst he turned, glancing around to see if there was a reaction. I scratched at the tingling spot, grossed out before the feeling of little claws crawled up my stomach, towards my armpit.

Then, just at my top rib, _it bit me._

"Ow!" I shouted, shaking and Erza turned to me alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something _biting_ me!" I shoved my hand up my shirt, trying to grab it but it scurried away, towards my neck before biting me again

"What the _fuck! Get off me!_ " I cried out, fingers fumbling to grab at the little _asshole_ when Ultear and Natsu rushed up, both looking concerned and confused.

"Something is biting her." Erza informed them.

I managed to catch it where it was digging it's teeth into the back of my neck, yanking it away from me and throwing it to the ground. I lifted my foot to squish it when a little snout and scaled wings made me stop half-way.

"Natsu… is that a dragon?"

* * *

"I think we should set it on fire." Natsu stated, rubbing a soothing balm at the angry little bite on my neck, as Erza held the dragon by it's tail, watching it squirm wildly.

"It's one of your own kin, Natsu." Erza muttered disapprovingly as Natsu shot the mini-dragon a fifthly glare.

"It hurt Lucy, it's definitely not one of _mine._ "

"It's sort of cute." Ultear spoke, leaning forward as the dragon huffed, a bout of smoke leaving his lips. A smile tweaked on my lips and I found myself reluctantly agreeing despite being annoyed.

"Yeah, it is…"

Natsu snorted and handed the balm back to Ultear who tucked it away into the bag she had brought out. He then proceeded to talk to the dragon, "Change form."

I was expecting it to put up more of a fight but Erza dropped the little dragon as it began to change form, it's size increasing substantially. I don't know what I was expecting, but a man, seemingly the same age as Natsu, stark naked, with studs replacing his eyebrows and long black hair was _not_ it.

"Okay, it was cute now it's just creepy." Ultear spoke up as the man growled at her. Natsu growled back threateningly and the man glared up at him, but remained on the floor. I kept my eyes away from him, pulling off my jacket so he could cover himself, pretending to ignore my flushed cheeks over _that_ much man.

"You're a pervert." Erza sneered, a sword materializing in her hand, "Biting at Lucy, you _disgust_ me."

"I'm definitely still for lighting the bastard on fire." Natsu spoke, glaring down at him as the guy grunted out, his voice deep and distinctly pissed.

"Figures a prince like you wouldn't give me a chance to defend myself."

"If you know I'm a prince, then you know you have no _right_ to talk to me that way." Natsu stated harshly, his power swelling up around us and I placed my hand on his back, rubbing a soft circle in an attempt to calm him down. He reacted by taking a step back, so the pressure was firmer and I continued to do it, glad I could help _him_ for once.

"Now, you are going to answer some questions. Why did you attack Lucy?"

The man turned away from them all, glancing at the forest with a distinct glare that told me he would rather be ripping off nails then here with them. Natsu didn't take too kindly to being ignored but Erza stepped in before he could speak.

"That iron you have pierced yourself with. You do that for decoration?"

The dragon visibly shuddered, leaning away from Erza, "None of your business why I did it."

We all watched her crouch down and tap his chest lightly with her sword, and he slowly turned his head to face her, glaring with deep red eyes, a strong jaw and dirty skin.

"What's your name?"

He didn't answer and Erza narrowed her eye at him, clearly unimpressed by his attitude, before her eye flickered downwards, noticing the ring her wore on his finger. It was a house ring, a blue dragon sitting behind a cage of silver. I wracked my brain trying to come up with _what_ house that ring belonged too, trying to remember the countless times I had researched the dragon-kind.

Igneel was essentially the King of _all_ dragons, after the previous King disappeared and the Molten lands became the strongest dragon-land of them all. And under his power were the houses of dragons, wind, iron, light, darkness and poison, if I remember right.

So _what was he_?

"What is your name?" Erza repeated, before adding, "Or should I get your Dad to answer my questions? I'm sure he'd be interested on how you assaulted a royal."

 _Assaulted_ was a bit much, but I remained quiet, content in watching Erza intimidate the dragon. The man glared up at her before biting out.

"Gajeel Redfox. _Lord_ Gajeel Redfox."

"Metalicanna's son?" Natsu asked, and Gajeel tilted his chin, but kept his eyes on Erza, as if he didn't trust her. It made me wonder about the question she had asked earlier about the iron in his eyebrows.

Natsu then laughed, "Holy crap. I haven't seen you in ages. Still biting people, huh?"

"Fuck off _Salamander._ " Gajeel hissed and Natsu just kept laughing, almost falling over. It was a little bit of a shock to see him change attitude so quickly but I couldn't help but smile, realizing that Gajeel was a friend, not a foe if Natsu knew him.

"Well Gajeel, I think we need to have a friendly chat. Just some pleasantries and _questions_ we need to get through. I won't call your Father if I don't have too."

Erza smiled sweetly, and I swear, I saw Gajeel visibly flinch

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one bites the dust fam!
> 
> Background on Natsu :O
> 
> Question Timeeee!
> 
> What does the strange word Natsu used mean? it's Romanian in real life, but in this universe, it's another language entirely ;) it's loosely used as a shocked curse. Literally, it's just christ. Without the biblical standards behind it.
> 
> You showed a darker power side of Natsu, so the question become who is is mother? Was she one of the demon people which would explain Natsu connection to Zeref or is he a half brother of sorts? I swear, my ideas are getting leaked D: Both of these questions are vaguely answered in this chapter.
> 
> What are you going to shock us with next time they get "close"? A shocking intruder? A shocking catastrophe? I SHOCKED YOU WITH MINI-DRAGON GAJEEL. EITHER FEEL BLESSED OR THROW THINGS AROUND.
> 
> But what about Erza's eye? It dead.
> 
> Is Porlyusica going to show up and save the day? YEAH. PORLY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU. *forgets I'm writing this trash*
> 
> Lucy doesn't even care that she's naked in front of Natsu now? Lucy's dealing w stuff right now, nudity aint on her list of things to worry about. Plus, it's Natsu. He likes her hips.
> 
> Why did her eye turn black? Is it because Lucy's magic is dark and powerful? But it is said to be a light magic... so maybe her emotions dictate whether her magic is dark or light? Srsly tho, can we all STOP with making theories that hit WAY too close to the mark. Let me have mystery, dammit!
> 
> Don't think we didn't see, was that a glimpse of Natsu's 'true form' with the shadows etc? Ohohohohohohohohoho, I don't know what you are talking about (I mean, I can't get any more obvious since I put black mist and flipping shadow horns on my boy) subtlety is my best trait honestly
> 
> I don't know whether you are a tease or an asshole! This isn't a question but honestly, it's just the name of my auto-biography tbh
> 
> Will Erza be getting an artificial eye like in the anime? Maybe, maybe not. :P
> 
> Can we also have Natsu's Pov too? I can bring to EVERYONES attention, that the next chapter WILL BE IN NATSU'S POV.
> 
> TO THE PERSON WHO LEFT ME THAT MASSIVE INCREDIBLE COMMENT ABOUT BICKSLOW, I HAVE A PLAN FOR HIM. HE is not a main character, but he will be introduced and yeah… Your idea is really good but I just don't know where I can wedge that plot in?!
> 
> IS there dragon in Lucy? *snorts* Nope but there's about to be. SEX PUNS. Someone give me a high-five.
> 
> Why must you put us through such agony? Because I can ^^ and you sort of like it? (why else would you be sticking around w me?)
> 
> Will Erza get a prosthetic eye or is it the pirate life for her? Can I just say that Erza's eye was supposed to be gripping, and sad, like the hoRROR AND YOUR SINGLE COMMENT MADE ME SNORT MY DAMN CEREAL. We are horrible people.
> 
> Now, just to touch base; a few of you were a little put off by Lucy's dark self-hating thoughts and I get it, I really do but just bare with me because I'm all about personal growth and progression. I know that it seems like Lucy may be weak, but don't hate on her just because she can't understand how this happened. She has no mentor, she was raised in a peaceful nation and then ripped out by something she has no control.
> 
> Patience my young pupils, we will get there.
> 
> It is another 30 reviews to the next chapter - Natsu's POV
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, stay fresh!
> 
> xo freshprincess


	14. His Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Natsu Dragneel. Dragon. Prince of the Molten Lands. Has many secrets. Is very attracted to Lucy, and wants to ‘court’ her by putting wild animals in her room so he can slay them. In addition, has a terribly meddling Father, and can grow a tail, horns and wings at WILL. Needs to be protected but will probably show up with a severed limb at one point tho.

   


"This is a really beautiful home you have," Lucy told Gajeel who puffed up proudly and gave me a smug look. I stared blankly back, trying to figure out why he kept giving me that look every time Lucy complimented him.

Maybe he didn't understand Lucy was just nice that way?

"It's a little bit of a dump, compared to other Lord houses I've seen." Ultear glanced around, probably surveying the chipped wood, and floor covered with clothes, books and other miscellaneous items. Gajeel's chest deflated and he shot her a scathing look, before glancing at Erza who was also looking around, a distasteful frown on her lips.

"My father and I are having a small argument, and the prick won't let me back in the castle so shut up and take what you are given!"

Lucy held her hands up, "We are very happy you decided to let us stay here for the night." 

Gajeel just grunted and disappeared into the back room as Lucy turned to me, keeping her voice quiet, "Do you really think he had something to do with the barricade?"

I smiled down at her, "Probably not. And he can hear you."

A brilliant red blush crawled over her cheeks, and down her neck, a stark contrast to her milky complexion as she whispered even softer, "He can?"

I could feel my smile growing as I bent over, "Yes. Dragons have an incredible sense of hearing." She shivered as my breath brushed over her skin, and I watched, my heart beginning to pound in my chest when she reached up on the tip of her toes, leaning towards me subconsciously. Her scent filled the air around me, leaving me dizzy. My power reacted, letting out a pulse of my own scent in reply, having assumed that Lucy was an animal that could pick it up.

She had been able to smell my scent in the same way a Were-Lion could in the past, but that was only one time.

Still, my power associated her with wildness; the type that could only be found on creatures of the forest. I vaguely noticed Erza watching us both as Lucy placed her hand on my chest, the slight contact sending a wave of pleasure down my spine. I tensed my stomach, knowing that if Erza saw me clench my hands, she would know exactly how much Lucy got to me, how much she affected those once steel walls surrounding my power.  And my control.

We stared at each other for a long moment, and I saw it. Something that had happened more than twice since Lucy and I had unlocked her true form in the bath at that shitty cavern. Her eyes flashed for a second, and I saw the galaxy; stars twinkling, a pink mist circling her pupil.

But as soon as it came, it left. 

What was that?

What did it mean?

"If you stay with me for dinner, you'll have to catch your own damn food. I've got somewhere I need to be." Gajeel's voice made her hand slip off my chest and anger curled through me as she turned away, directing her attention to another Dragon. To another being.

I got the vague sense that Igneel was laughing at me all those miles away, cackling at my possessive, dominating thoughts. It made me frown a little because Igneel didn't get to laugh at my suffering, I got to laugh at his.

A smile began to twitch at my frown when I remembered the way he had caught his tail in one of the defensive runes placed around the castle, and had to stay there, like an errant hatchling, for two hours while servants worked to disable the spell.

A chuckle rumbled from my chest when I remembered the tantrum he had thrown as I had pretended to sleep through the whole event, acting ambivalent to his escapades. Gajeel was riffling through some crates when I pulled myself from my thoughts, and, as if it was second nature, I glanced at Lucy, who had moved away from me to talk to Ultear.

My eyes moved down her person, checking for any signs of stress, or pain. The fire inside me settled to a warm glow when I saw she was unharmed, smiling, and still beautiful. Erza appeared next to me like a silent ghost and gave me a look with her one eye. I could tell she didn't want Lucy to know she mourned the loss of her eye, but I didn't understand why.

If anything, she looks ten times scarier. If she growled at anyone, they would probably run for the hills.

Of course, that eyepatch also reminded me of an asshole named Erik from the tribe of Mereg. He had worn one most of his life, before he got Porlyusica to sew the gaping wound shut where his right eye used to sit.

I think it suited Erza much better than it ever suited that dick.

 

"Are you aware your eyes follow Lucy wherever she goes?"

 

"I do it on purpose. I'm her guard." I replied, giving Erza a smug little grin that told her I wouldn't be playing her game today, and I would avoid giving her any information that would help her scrutinize whatever it was Lucy and I had.

"Guard, no. Companion, possibly," she said conversationally. My entire body tensed, giving away my true feelings: the aching need that had been steadily building in my stomach whenever the thought of becoming Lucy's companion entered my mind.

I didn't know why the idea left my hairs standing up and my blood boiling. I had promised her I would give her time and space. Space was a little trickier than I had assumed, but I had been fairly patient regarding time. I could wait forever if she asked me too.

But, with every step closer to the Vapids - to him - the urge to protect her and comfort her grew. I didn't want to walk into the Vapids with her: a live wire, full of untapped potential. Zeref would see her for what she had, not for who she was.

Power.

Lucy had unimaginable power. The type that filled the room, and left you breathless. With the bracelet on, the effects were dulled, but her power still thrummed, twisted and settled around you like an ominous fog, mysterious and deadly.

And the fact that she didn't know about the presence her power gave-off made her something I would like to call: easy. In the worst way.

I trusted Lucy's intelligence. God, I trusted her. But Zeref had ways of twisting someone for his benefit. Of making them do horrible things, while having them believe it was for the greater good.

 

And Lucy was torn between her true nature, and not wanting to acknowledge it at all.

Zeref would try to weasel his way into her head. Like he did with Dad when I was born. And he had almost succeeded.

If he could do that to Dad, someone who has always been strong minded, unwilling to bend… what could he do to Lucy, who was thrumming with different emotions every day?

"I must say. I am impressed at your… willingness to bind yourself to someone you hardly know."

"It's not about knowing someone if your heart is in it," I replied with a low growl, glancing at her with a look of warning that dared her to make the feelings I had for Lucy seem trivial.

Erza raised one eyebrow, "And your heart is completely in it? There is not one doubt in your mind that, perhaps, creating a companionship with Lucy is not a good idea?"

"Not one doubt. I know it's the right thing to do."

She was opening her mouth to say something, when Lucy walked back over to us, Ultear in tow, glancing between Erza and I suspiciously. 

"Is something wrong?"

Erza denied it, but I refused to lie to Lucy and just shrugged, "Erza thinks you are too pretty, and that's clouding my judgment." 

She smiled at me, a pleased flush working up her neck, "I think she has good reason to be worried. Poor mortal, you are no match for me." Her coy tone made me chuckle and I gave her a quick once over, remembering the countless times she'd left me hard and wanting with just one of her small sounds of pleasure, or touches of her silky skin.

"I'm a Dragon, Luce, don't you forget that. 

"I've seen you sprout wings and a tail, Natsu. I don't think forgetting is possible at this point."

 

* * *

  


"So, we won't be visiting Lord Metalicana?" Lucy asked as she followed me through the forest, making a little more noise than necessary. She would need to be quieter if we wanted to catch anything large for dinner. 

I stopped and turned to her, shrugging, "There isn't any need to. Gajeel can accept us through the lands as heir. Plus, Igneel decreed that we weren't to be harmed in any Dragon-populated areas."

 

"But I kind of wanted to meet him." She pouted, and I grinned, finding her curiosity beautiful. Lucy may have been settled to play the part of the princess, trapped in her ivory tower, but she suited this look much better.

 

Dressed in leather clothes, hair tied back in a braid, a little dirty and wild, she looked ready for an adventure.

 

"After we return from the Vapids, I'll personally bring you along when Igneel and I travel to make the treaties."

 

Her pout transformed into a stunning smile, something that made my muscles tense and my power feel a beat of authorized pride; my inner dragon's ego being stoked because we made her smile like that.

 

"That would be great!"

 

I snorted at her exclamation, and the following clapping, which had effectively scared off any game we could have caught in this area.

"Now, let's have a lesson on basic hunting." Her eyebrow rose, but she didn't argue and sat down on the rock behind her, glancing at the wild batch of flowers growing beside it. She reached out to pluck one and I bit back a chuckle, instead warning her.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's a magical flower. See the yellow spots on its stem and the way it has an aura? It draws creatures in and normally makes them sick with some sort of virus. Curable, but nasty."

She drew her hand back and rubbed it against her leather skirt before turning back to me, giving me her full attention. I felt my spine straighten automatically, a baser instinct ready to impress the pretty princess opposite me.

The vague sense that Igneel was laughing reached me again, but I ignored it, and rubbed my hands together, crouching down so we could look at each other eye to eye.

"Alright. I'll keep this simple. It might be a good idea to change your form into your lioness and focus your energy on adopting some of its traits. I know you haven't been able to call on that skill intentionally, but it's practice and it'll help with hunting. You walk like a princess, determined and loud."

She offered an embarrassed, apologetic smile and I waved it away, grinning to show I didn't really care, though I did want to catch something bigger than Ultear and Erza.

 

When she closed her eyes, I pushed a little bit of my magic outwards, creating a warm circle around her. I had noticed that my power got to Lucy in ways I had never seen before, and I shamelessly enjoyed lending her my strength whenever she needed it.

 

Plus, watching the power prickle at her skin and make it glow was practically one of my favorite past times, at this point.

 

"Okay, I've got it in the form. But… I can't remember how I brought the traits forward before."

 

"With Loki, it was adrenaline of the hunt. With me, it was…" My words fell off, not wanting to make her uncomfortable with what I assumed brought out her ability to smell my scent. She didn't pay any attention to me and I watched as her eyebrows pinched forward in concentration, her lips pursing.

 

Remembering Igneel's lessons to me when I was training my senses in this form, I began speaking to her softly, coaching her through it. "Imagine what you need. Take a deep breath in, and summon those traits to the places they match on your body. If you need claws, imagine your nails growing into claws. If you need stealth, imagine your feet are lighter and swifter,” I coaxed.

 

Her nose twitched, and I fell silent.  When she opened her eyes, she blinked a few times before laughing a little in amazement, "Is this what lions see all the time?"

 

Her warm brown eyes held the slightest sparkle of stars and I smiled, amazed that she had gotten ahold of it so quickly. I could only guess what lions saw, but wondered if it was similar to what my eyes saw.

"Alright, feet light and ready to go?"

"I think so. Are we going to be running?" I helped her up from the rock, noticing her excited little movements. I tilted my head at the way she seemed to jig on the spot, vibrating with eagerness, and swallowed my bottom lip, realizing she was reacting to the idea of a hunt.

Lucy, who had never even been on a hunt.

It struck me as strange, but after giving her body a thorough - if slightly distracted - look over, I came to the conclusion she had maybe not only adopted the traits of sight and swiftness, but also sunk into a lioness head-space as well. The idea of that sounded too good to refuse so I nodded, willing to let her get comfortable.

If she accepted this and didn't feel judged, maybe she would accept her Banshee powers, and wouldn't feel so horrible when she couldn't control it.

Plus, Lucy deserved fun.

"We are going to see if we can take down a deer. When we get close enough, slow up and watch how I take it."

"A deer seems a little… boring."

 

"Well, there are chupacabras in this area…" I smirked when she nodded eagerly at the idea, before shaking my head. "I'm kidding. There is no way I'm letting you get within four feet of one."

 

"Aw! Why do you have to tease me?"

 

So many replies rushed through my head, half of which would probably make her flustered. And whilst that sounded amazing, I knew we had to focus on hunting. So I just settled with a boring one.

 

"Because it's fun. Now come on, deer have great meat."

 

"They also have no teeth." She followed me, her movements graceful and stealthy, causing me to gawk at her in silent awe. It felt like she had the luck of the gods, getting all these abilities that she could now seemingly call at will whenever she wanted, without going through any of the proper training for it.

It had taken me four months to learn to sneeze without setting drapes or furniture on fire.

Lucy went quiet, sticking to my path easily. I glanced back before taking off into a small jog, avoiding the stacks of leaves and twigs, and using the roots and soft dirt to mask my footsteps.

I heard Lucy keeping up with me, and smiled a little, before taking a deep breath in, scenting the area. The forest was alive with scents, different animals scurrying around us, a few travelers at the western edge. I was tracking a few kids to the north of our route, making sure we didn't run into them, when the smell of deer filtered through my senses.

My heartbeat rose to the challenge of prey and I reached back for a split second, making sure that my woman was with me, before taking off in that direction. Her hand tightened in mine, but she managed to accept my speed pretty well, if a hair slower.

I didn't mind, though, adjusting my speed so I didn't cause her harm.

We slowed when we could see the two large males, standing just near a small stream, noses in the bushes, oblivious to us. I pulled us down a little and then that flash of humanity crawled back into my being, easily accepting my Dragon’s momentary control. It happened most of the time when I hunted, the adrenaline took over for a split second.

I turned to Lucy, making sure she was okay, but the only thing I saw in her eyes was excitement, her breathing a little heavy. Her hand tightened in mine and she glanced at me, squirming a little as if she was ready to take down the two in front of me by herself.

A flash of need rifled through me, the darker part of me accepting this small woman as it's own, recognizing her hunger and attempting to reach out, to touch it. I pulled that part back quickly, knowing that Lucy had never seen that darkness, and worrying it might not react well with her.

But as soon as I locked the darkness away, the dragon-side pushed firmly against the self-control I had wrapped around them both. I relented, trusting myself to handle my dragon a lot more than I trusted myself to handle...it.

Lucy made a soft noise of complaint when one of the stags wandered away, taking off down the stream while the other stayed. I pushed my forehead against hers, nuzzling softly, soothing her with a low growl.

She made another noise, accepting the affection graciously, inching closer to me before looking at the stag, eyes jumping between us both.

"Want," she whispered softly, her voice barely audible as its soft huskiness rocked through me. The need to feed her, to keep her happy, comfortable and sated rushed around in my blood, a feeling as old as time itself, if you were asking Igneel.

Even though dragonesses hunted, some strong ones allowed a male to accompany them. It showed trust, and cooperation through the flight. A lot of the time, it was the dragoness’ way of showing that she recognized the male as a fighter, a provider.

Lucy may not be a dragon, but I saw her as one sometimes, no matter how hard I tried not to.

Animal calls to animal.

I brought forth my change immediately. Her hand came up to my face as I summoned the fire inside me, watching when her eyes grew darker, pupils dilating in eager appreciation. I could feel the horns grow on me, the scales pushing out from deep within, adorning my face in their rightful places.

Her other hand reached up, cupping my other cheek so the tips of her fingers lightly brushed the scales, shooting blindingly hot want through me. My lips parted at the sensation, showing off my growing fangs and her thumb slipped in, lightly touching the tip.

I stifled the growl of restraint that leapt up my throat. This small creature was testing my control, teasing my dragon and darkness both, coaxing a shudder of power and lust from my spine. I closed my lips around her thumb, unable to control myself and sunk the tip of my fang into her lush, porcelain skin.

A drop of blood was all that was needed to make my power flare, to make it grow to such a magnitude that it made me feel like I could burn this whole forest to ash. It lingered on my tongue and the need for more rocketed through me.  I had to wonder.

Was my fascination with her blood really related to my dragon heritage?

Or was it the darkness inside me that craved it so?

At that moment, I didn't care which it was, because she was staring at me, no horror in her eyes, a small, thrilled smile on her lips, the smell of lust and want swirling around in her scent.

A rustle made me turn my head to notice the buck was about to take off and gave her thumb a small kiss before dashing towards it with a feral growl, my resolve to capture the prey stronger than ever before.

  
  
  


* * *

  


Gajeel turned up thirty minutes into supper, sitting down beside me as Erza stoked the fire. She had rejected my offer to help flambe everything. 

"Still cook for your mom?"

"She refuses to eat anything else," Gajeel sighed, looking at Ultear who was braiding Lucy's hair back into a new style.

"You really that good of a cook?"

"Of course not. But she wants it, and Dad pretends he doesn't notice that she lets me sneak into the castle and do it for her." I couldn't help but smirk a little, amused that Gajeel and Metalicana still butted heads. They hadn't changed a bit.

"Why did he kick you out this time?"

"I told him his taste in music was shit. He didn't appreciate it."

Considering Gajeel was possibly the worst singer I had ever had the displeasure of listening to, the idea of Metalicana, the great Iron-Lord, also having a terrible ear for music was hilarious.

They sat there in silence, watching Erza draw a sword from her chest, before Gajeel asked, "Is the blonde yours?"

I glanced at Lucy, wishing that my eyes were singed from having watched Erza do that, "Not really."

"Yet, you both act as if you are really familiar."

"I'm waiting for marriage," I replied blankly, wondering why everyone was so damn interested in Lucy and I's relationship. It was none of their business, and it wouldn't ever be.

Gajeel snickered gleefully, "You are full of shit, Prince Dragneel."

My eye twitched and I threw him a glare, "You could try saying that with a little more sarcasm, I didn't get it the first time."

"Sure thing, your Majesty."

I ignored his tone and focused on Lucy, who was waving her hands about, talking to Ultear about something. After a few moments of reaching, my ears adjusted to her conversation.

"I'm telling you. Natsu had horns."

My lips quirked as I realized she was talking about our hunting expedition, which had been more than a little eye-opening, and had only further cemented my need for her.

"He's a Dragon, Lucy. They do have horns." Ultear laughed, tying one of the braids back before starting on the other one. Lucy was quiet for a few seconds before she glanced over at me, and smiled a little as if she already knew I was listening in.

I smiled back, unashamed before the smile dropped as she whispered her next sentence.

"Demons have horns too."

My heart pounded in my chest at that soft, ground-shaking statement, and I shut their conversation out just as Ultear asked her to repeat herself. Lucy didn't, she just gave me another long, considering look before changing the subject.

Fuck.

I had had a sneaking suspicion that Lucy was slowly putting the pieces together, but telling her that story about my mother had probably not been the smartest idea. In fact, all things considered, it was a really stupid one.

But I constantly got caught up in moments with Lucy and found myself admitting, telling, and confessing things that I should never have in the first place. I chased away the anger, knowing it would only cause more problems and decided we would talk about it later, that I would try to explain.

Maybe my own past, and my own… demons would help her understand exactly how dangerous Zeref was.

"Does King Igneel know you are head-over-tail for the wanted princess?"

"I have a nagging suspicion he's laughing at me right now," I replied with a grumble, focusing on calming my racing heart, instead taking distraction in Gajeel's pointless conversation.

"You could do worse."

"I couldn't do better, Gajeel." I told him seriously, turning my head to eye him, as I spoke, "She's wild. There’s something about her that I can't resist. And I don't want to."

"Then, try harder to make her your woman."

I rolled my eyes at his statement, ignoring it because Gajeel didn't have the greatest success with women. His advice was definitely not what I should be paying any sort of attention to.

 

* * *

  


"So, does that mean Natsu can go mini as well?" 

Gajeel shot Lucy a filthy look that she missed when she took a bit of meat, her small fingers wrapped delicately around the tender piece. I grinned at her from across the fire and she noticed, shooting me a pout back.

"No. That ability only stays with the iron-tribe."

Lucy looked confused so I offered some knowledge, "Each tribe of Dragons inherits a gift that all members of that tribe can use. With Wendy, she has the ability to wind-heal. With Gajeel, it's the ability to be tiny. Different tribes, different abilities."

"Oh! So, what's your specialty?"

"Touch-healing."

"Isn't that the same power that Wendy and her tribe have?" Lucy's eyebrows furrowed and I smirked, shaking my head.

"Not exactly. Wendy can heal a person’s wounds with her wind abilities. Touch-healing is the ability to call on the wounded person’s body and help them heal themselves. Wendy puts power in, and that heals. I put power in, and the person absorbs it and makes it their own, then uses that to heal themselves."

"That sounds like you got the short end of the stick."

"Not necessarily. Wendy can run out of magic power very quickly while healing wounds. Igneel, on the other hand, has been able to heal wounds one after the other. You only need the tiniest drop of power, to spark someone to self-heal. He can just touch the wound, and it begins to heal itself."

"So, on the battlefield, your power would help a lot?" Lucy summarized, a look of awe on her features. I struggled not to smile smugly, shrugging with a proud look.

"Igneel has won many battles by healing dragons on-the-go. He's incredible at it."

Lucy smiled, nodding in understanding before finishing her meat. As she placed the small steel plate down to the side of her so she could collect her drink, Gajeel's next words made her still.

"But, there's a price. For whatever Igneel or a fire-dragon heals, they feel the pain of the injuries they heal."

Her eyes snapped to mine and I almost groaned, annoyed that Gajeel and his stupid fat mouth had blabbed, revealing one of the only lies I had ever told Lucy.

"Seems like a double-edged sword," Erza stated, before starting a conversation about why Gajeel had ‘deformed' his face with those horrible piercings. I had my eyes focused on Lucy as she looked down into her cup, her mouth pinched with stress.

"I told ya, a damn pixie made me! It was an act of self-defense!"

Lucy stood up slowly, "I'm going to go soak my feet in the stream. I'll be right back."

 

"Take a light with you. It scares away the toe-eating fish." Ultear said offering her a small glowing orb.  I stood also, frowning at the object.

"I'm going with her."

Ultear gave us both a coy, amused smile, but didn't comment, simply turning back to the conversation about Gajeel and the pixie he vowed to eat, even if she was under Erza's care. I swiped a torch that we could light, before following after Lucy, who seemed to be consumed with her own thoughts

We walked in silence before she sat down at the small stream. I lit the torch easily and shoved it into the soil when I sat down beside her, watching as she undid her boots and slid her feet into the cool water.

"You told me it didn't hurt."

"Gajeel exaggerates. It's more of a sting. I hardly felt it."

"I had my stomach sliced open Natsu. I doubt you hardly felt that." She whispered, turning her head so she could stare at me, a frown on her beautiful, fire-lit features. "You've always told me the truth, mostly. There are some things, yes, that have nothing to do with me and I respect your wishes to keep them secret. But if I hurt-"

"You don't get it, do you?" I breathed, taking her face in my hands as I pulled her close, looking into her deep brown eyes. Her lips parted and she shook her head slowly, her pulse beginning to quicken and the blood in her veins pumped around, sending an urgent rush of need through me.

"No. I don't."

 

"I want to help you, I need to. You affect every single damned part of me. So, if you are in pain, if there is any way I can help, I will. There is no second choice, there is no ‘don't do it because it hurts you'. I would rather get a little stung, then watch you get stung." I stare at her, hoping to convey exactly how I feel. I’m amazed that she isn't pushing for more information about my secrets, in awe that she's handling her emotions so much better than she would have previously.

In love with how vulnerable, and unbidden she is with me.

In love with how I know she wouldn't be like this with anyone else.

In love.

"Natsu…" Her voice shook, and she blinked a few times, trying to ignore the tears building in her beautiful brown eyes. Her hair glowed warmly in the fire touched atmosphere, skin flushed and dewy. Her lips looked lush, pink and perfect, begging to be kissed, sucked, and nipped at.

Darkness and fire twisted inside me, revving my entire body up for what would probably be a non-conclusion, but I didn't give a flying shit. She could storm away, call me an idiot, or stubborn. I knew how I felt about Lucy.

I just knew.

"Do you get it now? From now on, I'll stick with you until you get rid of me. There is no pretending, or dancing around feelings. For me, this is it. I need to follow you, because I know you are my future. Somehow. Don't ask me how. I just know."

When she didn't speak, I had to add, feeling a slight touch of embarrassment, "It's more of a gut feeling, and that hasn't steered me wrong when it comes to food."

She placed her hand over my mouth, "Don't ruin a touching, confusing moment, with your appetite."

Relief rushed through me as I stared into those dark eyes of her, recognizing that part of her believed what I was saying.

And probably felt it too.

She pulled her hand away and wiped at her eyes before smiling a little, the smile timid as she stated, a little breathlessly, "I think I'm ready to form a companionship with you.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank my beta-reader Dim, who is taking a small break from dealing with my shitty ass writing skills, and give a friendly hello to my new beta-reader (I’m such a slut tho) A!
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone who says hello in the comments gets a Lucy figure 10/10 guarantee, in 2067… 
> 
> Question Timeeeee ~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Are we by any chance going to see any of the other celestial beings? Yeeeees! We will meet one or two along the way!
> 
> Does it count as a review if I just say "gimme"? *snorts* TRY TO PULL THAT SHIT WITH ME, I DARE YOU.
> 
> Will Natsu and Lucy have Nashi? I think the more important question is, will Natsu and Lucy ever be able to have sex?
> 
> Will there be any smut in the future? *laughs nervously and hides the ‘dirty chapter’* …
> 
> Could Lucy potentially turn her "mist" into a dragon? That probably won’t happen. Probably. I dunno. I’m a loose-canon.
> 
> Is this payback for him calling Levy shrimp all the time? The world works in mysterious ways my friend!
> 
> Does Gajeel have a larger form? Or is he just basically the flea dragon without the bloodsucker-ing? wtf is the second part of this question. Gajeel does have a larger form. But he prefers tiny-gajeel or as I like to call it, baby-ninja dragon.
> 
> Will Gajeel be with the canon ship( Gajeel x Levy) or something of your own mind(Gajeel x Erza or something like that)? literally snORTED AT THE IDEA OF GAJEEL AND ERZA IN THIS UNIVERSE GETTING TOGETHER. POOR JELLAL.
> 
> Can Natsu also turn into a salamander? No. That would be tacky, and I need to remain fresh. 
> 
> Will there be a love triangle? Okay, so this is a tricky question but the most of it I can say is no. I get that every relationship needs ‘issues’ and ‘drama’, but that’s not what I am focusing on with Natsu and Lucy. THEY BOTH HAVE ENOUGH DRAMA WITHOUT SOME ASSHOLE WRITER PUTTING SOMETHING RANDOM IN THEIR WAY. Believe me when I say, sometimes, it’s nice to not put hurdle after hurdle in what could be a very healthy relationship. WHY YA’LL TRYING TO MESS UP THE PATTERN? /rantfin/
> 
> Will we be seeing more of Lucy’s other form? Seeing as Lucy is a main character I’m saying yes????
> 
> Why does he have an issue biting people though? My bro has issues san.
> 
> Will we be seeing the Strauss’ again? YES. YOU WILL BECAUSE LISANNA.
> 
> Why is Gajeel so tiny?! Can dragons control their size? Both have been answered. Lawl.
> 
> When ideas enter your mind… Banshee Lucy dies… (is this what we are doing because I like it, more please)
> 
> WHY does he show up now and does it have to do with the barricade? Is he out to claim a reward on Lucy's head? MORE WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.
> 
> After next chapter… You can call me, Queen of the Cock-Blocking Association…  
> Ohohohohohoho ;)  
> See you guys next time!  
> As always, stay fresh!  
> xo freshprincess


	15. Her Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff with the fluff and information and what not. And the sexual tension is through the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess Erza Scarlet: Fairy. Princess of the Fae Kingdom. Likes pointy sharp things and jabbing people with them. Is Lucy’s best-friend and dislikes Natsu because of an incident with a strawberry cake. Is engaged to Jellal Fernandez, and would like three babies, two with red hair because it reminds her of strawberries. Is a hardcore muffin, who is ALWAYS hiding a sword between her breasts. Needs to be protected, but would never allow it because she’s Erza.

“We will have to wait until a crescent moon. That’s a couple of days away, I believe,” I inform Natsu, as Ultear looks up from her orb, brow furrowing.

“Why do you need to wait to get hitched?”

“We aren’t getting hitched,” I sighed, ignoring the quirk of her lips as I fiddled with my fingers, trying to explain, and not look at the grin that was slowly working its way onto Natsu’s face.

“Well, why do you need the crescent moon to form a Companionship with horny over there?”

Natsu chuckled at Ultear's newly added nickname for him while I just groaned, horrified that our earlier conversation about his horns sparked her enough to continually remind me of it. I took a deep calming breath in before humming softly.

“‘Twas when the moon was a sliver of light, the love roamed the earth, spreading delight. Tingles on skin, exhale of pleasure, the love found women that no man could measure.”

“That’s actually really beautiful.” Ultear gushed before asking, “Is that the story of Aphe?”

“It’s a sonnet that was written by one of her first daughters, apparently.”

“Do you know any others?”

I nodded, “It was part of my studies to know most of the poems that our ancestors left behind for the Star Kingdom. I probably can recite a fair few, given enough time to remember them.”

“I always wanted to study Aphe, but the Northern Glaciers follow the Rites of Frost. One of the rules of living there is that you must not speak of or worship what they believe to be ‘false gods’.”

“The Rites do have lovely stories though. When I met Prince Gray, years ago, he gave me a book when his parents weren’t looking. It was filled to the brim with amazing adventures and tales of greed, bravery and honour.” So I already knew a little about the Rites of Frost, a large piece of scripture that the Northern Glaciers followed religiously.

“But, everyone there, unless married, has to practice and execute abstinence. Seems like a little much for a ‘pure soul, as clean as the driven snow,’” Ultear quipped with a slight bitter note.

It sounded a little radical when others spoke of it, but I remember my mother saying, “Not everything is black and white in this world. Sometimes, to help themselves along, people lead a simple life, and trust in what we might call strange or absurd.” That was when she made me promise that I would never judge someone for their religion or background. It was one of my most vivid memories of her.

“Speaking of, Lucy, what's your kingdom’s take on sex before marriage?”

My eyes shot from the floor to her in shock, paling at her evil little grin. I cleared my throat weakly, glancing at Natsu, who simply shook his head at Ultear’s meddling ways.

“Well, my kingdom follows the five rules of Aphe…”

“Which are?” Ultear pushed and I blanched, realising she wanted me to say them. I held up a hand and began to count them off on my fingers.

“Love thy neighbour. Work for love, not greed. Respect all. Do not allow Chastity to restrict your love. Do not beg forgiveness for feelings of lust.”

“Hmm. Interesting. What do you think about this Natsu?” She gave me a wink and I cringed, glancing away as Natsu sighed.

“Why does it matter what I think?”

“Well, you guys are getting married,” Ultear smirked and I groaned, burying my face in my hands, closing my eyes tight at her words. Warmth filled my cheeks and touched the tips of my ears, which luckily, my hair covered.

“Does Erza know if she’s going the right way? You should go check,” Natsu snapped.

Ultear snorted, “You just want me to leave. Besides, this shortcut Gajeel gave us to avoid any possible guards, or soldiers, is literally a straight road.”

“And yet, you still feel worried that she’s somehow changed the path,” Natsu shot back, and I thought back to when we left Gajeel. He had informed us that he had watched guards with black stars on their armour creating the barricade before leaving.

The funny thing was, that was two days before we arrived, and they had never returned.

I knew from the sound of their uniform, they were from my kingdom, but why would they build a barricade and not guard, or at least wait, for us to arrive? Gajeel had made a joke that maybe my army wasn’t the smartest bunch, but I didn’t believe that, and Erza was quick to agree.

It just didn’t make any sense.

When I looked up, Ultear had left and Natsu was yawning, stretching in his seat from beside me.

“Where do you think those soldiers went?”

He glanced down, dusty pink hair pushed back by a metal comb piece that Gajeel had given him, eyes glowing with that warm, hypnotising green I loved to look at. His mouth twisted, and I knew what he was thinking wasn’t good.

“From what we know, your kingdom wants you back so your father can kill you on his lands and avoid a public outcry. But, the threat of whoever killed Virgo has slipped our minds. Unless your father planned this whole thing, we have to assume we have two enemies working against us: your father's men, and the person who is responsible for awakening your first Scream by force.”

“So you think they clashed?”

“It’s a possibility. And a bad one.”

“Why?” I asked, a little frightened of the possible answer. He looked out the window, eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

“If they encountered someone who was able to wipe them out without a trace, that means whoever is after you might be more dangerous than your father.”

I closed my eyes and tamped down the wave of fear that rushed through me, until it slithered away into nothingness, dissipating like a cloud of steam. My lioness lounged inside of me, not even reacting to the quickly vanishing spark of fear, thanks to my slowly growing control.

“So, what do we do?”

“We get to the Vapids. We don’t know what this mystery asshole wants, but we’ll have to assume it’s you. Despite what I think about the Vapids, it’s got the tightest security of all the kingdoms. I’d rather be with the devil I know, than the devil I don’t.”

“You don’t like Lord Zeref much,” I stated, watching the light in his eyes flicker out and a blank, composed look wash over his face. I was disturbingly fascinated by it: how quickly he could shut down his emotions. I had to assume his dislike of the Demon King had something to do with his birth-mom, or the fact he was allegedly part Demon.

Of course, he hadn’t come right out and confirmed it yet.

But there wasn’t much else, I could think of, that it could be.

“There isn’t much to like,” he muttered softly, before turning to me, a smile playing over his lips. “So, how did you like hunting?”

His reminder of the fun we had had in the forest was enough for me to accept that he was changing the subject. I smiled and scooted closer to him, climbing into his lap and straddling his legs for balance, which he accepted with barely a reaction. The only things that changed, were his posture and his smile, which became a little less teasing, a little warmer. He steadied my weight, sliding his hands up my waist, back down and then around my back.

“I liked it. Until there was blood.”

“A lioness with a bleeding heart. How cute,” he mused affectionately, tugging firmly so our fronts pressed up against each other, and if I looked up at him, I was sure his lips would brush my nose.

With barely enough concentration, I slipped off the bracelet, closing my eyes with a sigh as his magic swelled and covered me. The warmth left me flushed, breathless and anticipating more.

Greedy for it.

I sighed softly, leaning against his firm, warm torso, as my fingers snuck to the edge of his shirt, playing with the hem. His breath brushed against my forehead, leaving a trail of sensitive gooseflesh in its wake. I bit my bottom lip and tentatively hooked my fingertips into his shirt, twisting and slipping underneath the fabric.

Hot, steel abdominal muscles tensed against my touch, almost rolling in the spasm my hands incited as they wandered up then back down, pressing against his belly. Slightly coarse hair brushed against my fingertips and I hid my smile when he jolted, reacting to the way I had lightly tugged on them.

“You’ve gotten much more confident all of a sudden,” he breathed into my hair.

“I guess I’m a little more comfortable now that I know how you feel,” I admitted softly, snuggling into his chest, which caused my hands to slide up to avoid holding my wrists in an awkwardly painful position. Now they pressed just underneath his pecs, where I felt a few ragged scars embedded into his skin.

I traced one finger over a deep one, and he shuddered, twisting a little underneath me.

“This doesn’t feel like a normal knife wound,” I murmured, though I didn’t have much experience with wounds, the one exception being when a kidnapper had once snuck into the castle and shoved a knife through my left arm. It had barely missed the bone, and I would’ve had massive nerve damage if it wasn’t for the healer that had been visiting.

“It’s not…” Natsu purred back, tilting his head so his words brushed against my ear, and down my spine like a slow drip of wax, burning at the beginning, then leaving a shuddering mess of excited, stinging skin. I tilted my neck and he growled softly, the noise rumbling against my bones, leaving my legs tightening on either side of his.

One of his hands slipped to my lower back, fingers stretching to grab my behind and I squirmed when my shirt shifted and his thumb slipped past it, skin against skin. He began to draw slow, barely-there circles, but the implication of more was enough to make my brain go blank in want and arousal.

“So, where is it from?”

His nose brushed from the bottom of my jaw, then trailed a dangerous path up to my ear, where his mouth replaced it. He pressed soft, barely there kisses at first, informing me with a deep, soft voice, “Igneel. I went a little… wild, and he went to pin me to the wall and calm me down. He overestimated my training at the time and thought I’d dodge it and get pinned by my wings instead.”

“He stabbed you?” My voice shook, its tone a mix of disbelief and dark excitement as his lips opened. He played with my earlobe using his tongue and teeth, sucking and lapping at that sensitive little part of me.

“With his claw, yes. Freaked him the hell out. I’m pretty sure he tried to keep me from leaving my room for a month, but the memory is all a little fuzzy.”

I pulled back a little, so I could give him a look, “How old were you?”

“Eight, maybe. I think.”

I lifted my hands out of his shirt and cupped his face, leaning closer with a soft whisper, “Your Dad, a Dragon, stabbed you by accident when you were eight because you chucked a tantrum.”

His lips twitched into a slow grin and one hand slid from behind my back to my hip and gave it a firm squeeze. A shudder passed through me, and I felt that fanciful wax on my spine burn just a little hotter, pooling deep inside of me, causing all sorts of scandalous things to tighten and throb.

“Tantrum is a very loose word. I wrecked a few priceless artefacts. Trashed one side of the castle.”

“I think I have my hands full with you.” I shook my head at his almost bored tone, brushing my fingertips along his cheekbones curiously. As I watched, his eyes slowly began to bleed red, and his breathing deepened, the hand pressed to my back sliding its firm grip to my ass, pulling me closer.

My own heart began to pound, as he leant in, urging my soft caress forward so I slipped one hand around to his ear, then into his hair, tugging gently. A growl ripped from his mouth and lightning ignited in my stomach, making my body give a little tremble.

  
“Lucy…”

I bit my lip as one of his hands trailed up my back and around my ribs with only his knuckles, until he reached the curve of my breast. I gasped as he gently brushed past the place where my nipple sat underneath the supple leather of my bodice, and he hesitated, then lingered there, drawing a smooth, almost nonexistent circle around my nipple which was hard, and very damned obvious.

I made a soft noise at the back of my throat, and he took a shaky breath in, reaching up to find my lips with his. They managed to just gently brush together before the door slamming open made us both jump. I groaned when Ultear stepped in, sending us an amused smirk.

“The world hates me.”

“Well, maybe it’s a sign,” Ultear replied conversationally, though I had made it obvious I was only speaking to Natsu, who was chuckling softly, not even fazed by this sudden stop. I almost pouted, a little worried that he was getting used to being interrupted.

I had the worst luck.

“What sort of sign is it?” I asked Ultear, frustrated, as I tried to distract myself from the crawling sensation of lust settling into my skin and refusing to go away. It probably had something to do with the fact I was sitting on Natsu, and I could feel him everywhere. Between my legs, hard, against my waist where he had let one hand drop, and the other giving my ass a gentle squeeze.

The warmth of his skin pervaded my fingertips where my hand grazed his cheekbone, and his hair was soft where my other hand remained buried in his rosy tresses.

“That you should stop climbing on Natsu every time you get a moment alone with him.”

I felt red flare on my cheeks and opened my mouth to argue, when I realised that I did seem to have formed a habit of cuddling up to Natsu, even when I was nervous about making any sort of physical connection.

“It’s none of your business if she climbs on me, Ultear. I’m going to be her Companion soon and we are only going to get worse.” Natsu remarked with an easy smile as he squeezed my hip, giving me a thorough look over. His smile vanished into something a little darker and I flushed a little more, wiggling on his lap at the knowing look in his eyes, as if he could feel my frustration.

“Shut up,” I mumbled, climbing off him with a pout. He chuckled, straightening up so he could collect my bracelet and hand it to me.

 

* * *

 

  
I flicked the reins, spurring the horses on faster. I had been up here for at least two hours, having taken over for Natsu so he could get some rest. Ultear and Erza had both remained asleep during the process of switching drivers.

My arms were tired and sore, aching all over, and the forest was dark, the only light coming from the moon and a few glowing light stones decorating the rough path we were using as a road.

The trees whizzed past, creating a blend of darkness and foliage. The forest was alive with creatures, evidenced by the numerous glowing eyes that stared back at me for split seconds as we sped towards what Ultear had described as a fork in the road.

She had guessed we would be approaching it in only a couple of hours. It would take us back on track, off the shortcut Gajeel had given us, hopefully a few hours ahead of schedule. I had never been so conscious of time having never been on a mission that was time-sensitive before.

It was sort of exciting and absolutely stressful at the same time.

I tugged firmly on the reins twice, and the horses slowed substantially, huffing loudly as their stride shortened into a practised canter. I narrowed my eyes at the end of the road, surprised to see the fork so early.

How fast was I going?

I tugged again and clicked my tongue at them awkwardly, not quite used to making the noises they listened too. Luckily, it only took trying a few more times to get them to trot to a halt, as I steered them off the road a little, so we were no longer blocking it entirely.

Once they stopped, I made sure to double tie the reins to the rest and gave them a tug to make sure they were firm but not digging. Then I climbed off and walked around to the back of the carriage, rummaging through the bags, humming a song softly.

I glanced over my shoulder a few times, narrowing my eyes at the dark forest surrounding us.

Once I found the feedbag filled with hay, I made my way back to the horses, slinging it over my shoulder. One by one, they lifted their heads and began to blow softly, which Erza had told me was horsey talk for ‘are-you-a-friend?’ or even just curiosity about something. I approached them cautiously, but calmly, remembering Ultear’s warning about how they sensed nerves and would get nervous themselves.

I reached into the bag and lifted my hand, giving the closest horse enough time to rear back or reject my offer. He just watched me closely for a moment before reaching out, taking the hay from my hand, his long flat tongue rubbing my palm. Sensing that I wasn't a threat, the others began to make soft noises at me, waiting restlessly for when I reached them. The ropes limited their movement but that didn’t stop them from nudging me with their large heads, eager for some food.

I began to take clumps of hay and placed it in front of each horse, smiling at their chuffing noises, as they began to graze and lib at their own piles. I made sure to keep my distance, instead putting the almost empty bag back, then grabbing the bucket from the carriage and activating the magic linked to it.

Most of our travel items had magical properties or spells enchanting them to make our time on the road easier. This bucket could supply its own water and shift into a larger size if needed, which made it very helpful since horses needed a lot of water.

Erza had explained how it worked; that one left it out in the rain, and it stored the water before using displacement magic to put it somewhere else until someone activated it and needed the water. I placed it beside the hay and watched as it filled halfway with water.

I took a handful and splashed my face, undoing my braid and rubbing at my roots with a small moan of pain. I began checking the harnesses as the horses ate, but halfway finished testing the connecting metal links between them, the largest horse turned slightly and pushed his face into my stomach.

I scratched at his forehead, brushing off little pieces of dirt stuck there, before grunting softly when he shoved a little and nickered at me. I laughed at the almost loud noise and stumbled as he headbutted me again, making me skid back a little before he made the same noise again louder, accompanied with the shaking of his head.

“What are you trying to say?” I wondered, pressing my forehead to his, laughing when his long tongue reached out to attempt a lick at my neck.

“That noise is usually when a stallion sees something beautiful.” Natsu’s voice makes me jump and I turn my head, giving him a confused smile.

“Why would he make those noises about me? I’m not a horse. Wait, are you telling me the horse thinks I look like a horse?”

Natsu laughed and walked over, ducking under the ropes to reach me and gave the horse a solid pat on the neck, accepting the way the stallion shoved at him, with a softer, more subdued nicker.

“No. These horses can see souls. Most are happy to make those noises to someone that has a good soul. That’s what they think is beautiful.”

“I thought these weren’t a magical breed?”

“Eileen always says they aren’t, but the fact is, any creature that comes from her lands has at least a hint of magic in them. For example, these horses can normally only see in two colours, but when it comes to souls, it’s tricolour.”

I turned to the stallion who was nosing at my hair curiously and smiled, rubbing my fist against his chin as he spoke to me through loud, confident nickers. Natsu rubbed his hands down the horse's torso, getting rid of a large portion of the short hairs he had been shedding.

The gig ol’ horsey paid no attention to his actions, continuing to push and shove at me. But I didn’t care. I was beginning to fall in love with these regal creatures.

Natsu returned to my side and the stallion gave me a particularly rough headbutt, causing me to stumble and fall into Natsu’s chest. He steadied me with two hands on my hips and clicked his tongue, “Easy big guy. You okay?”

“Yeah, he’s just really friendly.”

“I’d say a little smitten, if I didn’t know any better,” Natsu muttered, watching as the horse chortled and huffed at us, flipping his long mane over his shoulder, looking majestic and huge next to us at his full height.

His behaviour made me giggle, “Is he… showing off?”

“Looks like he’s trying to impress you. Should I be worried?”

I giggled again and turned around in his arms, “We should wake up Erza or Ultear, they wanted me to get them if I reached the fork.”

He nodded and began to lead me back to the carriage, “We made good time. How are your arms?”

“Sore, but it was fun. I like riding up front.”

He opened the carriage door and we climbed in, surprised to find Ultear and Erza eating some food and pulling their shoes on. Ultear smiled at me, “We reached the fork already?”

“Yep! I gave the horses some food and water.” I informed them, stretching my back as Erza nodded, fixing her eye patch more firmly over her eye.

“We appreciate the help Lucy. Ultear and I will take over from here.”

“How soon do you think it will be until we reach the second town?”

“Two more days. We are almost perfectly on time, so we’ll stop for a break in a couple of hours. I believe Igneel is going to call in sometime around then.” Ultear informed me, tucking her orb away so she could also stretch.

I noticed the thin line of drool on the corner of her mouth and stifled my laugh, settling on a small smile. Natsu and I watched as they pulled on their shoes and hoods efficiently and I had to wonder how long Ultear had been working with Erza for to gather such silent compatibility.

Only a short while later, I was tying my hair up when the carriage began to roll again.

 

* * *

 

  
“When we went hunting, did anything feel different?” Natsu’s sudden question startled me out of my focused reading of a passage from the book he had given me, halting my learning of dragon rituals and ceremonies.

“I guess… Things were a little different. The world seemed brighter and more… vibrant with sounds and smells. It was like my brain just shut off, I could only think about running, and hunting. And, well, you.” I admitted, before shaking my head quickly, waving my hands a little with a nervous laugh, “Not like… in a creepy way or anything.”

“Well, in what way were you thinking of me?”

I pursed my lips, struggling to figure out exactly what it felt like before wincing apologetically, “Would you believe me if I said it was really hard to explain?” Natsu smiled a little and nodded.

“I would.”

I gave him a smile back and had just returned my gaze to the open pages, when he stated softly, “I’m sorry for this.”

My eyes flew back to his, confused at his words, “What?”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, whilst I watched, curious and puzzled by his sudden behaviour. I glanced away from him for a moment to the book, sliding in the attached string bookmark so I could further question him and read later, when a low, threatening growl slid through the carriage.

My power, which had been lounging in lion form since earlier this morning, immediately bristling at the sound, raising up on her paws and tail flicking in response to the noise.

“Natsu, what’s wrong?”

His mouth opened a little, and another growl, more dangerous and louder greeted my ears. My power raised, bearing her teeth, acknowledging that the growl was not a friendly one and the creature making it was dominant.

However, instead of backing off like I thought it would, the lioness rose and growled. The noise drifted from my mouth, setting its own stake for dominance and I realised, with shock, that I was refusing to submit to the creature in my sights.

Logic flared for a second, telling me that it was Natsu and he would never hurt me, but the longer we stared at each other, the quieter that voice got. I leant forward, glaring at the Dragon opposite me.

He stared back and snarled lowly, demanding I show him respect and submit. Every nerve in my body twitched, arguing with the order he let out.

I was not submissive to anyone.

My grip tightened on the seat, and I bared my teeth, ordering him to back off. He would not get me to bow. Scales crawled over his face, and a shudder of anticipation rushed along my arms and chest, as my lioness arched her back, rolling her shoulders.

I found myself copying her movements, readying myself to defend, to take him down if necessary.

It was like someone had flipped a switch, turned off all human thoughts. All I cared about was protecting myself, and eliminating the threat.

The Dragon leant forward in its seat, a move to attack, and my nails sunk into the cushion of the seat, legs bracing as he growled again. Halfway through the terrifying noise, I refused to become scared, despite my guard raising at the deep and feral sound.

I lifted myself up in a flash and jumped the small distance to reach him. He dodged, rolling off the seat to avoid my hands and I growled in frustration, turning around to hurt him, to make him submit to me instead.

He swept my feet out from underneath me, that sneaky Dragon and within a few movements, had me pinned beneath him. I cried out angrily, bringing my head up to smash against his face.

It stunned him for a second and I smiled, throwing my hips up so that he fell off me, giving me enough time to slip to a safe distance. I stood on my feet, crouched forward, waiting for my chance to attack, hands splayed out in the air as I felt the sensation of claws at my fingertips.

He rolled onto the balls of his feet and I growled, dashing forward in the rocking carriage to swipe at him. He caught my wrist in one hand easily, but the other was wiping away the small speck of blood on his lip, from his nose, so he missed his chance to grab my other hand. I clawed at his chest, waiting for the rivulets of blood to run but instead, saw nothing.

Anger rushed through me as I tried to dig my claws into him, but the feeling was odd. For a second, I was distracted, trying to understand why he wasn’t bleeding and kneeling at my feet, when he let go of my wrist, grabbed my waist and threw me to the floor.

Pain spiked into my back, and my ribs ached at the violent throw, but I thrashed, kicking my left foot to land against his knee, causing him to growl at me. I responded in kind and kicked again, but this time he caught the limb and trapped it underneath the same knee I had kicked.

I brought my hands up to attempt to break his neck, but in a split second, two hands grabbed my wrists and slammed them to the floor, leaving me struggling in his grasp.

I growled, livid that he was pinning me down.

I was not submissive to anyone.

How dare he pin me down!

He fought my thrashing body, obviously having a hard time trying to keep my body in one spot, and adrenaline had me rearing up and forward. He jerked his head back, not falling for the same trick twice, but it left his neck exposed.

I lifted my head to the exposed skin and sunk my teeth into the tender area, annoyed when the skin didn’t break immediately. I bit down harder, the addicting taste of salt, and power, ripping a softer growl from my throat. The feel of his warm skin between my teeth shredded away every spec of anger.

His hands relaxed the slightest and I wiggled underneath him, testing his hold on my body. But before I could test further, he moved away. I growled softly, tightening my grip on his neck but he let go of one of my wrists and placed a hand on my shoulder, removing my mouth forcibly from his skin.

I panted, lifting my hand to swipe at him when he brushed his lips against mine, a low growl pouring from his mouth. I swallowed it down, a small whimper leaving my lips as the growl registered with my lion.

She backed down slightly, recognising their fight as a stalemate for now. The Dragon above her was trying to make amends, stopping the fight before either of them found out who was stronger.

My power and I accepted his apology, with a soft whine, and he leant back, eyes still a deep red. We stared up at the dragon, my body singing with pain from the fight, but still on guard in case he was tricking us.

Lust poured through me, dirtying the adrenaline still pulsing through me. I wanted him, my lioness convinced that if he was equal to her, he must be good enough to mate with. Images uncontrollably flashed through my head and my skin tingled. A big bubble of desire popped in my stomach, filling my whole body with warmth. It made my body twist, and he must have thought I was uncomfortable because he stopped pinning my knee down.

It gave me enough leverage to wrap the limb around his waist and tug him harshly to me, using his surprise to slide my arm around his neck and pull his head down once again.

My lips pressed eagerly against his and he grunted softly, stilling as I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, then bit down roughly. His scent swirled around me, full of smoke and heat, making my back arch and my grip around his waist tighten, and I pushed my core against his in a silent invitation.

The dragon growled, and for a split second, I thought he would reject the offer of my body.

But then his lips moved against mine, and it became a race. My hands pulled and tore at his clothes as his hands roamed my body, wrapping my other leg around his waist so that my hips were lifted from the floor and an inch of space stopped our groins from touching.

My mouth opened in a frustrated noise and I tore his shirt down the middle, the sound of ripping fabric a dull noise under our grunts and panting. His tongue pushed forward, drawing another frustrated whimper from my mouth and he mirrored the motion with his hips, a hardness in his pants brushing against me.

Nerves lit up all over my body, pleasure coursing through my body, leaving a trembling mess of need in my bones. His tongue stroked mine, eating at my mouth, and I ran my hands his chest, sinking my nails into the muscles with a pleased purr.

He growled, his grip on my hips tightening before pressing his groin into mine, lightning sparks of ecstasy rushing through my system, my legs and stomach clenching in the need for more.

I was in the middle of tugging on the strings holding his pants up when a shocked voice made us both still, sudden awareness of our surroundings washing through us.

“Well… I decide to check in with my son out of a Father’s worry and I find this.”

We both turned our heads, our breathing coming out in harsh puffs as Ultear held up a communication orb with Igneel’s face glowing within it, an amused, knowing smirk spread over his lips.

Natsu carefully dislodged himself from me and I rubbed at my lips, embarrassment and tight nerves making me flush, “W-We were just…”

“I was testing Lucy’s lioness. I wanted to see what would happen if I challenged her dominance.” Natsu’s words made me look at him and catch the way he adjusted himself in his pants with a pained wince. I did my own survey of down there and found myself aching, warm, wet and needy.

Shit.

“And then? Don’t tell me I raised you to think that if you win a battle of dominance, you can take what you so desperately want...”

I cleared my throat, a wave of hot embarrassment making me glance to the floor and back up again, trying to ignore the word ‘desperately’ Igneel had so cleverly placed in there.

“Actually, it was a stalemate. The… fight stopped.”

Igneel’s smile widened even further and I heard Natsu sigh, as Igneel addressed me, “So, dear Lucy, you fought my son to a stalemate then proceeded to grope him?”

I gasped, then shook my head, “N-No, of course not!”

“Then he groped you when he realised he couldn’t beat you.”

“No, no. I just got confused. I mean, after I headbutted him, I-”

Igneel began to roar with laughter and Natsu took that moment to help me up, ignoring his Father entirely. I fixed my shirt and glanced at his ripped one, flushing guiltily.

“You are going to explain what you wanted to prove by doing that, right?” I asked him.

“Yes,” he promised. “Right after Igneel stops busting a nut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF ANYONE MENTIONS FT ENDING, I WILL EVISCERATE YOU.
> 
> DO NOT TEMPT ME.
> 
> Okay so, this is purely for my AO3 readers. The review for an earlier update is through FFNET (because it was there first) and I post to archive right after I post to there. So don't worry! I'm sorry for the lateness and disappearance! It won't happen again!
> 
> Anyway, *puts on cock-blocking crown* The more you guys ask for a sex scene, the more jewellery I acquire. It’s the way of this world. Tbh, I’d LOVE to give you guys the smut you so truly deserve but it just wouldn’t fit the chapters ahead so you’ll have to wait.
> 
> BUT HERE, HAVE ALL THE TENSION AND CLOSE SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS.
> 
> I mean, if you don’t want them, I can always keep them hidden..
> 
> Question Time!  
> What was your inspiration for this story? I was listening to When It’s All Over by Raign and VOILA it happened. It was huge. It gave me shivers. If you guys want to imagine Lucy’s first scream, listen to that song.
> 
> Will Natsu and Lucy be the only love interest in the story we get to see in detail? Jerza might have a few chapters, but other than that, there’s only one or two other ‘ships’ that you will see and will be discussed at GREAT LENGTHS. *looks at Zeref and Acno pointedly*
> 
> It's so hawt in here or it's just me? There’s a broken Natsu that heats up every time I show him Lucy. He’s useless fam, I swear.
> 
> Is Wendy going to play a bigger part in this story? You’ll see her again, but she is not the next ‘member’ of the team (ohohoho spoilers tho)
> 
> Huh cock-blocking? You? Who'd a thunk? Maybe you should re-name the story How To Cock-Block Your Dragon. *cackles madly* I actually diED.
> 
> Will there be any Sabertooth members making an appearance? YYUUUUKKKIIINOOOO. (just a lil baby one tho, but I can’t resist her)
> 
> Does this touch healing deal mean Natsu was just bein a kinky boi by licking Lucy? Or does he have to lick for it to work? Natsu will always be a kinky boi. But, he couldn’t do it before he met Lucy and new dragons that attempt to do it, usually use their tongues. Igneel is boss so he can touch a bitch and voila, dun.
> 
> Are you going to explain all the other creatures? *blinks* that seems like a lot of work…
> 
> How does forming a companionship work? Is it like some sacred blood ritual or something like that? YOU WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ohohoho
> 
> Are we gonna be finding out more about the relationship between Natsu and Zeref? *blinks* Well… duh. Would I leave you hanging boo?
> 
> Is his demon side going to be anything like END or something of your own creation? A mixture of both tbhh
> 
> Will Lucy&CO meet Silver and Mika? Will Silver and Mika be on their side?
> 
> Will Silver have relations with Demons again? So many spoilers in this question, I just can’t. But, if you think about it, Silver did have a connection to the demons in canon, and isn’t it a big fat coincidence that I just happened to put their lands neighboring each other ;)
> 
> Is Natsu still related to Zeref? Where have you been o.o
> 
> And what does Lucy's power have to do with the stars? Spoilers tho
> 
> Are Loke and Virgo celestial beings or are they just human? They are not celestial beings. Loke is a were-lion and Virgo was just a human when she was alive *sobs because some asshole killed off Virgo in chapter one*
> 
> Will you write any more chapters in Natsu's pov? Probably!
> 
> Is Natsu's mother really a lowly demon? Think of Natsu’s words as his OPINION. He sees his mother as a lowly demon because she was a lil evil one, and it’s considered rudeness to just denounce someone especially if royal.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this and can’t wait to see you again ;)
> 
> As always guys,
> 
> Stay fresh!


	16. Her Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The companionship is made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Ultear Milkovich: Witch. One of Erza’s ‘men’. Carries around a mysterious orb that nobody really knows what it does. She claims it can protect the future, then will proceed to make weather jokes nine out of ten times. Likes to create mayhem. Apparently, the only one who can win against Natsu’s antagonising ways. Has connections to the Northern Glacier royal family, and likes pink lemonade. She is classy. Needs to be protected, but will probably laugh her death off.

Ultear sat across from me, cleaning her orb meticulously which I had observed was something she did when she was bored and in need of entertainment. Natsu was out front with Erza, probably arguing about where to stop and take a break.

We had to make camp tonight because it was a crescent moon and that meant it was the perfect time to form a companionship with Natsu.

I was enjoying reading about dragon rituals - which oddly involved a pissing contest on who could bring back the biggest catch and cook it to perfection using one breath attack - when Ultear’s voice made me look up.

“Are you nervous?”

I closed the book and frowned a little, “I suppose I am. Not about linking with Natsu, I wouldn’t be doing it if I wasn’t sure of my decision. It’s more about the fact that I’m not sure I can even do it in the first place.”

“Because you aren’t a full nymph?”

“I’m not even a half nymph at this point.” I smiled a little, but I knew it was bitter, “I just have tendencies that you can link to my nymph heritage. That’s why I’m skeptical of my abilities to create a healthy companionship to Natsu.”

“Well, you can’t know until you try.”

I shook my head at her words, “You sound oddly like Erza.”

“She got all her wisdom from me.” Ultear winked and I laughed, setting the book aside with a sigh. I turned my head to gaze out the window, as she asked another question.

“So, what was with yesterday? Why did Natsu try and challenge your dominance?”

I sighed, “He didn’t just try. He succeeded. He wanted to see how much of the were-lion traits my body was adapting to when my power is in that form.”

“What was it like?”

I pursed my lips as I thought back to how I felt when Natsu was trying to make me submit before answering slowly, “Raw. I didn’t have human thoughts. It was instinct. I knew the dragon opposite me was trying to make me bow, and I wouldn’t do it.”

“Wow.” Her eyes widened in amazement before a sneaky grin crawled over her lips, “And how was the second part?”

“Excuse me?” I was proud of myself when the words came out blank, and untouched. I was trying my hardest not to remember the intense moment afterwards which ended up with me ripping Natsu’s shirt to shreds.

“You know…” Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively and despite my best interests, a flush began to crawl up my neck. She must have noticed my struggle to keep it away and just snickered at me, “I mean, he was practically dry-”

“Ultear!” I gasped, covering my ears, ignoring her wicked laughter with a roll of my eyes.

Honestly.

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop. I mean, you did get enough humiliation since Igneel was the one who interrupted you.”

I closed my eyes, remembering Igneel’s shit-eating grin and incessant teasing, most of which, Natsu buffeted for me. I couldn’t help but be thankful of that, at least. Natsu seemed to have controlling his Father down to an art-form.

“But anyway, what was he trying to prove by making you go were-lion?”

“I believe he was trying to gauge how much control I had to learn. We both agreed that controlling my lion-form and controlling my actual power might be two different things entirely. So I’m keeping it out of lion form until we get more answers.”

“It seems like this quest is just opening up question after question.” Ultear noted and I nodded, a frustrated feeling flitting through me. She must have caught that expression because she gently placed her orb to the side and linked her fingers in front of her.

“Let’s go over what we do know. Just to keep a clear head. It helps me when I’m searching for answers and finding more questions.”

I couldn’t help but smile, because Ultear was trying to comfort me and keep us all level-headed in her own way. She always managed to dispel the tension, or bring an air of lightheartedness to the group, after all was said and done.

“Alright. We know that I am a Banshee.”

“And you have nymph-like traits, and the ability to form your power into a lion has caused you to adapt and summon some of those traits as well.” She held up two fingers and wiggled them before gesturing for me to go ahead, despite the questions attached to those two facts.

“We know my Father want’s me back home.”

“Good. We also know that you have a true-form.”

I nodded, before pursing my lips, trying to figure out something else that we definitely knew.

“We know that someone killed Virgo,” I said softly, “Probably so they could trigger my scream.”

“There are no ‘probably’ statements allowed in this list, Lucy.” Ultear playfully scolded before smiling evilly.

“We know that Natsu currently has a huge dragon-boner for you.”

“Ultear!”

 

 

  
“Alright, kids. Let’s get this show on the road.” Ultear stretched, having successfully pitched the tent. Natsu looked up from the impressive fire he made and nodded, standing up to wander over to me.

Erza appeared a second later with the blade, which was wrapped in a clean cloth, nodding when I glanced over to her in affirmation.

“It’s been blessed with running water and I haven’t touched the blade at all.”

“Is that really important?” Ultear wondered and I nodded.

“It has to be a straight link between Natsu and I. If Erza accidentally touches the blade, I could drag her into it also.” I inform her seriously before muttering under my breath, “That’s if this even works.”

Natsu doesn’t appear to hear me but remembering his earlier comment about dragon’s having good hearing makes me believe he does. I take a second to observe him, finding his calm, almost blank features a little unnerving.

When he catches me staring, his face relaxed and he shoots me a wink.

The breath I was holding rushes out quietly and I close my eyes, seeking strength within me, “We should kneel by the fire. Erza, can you bring me the bowl of water I put aside earlier?”

“Of course.” She walks over to where I had set up my things, despite everyone wanting me to sleep in the carriage. I, of course, would cave later on when there was a bug crawling on my thigh but until then, I was stubbornly refusing.

Besides, I was hoping Erza would cave first and she could sleep in the carriage also.

Natsu and I knelt by the fire and I tied my hair back a little firmer, smiling when Ultear plopped down right beside us, holding a flask to her lips. Natsu turned to her with an amused glint in his warm, forest green eyes.

“You ever heard of a private moment?”

“There’s no such thing around me. I know everything.”

Natsu seems to be inviting an argument but is cut off when Erza returns. I place the blade in my lap and take the bowl with a thankful half smile, my nerves rattling through me like loud, obnoxious tin cans in an empty hallway.

“Lucy, you don’t need to do this if you don’t want too.” Erza reminds and I shake my head, opening my eyes even though I hadn’t realized I had closed them again.

“I’m not afraid of linking myself to Natsu. I’m afraid of failing something that my mother taught me.”

Erza’s face softened and she placed a hand on my shoulder, “I have faith you can pull it off, and if you can’t… consider yourself lucky.”

“Charming as ever Erza, remind me where you keep your cakes again?” Natsu grinned at the sudden dark aura coming of Erza and I sighed, fighting my smile, shaking my head.

“So, what is the coin for?” Ultear asked, leaning forward to observe the gold coin that I had put in the water I had collected from the stream earlier.

“Normally, we’d do it with a small gold piece. But, I didn’t have anything like that so a gold coin should work fine.” I took a deep breath in and explained softly, “It’s difficult to explain without sounding insane. I cut my palm, and slip the coin underneath my skin.”

“Gross.” Ultear stated but Erza quietened her with a sharp smack on the back of the head.

I continued, ignoring them for a moment as I stared at the sparkling gold coin in the water, “Then, I use whatever nymph magic I have in me, and start the link. You’ll have to watch from there, it’s pretty amazing.” I glanced at Ultear with a small smile, “And gross.”

She smiled, her eyes sparkling with curiosity as I turned to Natsu, eyeing him, “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. I’ll need to concentrate so no talking.” I murmured, lifting the blade up and pressing it against my right palm. I bit my lip and sliced into my skin, watching as the blood streamed from the newly made, deep wound.

Pain stung at my senses but I just handed the knife to Natsu slowly, careful not to touch anything that could contaminate it. Once he took it, my blood still dripping off the silver, sharp edge, I picked the coin up and brought it to my palm.

In… out…

In… out…

I began to push and slide the coin into the wound, the pain making my fingers flex and my teeth grit but I continued, pushing harder. Normally, they would numb the hand for this part. I could understand why now, it was a horrible sensation.

Tears trailed down my cheeks, dripping off my chin but I managed to get the whole coin in there, my hands twitching at the onslaught of torment on my senses, chewing at my ability to think.

I could practically feel Erza’s need to ask if I was okay so before she could get a word out, I began to speak softly.

“My body is cold, my heart is numb. With this gold, I call upon. The goddess above, assist me. Show, teach, spread your wisdom, and help me overcome this cold.” I felt the magic tingle inside of me, and looked down at my hand, watching as the power rejected the idea of a Banshee calling upon another creatures goddess.

The coin began to slip out.

I grit my teeth, shaking my head and placing my fingers over the wound, purposely keeping the coin in there as I continued to speak, my words stronger, an urge of stubbornness rushing through me.

“With my blood, I call. With my soul, I beckon. Help me escape this cold.” I stated, shoving the coin in deeper as the sensation of wind picking up barely made it past my pain clogged senses. The power bit at my skin now, rejecting it, me. Refusing my right to make a link.

“With my blood, I command. With my soul, I bind. I will escape this cold.” The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them, an edge of a growl on them. It took me a second to realize that my form had slipped lioness during the pain, and was growing angry at being denied anything. But instead of attacking me, she assisted.

What she didn’t understand was, this was essentially a goddess we were talking too.

You didn’t command a goddess.

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable strike of anger - something that a few nymphs had experienced when the power had rejected their right to link - but the coin slipped further into my skin. My lioness melted away, pleased and I opened my eyes, watching as the coin appeared, blood soaked, resting delicately on the top of my hand.

I blinked a few times before wiping at my eyes, probably smearing blood on my face, but I got rid of the tears, “Well… That was fun.”

“Did it work?”

I nodded, still stunned and confused, but I managed to make out, “It still has to accept Natsu as my companion though.”

I expected Natsu to ask if it would hurt but instead he just raked his eyes over me, a concerned frown on his features, “Are you alright?”

I smiled a little, “I’m fine. Are you ready?”

He extended his hand, palm up and I grabbed his wrist, tugging it gently so his inner arm was offered instead. I placed the coin on the skin there, my blood staining the warm tone of it.

“I’ll put the coin in here. It needs to travel to your heart. Where as it left my skin, since you are my companion, the coin stays with you.” I took the blade from his other hand, waiting for him to shout ‘stop’ or even ask any questions but he barely blinked, instead nodding with a resolute face.

I bit my lip, and whispered, “This will be the only time I willingly hurt you.”

Then I dragged the sharp edge across his skin, making it deep enough so I could insert the coin there. He barely flinched, but it didn’t make me feel bad. Natsu probably had endured worse wounds than this, so he could be as tough as he wants.

My hands shook a little when I inserted the coin, watching his face for any sign of pain. There was a slight flicker every now and then, a tightness in his eyes, his jaw working but for the most part he was silent.

I admired him for that.

Once the coin was in, I used one hand to keep a pressure on the wound and began to speak the words again, “I ask for this warmth. I ask for this touch. Will you accept it?”

“I do.”

I breathed out a sigh of relief, “This warmth will heal my cold. This touch will fix my numb. With my blood, I control the bond. With my soul, I nurture the bond. Goddess above, will you approve of this link?”

I waited for the power to flare, and argue, to reject us both but instead, the coin began to move up his arm, under his skin. I followed it with my fingers, amazed before it disappeared under his shirt.

“Is it over your heart?” I asked softly, and he nodded, glancing upward with a very well concealed wince of pain. Wanting this to be over as quickly as possible, I placed my palm against his heart and murmured.

“Let it be so.” I used my magic, the tiniest bit, to push the talisman into his heart. For a split second, he just kneeled, there, gasping before I felt it.

The link pulsed, twisted and intertwined our souls.

After a few seconds of simply feeling, Ultear asked, “Is it done?”

“Yes. Natsu is now my companion.”

Erza nodded proudly, “Good. I suspected you would be able to do it.” I didn’t tell her that for a split second, the power that recognized nymphs did reject me. It knew I wasn’t of their blood-line, that I was another creature but somehow, I had pushed through it.

“Do you feel any different?” Ultear leaned close to Natsu, narrowing her eyes at him and Natsu shrugged.

“Not really.”

“Since I’m the holder, Natsu will be more attuned to my emotions at the moment than I am of his. As time goes on, that will even out.”

Ultear nodded slowly before tilting her head curiously, “So he’ll be able to sense when you are needing touch, but what happens then? Is it any different?”

“Before, I had to stay cuddled to Natsu if I wanted to be fully… for lack of better word, fed. Now, all I would need is a simple brush of fingertips and I would feel sated. Of course, I would also find it harder to not touch Natsu, since he’s my companion and it is a source of comfort.”

“Is that why you haven’t taken your hand off his chest?” Ultear mused, tapping her chin innocently and I glanced away from her to my hand. I cleared my throat weekly and brought my hand away, busying myself with tying the cloth around my still bleeding wound.

Erza stood up from her crouched position and cracked her knuckles, stretching to loosen up her limbs, “Ultear, let us go and find something suitable for dinner.”

Ultear nodded, and stood up also, giving me a small grin before they both headed towards the forest. Once they left, I felt comfortable to check on how Natsu was feeling.

“Are you okay?”

“Feel a little weird. Jittery.” He informed me and I nodded, slightly relieved that he was feeling what was a ‘normal’ symptom of a companionship bond. He glanced down and raised his eyebrow at the way I was holding the cloth to my hand.

“Need help with that?”

I smiled, and shook my head, “No. You can’t even pretend it doesn’t hurt anymore, because I know the truth.”

“It’s a nice pain. I’m a freak for it.” He inched closer and I pulled my hand to my chest with a laugh, shaking my head again.

“No way. It’s going to heal like a normal cut.”

“You sliced yourself pretty deep and probably damaged nerves jamming that coin in there.”

I pursed my lips, trying to ignore the pain that made my hand twitch, because he was right. I wasn’t gentle with that coin, I didn’t have any sort of healing potion that my mother had taught me would fix the wound and nerve damage sound horribly painful, and inconvenient.

“I said I wouldn’t hurt you again.”

“It’s only a slight sting Lucy. I’d rather deal with it now, then have you permanently scar your hand.” I sighed, closing my eyes, because I knew I was being stupid. But some part of me didn’t care, it wanted to be negligent towards my own hurt, which was childish and naive.

I turned my head away but held out my hand, flinching in pain when he slowly began to unravel the bandage. The cool air brushed the wound, further increasing it’s sensitivity and I bit my lip to keep my whine of pain in, scrunching my eyes tightly to try and ignore it.

The minute his lips brushed the cut, relief flowed through my body, the pain disappearing completely as I felt my own skin mend with a tingle of his warm, throbbing magic. A sigh left my lips when he lightly kissed the healed area.

Happiness flooded me at that simple action and I felt him flinch, turning my head to see his eyes widen almost comically.

“What?”

He laughed a little breathlessly, “That was insane. You were happy, and it was like a big jolt of magic pulsed through me.”

I nodded slowly, a little embarrassed that he had picked it up so fluently, “Well, yes. A strong emotion can cause that effect.”

“Does that mean I’ll feel if you get sad?”

I twisted my lips into a bitter smile, “Only if I get really sad. And I try not to be.” I lifted my other wrist and showed him the bracelet, leaning in to divulge the terrifying secret I had been keeping for the last few days.

“It’s not working anymore.”

His eyes glanced at the bracelet before he moved closer, “At all?”

“It’s a dull ache. I’ve had Erza recharge it thrice today, and it hasn’t changed.” I inform him softly, before shaking my head, “Dark emotions make my power flare. The bracelet along with my lion form keeps that to a semi-controllable level. If the bracelet stops working completely, and I can’t twist my power into a lioness because I struggle to control that, then…”

“You’ll go quiet again.” He murmurs and for a split second, a tiny shard of pain that isn’t mine touches my senses but it’s gone in an instant. I’m surprised I was able to pick up his emotions so quickly, but my bond with Natsu was unlike any I had heard of before.

“If I need to, yes.”

“I’d miss your voice.”

His admission makes my stomach flutter in butterflies, and my mood brighten. I watch as he closes his eyes, his own smile beginning to fill his face, probably reacting to my happiness. It’s intimate.

Very intimate.

The thought of Natsu being able to feel my emotions, and then take them on as his own is almost too much to handle but I ignore it all, because if it makes him happy… then why should I care otherwise?

“I want to tell you that putting your power into lion-form isn’t dangerous, that it won’t have any effect but I would be lying,” He begins, opening his eyes to reveal a serious tone that makes me nod, even though I don’t fully understanding his reasoning. His head tilts, and I flush a little, realizing that he has sensed my confusion.

Natsu doesn’t say anything about that, but decides to explain it a little further, “We don’t know anything about Banshee’s. That much is true. They probably have a plethora of secrets. But, it’s not… normal, to be able to take traits from a creature you only have a very thin tie too. Until we know more about your kind, I want to avoid using that part of you at all.”

“Because, it’s not right?”

“It’s not right or wrong, Luce. But it is unpredictable, and that’s the worst kind of power.” He took a deep breath in and his next words made my heart still, “When I was younger, Igneel knew something was different with me. I was a dragon, yes, but there was this faint lingering of calm… darkness.”

I listened intently, shocked that he was telling me more about the secret that he kept.

“I grew up with it, thinking that it was helpful. It didn’t ever flare, or threaten the balance inside of me. It just felt like a blanket, something that I couldn’t touch but it was always there. I didn’t tell Igneel about it, because I thought it was just… left-overs from my mothers side. I even tried summoning it a few times, and that was my mistake.”

“What happened?”

“When I tried to summon it, the first time, I had unknowingly awoken a magic that could have stayed inside me, without causing any trouble. But I reached out for it, assuming it was safe, and it swallowed me. It was all a farce, a trick to get me to accept it. And I had no way of stopping it, no way of protecting myself.”

“Natsu…”

“Unpredictable power is the one power you can’t trust. You can control everything else but how can you control something you don’t know?”

“You think the lioness form is a trick.” I murmured, a shiver of fear running through me at his story, as an image of a young, pink-haired boy, being swallowed by a dark cloud ran through my mind.

“I think, until we know otherwise, we try and stick to your real power. Don’t rely on power, you don’t understand.”

“I don’t understand my real power either.” I whisper, looking inside of myself, watching the cloud of white, untrained magical essence pool and twist through the air, like a soft mist. A hand on my cheek made me focus back on Natsu and he tilted his head.

“I think you understand it more than you want too.”

 

 

I laid in the carriage, my head tilted up, looking out the window. Erza snored softly from the opposite seat, Ultear piled next to her, where as Natsu was on the floor. They had all planned to sleep outside, but a swam of biting bugs began to loiter and so now, we were all cooped up in the carriage.

My neck hurt a little from the position I was in, but I couldn’t stop counting the scarce stars I could see through the roof of the forest. It was something that had always calmed me, and seeing as calm was always a good emotion on me, I relished in the comfort.

Memories of sitting on the balcony when I was younger with my mother, counting the constellations and galaxies flitted through my mind. It was one of the only memories I could remember from when she was alive.

Of course, once she had died, Aquarius had taken up that job. And she wasn’t nearly as kind as my mother.

But those were fond memories as well.

I wondered where she was, and if she was okay. After being exiled from my Kingdom, Loke had said that he wasn’t sure where she was. I hoped that she had gone to Scorpio, the man she spoke of multiple times when she was feeling chatty.

Scorpio was apparently someone she served with during the Ocean Wars. And from what I heard, their relationship had been steamy.

This was before she had met my mother, and decided to come to the Kingdom in service of her.

I smiled a little when I remembered how close they were.

A movement further down caught my eye, and I squinted, looking into the dark forest, trying to see if I could spot an animal. My eyes lazily raked over the scenery, thick trees that were green in the day, but darkened to black at night, making it hard to spot anything.

I lifted my eyes to look back at the stars, trying to find Taurus when my vision registered what I had just noticed. I slowly brought my gaze back to the forest, and my heart began to pound, fear crawling through me.

That was a person.

A shadowed figure stood behind some trees, two red eyes gleaming angrily and my spine prickled. I stared at them for a long second, trying to find something that could pinpoint what they truly looked like but the darkness engulfed them entirely.

But those eyes…

They looked dragon.

I thought it might be Gajeel for a moment, but this thing was different. I could almost feel the animosity coming off them in waves, and a scream began to build in my throat as terror and fright clouded my senses. Pushing off the seat, I almost tripped over Natsu, near hyperventilating as the pressure pinched at my chest.

Natsu jolted awake when I crawled over him, seeking the furthest spot away from those eyes and sat up quickly, grabbing my arms.

“What’s wrong? What is it?”

Erza and Ultear both stirred awake when he spoke but I just gasped out, using what little strength I had, along with his comfort and strength, “There’s a person. In the forest. And he was looking right at me.” My body shook and I clamped my mouth shut, covering it with my hands as fear crawled over me like a million ants, amping up my power until it slithered up my throat.

“Shit. She’s going to scream. Ultear, come with me. Erza…”

“I’ll handle it.”

Ultear and Natsu left loudly but I was grinding my teeth together, the scream pressing against my vocal chords, aching to be released. When it didn’t, it had other means to make me open my mouth. The first vessel in my brain popped, the feeling making my body jerk in agony as Erza grabbed my arms, her soft, strong hands holding me.

“Look at me Lucy, control this.”

My heart raced inside my chest and I looked into her one eye, trying to convey my horror, as she pursed her lips, a pained look crossing her features.

“Don’t let it beat you. You are stronger.”

Synapses tore apart, and I felt the cool slide of something wet drip out of my nose then my eyes. Erza shook me, her voice becoming frantic which only heightened my urge, the power destroying brain cells while pushing at my mouth, angrily demanding that I let it protect me.

That I protect myself the way I knew how.

“Lucy, please. Look at me.” Desperately, she did something that made my body tighten. One of her hands released me and she grabbed her eye-patch, yanking it away. I stared at her black, dead eye for a long moment, sadness sliding through me, before using one arm to grab her neck, bringing her into a hug.

She squeezed back, and I closed my eyes tightly.

I would not hurt her again.

Not again.

I strengthened my will, my resolve, commanding my power to leave, using Erza’s sweet strawberry and steel smell to keep me centered. I remembered that ‘anchoring’ was something my lion-form had done with Natsu, and used Erza to anchor me in this moment.

Slowly, the pressure began to fade away, softly moving back towards that cave that I imagined held my power. My brain ached, and my cheeks were wet, but the relief that flowed through me when it dissolved into nothing but a reminder of the pain, was enough to let me make a small breathless laugh.

“Lucy?”

“I’m here. Just, don’t move.”

“I won’t.” Erza’s arms tightened around me and the link between us strengthened, after being weakened through countless days of things unsaid. We stayed like that, for what felt like was too short, when the carriage door opened.

I pulled back and she rubbed her hands over my arms, “You did it.”

“You helped.”

My words made her smile and the one working eye watered, which in turn made my eyes water. She pulled me into another fierce, rib breaking hug before releasing me, a prideful air around her, “Of course I did. I’m your sister.”

I laughed, and allowed her to help me up.

Natsu and Ultear had been quiet during our moment but when Erza helped me sit on the seat, and I leaned forward, placing my head in my hands to keep breathing slowly.

“He’s a dragon. Old, too. From what I could tell, he hasn’t been following us the whole way because I haven’t smelt his scent before.”

“We almost had him, but he just… vanished behind a few trees.” Ultear added, as Erza’s soft hand touched my shoulder. I looked up, and she handed me a wet cloth, smiling encouragingly. Ultear and Natsu were now seated opposite me, but when I looked over to them, they cleared their throats and looked away.

I glanced at Erza, confused, and she murmured, “You bled from your eyes, again. And your nose.”

“Oh.” I began to scrub at my cheeks, embarrassed as Erza crossed her arms.

“Even if he’s gone, we should get moving now. I don’t feel comfortable staying in this area, we will have more cover and protection in the town.”

“Are we close?” I asked, rubbing underneath my nose and Ultear stood, nodding with an easy smile.

“Only seven more hours, but I’m sure with Erza behind the reins, it’ll turn into five.”

“Naturally.” Erza cleared her throat pointedly, before pointing her finger at Natsu, “Get over there and comfort her. She just pushed back her first scream successfully. What use are you if you don’t do your job.”

“Erza…” I whined pitifully, burying my head in my hands as Ultear laughed wickedly at my embarrassment. Natsu just chuckled and exchanged seats, slipping in beside me.

They both left to wake the horses, leaving me alone with Natsu. I placed the cloth on the seat beside us and curled up against him, welcoming the arm that wrapped around my shoulder.

“You okay?”

I pressed my face against the side of his chest, nuzzling the cotton there while breathing in his spice-filled smell, before stating softly, “I just need to sleep.”

“I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question Time!
> 
> Can I get some more Erza/Lucy bonding?  Your wish is my command (but just this once ;)
> 
> Will Plue be on this story? Probably not… I mean, maybe. I don’t know. Don’t look at me like that.
> 
> Why why do you do this to us? Because I can ;)
> 
> You would have Laxus as a pikachu wouldn't you. Not a question but the accuracy is overwhelming. imAGINE LAXUS WITH LITTLE PIKACHU HORNS. I made Gajeel a mini-dragon, so who knows what I’ll do ;)
> 
> Semi-serious question what happens if Lucy screams in pleasure? Semi-serious answer, she’d probably blow a few minds up. (I’m horrible sue me)
> 
> What is Natsu's earliest food related memory? Igneel would tell you that he picked up a fire-worm and chomped that shit down. Natsu will deny it.
> 
> Did you just challenge her for the right to bed her or was it all a ploy so Lucy's lion would see you as a suitable mate? You question has been answered ~~
> 
> How big is this damn carriage? 3 Wendy’s long, 1 Laxus wide. 
> 
> Is ur chapters getting longer? And how come no pov in Erzas view or Ultears? My chapters are always either 5,000 words or above! They fluctuate. Because, as much as I love my ladies, this is Lucy’s story mainly. I mean they are traveling to the Vapids for HER.
> 
> Does this mean that Igneel is 100% on Marry Team Lucy too or is he just amused by his son's interest? IGNEEL IS THE PRESIDENT, FOUNDER, AND ILLEGITIMATE PUSHER OF MARRY LUCY TEAM. HE HAS SHIRTS YOU CAN BUY AND THEY MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE A PICTURE OF NAKED BABY NATSU/DRAGON ON THE BACK.
> 
> So, does it mean Lucy (who ever she really is), is as equal as a dragon? That is an interesting theory, ohohohoho (go away, you’ll ruin the plot)
> 
> Does Lucy know fighting in general or was she just following her instincts? Following her lion instincts, if you notice, she just sort of thrashes and headbutts… Not exactly ka-ra-te ;)
> 
>  IGNEEL, YOU SHITTY COCK BLOCK, WHY NOW?! YOU ARE IN TEAM NALU, REMEMBER?! YEAH IGNEEL WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT. WHAT SORT OF DEVIL ARE YOU.
> 
> Seriously, can you give us an idea of how long it might take?  I promise, when the smut comes, you’ll know… You’ll smell it in the air or something smh 
> 
> Who are the people that are after Lucy? Are they linked to any of the characters that have been introduced? One word… SPOILERS.
> 
>  
> 
> *dons diamond slippers* Hey guys, thanks for these, I really like this cock-blocking jewellery I am accumulating ;) 
> 
> It’s 35 reviews for an EARLIER UPDATE (just in case anyone wants to fight me) or you’ll get the chapter on Saturday.
> 
> May Yurio bless your dreams with his tight leather pants ~~ 
> 
> Stay fresh! 
> 
> xo freshprincess


	17. Her Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellal's welcome to the North, soon goes North. It's time to kick this adventure into full-gear and meet a certain frosty prince.

  
Natsu and I were eating when the door swung open and Erza walked in, her face entirely too grim, Ultear following her in with a matching expression. I paused, meat and sauce sandwich paused mid-air, and frowned, instantly picking up on the apprehensive, worrying mood.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Erza sighed slowly, appearing to calm herself, and collected a chair from the small set in the corner, placing it directly in front of my seat on the bed. She sat down quietly, closing her eye for a long second as I looked at her and Ultear, my voice coming out thin and concerned.  
  
“What is it? What’s happened?”  
  
Ultear just gave me a somber smile, obviously leaving Erza up to the duty of informing me.  
  
“Our passage through the North Glaciers has been denied. King Silver and Queen Mika believe it is not in their best interest to aid a wanted princess.”  
  
I steeled my nerves because I had been preparing for this. There was always an even chance of them saying no, just as much as they could have said yes. I could understand why Erza would worry about the prospect of sneaking through another royal’s lands, but I didn’t understand what could evoke such a strong reaction.  
  
“Well, that’s fair. We can’t change course… so we’ll just have to pass through covertly.” I glanced between them for reassurance and Ultear nodded with the same smile, though her face was still slightly pale and the small lines between her eyebrows creased. I looked at Natsu next for help, confused as to why they were so… solemn.  
  
He wore a frown and only briefly shared my look before turning his attention to Erza, whose face was the perfect picture of blank, and polite.  
  
“Erza, what about Jellal? Will he be meeting us at the border?”  
  
Erza visibly flinched and suddenly it began to click together. Jellal was responsible for our safe passage through the North, and now that they had denied access, his fate was unknown.  
  
“Jellal has been put into the castle jail for aiding and abetting a royally wanted suspect. Somehow, they found out that it was you we were transporting to the Vapids.” Even though she said it firmly, and adopted a matter-of-fact tone, I saw the way her one eye glowed with worry and anger, a stubborn set to her lips as if she was holding back a million other words.  
  
“How could they possibly know?” I thought back to the scant number of times we had talked to another person. One of those times was with Loke, but I had been careful to not tell him where we were headed. We hadn’t even spoken of our destination to anyone else, that I could recall.  
  
“My mother is searching for their source as we speak. She is also working to have Jellal excused and granted a royal pardon.”  
  
“Will they do it?”  
  
Erza glanced at Ultear who stepped forward, her beautiful features set into a focused look as she spoke, “King Silver is arrogant. And also fearful. Your land and his have been trading with one another for many years. If he thinks that Jellal will give our location up, and our plans, he will gift that information to King Jude as a gesture of goodwill.”  
  
“I can hear a but coming…” I murmured softly.  
  
Ultear smiled slightly, the smile much more genuine than her previous attempts. “But, Queen Mika is kinder. And, like most queens, is a lot more temperamental than King Silver. She can negotiate Jellal’s freedom and pardon, legally, with or without the king’s consent.”  
  
“That has something to do with the religion they follow, right?”  
  
“The Rites of Frost say that a Queen has equal power to a King, as long as they remain true to themselves,” Ultear nodded, and I sighed, feeling the headache between my temples grow as my stomach twisted anxiously, wondering if Jellal was being treated decently, and if Eileen could really manage to negotiate a pardon.  
  
“So, what do we do now?” Natsu asked, breaking the long silence. Erza took a deep breath in, her features schooled into a calm collected facade.  
  
“As much as I would like to go collect Jellal myself, I trust that he has the situation under control, and we need to move quickly if we want to avoid a collision with the guards that the North will definitely put forward.”  
  
I admired the strength of her decision, but pitied the fact she had to make the choice in the first place.  
  
Ultear nodded in agreement, before rolling her shoulders, and tying her damp hair back. “I’ll get rid of the carriage and acquire some saddle equipment. If we need to get through quietly, then arriving with a large carriage is not the best thing to do.”  
  
“Lucy, you are able to ride horseback?”  
  
“I had lessons when I was a kid, it shouldn’t be too difficult to remember,” I said, as I thought back to the scant inch of freedom my father had given me when I was younger. He had refused to let me learn carriage driving, but after enough begging and pleading had won me basic horse-riding lessons.  
  
Erza nodded once, a pleased expression on her features as she turned to Natsu. “Sell the things that aren’t a necessity. And find some clothes. I could employ Ultear to do it, but…”  
  
“She’d get something that’d sparkle and you want my lack of fashion sense to shine through.” Natsu apparently knew the situation well enough that he went along with Erza’s orders without so much as an eye-blink. Erza handed him a small square of paper, which I recognized as an international right-to-sell license, and realized that Eileen must have anticipated the need for this course of action and given it to Erza for this exact reason.  
  
She had foreseen that we would need to pack the bare necessities, to move quickly.  
  
“Be back here in an hour. I hope everyone has gotten a suitable amount of rest, we will have to cut our stay in this town short,” Erza told them just as they left, before she walked over to her own bag of clothes, to decide what could be sold.  
  
I stood up and moved over to her, placing a soft hand on her shoulder as I murmured, “He will be fine.”  
  
She glanced back and gave me a small, confident smile. “I know he will be. If they harm one hair on his head, I will bring their castle down.”  
  
“And I’ll help. It’ll be a scream,” I joked lightly, glad that I got a small bark of laughter from her in return and we shared a smile before I headed to the bathroom, hoping to wash up before we set off.

* * *

  
  
  
I pulled the dark leather trousers over my hips with difficulty, buttoning them up with a little grunt as Ultear threw me a cream-coloured shirt, long-sleeved, with brown ties going up the arms and two over my bust. Erza moved past me, her boots clicking against the wooden floor as she shoved a few more clothes into a bag.  
  
Once I had pulled on the shirt, Natsu entered and glanced at all of us. “The horses are ready to go.”  
  
Erza, who had been tying her hair back, stated, “Pack your horse, and wait for us. We will be done in a few minutes.”  
  
Natsu nodded, but moved across the room to me, which made Ultear and Erza both stop. My breathing deepened when he lightly touched my face, narrowing his eyes at me. I stared back before sighing, a smile sliding onto my lips, “Are you checking my emotional state?”  
  
“Maybe. I got a sense of frustration a moment ago.”  
  
My cheeks began to fill with pink and I looked away for a moment, struggling to get the words out through tightened teeth, “I was frustrated with my pants.” When I spared a glance in his direction, he was looking at my pants, probably trying to understand the reason why, before looking into my eyes for an explanation.  
  
“Hips,” I murmured dryly, feeling embarrassed.  
  
He glanced down again and slowly, amusement slid over his face, which made me groan and pull away from his warm fingertips, crossing my arms stubbornly. When he made a low sound that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle, I waved him away, “Can you go and do what Erza asked already?”  
  
“Yes, Princess.” His tone told me that he wouldn’t be forgetting my obsession with my hips anytime soon. When he turned to walk out, I glanced over my shoulder and shouted.  
  
“You don’t need to continuously check up on my moods, you know!”  
  
A chuckle was his response and I immediately became flustered. I was annoyed for a moment, but then shook my head with a smile, trying to ignore the fluttering sensation in my stomach at him caring.  
  
“How long will it take for us to reach the border?” I asked, doing up the laces of my shoes, as Ultear rummaged through a bag and pulled out three cloaks.  
  
“It will take a day, possibly a few hours short of that,” Erza stated, pulling her long red hair back, running her fingers through her fringe before rearranging it over the patch covering her eye.  
  
“We will avoid taking breaks. King Silver will send out guards to the border, but the land is so large, we will have a small window of opportunity to sneak through undetected. I can guide us through, but there is a large expanse of land where we will be without cover and in perilous conditions.” Ultear said, handing me a black cloak and a deep red sash.  
  
Having been used to hiding my appearance, wrapping the sash around my mouth by myself was second nature by this point. Erza was doing the same with hers, leaving only one part of her face able to be seen once she pulled the hood up.  
  
“What are the chances we run into the army from the North?” I controlled my voice so that it wouldn't shake, though the idea of fighting anyone on the way to a potentially dangerous land was frightening.  
  
Erza and Ultear shared a look before Ultear cleared her throat. “Very high. But hopefully, we can evade the brunt of it.”  
  
“A lot of this plan is running on hope,” I mumble, a pinch of stress and anxiety beginning to bubble inside of me. When Erza opened her mouth, probably to give me a courageous pep talk, I laughed a little.  
  
“Hope is one of the strongest good emotions I have inside of me.” I gave them both a tremulous smile, summoning the courage inside of me, so my voice came out firm and resolute. “So, if we are depending on hope, let's do it. I can't think of a better feeling to live on.”  
  
Erza smiled at my words and gave a nod as Ultear wiped a pretend tear away, sending me a playful wink, “Our girl. Grows up so fast. Erza, give her a sword or something, I think she's ready to stab a few baddies.”  
  
I laughed at her words, shaking my hands to dissuade that horrible idea when Erza’s face turned thoughtful, “Perhaps, that isn't such a bad idea.”  
  
“Huh?” For the first time ever, Ultear looked dumbfounded, mirroring the emotions I’m sure my own face was displaying.  
  
“If we gave Lucy a weapon to defend herself, I would feel better — mostly because she wouldn't have to depend on only her power--which she has yet to control.”  
  
“I'm haven't done any weapons training… I wouldn't even know where to start!”  
  
“You jab them with the pointy end, it's fairly straightforward.” The fact that Erza made a joke just frightened me more, seconded in Ultear as she let out a small pitiful laugh. Erza rifled through her bag before coming out with weapon in a mid-sized leather sheath.  
  
She handed it to me before continuing to comb through the bag of things she had kept for travel. Well, that bag and two others; Erza wasn't a light packer.  
  
“I don't keep a lot of weapons in the real world, because when I obtain a new one, it's almost immediately added to my magical arsenal. However,” she pulled out the blade I had borrowed when performing the ritual with Natsu and handed it to me.  
  
It's just shy of the length of my forearm, a few centimetres shorter, and slightly curved, the handle a dark red that almost matched her hair. A minute later, I'm standing there, allowing her to wrap the sheath strings around my waist and clicking the tags into the buckle of my pants.  
  
“I haven't had the chance to add this and it seems rather fitting that you should borrow it for the duration of our mission,” Erza spoke with a proud smile, holding out her hand for the dagger — or was it a cleaver? — which I gave to her silently.  
  
Slipping the blade into the leather holder, she stepped back and gave me a long look, nodding once as if satisfied with her work.  
  
Honestly, the only thing she really did was give an inexperienced person a sharp object.  
  
Ultear wandered over to me and shook her head, “Nothing we can do about it now… Welcome to the pointy weapon club, soon you'll be eating your foot on the edge of a scythe.”  
  
“Erza doesn't have a scythe in her arsenal,” I murmured, giving her a sceptical look which she returned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“You know Erza well enough to know that if she saw a scythe of sale, she would definitely buy it.”  
  
I was sad to say, she was absolutely right. But the thought of Erza wielding a scythe, especially in the outfit she wore now, was one of the scariest things my mind could have conjured up.

* * *

  
I steered my horse closer to Erza’s, situating myself firmly between her and Natsu, just as she asked me to. My legs were cramping slightly, and my knuckles were killing me from holding onto the reins, but the only other option was to fall right off with the wild vibrations that were going through us from the insane speed at which we were travelling.  
  
I kept my head down slightly, eyes watering at the gusts of wind slapping me in the face. The further we rode, the colder the atmosphere became.  
  
Erza’s turned her head back and shouted, “Ultear says there is a path right ahead. It's rough and it will go right along the border. Think we can handle it?”  
  
I nodded in response, and she glanced at Natsu who was bringing up the rear. Only the sound of a thundering stride behind me, let me know that he was still there.  
  
Erza turned back around, and I jerked the reins quickly, taking the sharp veer with a little more force than necessary, but my lovely horse compensated easily, as though it knew I was a horrible rider.  
  
After what felt like hours, Erza signalled us to stop and we all slowed, the brisk wind making my hood billow even at a stand-still, despite the metal clips holding it to my hair.  
  
Ultear hopped off her horse and stated loudly, “Take a break. Five minutes. Lucy, go pee.”  
  
My cheeks went red at the mention of my pitiful bladder, which was currently the size of a small coin. They burned brighter when I realised that I really did need to pee.  
  
Natsu snickered from behind me. One glance back made him press his lips together, but the mirth in those forest green eyes wasn’t so easily suppressed. It took me a few tries, but I managed to get off my horse without getting tangled in the saddle and walked over to Ultear so I could gift her my frostiest glare.  
  
To which she just laughed, before gracing me with a pat on the head.  
  
“It's been a few hours since our last break,” Erza stated, checking out the route map, “We are making exceptional time.”  
  
“We’ve been on the road with minimal breaks for thirteen hours,” Natsu smirked, clearly having a one track mind when it came to aggravating Erza, which he proved with his next words, “Sure you weren't a slave driver in a past life?”  
  
Erza glared at him heatedly, narrowing her eyes. “Not in a past life, no. But I do have this odd streak of beating dragons senseless.”  
  
I gave way to some laughter before hobbling off, listening to Ultear intervene and change the subject. Once I found a respectful bush, I glanced around warily before sighing, imagining my facilities at home, instead of a shrub.  
  
Squatting down, I did my business, although a strange sensation of being watched was none too comfortable. I reached into my pocket where I kept the small tissues Erza had gifted to me for situations such as this.  
  
I wiped my privates with a visible cringe before straightening up, fixing my pants back over my hips and adjusting the sheath. A loud crack made me look up, the noise echoing through my senses and I barely had enough time to clumsily dodge the large creature advancing towards me.  
  
I cried out in pain when my side collided with the bark of a tree, scraping my already over-sensitised cold skin. When I opened my eyes, a gasp ripped out of my throat at the being before me.  
  
A thick orca body with razor-sharp teeth and a large black fin sticking up on his back were enough to make my heart race wildly, but the two large wolf ears, four thick legs and a bushy black tail were downright terrifying.  
  
Because the only person I had been told could change into this was…  
  
The creature bared its razor sharp teeth at me before dashing forward, a dark intent captured in its silver eyes. I fumbled between us, grabbing the weapon Erza had given me and holding back the Shriek that was building in my throat, ready to attack.  
  
The bracelet’s power was still very weak, but adrenaline stupidly made me forget that fact. So when I opened my mouth to call for help, yanking the dagger from its sheath, the Shriek pushed on me, roaring up, and It brought to mind everything I had feared.  
  
_If I screamed now, the north would know we were here._  
  
_If I screamed, there was no chance we would get through undiscovered._  
  
Without an anchor to ground me, I was hopeless in stopping it. My hand reared up before I could stop it, and the next move I made, was enough to stop the creature in its tracks. I plunged the blade deep into my thigh, and the pain distracted my power for that one second of control I needed.  
  
It was just long enough to see a massive body slam into the creature, a white, ragged scarf flying through my vision as I clenched my teeth. The urge to scream from the pain made my power flare against my control. But for the most part, the searing pain was working for me, helping me contain the sound built-up in me.  
  
It was driving back that power, muddling my senses, making me incapable of thinking of anything besides the agony I had just subjected myself to.  
  
The blade bit into my skin tightly, making my nerves twitch as a cold hand wrapped around the edge, Erza and Ultear appearing beside me. The fight was escalating, but through my tear-filled eyes, I could only make out Natsu, grabbing the fin protruding from the creature's back and swinging his body around so the monster smacked into a nearby tree, breaking down the trunk with its weight.  
  
“Natsu, don’t kill him!” Ultear shouted as Erza attempted to yank the blade from the muscle, ligaments and tissue I had embedded into it. I jerked when it resisted, yanking the dark crimson sash down, inserting it into my mouth. I bit down and screamed into the fabric, which was enough to make Ultear jolt, turning to me as Erza steadied me with a strong hand on her shoulder.  
  
Natsu growled lowly, and fire lit up the area, encasing his fists, crawling up his arms.  
  
“You are dead.”  
  
“Ultear, intervene. If he kills the prince, we will have more on our plates than being enemies of the state!” I heard Erza's voice state calmly, through the fog of pain and was vehemently glad that she has things under control. My hands gripped at my thigh, blood seeping from the wound, my body shaking at the pain I was suffering.  
  
“Lucy, I need to pull the blade out. How deep is it? Can you feel it against your bone?”  
  
Her words made my stomach churn and I pushed her to the side, leaning over, removing the cloth from my mouth in favour of throwing-up.  
  
Once I was finished, she pushed me softly, letting me rest my back on the tree as exhaustion swam through me. My body longed for rest, but the pain was enough to keep me awake.  
  
“I’m sorry Lucy, but I need to know if it’s touching the bone.”  
  
I shook my head slowly and closed my eyes as a shudder of agony ripped through me, the feeling searing through my senses. I don’t know exactly what a blade would feel like when it touched the bone, but I’m fairly certain it’s not there yet.  
  
A loud crack made us both turn to look at the fight, and I gasped when Ultear stepped between Natsu and the Northern Prince, her orb glowing as magic power poured out of her body. The creature stops in its tracks, and I could almost see recognition in those dark eyes.  
  
“Natsu, go look after Lucy. I will take care of him.” Ultear’s voice was distinctly pissed, as the orb multiplied into five, then six, then seven. They began to vibrate, and she opened her hands, spreading her fingertips through the cold atmosphere.  
  
An explosion right at the feet of the prince sent him careening backwards, and Ultear followed after him slowly, smirking darkly. “Let’s have a little talk, Gray.”  
  
My attention was torn away from them when Natsu crouched down beside me, his eyes tight with concern and anger.  
  
“Natsu, she’s lodged the blade pretty deep.”  
  
“Can you pull it out?”  
  
“Not without severe muscle damage.”  
  
“Let me worry about that,” Natsu replied, keeping his eyes on me, and I shook my head with a whimper of pain, clenching my teeth around the positioned sash in my mouth, trying to convey that I didn’t want him to heal me.  
  
_It would only hurt him._  
  
“There’s no arguing about this Lucy. An injury at this point in the mission is not an option. I’m going to heal you, and then I’m going to stab Gray exactly where you did. Maybe, I’ll be poetic and make him stab himself. Either way, this is not something I am going to budge on.” I glared at him for a long moment before looking away, closing my eyes tightly as a wave of shame washed over me.  
  
_What use was I if I couldn’t Shriek without hurting people?_  
  
_What use could I possibly be if I had to continue to hurt myself to protect people?_  
  
“Lucy, take a deep breath in. This is going to hurt.”  
  
I nodded, my eyes still closed as I sucked in a large lungful of air. I could feel the moment when Erza grabbed a hold of the handle again, and flinched, my body shuddering with it. The minute she pulled on it, I clenched my teeth and screamed.  
  
Then my body finally gave out.  
  
Darkness swam over me like a mindless gaze of nothing, pulling me deeper into the abyss that welcomed my abused, exhausted body eagerly.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for this site, I was wondering if you guys wanted me to answer questions that I get on ffnet? I don't know if you enjoy them or particularly need them? :) 
> 
> Just let me know!


	18. Her Amusement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray's a touchy bastard. He also spends most of this chapter tied up.

 

* * *

When I woke up a small tent had been pitched, although the wind had picked up and it was barely standing up against it. I was leaning against the same tree, but a blanket had been wrapped around my shoulders and I was blissfully warm.

I glanced around wearily, blinking a few times, to accustom myself to the dim light of a fire a few metres away. Ultear and Natsu both stood near it, crouching over some object that remained blurry.

"Guys," I called gently, coughing when my voice came out hoarse. I tried to stand but my legs were weak, the cold stunting my circulation as Natsu walked over to me, offering his help. I allowed it, letting him support my weight until my legs decided to work again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Tired." I murmured quietly, before leaning closer to him, "Cold."

He smiled only slightly, "Come sit by the fire. I'll get you something to eat."

"Where is Erza?"

"She's establishing a perimeter. The weather took a turn for the worse when you were out, we can't travel tonight." He informed me, leading me over to the fire. The ground was unsteady, branches and leaves crunching underneath my boots as the blurry figure suddenly became clear.

Prince Gray looked similar to what he had looked like as a young boy, a mop of dark hair on his head, glazing silver eyes, perpetually furrowed eyebrows. But his features had filled out into a strong jaw, high cheekbones and other subtle older changes.

His lips were parted, a thick rag between his teeth as an intricate design of ropes kept him immobilised.

He said something and Ultear slapped him over the back of the head, apparently understanding his mumbled speech.

"What did he say?" I asked, sitting down on a log opposite him, holding my hands out so the fire could warm them.

"Nothing of importance." Ultear smiled sweetly, before giving me a quick look over, "Honestly Lucy, when Erza said jab the pointy end into someone, she didn't mean yourself."

"And yet, without my act of bravery, we would be caught in the storm." I glared at her playfully, and she laughed.

"True enough."

Natsu returned from the horses, holding a wrapped piece of bread and handed it to me. It was a touch stale, but I persevered, suddenly famished for food.

"Other than holding a royal captive, and avoiding a storm, what else has happened since I fainted?"

"Well, Natsu made sweet love to your leg."

I blinked, opening my mouth to retort but nothing came out. I had assumed that I could get over Ultear's teasing eventually but she always had a new repertoire every day, and it was always horrifyingly better than the last.

She laughed at my gaping expression as Natsu sighed, "I healed you."

"He had to stop a few times because he was getting, you know…" She wiggled her eyebrows at me, and the implication was there, making my cheeks flush brightly, as she finished, "Excited."

"Ultear, stop telling lies. I had to stop a few times because you were getting your ass kicked by the seahorse."

Said 'seahorse' made an affronted noise and struggled a little, but Ultear ignored him so I tried to as well, chewing on my bread quietly as she snorted.

"Now you are telling lies. I would never get any part of me kicked by Gray."

"So, you admit that you were telling lies, to begin with?" Natsu plopped into the seat beside me, wearing a sly grin, "Interesting."

Ultear wore a blank face for a long moment before smiling, obviously amused, "You got me there. Impressive."

"It was nothing."

"Humility is an admirable trait," I mumbled, accepting Natsu's weight against mine as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. His touch soothed me, replenished my spirit and left me warm from my toes to my ears.

"Hey, no touchy shit here. We are trying to look imposing to our prisoner." Ultear poked at Prince Gray's ear, watching in amusement when he flinched back, glaring at her harder. Natsu and I watched, my body cuddled against him, as she licked her finger and tried to stick it into his ear.

"That is unsanitary." I crinkled my nose, trying to stop the laugh from bubbling out at Gray's wild thrashing, which wasn't wild at all from the abundance of ropes binding him to to the rock at his back.

Ultear laughed wickedly and gave up, instead crouching over to look right into his eyes, "Honestly Gray, this is what you get for attacking Lucy and trying to put me down."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Hardly." Ultear straightened, crossing her arms over her chest, "He tried to bind me to the earth using his ice magic. Unfortunately, my mother is his tutor in some ways and I was able to break free with the strength of a wee lamb."

Prince Gray growled angrily and I assumed that being accused of not having enough strength to hold a lamb was somewhat of an insult to a wolf.

"Which leads me to the question, why is he not allowed to speak?"

Natsu and Ultear both went quiet and the bound prince glared at both of them, obviously waiting for an answer to that himself.

Ultear cleared her throat, "Erza didn't trust Natsu with speaking to Gray."

"Bullshit! She said, and I'm quoting here, 'The pair of you will probably act like children and attempt to intimidate him. As far as we know, this is not an interrogation, but a hostage situation. So keep the gag around his mouth and limit interaction with Prince Gray."

I pressed a hand to my mouth to stop the laughter bubbling up, my shoulders shaking from the sheer restraint as Ultear sniffed, looking down at Gray superiorly. Natsu's arm tightened around my shoulders, and a giggle burst through. I threw the wrapping from my bread into the fire and rubbed my fingers.

"Well luckily, I'm awake now and would like to talk to Prince Gray."

Ultear straightened, "Are you going to pull rank on Erza?" Her eyes sparkled with delight and excitement as I glanced at Natsu, giving him an evil little grin.

"I suppose I am."

* * *

"What exactly was the point of letting him speak if he won't _speak_?" Natsu kicked at the rock, and to my amazement, it moved an inch.

Ultear pulled on Gray's hair, and his eye twitched but his mouth remained stubbornly shut. I sighed, watching the pair of them and agreeing with Erza.

These two couldn't intimidate a chipmunk, let alone a Prince.

"Guys, can we try to avoid bickering in front of him? Let's act like professionals, please."

"We are being professional. We are professional bickerers."

Natsu nodded in agreement and I shook my head, fighting the smile as I walked over to our captive, crouching down to look at him curiously.

"Do you remember me?"

His head jerked slightly in a nod, and I sighed, "Do you believe whatever lies my father is spreading?"

He hesitated for a long second, before looking down which could mean yes or no. Honestly, Gray's ability to remain blank and ambivalent was a real treat to try and decipher, but I treated it like a non-answer.

"How did you find us?"

He glanced at Ultear and Natsu for a long moment before grinding out through his teeth, obviously not wanting to speak with them near.

"I was just going on a run then I smelt foreign scents. I tracked them to you."

"But we aren't in your borders yet."

"You are close enough for me to protect my land if I need to." He replied, narrowing his eyes at me suspiciously and I stood up, placing my hands on my hips with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but what about me peeing makes you feel the need to attack me? What impact does that have on your land?"

I was surprised to see his pale ears turn vaguely pink and his face screwed up in indignation, obviously realising he was out of line in that respect. Unfortunately, he had me beat on the second point.

"There is a warrant out for you. I am within my rights as a Fiora citizen, Prince to my clan, to attempt to capture you and return your person to the Star Lands."

I couldn't argue with that, but I could appeal to his softer side - although, I didn't know him well enough to know if he had one or not - and ran my hand across my mouth in thought, choosing my words carefully.

"So, you would attack an unarmed princess, chain her up and return her to a land she left willingly…" I murmured thoughtfully and the tips of his ears burnt brighter, accompanying the slight flush on his cheeks. I gave him a long scrutinizing look before turning away, smiling weakly at Natsu.

"Does Erza know what we are going to do with him?"

"We will have to discuss it, but one thing we cannot allow is him returning to the castle." Erza's voice made all of us turn as her horse trotted towards us. Once it stopped, she slid off with ease and tied the reins to a nearby tree, stretching the leather a little to ensure it would hold.

She didn't seem surprised that Gray's mouth was ungagged and just tossed a pair of binoculars to Ultear, "The area is without creature. It seems most of the guards have returned to the castle to avoid the storm."

"So, ideally, the best time to sneak through would be right now…" Ultear murmured, looping the binoculars through her belt with a small piece of fabric. I looked around at the chaotic scene of trees bending, the wind roaring as the fire continued to keep us warm and safe. Strangely enough, I couldn't feel the wind that I could see rippling through the leaves.

When I glanced at Natsu for a silent explanation, "Ultear has put a shield up to protect this area from most of the wind. If you walk five steps west and stick your hand out, you'll see how bad the storm is."

I did as he said, curious and the minute my hand was out, the force of the wind made me snap it back in. I pressed my fingers into a fist, wincing in pain at how quickly they became cold and tight. When I wandered back over, I offered my hand to Natsu sheepishly, sighing when his warmth slid over my skin, his lips pressing against my cold hand.

"The weather is treacherous but it's not impossible. Before we decide if we should move and risk it, we need to come to an agreement on what to do with Prince Gray."

"Release me."

Ultear snorted, rolling her eyes, "How stupid do you think we are, Gray? The minute we cut you free, you'll run home and tell your father of our plans."

"He already knows your plans. Why do you think he has guards stationed?"

"Had guards, twinkle prince. Had. As Erza said, the storm has made them all take shelter for the time being." Natsu smirked, eyes glaring when Prince Gray made a movement to jump, but the ropes cut into his chest and stopped his movement.

"I agree with Ultear, no good will come out of your release. It will only cause more problems.

"We could leave him here," Natsu suggested and I looked out of the protective shield, wincing at the ferocious wind and black sky.

"In these conditions? He'll freeze to death."

"He was born in ice, so I doubt that." Natsu scoffed angrily, and I linked my fingers through him, giving him a slight tug so he would step closer to my body. He followed the movement, and I wrapped my hands around his bicep, keeping him anchored to me. Erza sent me a thankful look, obviously also feeling Natsu's animosity and I simply smiled back.

"Whether he will freeze to death or not, leaving him isn't an option. It will be seen as an insult, as well as an endangerment to a royal member in his land." Erza sighed, massaging her temples as Ultear nodded in agreement.

"People of the north have killed for less."

"Have you forgotten that you came from the North, Ultear?"

Prince Gray's words made Ultear laugh, not taking offence to his horrid tone at all as she turned to him, wearing a smug, self-satisfied grin, "No, Gray. But it appears, during my time away, you have still yet to grow a backbone against your father."

"That's King Silver, to you."

"Then it's Dame Milkovich, to you." She replied back snootily before crouching down, balancing her body easily as Prince Gray glared at her defiantly.

"You know that he was wrong to imprison Jellal, who has saved my life countless times," she said lowly, her voice vibrating with anger. "If you had stood up, and spoken, we would be meeting Jellal right now, and travelling to the Vapids together."

"Knight Fernandez was put to trial privately in the court. I had no voice in that circumstance."

"You never do, Gray. Ever since Juvia died, you never do."

"Don't say her fucking name," Prince Gray growled, the tone making me flinch as Natsu placed his hand on one of my mine, lending me his strength. Prince Gray stared at Ultear like he wanted to rip her jugular out for even mentioning the name. Ultear stared back defiantly, refusing to be intimidated by those angry, ice-cold eyes.

"Then it is settled." Erza's voice made me jolt. I turned to find her carefully blank mask in place on her features once more. "We will bring Gray with us. If need be, we will use him as a hostage and move through the North with him as a shield."

"Is that… legal?"

"Technically, no. But we never cared for technicalities." Ultear stood, giving the prince a fierce glare, before smiling bitterly.

"Welcome to the gang, Gray."

Ultear moved away from him towards us and Erza followed until we were a few metres away, although if Gray had wolf hearing, I doubt it mattered.

Still, we kept our voices low.

"Are you sure we can't leave him here?" Natsu grumbled.

"If we do, and some patrols happen to find him, our chance of a clean break is almost impossible," Erza stated, before shaking her head. "I don't like this any more than you do but given the circumstances, we will have to bring him along with us."

"If you think we can handle the extra person, I agree," I offered, before asking, "Will we leave tonight?"

Ultear and Erza exchanged a glance. "It would be risky to wait for morning, especially if the King and Queen have already noticed Gray's disappearance. However, I don't want to fool anybody. The wind is tough and the terrain is horrid. If we do go now, it will not be easy."

"If you think we can do it, then let's do it."

"Lucy… I don't want to undermine your resolve, but you struggled with the wind coming here. This is ten times worse than that." Erza stated softly, and I smiled, shaking my head, tightening my fists instinctively.

"We can do this. I can do it. Trust me, when I say… I will do it and I will remain strong."

Erza waited for a second before smiling, "If you say you can do it, then we shall. Ultear, pack up the camp. Natsu, sit down and recharge Lucy."

"I feel fine." I waved my hands, wanting to help out, as Erza laughed softly.

"I know. But, we will not be stopping for a while and you will need all the strength and comfort you can get."

I had no choice but bite my lip and nod, agreeing with her words as Natsu lead me back to the log opposite Gray. Ultear was moving in and out of the protective bubble, sliding all sorts of supplies into bags as Erza began to take down the small tent.

I slipped my bracelet off, running my hands through my hair to loosen the braid. Natsu smiled and leant closer, his fingers replacing mine and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in.

A shy feeling of awe fluttered through me, and it made me smile, enjoying the small, light tugs on my scalp. I leant closer and fed off the warmth of his chest, the comfort in his skin and the strength in his power. The link reached out, like two old friends clasping hands, before it flared with our added feelings for each other.

Then it intensified, the link behaving like two lovers embracing in a hug that was a long time coming. That warm candle dripped wax down my spine, sending every thought of mine spiralling until all I could feel was the touch of his skin on mine, and the warm haze his power left on my skin, tingling with energy.

I looked up into his eyes and he removed one hand from my hair to lightly brush against the skin of my cheek. It burnt and soothed me at the same time, leaving me to tilt my face up to the touch.

"Lucy… I'm sorry for not giving you a choice before," Natsu breathed, his thumb brushing my lower lip delicately. I struggled to pay attention to his words, relaxation and bliss making my thought processes slower.

"Before…?"

"When you stabbed yourself in the leg. It was wrong of me to snap at you and take away your right to choose. I let my emotions get the better of me and-" I lifted my hands and pressed my index finger against his upper lip delicately, hushing him.

"Whilst I don't like and won't tolerate people taking my choices from me, and I equally don't like hurting you, I can admit my mistakes. You were right after all. Maybe you weren't gentle in the way you said it, but you were definitely right."

He nodded slowly, his shoulders relaxing and I wondered how long he had felt that way. I made a mental note to start to push at his feelings and attempt to strengthen the bridge between us, so I could feel his emotions also.

I leant forward and brushed my lips against his, carefully sticking to a soft peck. I was dimly aware that Ultear, Erza, and even Prince Gray, were watching us. I wrapped my arms around his torso, giving him a firm squeeze.

"But I accept your apology. Thank you."

I felt him sigh against me and smiled, glad I could relieve some of his stress as he wrapped his arms around me also, our chests rubbing together at his movement.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Why do I have to take him?" Natsu groaned, tugging Gray along by a rope that connected his hands. I stifled my laughter, finding it difficult, since Ultear was openly cackling madly.

Erza threw some gloves at me, and I quickly pulled them on, looking down at my bundled up, multi-layered body. I pulled my hair into a tight, high bun before stepping out into the wild weather. The wind was so strong, I could barely hear myself think, let alone the heated words of my comrades.

I stretched my arms before adjusting my hood and the sash over my mouth, securely covering my nose and mouth.

"Alright!"

Erza had apparently silenced Natsu and his objections to riding with Prince Gray because she called out to us over the wind.

"Keep an eye out for unsteady ground and rotting trees. If we stick along this track, the first mountains should block most of the wind!" We all nodded, listening intently to her firm, loud voice, battling against the storm currently wreaking havoc on this part of the forest.

"Lucy, stick between Ultear and I. Natsu will have his hands full with the prince."

"Looks like you have competition Lucy," Ultear crowed playfully and I laughed, walking over to Natsu who was engaged in a rather childish glare off with Prince Gray. I had already known that Gray and Natsu were what you might call 'frenemies,' but I didn't realise it was to such an extent.

Natsu halted his glaring to accept the kiss I placed on his lips, smiling up at him from beneath my hood. He kept one hand on Gray's ropes but bent down, pressing his warm lips against mine once more.

"For good luck!" I laughed and he grinned, sending me a dirty wink.

"We won't need it!"

His courage and confidence strengthened mine, and I gave him one more smile before marching away to my horse. Once I was up, seated, and hypothetically strapped in, I ran a hand down my horse's neck and give it a soft pat.

Lend me your strength, noble beast.

"Alright! Here we go! Stick together!" Erza urges the horse with a soft kick to the abdomen and I follow her lead, slipping into place between she and Ultear, embarking on the next leg of our journey, the dark, angry forest the only barrier between us, and the border of the North.

As we raced towards the storm, pushing against the rough wind, I wondered what secrets this part of our journey held us.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Tabasco Devil for listening to When It's all Over, the inspiration for this fic!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's 35 comments for an earlier update, and I'll see you all soon!
> 
> Stay fresh dearies
> 
> xo freshprincess


	19. Her True Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray tries to be a baddie. Lucy deals with her own upset emotions about her reputation of being the princess who destroyed her Kingdom. Luckily the fam is there to lift her back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirajane Strauss: Swan-maiden. Constantly chasing after Lisanna because her younger sister gets herself into trouble. Knows how to play the flute, and will flaunt it to the creatures of the forest. Her hair is like clouds but longer and more illustrious.

My fingers  _ ached.  _ Hell, my whole body was shuddering and squeezing painfully at the cold biting into my skin, through the many layers of clothing. Erza had been right, this was difficult, navigating through the wind and avoiding the core of the blizzard that the storm had manifested into.

Ultear was struggling up ahead, trying to find a clear path that wasn’t in its direct line. If what we felt was just the edge, I was very sure we couldn’t handle being in the middle of it.

My horse was still going strong, and that I could admire, because the wind felt like it was going to knock me right out of my saddle. Animals scattered by, seeking shelter in small warm places, and I envied them.

I gripped the reins tighter, guiding my horse to Erza’s movements, following her every step cautiously. We had started out in a rolling canter, quick and swift, but as the path we forged grew unsteady, it settled into a trot.

Nobody wanted to press down on the wrong part and go crumbling.

Ultear raised her hand and we slowed to a stop, my eyes watering at the sting of snow and wind that I couldn’t avoid. I made a note to purchase a pair of goggles, but then wondered if I would even need them.

Hopefully the next time I visited these lands, I wasn’t travelling through a blizzard, and was cooped up in a nice warm carriage. We all waited for Ultear to give us the signal to move on, but as time grew on, she remained still.

Erza glanced back at me, probably checking to make sure I hadn’t fallen off, before she nudged her horse with her foot, creeping closer to Ultear. I watched as they spoke before Ultear pointed to something in the far distance. I squinted my eyes, but failed to make out any sort of characteristics the shape may have had.

Erza nodded and slid off her horse, walking carefully over to me, “We are almost at the border. Once we enter, I want you to take cover in some trees. Natsu and I are going to go ahead and scout for any…  _ problems. _ ”

I squinted at her, finding her words strange before deducing that she had already  _ seen  _ a problem. And wanted Natsu’s help to get rid of it before it got out of hand.

I only nodded, keeping quiet and soon we were off again. The border to the North had been marked out, which was rare for a Kingdom but seeing as it was one of the largest and wealthiest it didn’t surprise me. Two thick glowing blue lines crawled along the ground, stepping as far as the eye could see, and I watched as Ultear climbed off her horse and crouched down.

She spread her hands, just so her fingers were almost touching the line before muttering something softly. The lines flickered for a few seconds before returning to that bright, cobalt blue.

“Alright everyone!” She shooed us along, “Get across the line before they realise I just tampered with their guard systems.”

Her voice was faint as it fought against the wind’s roar, but I followed directions and led my horse over, disappointed when I didn’t automatically feel the magic aura of the kingdom. The Fae Lands had an immense amount of magical power, and the minute you stepped inside, the ethernano dust was floating around you.

Whereas, the north just looked… dark, and ragged.

Ultear walked to a small set of trees that helped break-up the wind and showed a big smile, though her hands were shaking slightly. Her orb floated out in front of her, glowing a deep red, before splitting off into four, creating a perfect square.

They all slammed into the ground which resulted in me jumping a little in fright and surprise. I slid off my horse and entered the square, sighing in relief when the warmth touched my skin, awed at how convenient and helpful her magic was.

It was as if she read my mind when I got a smug wink from her, as she hauled Gray off the horse by the collar of his shirt.

“Natsu, Erza, go ahead. Sort everything out. Lucy and I will be fine here.” She waved them off and Erza took off without a word, but I shared a look with Natsu, smiling when he looked me over.

_ Honestly, I felt fine. _

_ Despite my extremities being frozen and almost falling off. _

_ I was beginning to think that Natsu was a serial worrier. _

Ultear made a fire using her own bare hands and a spark from one of her orbs. I don’t know how she managed to find dry leaves in this mess, but knowing her, she probably pulled them out of thin air. I was beginning to suspect that Ultear was the type of person who constantly surprised you, and that you shouldn’t question how she did things.

It was far more interesting to just  _ let  _ her do those things and then reap the rewards, or the consequences, of those actions.

Guessing which one you would get was half the fun.

“Are you hungry?” Ultear asked, opening a small container to peer in. She made a face and threw the thing to the side, digging through the bag again as I shook my head.

“Not really. Cold though.”

As soon as I said it, a blanket was hanging off my face, obscuring my vision entirely. It was soft against my skin but thick, reminding me of a buck’s pelt and I pulled it off my face in favour of wrapping it around me.

I sent her a thankful smile, which she ignored, grumbling to herself in frustration as she looked for the muffin she had packed from the last town. I kept my mouth shut, even though I had seen Natsu have a late night snack and eat it the first night we had begun travelling here.

I was beginning to think that maybe, just  _ maybe,  _ Natsu didn’t eat other people’s food to antagonise them - he did it because he really couldn’t control himself. Natsu  _ did  _ love food.

My inner musings were broken when Gray grunted softly, rolling his shoulder against the thick rope keeping him immobile.

“Are you in pain?” I asked hesitantly, walking over to him to observe his shoulder. He stared at me blankly for a long second before stating through gritted teeth.

“I have an old injury in that shoulder. The way that  _ flame-shit  _ tied me up is making it play up.”

I raised my eyebrow at him, before reaching over to prod and pull at the ropes, inspecting Natsu’s diligent handy work.

He watched me silently, eyes carefully blank as I leant back with an easy smile. “I’m sure you can make up a more elaborate excuse than that if you want to get out of the ropes and flee.”

Ultear laughed from behind me as I plopped down opposite him, resting my chin on the palm of my hand as he closed his eyes, obviously giving up his charade.

“What gave me away?”

“You gestured to the wrong shoulder. You were rolling your left, but you jerked your head to your right,” I informed him with a playful wince, and he sighed, dropping his shoulders completely.

“Princess Heartfilia, I implore you, release me. This is becoming tedious.”

I realised then, Gray perceived me to be the weak link. And for all extents and purposes, I  _ was.  _ But in this situation, I couldn’t afford to be weak. If I let Gray go, the repercussions would be terrible.

I gave him a small smile. “Prince Gray, I wish I could. But, until we figure out how to deal with you… I regret to say, you aren’t going anywhere and those ropes aren’t moving.”

Frustration leaked into his features and he pressed his teeth together, which I noticed were sharper than what I had seen on  _ anything  _ before.

“I never gave you permission to use my given first name, Princess  _ Heartfilia.  _ Has your present company made you forget your manners?”

I couldn’t help but laugh, because I definitely just got scolded by him, and it felt oddly refreshing. My laughter only angered him further.

“I think you’ll find Prince  _ Gray,  _ the fact that I am a wanted felon in my own kingdom has made my manners rather non-existent.”

He went quiet before closing his eyes, his voice coming out tight, “You didn’t really commit genocide, did you?”

I paused, my smile vanishing as I glanced at Ultear, because I didn’t know what to say. My Shriek did cause major destruction, and I had killed people. A lot, from what the reports had said. My power flared at the reminder of my first Shriek, and losing Virgo.

I took a deep breath in and turned back to him. “I killed people, I won’t make excuses but there were circumstances that I am slowly learning I could not have controlled at the time.”

“What sort of  _ circumstances  _ could make you murder a quarter of your kingdom’s population?” he spat angrily, his eyes distrusting and sharp.

I smiled sadly at him, knowing that he had heard from my father first, as opposed from me. If that had been different, maybe he wouldn’t be so hostile now. But from an outsider’s point, looking in, I guess I deserved the disgust and anger.

I may have put up with it, but Ultear did not. Giving up on the search for the muffin, she strode over to him and gave him a sharp slap over the back of the head.

“Do not judge what you do not understand.” Her tone was tight, her eyes flaring with irritation and I recognised her words from one of the commandments from the Rites of Frost.

“What is there to understand?” he all but yelled, flicking his head towards me. “She  _ killed  _ people. And now she runs without owning up to her crimes.” Ultear opened her mouth to intervene as I stayed quiet, watching him tremble in anger.

He cut her off before she could speak. “And what’s worse is that she’s got support behind her. For some reason,  _ you  _ are aiding her. What would Ur say?”

“Ur taught me to fight for what I believe in, Gray.” Ultear leaned close, “I believe in Lucy, so I fight  _ for  _ her. When was the last time you fought for something you felt in your heart?”

His chin tipped up stubbornly and I knew, however close Ultear and Gray might be, he wasn’t going to listen without proof. And I wasn’t in the mood, or able to, summon up a Scream just for him. Sadness rushed through me, but I pushed it away, focusing on Natsu to see if I could sense anything from his end.

An odd burst of determination made me smile a little, glad I could manage it. I let his mood wash away all the negative thoughts, so I could intervene before Ultear got truly mad.

“How long is the trip to the Vapids?” I asked her, watching as she sat down opposite me, holding her hands out to the fire with a sharp glare in Gray’s direction that told me they weren’t finished fighting.

“Luckily, it’s only a day and a half more. If this storm lets up, we can make it there easily. Of course, the blizzard gives us good cover.”

“You mentioned that there was a stretch of land with no cover and bad conditions, wouldn’t a blizzard on top of that be a little risky?” I wondered, wrapping my arms around my body to give myself a little squeeze, finding that the action always calmed me.

So much so, that I had begun to do it a lot more often.

“Yes. But, I am hoping that the terrestrial shift has worked in our favour.”

“Terrestrial shift?” I repeated, confused and she gave me a wide smile, excitement lighting up her eyes.

“Has anyone told you why this kingdom is called the Northern Glaciers?”

“I just assumed it was on account of the massive glaciers in the North,” I laughed sheepishly, before leaning forward, curious as she nodded, smiling with an intelligent eager twinkle in her eyes. It occurred to me then, that Ultear may not have been home in a long time, and anybody would be proud to educate someone on the mysteries of their home-land.

“That’s partly true, but really, it’s the magic  _ behind  _ the glaciers that gave the land its name. Normally, glaciers move through the water at will, but the glaciers here hold extreme magical power.  So instead of moving constantly, they settle in one spot for a few months. That is how our scholars first tracked the seasonal change, even though it’s predominantly an icy wasteland,” she informed me. I nodded, following along fairly easily. I had always been interested in the Northern Glaciers, but I hadn’t known that there was power behind the name.

“But, every few months, the glaciers move and it causes the magic to expand over the land. That’s why it’s called a terrestrial shift. The whole  _ land  _ rearranges.”

“I don’t quite understand?” I murmured, confused as she waved her hands around wildly.

“This part of the forest, at the end of this season, will be somewhere else entirely. The magic separates the land into six zones. The only thing that has never changed is the location of the castle. But everything else,  _ moves.  _ It took our scholars a large amount of time to create spells that would preserve the towns after countless destructions.”

“So, basically, the whole land just  _ shifts. _ And rearranges itself because of the magic power in the glaciers.” Amazement crept into my voice and she nodded.

“I’ve seen it happen countless times, it’s like the whole kingdom splits off into the water underneath, walks to a different spot then pops back up, connecting once again. Scholars are now able to track where things will end up, because it’s a cycle of six rotations per year. But the day before the shift, the whole kingdom goes into ‘pack’ mode and makes sure things are ready for the terrestrial shift.”

“That sounds amazing!” I gushed, clapping my hands together in delight and she grinned proudly, nodding in agreement.

“ _ That’s  _ what you mean when you say you hope the shift has given us some cover.” It all clicks together now.

“I haven’t been home in a very long time, so I’ve lost track of what phase we are in. Sometimes, you get trees or at least the edge of a forest that we can hide in, but other times, it’s a long expanse of white,” she explained before shrugging a little. “I guess I’ll just have to wait and see.”

“We are in the fourth shift.” Gray’s voice made us both turn to him, surprised as he glared at the ground while continuing to speak. “Last week was the end of the third phrase.”

“Is there cover in the fourth shift?”

Ultear brightened even more. “It’s not the best, but it’s definitely doable without looking like sitting ducks.”

Her sentence reminded me of Natsu and Erza, which prompted me to ask, “So what are Natsu and Erza taking care of right now?”

“I saw some wild yetis ahead. Normally, we’d be able to pass without much problem, but the storm tends to agitate them. Trust me, you don’t want to deal with a pissed-off yeti.”

“Wild yetis are creatures that were once human, but they aren’t any more, right?” I checked just to make sure I was on the same page, proud when she nodded and changed the subject.

“We’ve made excellent time, and, now that we are in the lands, we should be able to camp here for a few hours.” Ultear lifted her orb and peered into it.  From my view, all I could see was the sheer pearl colour that covered it.

“Good. I am tired,” I yawned, stretching lightly as she sent me a cheeky little smile that immediately made me regret my words for reasons yet unknown.

“You just want to cuddle up to Natsu, and make gooey eyes at each other.”

The noise that left my mouth was pitiful, but it was out before I could stop it, and I pressed my fingers to my hot cheeks, pouting at her indignantly.

She held up her hands in mock surrender, but the damn twinkle in her eyes told me the teasing torture was not yet over. “I don’t judge. But, I am jealous. Whenever I look at Natsu, he’s almost always looking at you. If I didn’t see the  _ obvious _ feelings in his eyes, I would call him a creep.”

“I think he worries about me, for some reason.”

“We all worry about you, Lucy,” she stated softly.  I glanced up, pressing my lips together to keep quiet, allowing her the chance to talk.

“I know you say you are fine, and I believe you. But even I would begin to crack at this point. The pressure on your shoulders is enormous. Not only do you have to figure out what you can and can’t do, you also have to address the threat on your life, the threat of your father, and manage to control an ancient power that has been dead for centuries.”

I smiled a little, “I won’t crack, Ultear. I have you guys, and your constant… friendship. It helps me. Keeps me grounded. And strong.”

We shared a smile, and I felt my eyes water a little at how much I cared for Ultear, after only truly knowing her for a few weeks. I had met her before, when I visited Erza, but she had always been so quiet, and reserved. If I had known that a woman of her calibre was underneath that blank facade, I would have made a bigger effort to be her friend sooner.

“Alright enough mush, tell me when Natsu decided to eat my muffin before I threaten your very existence.”

I laughed sheepishly, rubbing my head with a small smile.

* * *

 

Ultear and I set up camp, while Gray watched us silently, clearly brewing in his own anger and resentment. Honestly, it was a little unnerving.  So every so often, to break the tension, Ultear would lob something at him and laugh when it rebounded off his face.

When Erza and Natsu returned, they tied their horses to a nearby tree.  Ultear wandered over, holding the bag of food that we had brought for them, whilst I heated up the pot of soup Erza had smartly purchased from the last town. It was probably only a day away from being spoiled, despite the extended magic keeping it fresh within the container.

I was stirring it with a thick wooden spoon when Natsu appeared beside me, leaning over to pluck at one of the flames and swallow it. It wasn’t my first time watching Natsu eat fire, but that didn’t stop the laugh at how  _ ridiculous  _ it looked.

“How did the ‘problem’ go?” I asked, lifting the spoon up to test the consistency.  There was nothing worse than overcooked soup.

“Roughed them up, insulted their kin, you know, the usual routine,” he joked lightly, leaning over my shoulder to peer into the pot. I giggled softly and leant back against him, closing my eyes for a second when his heat registered on my back.

The companionship had been, so far, working perfectly, despite the hiccup in the ritual ceremony. I handled the urge to touch Natsu rather well, becoming strangely confident when I felt needy for comfort.

And he hadn’t complained about it yet, so I was thinking he didn’t mind.

Proving my thoughts, he very slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, tugging me into his body.  My power flared lightly, though not in a threatening or aggressive way. It just recognised Natsu’s own power and gave me a small rush of tingles.

“Natsu…”

“Yes?”

“Do you think once this is all over, I’ll go down in history for being the princess who killed her people?” I asked softly, my voice tiny and hesitant. What Gray had said stuck with me, and I knew if I didn’t talk about it now, seek some sort of opinion on the matter, it would only boil up inside. I was slowly beginning to learn that holding things inside wasn’t good for my abilities, and that meant a certain about of openness and honesty.

He was quiet for a few seconds and that prompted me to continue, “Before you say that I couldn’t have known what was going to happen, and that it wasn’t my fault I was targeted, I know that. But some of the blame… is mine. After all, it was my Scream that caused those deaths. How can I return to my kingdom, as the princess who helped destroy it?”

“Luce…”

“I know that my own atonement isn’t up to other people. Only I can seek repentance for my own actions. But, they are  _ my  _ people in the end. And I hurt them.”

His arms slipped down slightly, so that his hands were touching my hips and he used them to turn me to face him. Then they came up and cupped my face, drawing my full attention to his beautiful green eyes. I almost drowned in the colour. It reminded me of lush, fresh forests, with that elusive hint of addictive wildness.

The world around me completely faded until all I could focus on was him.

“Who cares what history makes of you. You know the truth. And it’s up to you to decide whether you will allow what rumours say to shape your image. I know, when I read back on the events that happen here, I will know what truly happened.”

“And what is that?”

“A princess, fell from the stars and found herself on a path that needed to be taken. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t be living her true life.”

My eyes watered at his words, and a rush of something joyous rushed through me. I threw my hands up to lace around his neck, pulling him down so I could press my lips to his. His grip on my face tightened for a second before one of his hands dropped to snake around my back, pressing my body to his.

Our lips moved in rhythm, moulding, breathing and brushing, sparking my own heavy feelings. I drew his bottom lip into my mouth, sucking on it softly, feeling my desire melt along my bones, sink into the deepest parts of me. He let out a soft groan, slipping his fingers through my hair, tugging very lightly.

I tilted my head to the side, sighing at the pressure of his warm tongue as it slid along the seam of my lips. I opened them for him, willingly drinking him in with all my senses. My skin felt electrocuted in the most amazing kind of way, tingling and prickling with increased sensitivity. Once our tongues touched, his power breathed through me, leaving a shaking mess of nerves in its wake, filling my whole being with warmth.

It spread over my limbs, made my knees weak, but energised me all the same, waking a greed in me for more. Our tongues brushed and fondled lithely, hesitant to explore, but definitely interested.

When it became hard to breathe, I pulled back, panting for breath. My eyes widened at the scales threatening to adjourn his face, and the shadows that slithered around the edges of his body, coming to two dark horns shaped of cloud above his head.

His gaze drifted over me, and he breathed out, “If we trigger our true forms every time we kiss, I’m going to have to answer a lot of questions.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t kiss any more, since you seem to be complaining.”

He smiled, probably at my breathless, sarcastic tone and gave me a firm tug, reminding me I was still pressed up against his body with no room to move. His words finally registered and I slid my hands away from his neck, pressing against his chest.

“Wait. You just said  _ our _ . Does that mean I’m…?”

“Pale goth Lucy, with tattoos, yes.”

I groaned at his words, pulling out of his arms as Erza walked over, studying me closely, Ultear following her.

“Interesting. It’s like they just rise from your skin in a split second.” She inspected my arm where long thick swirls of gold and black decorated my skin. I stayed quiet, knowing that this was the first time either of them had seen it. The only other time Natsu and I had kissed…  _ with tongue,  _ was in the bath at the first town.

I had to wonder if it was the added tongue that made our powers flare.

Because if so, that was a very _ odd  _ personal touch to add to the list for a power we still didn’t fully understand.

“And her eyes. I mean, the hair is enough of a change, but  _ damn.  _ It’s like the galaxy is in there.” Ultear leaned close and I twitched, not used to such scrutiny. I persevered, allowing them to poke and prod at me, before a spoken question made us all still, remembering that we weren’t alone with those we trusted.

“What  _ are  _ you?”

Ultear was the first to speak. “You were so sure she was a murderer before, so why do  _ you  _ care?”

“Wait.” Natsu stepped away from me, giving Gray a sharp glare. “You called Lucy a murderer?”

Animosity rose in the air between Natsu and Gray, making my heart race, concerned and annoyed that my own thoughts had caused turmoil between them.

When Gray didn’t answer, Ultear took it upon herself to answer for him, “With as many words, yes.”

“Isn’t one of the Rites of Frost rules or whatever, that you cannot judge what you don’t understand?” he snapped, and I was momentarily surprised, because Natsu didn’t seem like he was interested in religion.  Dragons didn’t follow any, to my knowledge. I made a mental note to ask him about it sometime. Ultear looked impressed, before the look disappeared from her face when Gray spoke.

“With all the rumours that are circulating about Princess Heartfilia, it’s hard to stay subjective. Besides,  _ those  _ look like demon marks,” he practically growled the word ‘ _ demon’  _ with such venom that it made me still, and look over to Natsu.

Natsu took a step toward him, shoulders tightening in anger, but my next words made them all still, except for Erza who had simply been observing. She had probably been waiting for the moment when she needed to intervene.

“What’s wrong with being a demon?”

Ultear turned to me slowly, and Natsu’s shoulders tensed even more. Knowing what I knew - or at least suspected - I chose my words very carefully.

“I mean, there  _ have  _ been good demons in the past. Ones that fought for the lighter side. Who’s to say that just because someone is a demon, that person is bad. I think the strength of character is far more important than the strength of species.” My voice came out thoughtful, and I began to walk toward Gray, only now beginning to get annoyed at how he had spat out the word, as though it was filthy.

“But even so, these marks may  _ look  _ demonic, but to my knowledge, I am  _ not  _ a demon of any sort.” When I reached him, I crouched a little, black hair falling around my face. His eyes widened as we stared at each other for a long moment. They flickered away to assess the marks on my skin, before finding my eyes once more.

And for the first time, no shame, sadness or fear came to my mind when I uttered those words.

“For your own information, to help you form your own  _ opinion,  _ I’m a Banshee. The first one in over five hundred years.” I stood up to my full height, crossing my arms over my chest, narrowing my eyes at his figure.

“And remember that well for future reference when you tell King Silver about your brief travels with us, because I doubt my father has bothered to divulge that fun little fact.”

* * *

 

I brushed off my pants, giving my back a light stretch as I eyed the surroundings. Ultear appeared beside me, handing me a steaming cup of liquid, “The storm has passed, Banshee Lucy, the first one in over five hundred years. Can we engrave that on your tombstone, by the way?”

“I was hoping for something more whimsical, truthfully.” I grinned a little, pressing the cup to my lips at her teasing. She laughed loudly, free as a bird, and the sound lifted my spirits even more.

“You are in a good mood.”

“I slept on a blanket that did not protect me from the hard floor, found a caterpillar in my hair this morning and currently feel roughly around fifty years old spiritually  _ and  _ physically. I’m in a splendid mood.”

“Soon you’ll be complaining of a sore hip.”

“Well… Natsu  _ did  _ squeeze a little hard last night,” I murmured, lips twitching when she let out a loud cackle, throwing her head back as her whole body  _ wiggled  _ on the spot. I watched her, barely suppressing my own laughter at her reaction to my innuendo.

Of course, Natsu and I had only  _ cuddled  _ last night before I passed out, warm, and sated from all the power sharing through touch I had been gifted.

But, sometimes, if you can’t beat them, you just have to join them.

“What has you both so  _ happy? _ ” Erza mused as she walked over to us, already dressed and ready for action.

“Lucy was telling me about Natsu’s rough ways in bed.”

I sighed as Erza pushed us aside and marched towards the tent Natsu and I had slept in, shaking my head at her behaviour with a small giggle.

“Why do you enjoy hurting Natsu?”

“It’s amusing to me.” She winked, before wandering off towards the bushes, probably needing to pee. I sipped the warm liquid, ignoring the loud shout of pain coming from the tent, deducing that it was Ultear’s payback on Natsu for eating her muffin.

_ He could handle himself. _

I walked over to my horse, rummaging through one of the bags to retrieve my hairbrush. Sitting on a small rock a few metres from the now dead fire, I placed my cup on the floor beside me, pulling my hair from its messy braid.

“I believe I owe you an apology.”

Gray’s words made me look up, and turned to him, running the brush through my hair with a small confused frown.

“Pardon?”

“I judged you when I didn’t get your story. I shouldn’t have done that. I prefer the easy way out, most of the time, and the easy way was to assume whatever King Heartfilia said was true.”

“Well, thank you Prince Fullbuster… But if this is some ploy to get me to release you…”

“Don’t bother. I’m really enjoying this ropes,  _ seriously _ .” His dry tone made me smile slightly, and his shoulders relaxed, his own smile twitching at his lips. It was exactly how I remembered it, a touch sardonic and pessimistic, but still cute. It almost couldn’t even be called a smile, more a stretch of his lips, truly.

I was working out a particularly nasty knot when his words made me still once more, “I’d like to hear it.”

When I gave him a confused look, he clarified, “Your story.”

I blinked a few times, before smiling a little more, nodding. “Okay. You can ride on my horse with me, and I’ll tell you all about it.”

“Excuse me?” Natsu barked, making me jump at his proximity as he glanced between us both, eyebrows furrowing. I observed the obvious lump on his forehead with a sigh, wondering if dragons could get concussions.

“Are you becoming…  _ friends? _ ” He sounded like he didn’t like it. “I don’t like it.”

I laughed at my ability to read his thoughts before patting the spot next to me. “Prince Fullbuster was just apologising, sort of.” He sat down beside me, glaring at Gray closely.

“As he should.”

“And now he’d like my accounts of the events that led me here. Since we will be leaving soon, I figured it would save time and be smarter for him to accompany me on my horse.”

“He doesn’t deserve an explanation.”

“Perhaps, but it is a willing explanation.” I soothed him with a hand to his arm, and he switched his eyes from Gray to I.

“I can’t tell you  _ no,  _ but if he tries to grab onto anything…”

“Hands on the horse’s ass, or nothing,” I laughed, leaning close to press a small kiss to his lips. When I pulled back, he looked smug and surprised. I supposed my good mood was making me a little more greedy for affectionate touches.

He reached out and lightly twisted a strand of my hair around his finger, before sliding down to tinker with the feather accessory I never took out.

“I’ll be watching him closely from behind. Should we have a sign for when I need to take him down?”

Gray scoffed, before I could reply, “As if you could try, you  _ dirty  _ moron.”

Natsu’s hackles rose, but I noticed it wasn’t as  _ angry  _ as previously, and felt infinitely better. I leaned back and let them bicker, laughing when Ultear passed, shooting them both an amused look.

“Boys, this dirty talk is some kinky stuff. Mind if I write some of it down?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think~
> 
> Stay fresh, archivee's ;)
> 
> xo freshprincess


End file.
